Girls Can Play Too
by Scrunchy
Summary: Kris Wolfe was sent to Japan to keep her away from Football, but lo and behold, she discovers the Devil Bats! HirumaOC. Brought to you in full HD since July 13, 2006.
1. Rescues and 'Friends'

**This is my first story on here, hope ya'll like it!**

**Rated for Hiruma's mouth in future parts.**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

Kris Wolfe ran quickly along the sidewalk. "Why me?" She gasped out as she kept running. "Why can't they just live with the fact that I can beat them on a level playing field and then they gang up on me..." she trailed off as she spotted a narrow alley. "Perfect." She said as the plan formed in her head. She reached into her back pocket and came out with a switchblade. "Even playing field, coming up." She said pressing the button the blade flashed out with a sharp click. Darting into the alley backwards, her running specialty, she watched the guys file into the space after her.

"He's cornered!" The one in front yelled heading down the alley.

'He...?' She thought looking down at herself. It was true she was wearing her brothers street clothes, a baggy yellow hoodie, baggy blue jeans, and white worn sneakers, plus her raven hair was cut short... it was _summer_, she was in _Japan_. "Oi, you guys think I'm a guy?!" She asked in English. They looked at her like they didn't understand what she was saying. "I'm a girl." She said switching to Japanese, rolling her startlingly green eyes.

"Just because you're a coward, doesn't mean you've got to call yourself names." The one guy said licking the cold stainless steel in his hand with a maniac smirk.

"Careful, you might cut your tongue." She growled, crouching readily. "Besides, I mean a girl as in female DNA, XX chromosomes." She smirked as she pulled the baggy sweatshirt tight across her chest.

"We ain't sexist, you beat five of my guys a few inches from death and now you're gonna pay." He said lunging at her. That was the level playing field she was talking about earlier... five of them on her. Sidestepping lightly she felt something hit her shoulder and felt the fire bloom. "Nice throw, kid." He said to one of the others behind him who'd just thrown a knife at her shoulder.

"Humph, just one hit." She growled, ripping the knife from her shoulder switching from her left to her right hand and lunging around giving minor but painful wounds to the rest of the gang which sent them all back out of the alley. She didn't get past this without collecting a few other cuts and bruises. She looked at the blood drenching her hoodie's shoulder. "My bro's gonna kill me," she groaned as blackness gave her tunnel vision from blood loss from her shoulder. She collapsed onto her knees as the guy hovered over her.

"Kiyoro Kimoto, second year homeroom three, Kishimoto High school. Weren't you the guy who..." she blacked out as the guy paled and looked at the mouth of the alley backing away from her.

* * *

Hiruma walked out of the store sticking a piece of gum in his mouth. "C'mon, Cerberus, back to the team room." He said to the light brown dog with a fearsome spiked collar sitting outside on the sidewalk. Cerberus growled in reply as he stared at a someone across the street. "Eh?" He watched as the person darted backwards into an alley. 'That backwards speed... they'd have to be an experienced cornerback.' He thought as he saw a group of guys run in after the backwards runner. He heard shouting followed by cries of pain and watched as what seemed like the entire gang that had gone in after the person came flooding out. He was halfway across the street by then, and saw a guy on his knees, the one who was probably a cornerback, with an armed gang member hovering over him, his left arm and shoulder was limp and there was a switch blade near his right hand which was trying to support him from the ground. Hiruma decided to interfere at this moment he pulled out a black rectangular book and flipped it open. "Kiyoro Kimoto, second year homeroom three, Kishimoto High school. Weren't you the guy who lost that fight to a _five year old girl_ last year?" He asked reading out of the book. Kimoto paled and stepped back from the guy on his knees in the middle of the question. The guy crumpled to the ground from blood loss.

"Hiruma Yoichi, I... uh... er... I'll be going now." He said as he zipped past the demonic teen who had the book in his left hand and a medium hand gun in his right hanging by his side.

"Cerberus." Hiruma said simply, it was followed by a blood curdling scream as the guy raced off with the dog gripping his pants leg and trying to rip off the leg with it. "So who are you?" He asked bending over and turning the guy over. "A girl." He stated from the more delicate features and higher cheekbones. "American, and new to the area." He mumbled under his breath as he searched her pockets. He pulled out a wallet and looked at the name and address.

_Name: Kris Ookami Wolfe_

_Address: 8744 Kitoi Street_

"That's the next block over." He muttered looking inside to see about 5000 Yen(about 40 somethin' US dollars). Hiruma slipped the wallet with the money back into her back pocket and stood with his cell phone out. "Yeah, send a taxi, you damn lizard." He said before putting it back in his pocket and waited.

"What's this?" Habashira asked stopping his bike outside of the alley. "Hey, that's a nice switch blade." He said picking it up and putting the blade back in after wiping the blood off on a rag that was under the seat.

"Give it up." Hiruma said snapping his fingers and holding out his hand for the knife.

"Why cant I keep it? Oh, it belongs to him?" He asked looking at the pale face of Kris with a blood soaked hoodie. "He's dead anyway--"

"No _she_ isn't." Hiruma said taking the knife back and putting it in her front pocket. "Help me get her on your bike, Damned Lazy Lizard!" He snapped taking her shoulders.

They eventually maneuvered her onto the bike and Hiruma got on behind her with Habashira in front. "8744 Kitoi Street." He said before they zoomed off in that direction. After a while Habashira stopped in front of an apartment complex. "What's with the apartments? This is a house we're looking for, Damn Lizard."

"Across the street you dumbass." Habashira hissed irritably. Hiruma turned to see a white two story house with a wrap around porch and a swing on it. 'Wolfe' was on the nameplate outside the house.

"So she _is_ related to him. Well then park over there, then." He said popping his gum.

"You're crazy! I ain't a complete moron!" Habashira exclaimed keeping his bike on the apartments side of the road.

"What are you talking about?" Hiruma asked jumping off the bike and slipping Kris off supporting her over his shoulder with one of her arms. "I've known this guy for a long time and... wait this is his kid sister." Hiruma mussed for a second. His face suddenly lit up in his trade mark demonic smile. "Hey, Damn Lizard, you go ahead and leave, I'll take her up to the house." He said wrapping an arm around her waist and walking across to the door of the home. "Hey, Damn Wolf, open up!" Hiruma yelled knocking on the door.

"You know it's more polite to just _ask_ me to--" Kyle paled at the sight of his sister. "What the fuck?! Kris!" He yelled grabbing her in his arms like you would hold a baby, he was big enough to do hold her like that. "What the hell happened?" He asked setting her on the couch and pulling off her hoodie to reveal a black tank top soaked in blood. He grabbed a roll of bandages , a rag and some medicine from the bathroom before coming back. He started to apply the medicine to the rather large cut in her left shoulder. "She won't even be able to throw a football for a while." He half sighed half growled.

"So, she does play." Hiruma said making himself at home and plopping down on a nearby arm chair. "That backwards run _had_ to have been from an experienced player."

"Eh? Oh, yeah, she's a great cornerback. But she's a fair quarterback in a pinch." He said absently as he wrapped the clean bandages around her shoulder.

"What school is she going to?" Hiruma asked crossing his legs one over the other and leaning back. He smiled as if already knowing the answer.

"Yes, Hiruma, she's going to Deimon, it's the closest school to here and besides I went there." Kyle sighed sitting back from Kris. He picked up the rest of the bandages and medicine, and put them back in the medicine cabinet.

"I'm just not sure if I want her to play football." He said coming back in and tossing Hiruma a drink from the fridge. Grabbing a drink for himself also. "So, I suppose that's why you stayed." He smiled disarmingly as he sat down and put the drink down on a table.

"That's right, Wolfe." Hiruma said smiling devilishly. "I'm in current need of a good cornerback."

"Sorry, my decision is final, she isn't going to play in Japan." Kyle growled, "as far as I know we're... friends, but I still do favors for you from time to time and in return you do the same. The only reason I'm not your slave is because you couldn't find anything on me that I didn't want known to the general public. If you can find out one of her secrets that I don't know, then I'll let her play for you. Either way, she's probably going to find a way around this, so... if she does come and ask to join, tell her no."

Hiruma looked at him for a few seconds. "Why don't you want her to play?" He asked finally.

"Because of an accident in America." He said staring down at his interlaced fingers. "She was playing as a lineman for God knows what reason... she was exhausted even though she has my stamina, you know how hard that is. The line completely collapsed on the other teams side and the QB got sacked, but... Kris had hit the guy in front of her wrong and her left collarbone and ribs snapped. The doctor said that she shouldn't play for a year after she was healed, didn't listen that little jaded cur." His insult to his sister was good-natured, Hiruma could tell from the way it was said. He looked up to see Hiruma watching Kris thoughtfully. "The next trip to the hospital her left Humorous was broken with a split down the middle. She listened this time and after her year of wait was up it had been four years after the first accident. Then she played in one final game before our parents sent her here..." he laughed, "thinking that she wouldn't be able to play if there weren't any teams and knowing that I'm protective of the kid. She just got here yesterday. Now..." he said changing the subject. "Which gang had the wish to get bitten?" He asked looking over at Kris.

"Kishimoto," Hiruma said knowing he'd be in a bad position _not_ to answer him and knowing that he wouldn't kill the guys... just leave them with enough life to remember it. Sometimes Kyle scared him at how deadly he could seem, but he'd been a great lineman in high school and he had graduated just before Hiruma and Kurita got into high school. "I'd better be going, I have to get back to the team house, everyone else is waiting for lunch." He said walking toward the door.

"Hiruma," he said just before he walked out of the door. Hiruma turned to look at him. "Thanks." He said before sitting back into the shadows and waiting for Kris to wake up.

"You owe me." Hiruma said after a pause and walked out the door.

"That I do." Kyle said staring down at Kris's pale, drawn face. "That I do."


	2. Pain, Skirts, and School

**Disclaimer- Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki created the Manga Eyeshield and ran it in Weekly Shonen Jump since 2002.**

**Enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

"Ouch!" Kris muttered as she tried supporting herself on her left arm. "Ah... ah... ah..." she let out short gasps as pain lanced through her left shoulder. 'No wonder I couldn't feel my right arm...' she thought as she pulled her sleeping arm out from under her back. "Kyle?" She asked looking around. She remembered bits and pieces of the time she was unconscious, she could still hear some voices and she opened her eyes a few times. The one image she really dwelt on was a guy with spiky blonde hair and pointy ears and teeth. 'Who the hell is he?' Was the main question on her mind as Kyle came through the front door.

Kyle was across the room in an instant and hit her hard on the back of the head. "OW!" She yelled glaring up at him. "What'd I do."

"Well, numerous things actually, foremost of which was coming home unconscious from blood loss!" He yelled his green eyes flashing as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. She adapted her 'dog-caught-chasing-the-cat' innocence expression.

"Ah, yeah, about that... they started it." She said swinging her legs off the couch and leaning back into the cushions, trying to work some of the soreness out of her left shoulder.

"Ri-i-i-ight." He said in a disbelieving voice. "They always start it, and that's why you were dragged back here by Hiruma, right?"

"Hiruma... he has blonde spiky hair, right?" She asked rubbing her shoulder.

"Yeah, you meet him?" Kyle asked handing her a sling so that she didn't have to support the weight of her arm while her shoulder was healing.

"Nope, I must've opened my eyes at some point..." she shrugged then winced. "Well, what is today anyway?" She asked buckling her arm into the sling.

"Sunday, you have school tomorrow." He said plopping down onto the couch next to her. "Your uniform is on your bed." He started laughing suddenly.

"What's your problem?" Kris asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I just realized that I've never seen you in a skirt or dress." He said still chuckling.

"Are you just saying this to piss me off?" She asked clenching her right hand. "'Cause you know I can punch just as hard with my right hand as I can with my left."

"I'm aware you're ambidextrous." He growled standing. "What do you want for supper?"

"Supper? What time is it?" She asked looking out the window. The sun was setting.

"Around eight," he said grabbing a few bowls of instant ramen.

"My brother, Chef of the Century." She said sarcastically as he ran water and put them in the microwave.

"You don't like it fix something yourself, Cripple." He said sticking a fork in each as the timer beeped.

"I _love_ ramen." She immediately changed her tune. After they ate Kris went to her room and put her uniform on the chair in the corner of her room, flopped onto her bed and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Kris get up." Kyle said walking into her room. She moaned something incoherent, she was still dressed in the clothes she'd worn yesterday and her bed was still made, she'd just fallen asleep on top of the covers. "Kris. Get. Up. NOW." He firmly shook her shoulder. "KRIS!"

"What?" She asked lazily sitting up and trying to use her left arm to prop herself up. She gave up looking down at the sling in disgust.

"Hurry up and take a shower, I need to re-bandage your shoulder, and you have to be at school in an hour." He said grabbing her tank top strap and pulling her off the bed. "I'm not in the mood, so just get up and get ready." He growled.

"Someone hasn't had their coffee, have they?" Kris said teasingly as she stood and stretched her right arm. "Then again, you aren't a morning person are you?" She laughed at his narrowed eyes and went into the bathroom.

"Skirt." Kris stated, her eye twitching as she looked the mirror.

"Yes, Kris, skirt. Now shut up and let me secure this bandage."

"Skirt." She repeated when Kyle had finished and was helping her fit on her sling. "Skirt."

"Yes, it's a skirt and I don't know why you don't wear one more often." He almost felt his heart being stabbed at the daggers in her glare.

"Don't take Mom's side in this, please, Ky." She said calling him her nickname for him.

"What ever, just go to school." He said wanting to avoid a fight. "And, please, don't get into any trouble..." he said as she grabbed her school bag.

"You worry too much, onii-chan." She said with a smirk. "How much trouble can I possibly get into?"

"A question I don't want to know the answer to." Kyle said as she slammed the door.

* * *

"Hey, who's the new girl?"

"She's a transfer from America, right?"

Kris heard the questions buzz around her but she ignored them. 'American Football Club.' She thought pushing open the door. "What the--" she muttered looking around at what she saw as a casino. "What _is_ this? Vegas?"

"Um... can I help you?" A timid voice came from behind her. She turned to see a young boy with brown hair sticking up everywhere.

"Yes, I'm Kris, I was wondering if I could join the team?" She asked smiling at him.

"Sena-kun, who's this?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair came up behind him.

"My name is Kris Wolfe, and I was wondering who I talk about to join the football team?" She asked smiling.

"I'm Mamori Anezaki, and this is Sena Kobayakawa." She held out her hand and Kris shook it. "You want to join the Football team? Um... can I ask why?" She asked shutting the door behind her.

"Because I love football." She replied simply. Kris dropped her bag and leaned back against one of the roulette tables. "I've been playing since I was a little kid and hate to have to stop playing just because I changed countries." Kris's eyes were far off as she heard the door open she snapped back to reality.

"What's Damn Wolf's sister doing here?" A voice asked as the door slammed open.

"Hiruma-kun, be nice, maybe she'll join the team." A kind voice followed the obnoxious and slightly familiar voice. "You're Kris right?"

"Your brother never shut up about you, was such a damned softy." The obnoxious voice said, she guessed he was Hiruma. The light was shining in through the door and all she could see was shadows, an enormous silhouette and a slightly shorter, thin figure carrying a paper sack.

"What ever, so can I join?" Kris asked leaning forward, she forgot about her left arm being in a sling and winced.

"Yeah, sure, we'd love a new player!" Sena said.

"Think she's as good a player as Kyle?" The fat one looked happy fit to burst.

"She can't join." Hiruma said walking passed her to put some stuff in a sack he was carrying inside the small fridge behind the counter.

"What why not?!" Kris and Kurita asked in sync.

"Because, a) she's a girl, b) notice the sling around her left arm, she's crippled, and c) she can't join." He said trying to avoid saying his promise to Kyle.

"So? I can still play without my left arm, I can--" he cut her off by looking up and she finally saw his face. "You're him... the guy." He looked at her quizzically before slamming the fridge door shut and walking back out the door.

"No clue what you're talking about." He said turning and going out of sight.

Kris growled before walking after him. "Why wont you let me join?" She asked spinning him around, he had a black book in his hand and was reading and scribbling at the same time.

"Kris Ookami Wolfe. Second year homeroom one. Has a tough ass attitude when on the streets and thinks she can take down anything, loves football- plays cornerback. When in school acts like teachers pet--"

"How d- what th-..." she stammered taken slightly aback, cutting him off.

"--has a slight drinking problem and falls in love with the characters in comic books." He finished, smirking when her expression told him he was right. "One question does Kyle know about the drinking?"

"Who the hell _are_ you?! Stalker!" She yelled glowering at him.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked smirking when a knife appeared in her hand suddenly, he pulled a gun out of his jacket and it made a 'ch-chk' sound as he pulled back the sliding bar on top. "I wouldn't suggest that."

"Hiruma-kun stop bothering Kris-san and get to class." Mamori said from behind, she didn't see the knife that was in Kris's hand or hear the click as the blade retracted.

"We were just having a talk Mamori-san." Kris said smiling pleasantly as Hiruma's gun disappeared back into his jacket and he walked away. "Can you help me find my homeroom class?" She asked acting shy.

"Sure," Mamori smiled and waved for her to follow. Then they passed through the second year entrance and into the shoe closets. Kris glanced down at her school form and went to her assigned shoe locker. After changing her shoes Mamori asked, "which homeroom is yours?"

"Um... homeroom one." She said looking at her schedule. "What?" She asked seeing Mamori had stopped and was frowning.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. It's just that that's Hiruma's homeroom." She said shaking her head and starting to walk again. "Here," she said stopping in front of a door whose plate outside said '2-1'.

"Thank you, Mamori-san." Kris said bowing slightly.

"You're welcome, Kris-chan." Mamori replied with a smile. "Meet us at the team room for lunch, okay?"

"Okay, thank you again Mamori-chan!" She said smiling again. Taking a breath she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Students... students!" The teacher yelled 'til he had their attention. "This is our new student, Kris Wolfe. She just transferred from America so please welcome her."

Kris shifted what seemed nervously at the front of the class, but what she really wanted was for the teachers hand to somehow detach itself from her back and burn. "Hello," she said lifting her right hand slightly, which was still carrying her bag.

"Take an empty seat next to Hiruma please." The teacher said pushing her toward the group of seats where no one was sitting. She caught a growl in her throat before closing her eyes momentarily and forcing a smile. Sitting down next to Hiruma and with the fat guy that was with Hiruma earlier at a 45 degree angle behind her(he's sitting behind Hiruma she's sitting next to Hiruma...draw it out).

"Kris-san, I don't think we've introduced ourselves. I'm Ryokan Kurita, and this is Yoichi Hiruma." Kurita said leaning over his desk.

"Nice to meet you," she said shaking Kurita's hand and pretty much ignoring Hiruma. 'I like Sena, Mamori, and Kurita... but Hiruma is just...' she didn't even want to think about it. 'Different.' She finally decided after a few minutes. The bell rang and started class, she shook her thoughts from her head as the teacher came in and started writing notes up on the board.


	3. Nicknames and Sarcasm

**Thanks to Sora49 who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, it belongs to Inegaki and Murata-sensei.**

* * *

"Hey, glad you showed up." Mamori said smiling up at Kris as she opened the team room's door.

Kris nodded, looking round the team room again. 'Yep, definitely Vegas.' She thought picking up a stray token and pulling the bar down on one of the slots, she quite obviously lost. 'He must have rigged 'em to lose.' She absently looked around before sitting down with everyone else around a roulette table.

"Oh, Kris-chan, have you met everyone else yet?" Kris looked up at Mamori and silently shook her head. "Well, that's Taro Raimon, we call him Monta." She said pointing to a guy with big red hair and thick eyebrows, he reminded her of a monkey. "And you've probably met Kurita?" She asked, Kris simply nodded, still playing the shy school girl. "That's Tetsuo Ishimaru," a thin guy looked up at his name and waved with a smile. He was definitely a runner, she could tell by the look of his legs, thin and long. "But the team's ace isn't here... come to think about it we only ever see him at games and a few practices..." Kris watched Sena inadvertently flinch at the mention of this supposed "Ace".

"Who is he?" She asked leaning back and popping open a can of soda.

"Eyeshield 21, the fastest running back in High School." She recognized the voice, obnoxious Hiruma Yoichi. She watched him walk through the door, go behind the pay out counter and begin cleaning a gun.

"Never heard of him." She shrugged turning back to her lunch.

"Well, he played at Notre Dame, and he's really fast." Ishimaru said.

"You're the fullback then? Eyeshield is the running back, because generally the running back is faster than the full, so..." she shrugged. "Stands to reason."

"Damn Hah Brothers didn't show up again." Hiruma said looking at the clock. "Team meeting in session... what's Damn Mutt doing here?" He asked looking through the barrel at Kris.

"Will you stop calling her that?" Mamori asked with a sigh. "I asked her to come."

"That's not the point why is she here? This is a team meeting." Hiruma said setting the gun on the counter.

"Just shut up and get on with your meeting." Kris said leaning back in her chair to look at him. "'Damn Mutt' is actually a better name than some so don't worry about it, Mamori-chan."

"What you mean like 'Damn Bitch'?" Hiruma asked smiling his trademark demonic smile.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori said glaring at him.

"Um... what does 'bitch' mean?" Sena asked through a mouthful of food.

"Well... it mean--" Hiruma was cut off by Mamori.

"HIRUMA!!!"

"What?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Oh, yeah, forgot little baby Sena-chan is too young to learn American cuss words."

"I am not!" Sena said, Kris started laughing.

"What?" She asked when everyone stared at her for a few minutes. "Hey, I haven't been called that for a long time, least a couple of weeks."

"What are you talking about?" Mamori asked furrowing her brow.

"I haven't been called 'Bitch', since before I left the states." She smiled at Mamori's confused look.

"Do you want to be called that?" She asked, slightly shocked.

"I don't really care, my friends used to call me that instead of 'Kris' back home. I just hadn't been called that in a while." She was grinning like an idiot now. "It's fine, almost a daily ritual in the morning to cuss each other out and then we'd start laughing when we couldn't remember what we were talking about before." She laughed and rubbed her left shoulder, just below the sling.

"Oh, um... I've been wanting to know, what happened to your shoulder?" Mamori asked pointing after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, nothing, just me being stupid." She muttered as the bell rang, signaling lunch was over. "Ah, back to class." She said crushing her now empty can and tossing it at the trash can. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Well, meeting over, back to class. Practice for two hours after school." Hiruma said picking up his school bag and disappearing out the door.

"Is he always like that?" Kris asked grabbing her bag and walking with Mamori back to the school.

"Rude, conceited..." Mamori trailed off, trying to find more words to say about him.

"Acts like the spawn of the devil." Kris supplied with a slight question in it. She'd talked with her brother a little about Hiruma and learned a little about his attitude, constant supply of firearms, and of course the all powerful "Devil's Handbook". 'That must be the book he pulled on me this morning...' Kris thought waving to Mamori while walking into her class room.

**.::Last Period::.**

"Cerberus is the Polycephalic dog of three heads. Belonging to Hades, Latin name: _Canis Cerberus_. He was overcome a few times in Greek and Roman mythology.

1) Heracles' final labor was to capture Cerberus, which he did by treating it with the first kindness it had ever received.

2) Orpheus used his musical skills to lull Cerberus to sleep.

3) Hermes put him to sleep with water from the river Lethe.

4) In Roman mythology, Aeneas lulled Cerberus to sleep with drugged honeycakes.

5) In a later Roman tale, Psyche also lulled Cerberus to sleep with drugged honeycakes." Kris said in answer to the teacher's question, her last class was literature, English(whatever). They were reading about Greek mythology and class was almost over.

"Very good, now who can tell me where he originated from?" She asked smiling as Kris sat back down. The scraping of a chair was heard and Kris looked to the back of the class, Hiruma. "Yes, Mr. Yoichi?"

"His origin comes from the constellation now known as Pisces, he was said to guard the gates to the underworld." He answered almost boredly. "The non-escaping branch of Pisces may have been taken to represent the usual patrol of Cerberus on a leash, whereas the other branch being taken to represent Cerberus' subsequent ascent, but still being on a leash he had to return."

"Very good, class dismissed." The teacher said just as the bell sounded, a loud clamber was heard as everyone stood and left.

"Yes, no more school for the next 16 hours..." Kris sighed as she ran into a nearby bathroom with her bag. She came out a few seconds later in baggy khaki pants and a black t-shirt with a football in the middle with signatures in it, she also had a white long sleeved shirt on beneath the t-shirt and a watch over her left long sleeve. "Meaning, no skirt for 16 hours..." she muttered happily to herself. She was debating whether or not to take off her sling and see if her arm was useable when she came out of the second year entrance, after trading her school shoes for street shoes, came in front of the football field and saw a light brown dog tied to and chasing Sena around the field. "What the..." she stopped and walked down the steps. Hiruma was standing off to the side with a sub-machine gun out, in a football jersey and second year gym pants. 'Is that a machine gun...?' She thought staring. She saw the football before it hit her, raising a hand she caught it with her right. "What the hell?!" She asked looking at the guy who'd thrown it. Monta.

"Sorry!" He yelled, even from where she was she could see the blush on his face.

"What ever..." she muttered throwing it in a perfect spiral back to him. "Mind if I watch you guys practice?" She asked coming down the steps, and onto the field.

"Sure, we don't mind." He replied with a small smile. "Uh... sorry again about almost hitting you with the football. I'm not that great at throwing." He said scratching the back of his head.

"It's fine, and to be honest I could tell you're not that great at throwing." She smiled slightly. Her ear twitched and she whirled around to catch the football thrown at her back. "What the freakin' heck is with people trying to kill me with a football?!" She practically screamed. "Oh, hey Kyle!" She said walking over while spinning the ball on the palm of her right hand.

"--displacement of the air." Was all she heard of what Kyle was telling Hiruma. "Hey, kid, how was school?"

"Not that bad, actually... but there is one teensy itty-bitty part that I absolutely hated." She replied un taping the Velcro of the sling and taking it off.

"What, the skirt?" Kyle asked smirking.

"Okay, well, two things." She said as if that one didn't count. "Why can't I join the Football team?" She asked while stretching her arm.

"Quit being a baby about it." Kyle said rolling his eyes.

"But oooonnnniiii-chaaaaaan..." she whined with a small smirk.

"We went over this, Damn Mutt." Hiruma said while watching Sena run like crazy from the gnashing jaws of the dog. "You're a girl," she muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like, 'sexist'. "You're left arm has a slice in it about two inches long, thanks to you literally ripping the knife out. And because your brother asked me not to." He said taking a step away from the siblings as Kris exploded.

After five minutes of back to back American cusswords, where the only thing that wouldn't be censored was, 'why?' She had the entire teams attention, including Mamori who was staring at her with wide eyes. "Because remember last time you played?" Kyle asked calmly in the face of his nearly homicidal sister.

"No, what the hell happened? I've completely forgotten." She replied sarcastically, slightly out of breath from earlier.

"This," he replied simply and caught her by the back of the neck and pulled up the left side of her shirt, there were jagged scars on her rib cage. Hiruma's eyebrow raised slightly and a low whistle escaped him, making the dog stop chasing Sena, at the ugly scars, but otherwise he remained emotionless. Mamori turned her head away and grabbed the backs of Sena and Monta's collars, pulling them back, and telling them to resume practicing.

"Sarcasm, my dear idiot brother, sarcasm." She said slapping his hand away and pulling her shirt down. He grabbed her left arm and shoved up the sleeve. A scar ran down the length of her upper arm. "Dammit, will you let me go?" She asked struggling against his hold.

"So you see why I don't want you to play?" He asked, his tone deathly serious.

"No, they're just scars, they don't mean anything." She replied with a cold glare and rolling her sleeve back down.

"Why the heck do I bother?!" Kyle said exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. "Just please... please, don't do anything stupid... -er than you already have." He heaved a sigh and turned to Hiruma. "Go ahead and let her play." Kris promptly glomped him in a tackling hug.

"'Onii-chan' has a soft spot after all." Hiruma said, slightly amused at the expression on Kyle's face when he tried to remove his irremovable sister.

"Shut up and get her off." He growled trying to press on her left shoulder as a last resort, she still didn't let go. "Kris, I can easily change my mind and put you on a leash." He growled when Hiruma made no move to help. "GET. OFF." He finally punched her in the shoulder and she yelped before rolling off of him and rubbing her shoulder ruefully.

"Ow..." she said with a glare. She suddenly perked up. "So, team captain. When can I start practicing?" She asked looking expectantly at Hiruma.

"You're still a girl." He pointed out.

"Oh, shove it, I bet I can beat you running backwards." She glared crossing her arms.

"And this is where I lose control over anything she does... ja ne." Kyle said raising a hand while walking off the field.

"Let's just time you, and see." Hiruma said, a stop watch appearing in his hand and he walked off. Kris smiled and followed after him. 'Hiruma isn't so bad...' she thought as she bounced happily after him to the end zone.


	4. How to Juggle 'Oops' and Death

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

"What tired already?" Hiruma asked standing over Kris, who was flopped onto the ground, with a flamethrower thrown across his back. Kris had learned by now that it's fairly normal for him to carry firearms, explosives, etc. all the time and she got used to it since she had so many knives hidden on her person. 'But at least I don't go around with them in the open!' She thought smirking up at him, before standing. 

"Not a chance." She said stretching her left arm out a little. It was the day after Hiruma had relented and Kyle had let her join. She was unusually peppy throughout the day, and people must have noticed it. Mamori had talked to her about her 'colorful' talk with Kyle the previous day. She'd explained it was all a misunderstanding and that it was solved and she was happy now. Wearing a football jersey and boys basketball shorts, refusing to wear her second year gym pants, Hiruma had been having her run laps for the time being, then he had her finally stop and this is where she flopped onto the ground.

"Then get up." He said grabbing her shirt collar and pulling her roughly to her feet. "There is a game in a few days." He said tossing her a bottle of water from the bench, she caught it with a snap of her wrist. "You wont play unless we're not winning."

Water sprayed from her mouth. "What?" She asked.

Hiruma wiped some water off his sleeve before saying, "you heard me. You wont play unless we're losing."

"What... why?" She asked, trying no to scream.

"Because, no one wants to see a girl get hurt." He replied, they were the only ones left on the field, the rest of the team had gone home, but Hiruma had kept Kris for extra laps.

"It's not like I'm some kind of fragile vase!" She yelled, suddenly in front of him. "Let me play!"

"No." He simply said stepping around her.

"Yes! Let me play or--"

"Or what?" He asked turning abruptly, she bumped into him, and looked up at his smirk. Hiruma stands at 5' 9" she was 5' 7 1/2". "What can you possibly do to me?" He asked looking down at her glaring face.

**

* * *

**

.:Coming out the Second Year Entrance:.

"You're so going to lose this bet." One guy says watching his friend walk backwards while juggling hackysacks.

"No I wont," the one juggling says while keeping his focus on the balls.

"Hey, dude, watch out!" The first notices the steps behind the second guy.

"No, you just want me to lose," the second mutters still not breaking concentration. He backs to the edge of the steps and just then notices his mistake. Barreling down the steps he hits something and hears a thud.

* * *

Kris was too busy arguing with Hiruma to hear the voices at the top of the steps. Or to notice the green and black uniformed blur falling down the steps behind Hiruma. But she suddenly finds herself on the ground with Hiruma on top of her... lips locked momentarily before Hiruma springs off of her and whirls on the guy now sitting on the ground with a cut on his head. His expression would have killed the guy if he could even see. Another guy raced down the steps and stood in between Hiruma and his friend. 

"Hiruma, he was just being stupid, he didn't mean any harm." He said when Hiruma pulled out a gun from his jacket and cocked it. "Besides, looks like the girl liked it." He was smirking around Hiruma looking at Kris, who was still sitting on the ground sorting out what happened. Suddenly on his back with Kris sitting on his chest and a knife at his throat.

"You should've just kept your mouth shut." Kris growled, her green eyes flashing menacingly. She watched him swallow beneath the cold metal. She just frowned and stood, flipping the blade back into the handle and turning to walk passed Hiruma. "I'm going home, I've had enough running." She informed him without looking back as she picked up her school bag.

* * *

Hiruma could have sworn he'd seen a slightly pink tint to Kris's cheeks when she passed him... or maybe it was just from the running, and yelling she'd just done. Either way, he wasn't in the mood for torture so he just walked away from the two idiots on the ground. One bleeding from his head and the other still watching his life flash in front of his eyes.

* * *

Kyle heard the door slam and watched as Kris came into the living room. "Are you okay?" He asked furrowing his brow and looking over at her as she fell face first into the couch, he saw her face a was pale before it made contact with the cushion. A muffled mutter was heard before she grabbed the remote and flipped onto her side on the couch, turning the TV on in the process. 

"How was practice?"

"Fine." She said, the color returning to her cheeks, unusually quick.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked standing and sitting on top of her legs on the couch. "You looked pale when you came in..."

"I'm fine, just tired from running." She said as she read the English subtitles on an Anime show. His weight on her legs shifted as he leaned back against the couch.

"So, you got your jersey number, huh?" He was smirking.

"Yeah, 15." She said turning her torso to look at him. She couldn't move her legs because of the two hundred twenty-five pounds of brother sitting on them. "How long have you known Hiruma?"

"I don't know, about two or three years, why?" He asked smiling at her.

"No reason..." she muttered, changing the channel to the news.

_In earlier news an entire gang from Kishimoto was found behind their school, beaten and hurt. None were dead, and only one will speak, but he just keeps saying meaningless jabber...--_

Kyle switched the channel after snatching the remote from her. "Watch something that can actually help you... like this." A football game was being played in a stadium.

_The Devil Bats vs. The Ojo White Knights let's see how many points the Knights can win by._ A commentator's voice came over the loud cheering from the stands. They both watched the Devil Bats catch the ball and get tackled.

"Number 1 is Hiruma. 77 is Kurita, and 21 is Eyeshield." Kyle commented as the small Running back sped across the field.

"Wow, he's almost as small as Sena." Kris muttered, watching the play unfold. "Um... why the hell is he carrying the ball like that?" She asked with a dumbfounded expression as a lineman slapped the ball away from the ball holder, the way he carried it was way to sloppy for a Notre dame "hero". "Do you know this guy, too?" She asked Kyle once again twisting to look at him, her back popped slightly, and Kyle gave her an annoyed look. "Sorry."

"No, he's new to the team. I've never met him, and I'm pretty sure he's _not_ what Hiruma says he is." Kyle said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" She asked looking back at the screen and watching Eyeshield make a touchdown. "Huh, finally carried the ball right that time."

"Because, Hiruma's just a big bluffer." Kyle said finally standing and stretching. "I have to work tomorrow, don't stay up too late."

"M'kay," She said as he closed his door.


	5. Dreamin', Hatin' and Golden Week

**This was an idea a friend gave me. (Thanks Sango!)**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inegaki own Eyeshield 21.**

_

* * *

Kris felt a weight pulling her securely back against something solid behind her. She gave a content sigh, blissfully ignorant for the next few seconds. 'Wait.' She thought shifting slightly. The weight was across her stomach she realized, and when she shifted it tightened as if wanting her to stay still. While she felt safe she was slightly confused. 'I never have good dreams... all nightmares, but...' she trailed off her thought before opening her eyes slightly. Grass. Grass and flowers and a few odd trees. She noticed she was in the shade of a tree, also noticing the thin but strong arm around her waist holding her to who ever was propped against the tree. _

_Kris felt her heart flutter and her stomach pinch. She tried to tell herself what was happening. A guy was behind her with her propped against his chest and his left arm around her waist... 'What the...' she thought for the hundredth time._

_"Hey," the voice she usually recognized as obnoxious and rude was now smirking and... dare she think it... sexy?_

_'Never mind what I thought earlier, it's a nightmare.' She thought, trying to make her heart stop thundering like a herd of horses. She looked up and met his gray-ish green eyes with her brilliant green, her body wasn't under her control as she reached up and played with one of his earrings. She felt his right hand come up and cup her cheek, drawing her face closer to his. Her heart pounded blood hard through her ears, all in a rush everything disappeared. The grass, trees, arm encircling her waist and it all went black.

* * *

_

Kris sat bolt up right in a cold sweat. She glanced at the clock on the wall above the TV. "Just a dream..." she muttered, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed. "But... it was another dream... to get it to stop..." she took shuddering breath after shuddering breath trying to calm her heart and thoughts at the same time. She flopped back into the cushion's, giving up on both. Staring at the ceiling she decided to go get her nightmare journal. Inscribed inside was every nightmare she'd had. Starting from when everything started... the nightmares, the dreams... no they were definitely nightmares, till now. She hadn't had a nightmare in a few months... but why _him_?! She sighed one last time before recording everything about the dream/nightmare. The letters flew across the page rapidly and when she finished she read over it again, satisfied she put it up and sat down to think of a solution.

Every time she met someone and didn't like them much, okay, so she HATED them. She had a... every time she thinks about it she shivers... romantic dream about them. The only way to get it to stop, she'd found, was to embarrass them or beat them. She usually chose to embarrass them and let them be eaten from the inside out.(Scrunchy: Sadist anyone?) But how the hell could she possibly embarrass Hiruma Yoichi?! "Simply... I probably can't." She muttered shaking her head and flipping over onto her stomach. But did she really, _hate_ him? At the moment she didn't know... yeah she hated him because he confused her so much. She buried her head in a pillow and let out a slow, hissing breath. "Hmmm... today's Wednesday, that means only two more days till Golden Week... and a week off of school."

* * *

"Hey, Kris-san!" Kris heard Sena call after her as she walked into the front gates.

"Eh? Oh, hey." She yawned stopping and waiting for Sena to catch up.

"So you're really on the football team?" He asked as they walked towards the team room to wait for class to start.

"Mm-hmm." She confirmed with a smile. "But why don't the support players show up for practice?" She asked, she'd noticed that only Hiruma, Mamori, Sena, Kurita, her, and a few of the support players ever showed up... and she had no idea who these 'Hah brothers' that Hiruma kept talking about not showing up were. "Who are the Hah Brothers?" She asked as they walked in and sat down at one of the roulette tables.

"Oh, that's Hiruma-san's name for Jumonji, Kuroki, and Togano. Their three first years that he forced into playing." Sena said with a shrug.

"Hmmm... linemen right?" She asked remembering Kurita saying something about there being four definite linemen. "And interviews for new players are on Friday..." she mumbled absently.

"Yeah, but you don't have to come, since they haven't seen you play." Sena nodded as the door bust open and Hiruma walked in.

"Umm... I have to go." Kris mumbled standing and slipping out around him.

"What's wrong with Kris-san?" She heard Sena asked as she shut the door behind her.

"How should I know? Classes are starting soon and she's probably going there early because she's a little teachers pet." Hiruma answered as she walked away.

"What on Earth can embarrass Hiruma Yoichi?" She mumbled running a hand through her hair and putting her shoes in her shoe locker. "Eh, I'll think about it later." She said as she sat down in her seat.

* * *

**.:Friday:. **

For the rest of the week she tried to ignore and altogether avoid Hiruma. But he finally got tired of it and caught her after school.

* * *

"Will you stop it?!" Hiruma asked stepping in front of Kris.

"What?" She asked dumbly, he knew she knew, and right now he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Will you stop avoiding me like the fuckin' plague? What the hell is wrong?" He asked narrowing his eyes with a frown.

"Nothing, and I haven't been avoid you like the plague." She answered coldly.

"Pretty damned close to it." He said crossing his arms.

"Sorry, if you feel that way." She said with an expressionless face.

"No you're not." She shrugged and nodded that he was right. "Listen can we forget that that happened?" He asked with a sigh.

"What? Oh, sure." She said stepping around him and walking to rest of the way home. He shook his head as if to clear it and walked in the opposite direction to the team room for interviews. 'Why the hell is she so confusing?' And more importantly, why did he care?

* * *

**The whole dream thing anyway... it will pop up again.**


	6. Golden Bowl I: Follow the Hiruma

**So, here's the sixth chapter. It's a rewrite of the Golden Bowl featured in the Jump Fiesta 2004 thing that's on YouTube. The next two chapters are of it as well.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Inegaki and Murata-senseis and I profit only from the critisism and such.

* * *

**

**.::Governor of the prefecture of Tokyoto Hatohara Junichirou's Office::.**

"Mr. Governor." The secretary said politely.

"What is it?" Hatohara asked turning his chair from the window to his desk.

"We have just received a notice from the American Football Association." She said before handing him a folder.

"Oh, of course. I'm a member of the board after all." He said taking the folder form her, she bowed respectfully and left. The Governor gave a disappointed groan as he saw that the Uraharajuku Boarders were out of the Kanto Tournament. "I wish I could let them play on, but it's too late now." He muttered shuffling to the last page. "Hmm?" He came to a sheet that said, Golden Bowl Project Plan. "Golden Bowl?" He mumbled just as the telephone rang. He pressed the correct line and a voice came on.

"There is a Mr. Mutou from the American Football Association on the line." She said on the other end of the phone.

"Mutou? Never heard of him." The governor muttered as Mutou came on the line.

"Greetings, this is Mutou. I'll be in charge of the High School American Football Department." He informed the Governor in a bright voice.

"Oh, perfect timing." The governor said looking once again at the Golden Bowl Project form. "What's this 'Golden Bowl' all about?" He asked looking at the small box on his desk.

"Hehehe... well, Mr. Governor, consider this, wouldn't you like to see the Uraharajuku Boarders move on in the Kanto Tournament?"

"Eh?" Was his reply as his interest was perked.

* * *

"Losers comeback game?" Sena and Kurita asked as Kris came through the door. Mamori nodded while looking at a flier in front of her.

"What?" Kris asked raising an eyebrow while shutting the door behind her.

"The team for Shizuoka had to withdraw from the Kanto Tournament because of food poisoning." Mamori said her eyes scanning the piece of paper. "We and the Uraharajuku Boarders were chosen as the potential replacements."

"What, just out of the blue like that?" Sena asked looking apprehensively at Mamori.

"So, if we win the Golden Bowl then we can take part in the Kanto tournament, right?" Kurita asked through a mouthful of some kind of food.

"Looks like it." Mamori answered, Kurita immediately jumped up and started swinging Sena around by his arms.

"But it's a little strange for them to pick us... a team from Tokyo to fill in for Shizuoka? And they choose _us_ of all teams." Mamori looked up shaking her head.

"Maybe they recognized our fighting spirit?" Kurita suggested as he finally stopped swinging Sena around.

"I doubt it... wait, Hiruma said that you guys had a game in a few days." Kris asked thoughtfully munching on a biscuit that was lying in the plate on the roulette table.

"If it were a bit later we'd be able to play with our new players." Kurita sadly looked at the team calendar posted on the wall.

"Oh, yeah, you guys had Interviews yesterday, huh?"

"You haven't looked at the calendar yet have you, Kris-chan?" Mamori asked pulling her over to the calendar. On the date: May 2 it said 'INTERVIEWS!'

"We put everything important on here." Mamori said smiling at her confused look. "And the entrance exams are close, too."

"Yeah, on the 6th. And the Golden bowl is on the fourth, tomorrow." Kris mused scanning the rest of the calendar. "Oh, so that's why it's called the Golden Bowl, it's held in Golden week! What the hell?!" She yelled as the door suddenly burst open and Monta came rolling in, a football fell off of one of the slot machines and he caught it, landing in a kneeling position with his finger up in the air(index not middle thanks ") his signature pose.

"At the Golden Bowl _I'll_ be the hero! Come on, practice, practice, the game is tomorrow! The field is... the field...? Where is it?" He asked holding up the ball with a questioning expression.

"Umm... Shonen Field." Mamori said looking at the paper she still held in her hands.

"Ah, that's nearby." Kris said finishing the biscuit she'd been munching on.

"As long as no one else is playing there we can use it." Mamori said turning from the calendar.

"Great! So that's where we're playing. Here's our chance!" Monta said enthusiastically. "Let's go practice there!"

Mamori looked kind of troubled. "But... the Shonen Field is probably..."

* * *

**.::At the Field::.**

Kris looked down on the Kokubunji Gang. Their cars and motorcycles were parked all over the field. "I knew it." Mamori said with a sigh. "The gangs all hang out here during the holidays. Kris' finger twitched as she counted the men standing on the field.

"Hey, you guys!" A kid was yelling at them to get off the field.

"Keep your trap shut you little shit!" One of the guys said, kicking the lead kid to the ground. Monta almost exploded.

"NO MERCY!!!" He yelled while Sena rushed forward to hold him back. Kris heard a sudden clicking and a 'ch-chk' sound followed by Hiruma's famous, "YA--HA--!" Kris watched as small football sized shells rained down on the field. Cars exploded and gangsters ran every where.

"Wha... what the...?" They asked looking at the flames that were singing and engulfing their precious cars. Grenades rolled to a stop at their boots and blew apart the motorcycles. Kris's eyebrow was twitching slightly, what was this WWIII?! "Our... our pride and passion..." the lead gang member started crying. "Who the fuck would do something like that?!" He yelled with tears streaming.

As if to answer his question, Hiruma walked from the flames with a bazookas and various other intimidating guns strapped to his back. "Fucking cars... who the hell cares, bastards?!" He smiled demonically at them. Everyone of them looked like they were about to wet their pants. They all ran as fast as they could to get out of there. "The kids ran happily onto the field and started running around the charred bits of cars that were still left.

"He drove them away but..." Kurita trailed off, but Kris finished it for him.

"We can't play on this field tomorrow." She muttered, watching the smoke rise from the carnage.

"Don't worry." Hiruma said walking up the incline to where they were.

"Hiruma..." Monta said with a questioning look.

"There's no reason to play here anyway. I found a place that will attract more spectators." He said turning and walking down the street. "Fucking shrimps and mutt come with me!" He said, balancing a gun army style in his hand and leaning against his shoulder, while not looking back. "Let's go scouting."

"Ah... Okay!" Sena said running after him with Monta and Kris.

* * *

**.::Uraharajuku High School::.**

"So this is Uraharajuku High School?" Sena asked looking up at the building.

"Look for this guy." Hiruma held a picture of a thick set blonde guy on his phone in front of them. "That's the Uraharajuku Boarders' ace linebacker: Gairo." Kris nodded.

"Huh?" Sena and Monta chorused as they came to the deserted football field. "There's nobody here. Probably because of the Golden Week holidays." Kris said scratching the back of her head and looking around. "Hey, they look like students." She said, pointing to some skateboarders who were using the stair rails to do tricks.

"The American Football Club?" One asked when they went over. "I haven't seen them today."

"Um... do you know this person?" Sena asked holding up a picture of Gairo. The guy laughed slightly.

"Gairo? He's spinning." He said while looking nervously at Hiruma.

"Hiruma-san, will you put that thing away?" Kris asked, slightly irritated. He ignored her.

"Spinning?" Sena asked confused.

"He's a DJ?" Kris asked raising an eyebrow. The guy nodded.

Monta and Sena looked at each other, "DJ?" They asked, still holding up the picture of Gairo.

* * *

**.::The EndZONE- Club::.**

Sh-should we really go in?" Sena stammered looking up at the neon lights timidly, he could hear the music all the way out here... he didn't want to go in.

"Hurry up and go in, fucking shrimps!" Hiruma said kicking Sena and Monta in the back, Kris was following behind Hiruma.

"The music is way to loud!" Monta said covering his ears.

"Huh? Hey, where are Hiruma-san and Kris-san?" Sena asked looking behind him and Monta.

"Ah, they're not here... wonder what happened..." Monta said looking around with Sena.


	7. Golden Bowl II: Pain and game

**Yes, the new part! Chapter 7! And the second part of the three Golden Bowl parts.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata. Not me, I'd just mess it up if i wrote it... and let's not start on my "artistic talent".**

**

* * *

**

**.::Reception Desk- Security::.**

"I can't believe you can pack so many guns at once." Kris said with her arms slightly up as the security guard removed her 'dangerous articles'. He had a pretty good stack of knives on the desk, and Hiruma's pile of guns was still growing, artillery shells, and grenades also decorated the desk.

"You're not to light on the hardware either." Hiruma smirked at her, he was in the same position, arms slightly raised with a security guard pulling ammunition and guns, bottomlessly from his school uniform. "Except you seem to be running lower and lower." He commented as the security guard removed what he thought was the last knife.

"Hmmm... I think I'll wait for him... this could take a while." Kris told the security while taking a seat on the desk. Hiruma yawned boredly as his security guy pulled out a grenade launcher. "Long wait." Kris sighed, toying absently with a knife resting on the desk.

* * *

Sena walked thought the crowd, looking for Gairo, Hiruma or Kris. Anyone of them would have helped him a little. They were looking for Gairo, Hiruma could probably help them find Gairo, and Kris... well they just needed to find her, too. Sena suddenly slammed into a white t-shirt. "What the hell do you want?!" A man with a weird beard (Scrunchy: Rhymed...) asked glaring down at Sena and Monta through sun glasses. 

"Ah... Sorry!" Sena said holding his arms up disarmingly.

"Hmm? School uniforms? Junior High or High School?" He asked looking them up and down.

"Uh... umm... we're from Deimon High School." Sena stammered in response.

"Deimon High School? American Football Club?" He asked, Sena quickly nodded his head. The man straitened and waved up to the DJ

* * *

"Dammit, I knew this was going to be a long wait." Kris sighed, slightly slumped down on the desk. The man who was disarming Hiruma was bending over panting next to a pile of artillery that would be taller than Kris if she stood on the desk. 

"Can I go in now?" Hiruma asked, smirking at the man, still holding his jacket open for the man to see he had no more guns.

"Th- that's fine, this way." The man said and motioned for Hiruma to go through the doors, Kris jumped off the desk and followed.

Kris pulled a switch blade out of her sleeve, while Hiruma pulled an AK-47 out of the back of his shirt and loaded it with a sadistic smile and a short laugh. "You _still_ had a gun in there?" She asked rolling her eyes.

"Hey, you still had a knife, so why're you complaining?" He asked, shrugging. Kris rolled her eyes and began to follow him through the crowd.

* * *

**.::Governor's House::.**

The Governor looked at the flier in front of him, "Golden Bowl: Deimon Devil Bats vs. Uraharajuku Boarders."

"Deimon is weak; looks like the Boarders will definitely win this one." Mutou said over the line.

"Sounds good." The Governor replied looking at the Golden Bowl folder again. "So it's already decided that the Uraharajuku Boarders will move on to the Kanto tournament." The Governor said chuckling. "But I must say, my dear Mutou, you sure are a wily one."

"No, no. I can't compare to you." Both Mutou and the Governor cracked up in laughter.

* * *

"Kris get up." Kyle said shaking her shoulder. Her hand immediately caught his wrist and she glared at him. "What--?" 

"Leave me alone or suffer horrible pain." She growled threateningly. Her head pounded and she was sure that Hiruma knew this would happen. 'Sadistic bastard.' She thought and leaned her head back on the pillows as Kyle shook her shoulder again.

"What, a hang over?" Kyle asked smirking.

"Hiruma told you?" She asked, her eyes flashing at him.

"Actually he just called, told me, and I quote, 'Get your fucking mutt over here now.'" Kyle said sitting on the edge of her bed. "He also told me to ask you if you're enjoying your hangover. Because you're going to enjoy it even more when the crowd starts cheering."

"I'm not going to play anyway." She stated sourly while sitting upright, stars exploded in her head and she held her head for a second.

"Oh, well." Kyle shrugged and stood. "Well in any case get up. I'll walk with you to the field they're setting up. I want to see how this goes."

"Can I have aspirin?" She pleaded with big puppy eyes at her brother.

"Learn from yer mista'es, luv." He said in a mock Jack Sparrow voice.

"I hate you."

"I love you, too." He replied before walking to her dresser and opening it. "If you don't get up and pick out your clothes, I will." He said sifting through her shirts.

"I'm up, I'm up. Now get out before I throw something at you." She growled snatching her shirt from him and shoving him out the door.

"Okay, okay, but hurry up." He said over his shoulder before the door was slammed in his face.

* * *

"Huh... you're going to play on asphalt?" Kyle asked walking beside Kris as they got to a pedestrian sign. 

"That's what Hiruma said." Kris nodded, anyone she looked at her would think she was trying to pick a fight. Her expression looked pissed off beyond all reason and the bright sunlight wasn't helping. "I swear, I'll pay you back for not giving me aspirin." She growled, kicking a rock along the sidewalk. Kyle laughed like he thought it wouldn't happen.

"Oh, look who decided to show up." Hiruma said glancing up from tying his cleat. "You look like you're feeling well." He smirked at her glare.

"I swear I'll kill you once the game's over," she growled, Uraharajuku players were boarding across the asphalt, painting on the yard lines. Sena and Monta were painting in a goal post at one end.

"Reminds me of street football." She muttered walking over to the bench. She looked over at Hiruma who was talking on his cell phone and looking at his laptop at the same time, she rolled her eyes and grabbed a spray paint can, deciding to help with the goal posts.

* * *

**.::With the Governor::. **

"H-hey, Mutou! Are they really going to play on the street here?" The Governor asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh, it'll be alright." Mutou chuckled across the line. "For Uraharajuku, playing on asphalt is like playing in their own front yard." Mutou assured the puzzled governor.

* * *

Kris stalked past a few other Deimon player that were wondering about the asphalt. The field was finally finished and a few pedestrians were muttering about what they were doing. "YA--HA--!" Hiruma's voice rang out over the crowd as banners unfurled, one had, 'Devil Bats' on it another, 'Uraharajuku Boarders'. "Well known from being on television, the Deimon Devil Bats, versus the great, newly resurrected Uraharajuku Boarders! The winner moves on in the Kanto Tournament. The Golden Bowl! The Governor's... Balls-Match!" Kris, Monta, and Ishimaru looked at Hiruma, while Mamori yelled at him while blushing. 

"Not Golden 'Balls'-- it's 'Bowl'! So not 'Tama' but 'Hachi'! It's Kin no Hachi!"(Kintama would be translated into "balls") Kris was trying to stop herself from laughing, making her head hurt even worse.

"Oh? What's wrong with 'tama'?" Hiruma asked turning to face Mamori with a grin.

"A-anyway... when translated into Japanese it isn't 'tama'." Mamori said, still blushing. Kris finally stopped needing to laugh and her head-ache subsided slightly.

"And what if you say 'tama'?" Hiruma asked leaning forward.

"Um... well..." Mamori stuttered.

"What a cruel guy..." Sena said sweatdroping.

"Sadistic..." Kris muttered holding her head again.

"Okay, huddle up!" Hiruma said, finally leaving Mamori alone. "If we win, we'll go to the Kanto Tournament. If we lose, I'll kill you motherfuckers!" He shouted, hands on knees, bent over.

"Yeah!" The team including Kris shouted back.

"Oh, wow what enthusiasm." Kris heard one of the Uraharajuku Boarders say. "Looks like playing football is all they can do."

"But... they're a little _too_ enthusiastic. Poor little things." Gairo said, they all cracked up laughing. "And besides that girl we saw with them last night I think she might play later on. We'll be sure to win." He laughed. Kris ignored his last comment.

"Now then, the game between the Deimon Devil Bats and the Uraharajuku Boarders will begin shortly!" A ref said standing in the middle of the field.

"Aaaah! Check it out! CHA! CHA!" The boarders shouted putting their hands in the middle of their huddle.

"We're gonna kill 'em!!!" Hiruma yelled, he was answered with a loud, "YEAH!" From the team.


	8. Golden Bowl III: I don't hug dogs

**Chapter eight is up! The last part of the Golden Bowl as well!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the laptop I type this on. Murata and Inegaki own it not meh.**

* * *

Deimon kicked off. Kris was sitting on the bench , her hand twitched slightly as she watched the Boarders catch the ball. "Go for it!" Mamori yelled while taping.

"Take 'em out!" Hiruma yelled to the guys up front of Deimon's charge. The guy who caught the ball smirked through his helmet. Kris watched in surprise as he slid around the defenders agilely. He made a few quick pivot turns before darting around Kurita. Kris slammed her fist into the bench as she watched the other Deimon players get bested by the ball holder. He was finally tackled and they set up for the first play.

"SET!" She watched Kurita frown, knowing he was thinking about how he might hurt the opponent on the asphalt. "HUT! HUT!"

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Hiruma yelled, also noticing Kurita's hesitation to use all his strength. "Take 'em out already fat-ass!" Kurita was still hesitating, Kris could have sworn she'd heard a, "b-but..." before she turned her attention to the wide receiver on the Boarders side that was going for the catch with Monta on his tail. Monta hesitated and didn't jump. The receiver caught it and ran for the in-zone.

"I see these guys... are used to being on asphalt." Mamori muttered, referring to them skateboarding a lot.

"And if Deimon can't figure out that it's a flat surface and not spiked with poisoned barbs... then we're screwed." Kris mumbled, watching the kick break the window at the office building that was the goal posts. Devil Bats were losing, 7-0. "And it seems like I get to play." She smirked, and watched the Devil Bats get ready to run the play.

"SET!" Hiruma called, Kris heard a few comments about Eyeshield on the sidelines, about what they'd seen on TV and stuff. "HUT!" The Lines crashed together and Hiruma handed the ball off to Eyeshield. He ran almost past Gairo when the large safety switched directions and pushed him out of bounds and through a shop window. Kris stood and ran over.

"You okay?" She asked sticking out a hand. Her eyes widened as she recognized the guy, his height and build were familiar. "Sena?"

"He really... can read my mind." He muttered, ignoring her.

Kris sat in on the huddle. "He's no mind reader! He's just reading your movements!" Hiruma told him.

"But I'm wearing an eyeshield!" Eyeshield 21/Sena replied.

"Even if he can't see your eyes, he can still sense any change in your bearing, down to the alignment of your toes." Hiruma answered looking at him. Kris nodded, he was right and it takes tons of practice to read your opponents moves as well as Gairo did. "SET! HUT! HUT!" Hiruma called out to start the play. Once again handing it off to Eyeshield, Gairo read his movements again and was pushed back. "SET! HUT! HUT!" The play started once again, the Devil Bat's weren't gaining enough yards. Eyeshield was thrown back again by Gairo. "SET! HUT!" This time Hiruma threw the ball, it was intercepted by the Boarders and possession changed.

"SET! HUT! HUT!" The Boarders Quarterback started the play. They scored another touchdown. It went on for a long time with Eyeshield getting tackled by Gairo, luckily the Boarders didn't score past two touch downs and both field goals went in.

A whistle blew, "END OF THE FIRST HALF!" The ref shouted.

Kris listened to the Boarders talking about how easily they were winning. Gairo even talked about how he wanted to leave for an event at the club. The team started laughing.

"This is ridiculous." She muttered glancing at the scoreboard. She heard Hiruma suddenly explode at the team.

"What the hell are you punks so afraid of?!" He yelled, the entire team coward back away from him. "Fucking monkey! Fucking fat-ass! And you damned fucking shrimps!" Kris raised an eyebrow as Mamori tried to calm him down, telling him that the only thing that they were afraid of was him. "You! Damned bitch! Suit up, you're going in for the track star(Ishimaru) during defense, and you're going in for Satake(perverted support player) on offense!" He said whirling on Kris. She smiled happily.

"Thank you!" She sighed and stood walking over to pick up some gear. She came back after a while to see Hiruma finally calm and drinking water.

"If you're scared of the fucking DJ or the asphalt then if we go up against Ojo or Shinryuuji... we wouldn't stand a chance." He said looking at the team. "Everyone meet your new team member, Kris." He said gesturing absently at her as she snapped on her helmet.

"But... isn't that a girl?" One of the players asked.

"Got a problem with it?" She asked, glaring. "Girl's can play this game just as well as guys, and they ain't chicken of the asphalt either." She growled walking past them to the field.

"SET! HUT!" Hiruma called out. Kris ran slightly behind Monta, waiting for the Boarders cornerback to step up, this was how she'd played in America, waiting for the other teams CB(Cornerback) to try and keep the catcher from catching the ball and she'd shove them out of the way... no matter who you were or are, everyone's weak when hit from the side. She slammed into the cornerback's shoulder, and he stumbled to the right. Monta used this chance to jump up and catch the ball. Monta's back slammed into the pavement and he rolled a few yards.

"I-it... it... it... DOESN'T HURT!"

"Good Monkey!" Kris said happily, patting him on the back. He started ranting about how the asphalt doesn't hurt, Kurita started bouncing on his stomach to test this theory. 'Finally...' Kris thought with a smile. On the next play, the Boarders entire line collapsed all because of Kurita. Eyeshield ran passed the players who were groaning on the ground(asphalt may not hurt that much, but c'mon, they were just tackled by KURITA, like hell that ain't gonna hurt a little). The crowd erupted in a cheering frenzy as Eyeshield approached Gairo. Gairo was shouting something about reading all of Eyeshield's moves. Kris watched the rest happen in slow motion. Eyeshield dodged to the left and Gairo followed, speed belying his bulk. Then Eyeshield sped up with a burst of speed, dodging the outstretched arm and racing towards the in zone.

_**TOUCH DOWN!**_

"In football intimidation wins... and we just got all the self-confidence we need." Kris said walking back over to the huddle.

"Okay, let's keep it up!" Hiruma said to the team, he was answered with an enthusiastic, "YEAH!" The rest of the game passed with Deimon easily gaining the lead over the Boarders. He handed the ball off to Kris on one play and she quickly threaded her way through the defenders before scoring a touchdown.

"Shit!" Gairo shouted as Eyeshield once again bested him. Another touchdown. Another, and another... until the game finally ended and the Devil Bats won 54-14.

"We're going to the Kanto tournament!" Kurita shouted happily swinging Eyeshield around by the arms a lot like he did Sena. Kris smiled as she pulled off her helmet, running a hand through her damp hair.

"This isn't a sport for people who smoke right before the game." Kris heard Hiruma say to the panting Boarders. "It's also not recommended that you drink before one either." He commented with a smirk as he passed her.

"That was completely your fault!" She growled running after him with a frown.

* * *

"Hey, Mutou! We lost! You said that we would beat Deimon for sure!" The angry Governor yelled, only to be answered timidly by what seemed to be a board member.

"J-j-just what are you talking about? There is no Mutou at the American Football Association." The young man on the other end informed him.

"Wh-what?! But... Hey..." the governor started with a confused stutter.

"And where did you hear that rumor about Shizuoka getting food poisoning? Their team has already prepared for the Kanto Tournament." The man on the other line informed him.

"So then what is this Golden Bowl business, huh?"

"What is it?! You're the one that came up with that idea and sent us the project plan!" The voice said with annoyance.

The Governor stammered for a few seconds as the other man continued, "when we saw it we thought it was absurd." The phone dropped to the floor with a, 'snap.' "We've been receiving complaints over the phone since this whole thing started. You're going to take responsibility for this mess, aren't you?" The voice continued, voicing it as more of an order. "Hello? Are you still there? Hello?!" The voice said when the Governor didn't answer. "HELLOOOOOO?!?!" The Governor hit his knees and his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed.

* * *

**.::Governor's Office::.**

"I'm dreadfully sorry. Please forget about this incident!" The Governor was bowing very low and was on his knees in front of Mamori, Sena, Kurita, Monta, Kris and of course, Hiruma. Kurita was crying with a very sad frown.

"All of a sudden you're trying to tell us this was a misunderstanding?" Hiruma asked walking over to the Governors desk and sitting on the edge. "There were quite a few people who witnessed the game... Even if you apologize for it now..." Hiruma said not looking at the Governor. Kris almost laughed as the Governor crab scuttled, turning to face Hiruma's back.

"Y-you're right... but somehow--" the Governor started before Hiruma cut him off.

"All right, Governor. After all I'm not a heinous fiend." Kris coughed slightly, Hiruma pointedly ignored it. "We'll forget about it, under one condition."

"Condition?" The Governor asked looking up from the floor that he'd been staring at.

"We'd like to make use of a few facilities for the rest of the year."

"Huh... which ones?" The Governor asked, still bowed low and craning his neck to look up at Hiruma.

"Let's see..." Hiruma muttered cupping his chin with thumb and index finger, as if in thought. "First... the Tokyo Tower!!!" He said with a demonic grin.

.::And so it came that the Deimon Devil Bats got Tokyo Tower... which Hiruma named the Tower of Hell for the team test::.

* * *

**.::Governor's Office::.**

"The food poisoning was fake! The Golden Bowl was fake too!" The Governor said pacing furiously in front of his desk. "I should have known from the start this was a set up. It was all an illusion!" He said stopping an flinging his arms in the air from exasperation. "Who came up with this? And why?!" He asked slamming his fists down on the desk behind him. "And just who _was_ that Mutou guy? Mutou... MUTOU!"

**

* * *

**

.::Team Club House::.

"Here's your sugar-free gum." Kris said tossing it to Hiruma without looking up from the contents of the paper sack she was sifting through. The wrapper had the word, 'Mutou' printed in bold. She stopped suddenly, but shook her head and kept looking through the bag. "Beef Jerky!" She said happily pulling out the bag of dried, tough-to-chew meat.

"Aw... the Kanto Tournament... even after we won the Golden Bowl..." Kurita said sadly while munching on the food Kris had handed him from he sack.

"Never the less it was a great scrimmage. Plus, now we get to use the Tokyo Tower for ourselves." Mamori said sitting down at the roulette table with everyone else. Hiruma paused in his typing to snatch the gum out of the air and start to open it.

"If you look at it that way, this game was a pretty good success." Sena said leaning over the table. Hiruma's cell rang.

"Wonder who's responsible for all of this..." Monta asked frowning as Kris crouched with her feet in the chair and shrugged.

"If I knew I'd hug 'em, they did a really nice job." Kris mumbled around her mouthful of unchewable Jerky.

"Hello? This is Mutou of the American Football Association." Hiruma said in a disguised voice. Kris's food flew across the table and hit Monta in the face. "Oops. Used the wrong voice." He muttered, frowning and pressing a button.

"Never mind about the hug thing... sorry Monta." Kris said coughing slightly. Hiruma just smiled and went back to typing.

"That's okay, I don't hug dogs." He said leaning back in his seat. Kris glared at him for a second before stuffing a piece of jerky in her mouth in an effort to keep her mouth shut.


	9. Surprise Visit

**Here's Chapter 9. Please excuse my lack of ability to use correct Japanese in the next few parts... **

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata- amazing twosome that they are- own everything that's related to EyeShield 21.**

_

* * *

Kris was curled up with her knees against her chest. She could tell she was sitting on someone's lap because she felt their shirt against her cheek. His arms were wrapped around her, left around her knees and waist, right around her shoulders. His chin rested on her hair and she sighed. 'Again...' Kris thought with that stomach pinching feeling and her heart skipping a few beats. She really couldn't help this, it happened every time, and more than likely always would. She listened silently to the steady beat of his heart. _

_"Comfortable?" He asked, his chest vibrated against her face with a chuckle when she nodded her head and her arms circled around his neck, her head lifting to the hollow of his throat. The sound of his breathing replaced the heartbeat. "Good," he whispered in her ear. Shivers involuntarily went down her spine when his breath gently tickled her ear. He laughed in his throat again and she snuggled closer to him... if possible._

Chill out whatcha yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before.

And if you could only let it be, then you will see.

_'What the...' Kris thought, confused. 'Why is that song in my dream?' She asked herself shifting her head._

I like you the way you are.

When we're driving in your car.

And you're talking to me one-on-one, when you become...

_The song paused with the drums filling the space._

... somebody else, around everyone else.

Watching your back, like you can't relax.

Trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me...

_The song cut off and she furrowed her brow in confusion. 'What's with the song...?' She thought as everything around her went black._

* * *

_**beep, beep.**_

_**Beep, Beep.**_

_**Beep. Beep.**_

_**BEEP. BEEP.**_

_**BEEP! BEEP!**_

Kris slammed her hand down on her phone. "What the freakin' heck?" She muttered as the beeping stopped. Picking up her phone she pressed the 'Missed Calls' button and the name 'Tin Man' flashed across her screen. "What the hell would be his reason for a death wish..." she muttered as she pressed the 'Call' button.

_**Ring. Ring. Ring.**_

"_Hello?_" The cheery reply made her smile, despite the fact that she was being deprived of sleep... but then remembering what her dream was she silently thanked him before answering.

"Hey, you called... at 2:00 in the morning?" She replied, propping herself up on her bed and running her hand through her hair.

"_Oh, yeah... is it really 2AM? I thought it was 2PM_." He replied, she could hear the nervous laughter in the back ground. _Laci_.

"Justin, put Laci on." She said, as she finally woke up completely. The laughing on the other end stopped and Laci's voice came over the line.

"_Hey Kri-_" Kris cut her off before she could say anything else.

"You let him call me at 2AM?" She asked with a growling sigh.

"_'Snot my fault..._" She replied with a small laugh. "_Justin dialed the number._"

"And to what occasion do I owe this call?" She asked, they hadn't called to talk to her since the plane ride over.

"_Uhm... yeah, which channel picks up English on your TV? Everything is in Japanese, and we can't read the subtitles quick enough_." Laci said, Kris heard the TV in the back ground, the people were talking quickly, but she followed everything they said.

"Why _my_ TV?" She asked as she stood and stretched. "What good does that do?" She opened her door and heard the TV both in the Living Room and over the phone. "What the-?" She dropped her phone when she saw Justin pigging out on Ramen and Laci sitting on the couch next to him with the phone next to her ear, she was grinning and didn't notice Kris at the doorway.

"_No reason... and why'd ya say,_ '_what the-?_'"

"Because she's standing right here." A familiar voice came from behind Kris. Kris pivoted and almost tackled him to the floor.

"Lank!" She said with a smile as she clung to him. "I misseded you, so I did!" (None of this is a spelling error, she's just talking funny.) She said as he laughed and ruffled her hair. He was the only person to ever get away with it. Anyone else might get their hand bitten, stabbed, or their face punched in.

"What's with all the noise?" Kyle asked coming out of his room with a yawn. "Kris, why are there people in my living room?" Kyle asked, running a hand through his bed head and looking around in confusion.

"Any chance you can detach her?" Lank asked with a pleading smile, Kris was still locked in a vise grip around his middle. Kyle grabbed her shirt collar and yanked her back, she strained against him for a few seconds before slumping down and glowering.

"So, who are you?" Kyle asked, then his eyes caught sight of Laci and he smiled, "I know you. Laci, right?" Laci nodded, smiling happily that he remembered her. "But you two..." he looking at Lank and Justin. "Why was Kris clinging to you, and why are you eating my Ramen?" He asked looking from Lank to Justin in turn.

"Oh, yeah, you left just before I met these guys!" Kris said suddenly standing and slapping her fist into her palm. "Okay, this is Lank." She said pulling a lock of his light brown hair, he rolled his misty blue eyes but allowed her to continue harassing him. "And that," she pointed at Justin. "Is Justin, beware, no Ramen is safe. I'll warn you now... he's an idiot." She said and Justin glanced up from the bowl he'd just finished.

"Thought I heard a comment about me?" He asked with a lopsided grin. His shaggy blonde hair hid his eyes, which were a light blue. He stood while putting the bowl on a coffee table.

"What the frippin' bleep?!" Kris asked looking up at Justin. "How freaking tall _are_ you?" She stood next to him to measure herself, she just reached his shoulder.

"Uh..." he scratched his head and looked at Laci for help.

"6 foot 2." Laci said, rolling her eyes before flipping the channel. "He just got his growth spurt once you left... oh, the irony. He blamed you for him being short before you left."

"Yeah, because we all know Kris is evil, and should be locked up in an asylum for her football obsession." Justin joked, only to have his chin slapped, Kris couldn't reach much higher without actually trying, which was not on her list of things to do at 2 in the morning.

"At least Hiruma didn't scedule morning practice again, guess it's because of Golden Week." Kris muttered with a yawn.

"What's Golden Week?" Justin asked flopping back onto the couch.

"We get a week off of school... I guess it's kind of like the American Spring break, but during May." Kris explained, yawning again. "So where are you guys staying? And how'd you get in the house? I don't think Kyle let you guys in."

"Oh, um... can we stay here... our money was kind of focused on three two way tickets to Japan." Laci said with a grin. "And actually, some dude walked past us when we were standing out front and gave us a key." She said in answer to the second question.

"You just give out your house key to random people on the street?" Kris asked raising an eyebrow at Kyle. He shrugged and shook his head, signaling he didn't know.

"Um... he said to tell, uh... 'damn mutt' that the try-outs are upcoming Saturday." Laci said with a confused look.

"Hiruma." Kyle and Kris said in sync. "But still how'd he get the key to your house?" Kris asked turning to Kyle, and ignoring the confused looks from her three friends. Kyle shrugged his shoulders, yawning.

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm going back to bed, don't destroy anything while I'm asleep, 'kay?" He asked turning on his heel and closing his door behind him.

"So, Justin, your dream is finally true. You're in Japan." Kris said sighing before snuggling into an arm chair. "What will you do next?" She smirked at his thoughtful look.

"Steal you as a translator and explore." He said, Kris could practically _see_ the light bulb over his head.

"Why me?" She whined, half asleep. "Why not... never mind, I see your point." She stood and stretched. "Give me a second to change, and I'll grab some form of caffeine on the way." She mumbled before disappearing into her room. Laci was watching a game show- in japanese, therefore understanding nothing- and Lank was sitting next to her, Justin was disappearing into the kitchen again, probably to raid the cupboard again. _Bottomless pit_.

When she came out again, Justin was, of course, eating more Ramen, but this time it was dry. Laci and Lank were sitting on either side of him trying to make heads or tails of the TV. Kris laughed before grabbing her messenger bag and putting her CD player head phones halfway on. One on her ear, one off so that she could hear. "Okay, let's go." She said grabbing the back of Justins shirt and dragging him with her, she jerked him over the back of the couch and he just managed to get his feet under him before he hit the ground. "Since when have you been able to do that?" She asked with a disappointed frown. He usually fell on his back, and let her drag him across the floor.

"I was prepared before I came here. Lank helped me practice." Justin said proudly.

"I'm sure he did it because you're his friend and not because he just wanted to make you fall on the ground repeatedly." Kris said sarcastically.

"Let's just say he couldn't sit for a while." Lank smiled before walking out the door with Justin and Laci following. Kris locked the door behind her and glanced at her watch.

"Okay, first stop... Anna Millers Waffle House. I need food and something with caffeine." Kris said looking from side to side before walking toward a small coffee shop. She spoke quickly with a waitress and nodded before choosing a table. "Why are you guys looking at me like I'm... oh." She said with a smile. "Get used to it, I'm going to be your interpreter."

"Great, so you get to twist our words for us?" Justin asked and looked hungrily at the food that passed by their table. For 2:45 AM Anna's was pretty busy.

"Is it usually a custom to stare at people in Japan?" Lank asked while flicking Justin behind the ear. "Because that guy is starting to creep me out." He pointed to a person over Kris's shoulder.

"Hey, that's the guy who gave us the key to Kyle's house." Laci said grabbing Lank's wrist before he could harass Justin further. Kris turned and saw a man with slicked back black hair, gang style. He was indeed staring at Kris while lounging in his chair. She stood and muttered something about being right back.

"Can I help you?" She asked, sliding into the booth across from him. His features reminded her of a lizard, wide, wide-set eyes and a flat nose. "Habashira." She said as the name came to her mind. "Rui Habashira-san, why did you have the key to my brother's house? And why'd you use Hiruma's damned nickname?" She asked running a hand through her hair and sitting back. He seemed to be considering his options of what to tell her.

"Hiruma-_sama_," he said the title with contempt. "Asked me to let you know about the try-outs. So I did."

"Thanks, I guess." Kris said, slightly confused. "Aren't you the most feared gang member in Zokugaku?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes, why?" He asked in annoyance.

"Just wondering why you'd apply, 'sama' to the end of Hiruma's name." She said shrugging. "And why were you staring at me and my friends?"

"Just curious." He replied before standing. "Later," he walked out the door, leaving a confused Kris to shake her head and go back to her table.

"Did you guys order?" Kris asked looking at their plates. They nodded, Justin was too busy eating and Laci and Lank were watching, as if waiting for him to choke with sad expressions. "Justin, slow." She said pulling the plate out from in front of him. He glowered at her for a second before swallowing.

"I have a feeling that taking his food from him is like taking a bone from a dog." A voice from behind Kris said.


	10. Change

**Here's Chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata.**

* * *

"I have a feeling that taking his food from him is like taking a bone from a dog." A voice from behind Kris said. Kris rolled her eyes and sighed before turning.

"Hiruma-san." She said slapping Justin's shoulder so that he slid over enough that someone else could sit there. Hiruma sat before pushing Justin's plate back in front of him. Justin mumbled some form of thanks before eating again. "How did you get my brother's house key?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"I had it." He shrugged while leaning back in the booth seat.

"I get that, but _how_?" She asked again, irritation flickering across her face.

"That's not something I'm going to tell you." He replied calmly, twirling a salt shaker idlely.

"Will you stop staring?" Kris asked in English, looking over at Lank and Laci.

"You're too beautiful not to stare at." Lank joked with a smile.

"Really? I think I have an exact opposite opinion as you." Hiruma said in English.

"Burn," Justin mumbled around his food before being slapped by Kris. "Sorry..." he said swallowing while rubbing his shoulder.

"No you're not." Kris growled before turning back to Hiruma. "So the try-outs are this Friday?" She asked, using English. He nodded as the waitress came up. She left after he ordered. "What are they?" She asked suspiciously.

"You'll see, for now, enjoy your week with your friends." He said with a smile.

"You kind of just made that even harder than normal." She stated with a frown. "C'mon, please? Tell me?" Her eyes got big and she stared at him. He laughed with a smirk, shaking his head.

"In Kyle's words, that look stopped working when you were five. No I'm not telling," he said as his food came. "Stop looking at me like that." He said after a while with an irritated look. "Stop." She was still staring at him. He pulled a gun from his jacket and held it at her, across the table. She suddenly fell out of her seat laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at?" He asked looking down at her with a frown. She coughed, trying to stop laughing while pointing at the other three that were sitting at the table. He looked over at them and smirked before putting the gun back in his jacket.

"Wow, Lank... knight in shining armor." Kris joked, the three were looking at him in mid-chew.

"Are we the only people who care that he just pointed a gun at you?" Lank asked, looking around at the other people in the restraunt.

"Get used to it, he'll probably do it to you too... scratch that, just don't piss him off, then he _might_ not." Kris shrugged, Hiruma stood and lifted his hand slightly.

"Well, I'm off. Don't forget about try-outs." He said over his shoulder before exiting the door. The waitress came over with the check, Kris was looking after him oddly.

"No. He. Didn't." She growled out as she looked at the _two_ checks that were in front of her. "That mother fu-"

"Language," Kyle's voice chimed in and she stopped, before glaring at him. "Who didn't do what?" He asked raising an eyebrow and taking a seat at Hiruma's not even touched plate. "Who's is this?" He asked when Kris slammed her head down on the table.

"Eat the damned thing so I don't feel so stupid." Kris gritted out, her face smashed on the shiny wooden surface. Kyle raised an eye brow before glancing at the checks. One had, 'Kris' the other, 'Hiruma'. Kyle let out a curt laugh. "Shut it and eat." She looked up, glaring. Justin was laughing, once he figured it out, Laci was smiling slightly, her right hand twitching as it did when she was hyper, and Lank was smirking slightly.

"Yes ma'am!" Kyle said, still chuckling before wolfing down the food at Justin's pace. "Don't feel bad, he does that to me a lot, too." Kyle said with a small smile as Kris fished the money out of her pocket.

"You could at least pay..." she pouted before stuffing her wallet back in her pocket. Kyle opened his wallet to show her he was broke. She snatched at it, seemingly missing it. "Sweet, when'd you get this?" She asked, examining the plastic card in her hand.

"No, bad girl, give me the card back." Kyle said before she talked to the woman and got her money back before swiping the card and entering a PIN. "Hey, how'd you figure out my PIN?" He asked suddenly when she handed him back the card.

"You seriously don't know how freakin' obvious you are do you?" Kris asked with an innocent smile. "It's your birthday, duh... I'm not stupid." Kyle and Justin coughed on cue and Kris frowned. "I wish that you two had never met." She narrowed her eyes at them.

"I wish I'd never met Justin, but considering I really couldn't have backed out of meeting Kyle without knowing you, I'm keeping my mouth shut on this one." Lank said walking behind Kris and crossing his arms over her head and using her as a pillow. "Let's go, you know I can't stand still for this long." He said, Kris laughed.

"Of course, Lank." Kris said, rolling her eyes sarcastically. "Anything for you, love of my life." Sarcasm was flooding that last sentence as she walked out from under his arms. "I'm tired... you owe me piggy back!" She said as they walked out the door. She jumped on his back suddenly, he didn't fall, but stood straight with her clinging to his back.

"Why do I 'owe'?" He asked glancing back at her as Kyle looked at them skeptically.

"'Cause I said so." She yawned resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her legs around his middle. "Let's go."

"Ha, ha. Lank's whupped by the dog!" Justin laughed dancing out in front of them and staying just out of Lank's reach. Laci put two hand on his shoulders and pushed down, trying to stop him from jumping up and down, he was prompting her hyper side to join him.

"Hey, Justin, remember that great candy I gave you on the plane?" She asked as he finally settled down.

"Rid-a-line?" He asked with a smile. "No thanks, I'm happy." He started walking normally, beside Laci with Kyle following everyone and Lank carrying Kris in the front.

... what the hell? Why is Lank carrying Kris?

* * *

**.::Justin's POV::. **

"So you're content?" Kris asked as the gang came out of the fifth electronic store, just as the sun was peaking over the buildings. She was walking by now, giving Lank a break. She stretched and smiled with her hands locked behind her head.

"Yeah, my techno rush is over." Justin replied. For his faults, hyperness, annoyingness, and weird jokes. Justin was good with electronics, computers, CD Players, and websites, he'd probably memorized a million CSS codes by now.

"I need more caffeine." Kris sighed scratching the back of her neck and looking around for a place to stop.

"Kris-san!" Kris turned and Justin looked in that direction to see a monkey and a scrawny kid run up to her... wait, MONKEY?

"Ogdenki desu ka?" The scrawny kid asked, Kris replied quickly, Justin looking at her, annoyedly.

"Eh, oh." She said nodding. "Sena, Monta, American nakama." She pointed to the three standing behind her. Kyle had left a few hours ago, claiming he had 'something better to do than shop with a bunch of teens'.

"Oya?" The... monkey... asked with a smile. "Taidan houjin?" He asked looking at the three friends curiously, who were all looking at Kris, very annoyed.

"Nain." Kris replied shaking her head before looking back at her friends. "Oh... Eheh, sorry." She smiled before telling them all of what was said. "He asked how I was, I replied I was fine. That's Sena," she pointed to the scrawny kid. "And that is Taro Raimon, we call him 'Monta'. They're friends from school and are both on the American football team." She paused as if to back track a bit. "He asked if you guy's knew Japanese, I replied you didn't, because with those looks you definitely don't." Sena and Monta were sweat dropping, Justin had a feeling they were as lost as the gang was a moment ago.

"Kris-san, houjin onegai shimasu." Sena said with a pleading expression.

"Gomen, Sena-kun." Kris replied with a small nod.

"This is getting confusing." Justin muttered, Laci and Lank nodded in agreement. "And Kris ain't going to come out of this sane." They once again nodded with Kris explaining something to Sena and Monta.

* * *

**.::Sena's POV::.**

"And so, they don't know any Japanese, and... wait, Sena-kun how did you get into High school when you don't know English?" Kris asked, curiously looking at her small friend. Sena sweat dropped before trying to change the subject.

"So, they're friends from America, huh?" He asked looking over at the two tall guys and the blonde girl with them. The taller guy with blonde hair wasn't very big, just tall and thin, a little like Sakuraba. But the other guy... he reminded Sena more of Kris's big brother, he had broad shoulders and would probably be part of the line if he played football. "Do they play football?" He asked.

"Nope, Justin, the blonde guy, plays basketball. Lank, the brown haired guy, plays soccer. And... Laci, the girl, is a cheerleader." She finished. "But Lank can throw and catch a football, so he sometimes helped me practice. Justin can't throw very well, but he can throw a basketball, which really doesn't make any sense, and Laci is actually worse than Monta with the throwing."

"Hey." Monta said furrowing his brows. Kris shrugged with a 'it's true' look on her face.

"You two want to hang around with us? It'll be fun!" She promised leaning slightly so that she was their height. Monta and Sena looked at each other before shrugging.

"Sure," they said in unison, nodding.

"Great!" She clapped her hands happily. "Let's go!" She said in each respective language. She ruffled Sena and Monta's hair before walking past them.

----------------------------

Justin watched Kris straighten and ruffle the two's hair. Walking ahead eagerly she suddenly stopped when a girl walked up to her. The girl was smiling and Kris was giving her a slightly weirded out look before saying something for the first time. The girl suddenly blushed about a million shades of red before bowing and what looked to Justin as apologizing. Kris looked around her on the streets before heading into one of the shops. Looking at Sena and Monta who were looking after Kris with a confused look. He saw Laci and Lank go in after Kris, motioning for him to follow them. Justin tapped the two boys on the shoulder and motioned toward the shop. They shrugged and followed.

"A clothing store?" He heard Laci muttered as he entered the door, a mechanical beep sounded from above as the door opened to admit Sena and Monta behind him. Looking around he saw Kris disappearing into a dressing room, then quickly coming back out a few seconds later as he browsed through the guys section, he was on the verge of yelling in the middle of the entire store, 'WHAT THE HELL DOES BAKA, DOBE, OR… WELL, ANYTHING ON THESE SHIRTS MEAN?!' when she walking over to him.

"If you're wondering the shirt your holding says, 'idiot'." She said, pointing to the black shirt with neon blue writing that said, 'baka'.

"Thank you." He sighed as she disappeared into the bathroom at the back of the store. Justin looked after her curiously, what the heck was with her? First she runs off into one of the places she dreads, a store. Then she looks through the GIRLS section, frankly, Justin had never thought it would happen. And now she disappears in to the bathroom with no explanation. What was she going to do? Dress like a- HOLY SHIT, she _is_ and _did_. Kris came out with a form fitting t-shirt. She was also wearing jeans, but they _fit_ her. She usually wore baggy jeans and baggy t-shirts... what had that girl _said_ to her? Lank was staring at Kris as she shifted uncomfortably and tried to pull the shirt down more. Her previous clothes were shoved in the plastic shopping bag that she'd gotten when she'd bought the clothes.

"Kris? Are you feeling okay?" Laci asked walking over and feeling her forehead. Monta and Sena were confused as to why they were making a big deal about it. They probably recognized the action as that something was wrong with Kris.

"Nani?" Sena asked looking at Justin confused. Justin scratched his head before walking over to Kris.

"Can you translate for me? I'm going to explain something to Sena and... Monta?" He asked trying to pronounce the names right. "And why the hell are you wearing girl clothes?"

"Sure, I'll translate, and I **really** don't want to talk about it." Kris said grimacing, it must have been bad.

"Okay," Justin dragged her over to the two boys. "I bet you're wondering why we're kind of surprised that Kris is wearing clothes that actually match her gender?" Justin asked, Kris spoke quickly and Sena nodded with a short, 'Hai'. "Well... she _never_, and I mean _**never**_ wears girl clothes." Kris glared at him before translating. Sena and Monta nodded as if they understood, Monta made a comment and Kris blushed while Sena nodded as if in agreement. "What'd he say?" Justin asked curiously and the color faded back from Kris's cheeks.

"He said that I should wear girl clothes more often." She replied before slinging her messenger bag back over her shoulder. "And no, I won't talk about the reason I'm dressed this way." She growled when Justin opened his mouth, before stalking out of the door. Justin sighed, shaking his head before following after Lank, Laci and her two Japanese friends. He was going to gnaw at her all day about it, they both knew it, and he was going to get his question answered.

* * *

**I'm going to have to change POVs some in the next few... unless ya'll would rather me just seperate them up?**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Questions and the Hour

**Sorry it took me a while to update. Anyway, here's chapter 11.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21...**

* * *

"No! Justin, I swear if you don't-" Kris was cut off as she was held back by Lank. "Lank let me go, before I kill both of you." Kris growled, struggling against his hold on both of her arms. Justin was leaning with hands on his knees a few feet away, breathing heavily from running all over Deimon park. She stopped suddenly and stood still. She felt Lank's grip on her arms loosen and she bolted towards the offending blonde. He started backing away when she tackled him and rolled head over heels to a stop where she was sitting on his back with her feet on the back of his head.

"Kriiiiis..." Justin's whine was muffled from her feet pressing his head to the grass. "Le' muh ub..." Kris lowered her feet to either side of his head and leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees. "Thanks," Justin said sarcastically. "Mind getting off."

"I'm not going to if that's what you mean." Kris replied as Justin tried to rise from the ground, failing because he couldn't get up with one hundred ten pounds of Kris sitting on his upper back. "Why was I mad at you again?" She asked after a few minutes of Lank and Laci betting how long she would stay sitting.

"I... have no... cant breathe." Justin gasped out, Kris looked at him and then hit him on the back of the head.

"I'm not that heavy!" She said, standing before stepping off Justin's back. "Honestly..." she suddenly remembered what she was mad about, and turned around just as Justin was opening his mouth. "And if you ask again I swear I'll make it where you can't reproduce." She growled, Justin shut up then, he'd never heard her make that threat before. Laci and Lank were laughing at the look on his face.

"And all because you wont tell me..." Kris flicked out a knife and Justin backed up. "... what time it is? Yeah, I can't read Japanese numbers... so... you're the translator! What time is it?!"

"They're English numbers... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... etc." Kris's right eye twitched. "They aren't written in Kanji or anything, Kami..." Kris sighed shaking her head with a laugh. "You actually think I'd do that? Nope, 'cause your kids will probably take over the world... a world ruled by little Justins... nope never mind I would." She shook her head at the disturbing thought of mini-me Justins.

"Hey, Kris-chan!" Kris turned with a smile.

"Mamori-chan!" She said waving as her friend turned to talk to her group of friends and then walked down to where they were. Kris, once again pulled at the hem of her shirt.

"You're wearing..."

"Yes, yes, I know and-" she was cut off by Justin pulling on the back of her hair. Her right eye twitched and she turned on her heel. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to... bleh, sorry forgot. I immediately go into speaking Japanese, second nature, J." She smiled, scratching the back of her head at his annoyed look. "Mamori-chan, these are my friends from America." She said in Japanese.

"It's nice to meet you!" Mamori said with a small bow, speaking English.

"Yay! She can speak English... so far the only person we've met that speaks English is that Hiruma dude." Justin said, practically doing summersaults.

"So they've met Hiruma-kun?" Mamori asked with a small smile at Justin's antics.

"Yeah," Kris nodded. "Heh, he's hyper-active, don't worry about him." Kris laughed when Justin ended up running into a tree, Mamori was running over to see if he was alright.

"Mamori-chan!" Coursed the girls, still on the sidewalk waiting for her.

"Coming!" Mamori said before turning to Kris. She'd made sure that Justin didn't have a concussion, Kris had replied that his head was too hard for it to have hurt him much. "I'm glad I got to meet your friends from America." Mamori said with a smile. "But my friends and I were just going shopping, so I can't really stay that long." Kris nodded and waved as Mamori went back over to her friends.

"Kyle's probably worried, you guys, let's go back home." Kris yawned, stretching.

"Okay," Lank said, kicking Justin's hand lightly, signaling him to get up. "C'mon Captain Bob." Lank said, helping Justin up when he stuck his hand in the air for help.

"Yay! I get to annoy Kris's Brother even more!" Justin yelled happily and ran off in the opposite direction that they should've been going in.

"How long do you think It'll take until he figures out we're not behind him?" Laci said after a while.

"Hour," Lank said with a sigh.

"Week," Kris flopped on the ground and prepared for the wait.

"Good predictions... however a year would be my guess." Laci said flopping down next to Kris.

* * *

**.::One Hour Later::.**

"Hey..." pant, "you guys..." pant, "didn't... tell me I was... going the wrong... way!" Justin panted, leaning with his hands braced on his knees in front of a lightly sleeping Kris and Laci, an amused Lank poked

Kris, while Justin talked loud enough to wake Laci.

* * *

"Please?" 

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please?"

"Nope."

"Please, please, please?"

"Nope, no and... no."

"Ple-"

"Shut up!" Kyle finally yelled, annoyed beyond reason. "If you guys are just going to stand at the freaking door and do that back and forth then shut the damned door." He growled and Lank and Laci started laughing slightly.

"Fine." Kris huffed, finally coming around the corner, Kyle cracked up laughing. "Shut up." She mimicked as he finally stopped and just chuckled slightly.

"So, it finally happened?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah... do we have any beer in the fridge?" She asked, suddenly veering from the living room and heading toward the kitchen.

"Nope, sit down." Kyle replied and Justin bounced after her, grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down into an arm chair. Before she could stand again he sat on her lap.

"Damn it, if you don't get the fu-"

"Language," Kyle admonished, before she continued.

"But I want a basketball for Christmas!" Justin said with a childish smile.

"You're freaking heavy... and you're on my spleen." Kris said with her right eye twitching slightly. "I'd rather have Dom use his Spleen Slayer than you sit on it, now get off."

"But I do-" she cut him off by flipping him off of her lap.

"I know you do." She said looking down at him, sprawled across the floor.

"Hmmm... you got stronger since you left America." Justin commented drumming his fingers lightly on the carpet. "Even with my extra weight from the height gain."

"It's kind of hard not to gain muscle when you're being trained by Hiruma." She said grimacing as he flopped back across her lap, but this time using the arms of the chair to keep his weight off of her.

"That blonde spiky haired dude? Looked like Nick?" Justin asked, cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms behind his head. "The one with the gun..." he shivered. Ever since he'd watched a war movie in History he'd hated guns.

"Yeah, but besides the guns he's got a threat book." Kris said nodding and drumming a rhythm absently on his stomach. "Huh... I wonder how much stuff he could dig up on you guys..." she wondered out loud.

"Or what he already _has_." Kyle said as Justin was once again pushed out of Kris's lap. "Are you _trying_ to give him a concussion?" He asked when Justin pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nope," she shrugged before once again pulling her shirt down. This was the first time Kyle himself had ever seen her wear a shirt that didn't look like a short nightgown, mid thigh. And her pants weren't baggy for once.

"I still can't believe it finally happened." He sniggered leaning back in his chair.

"WHAT FINALLY HAPPENED?!" Justin yelled while sitting on he floor. "Please, tell me..." he started mock crying. "I'll die if you don't finally answer me... drowning in my damned curiosity."

"Would it make him shut up?" Until his dying day, Kyle would always wonder how Hiruma got in his house without him knowing. "Now I know why you won the yelling contest in the third grade." Hiruma rubbed one of his ears slightly.

"How did you-" Kris put a silent hand over Justin's mouth and shook her head when he looked at her.

"It's better not to ask, he never answers that question." She said with and sigh. "How long have you been here?" She asked curiously as he popped his gum.

"First thing I heard was, 'It finally happened, huh?' and Kyle laughing." Hiruma shrugged, "and I know what happened." He perched on the couch's arm, directly across from Kris, with a smirk. She blinked at him a couple of times, as if digesting the information.

"How?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "I know you weren't there when Kyle and I were talking."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dom's "Spleen Slayer" belongs to him... and he belongs to MegaTokyo.**


	12. Knowlege and Kishimoto Games

**Hey, I updated twice in the last 24 hours. Amazing.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inegaki and Yusuke Murata are the owners of the awesome series Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

"First thing I heard was, 'It finally happened, huh?' and Kyle laughing." Hiruma shrugged, "and I know what happened." He perched on the couch's arm, directly across from Kris, with a smirk. She blinked at him a couple of times, as if digesting the information.

"How?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "I know you weren't there when Kyle and I were talking."

"But how can you be sure of that?" Hiruma asked the confused Kris.

"Damn, guess I can't." She shrugged after thinking for a while. "But still, are you really just going to tell Justin right out like that?" She wanted Justin to beg, he was cute when he did, looked like a puppy in her opinion. Hiruma must have had some idea of what Kris was going for, because he grinned demonically.

"To be honest, I don't know." Hiruma said with a short shrug. "On one hand, it would shut him up and would save your brother the trouble of killing him for yelling too much. But on the other..." he trailed off, letting his words sink slowly into Justin's mind.

"Tell..." was the soft plea from Justin. "Kris, you've become cold-hearted since you left America." He said with a pouting expression. "Just so flipping cruel. And I have the sneaking suspicion it's _his_ fault." He said, jerking his head at Hiruma.

"Think what you like, Damn Kourou. The damage was already done." Hiruma answered with a frown. Justin looked at Kris questioningly when she laughed.

"'Cow-dow(How Kourou is pronounted in Japanese)'?" He asked while blinking a few times, a puzzled expression reflected in his face. "Why do you call me this name of which I do not know's meaning? Translator!" He looked at Kris expectantly.

"Uh... good question... Hiruma, what _does_ Kourou mean?" Kris asked cocking her head to the side.

"You're not as fluent in Japanese as you thought you were, Damn Mutt. Kourou means skyscraper... Justin's a good six centimeters taller than Sakuraba, closer to Kurita's height, 192cm in all, at least. He's damned tall."

"Huh, that name fits you." Laci commented. "But why is Kris 'Damn Mutt'?"

"Because she has the mannerisms of a dog." Hiruma shrugged.

"Okay, let's go with that." Justin said, ready to get off topic about why Hiruma calls people what. "Hey, wait, you guys are just trying to get me off topic..." he frowned and jumped at Kris, knocking the entire chair over and sitting on her stomach. "Give it up, tell." He said serious-ness clouding his eyes and making his mouth turn down comically.

"Why couldn't you have tackled Hiruma to tell you?" She whined, trying to get the breath he knocked out of her back.

"That's funny." Justin said sarcastically. "He's scary, I don't tackle scary people." Kris opened her mouth to say something before Justin cut her off. "No, I don't find you scary; in fact I find you nice and, granted sometimes bitchy, but we'll leave that part out, okay?" Kris growled as her right eye twitched.

"Get. Off. Before I... hurt you." She threatened, trying to push him off.

"Not until you tell." Justin hissed in her ear, pinning her hands to either side of her head.

"What the... what movie did you see that in?" Kris asked as his smiling face bobbed into view as he straightened from her ear.

"It doesn't take a movie to give me interogation methods." Justin replied, blinking. Kris frowned.

"Let me up before I do something drastic."

"Like tell me what that girl said? Don't bother denying it, it was the girl, wasn't it?" Justin asked, his voice getting faster, as if he was asking her about something she shouldn't have done but did anyway. "You're a lesbian and you asked her out, but she said no!" Justin said with a suspicious look. "And that means that... le gasp! Lank _is_ as I officially predicted a few moments after we left America... A WOMAN!" Here, Justin pointed an accusing finger at Lank.

"You get too caught up in your insults, J." Kris said, pushing Justin off her and pinning him to the ground this time. "And did you just _say_ an action?"

"Yeah, so?" He asked, Kris shook her head and decided to drop it.

"Now listen. Here's what happened, and here's also the weird and faulty logic in what you just said, along with how close yet so very far off you were."

"So Lank is a girl right?"

"Shut up." Kris slapped his cheek slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to shut him up. "I was walking down Sidewalk A when some girl on Sidewalk B skitters over like a stumbling fool and starts biting her lip and smiling, I've done this countless times before and know what it means, so I listened to her little flirting speech." Justin opened his mouth to say something, but Kris slapped him again. Laci was rolling on the floor laughing her ass off and Lank was smirking with trying not to laugh. "So, I informed her on what parts she needed to work on in her little speech, such as when not to meet the guys eyes, when to stutter and when not to and then... she skittered off back to Sidewalk B blushing like a tomato." Kris finished with a deep sigh.

"So the moral of this story is that Lank is _gay_? Or at least attracted to manly women?"

"Kris, will you please explain what that baboon is talking about?" Kyle asked his sister. He'd only started listening when 'attracted' and the implimation of a male species were mentioned together in the same sentence.

"Yeah, Lank is my ex." She said, not exactly catching what she'd just said and who she'd said it to. "Fuck." She muttered as she realized her problem. "Kyle, sit." She said in a forceful voice, he slowly reversed his rising off the couch. "Okay... I'll explain this later..." She promised sincerely. Justin used her moment of disraction to tackle her again and sit on her back this time, pinning her with stomach down to the ground, arms under her stomach.

"That still doesn't explain the wardrobe change." Justin said, "two plus two is equalling three... what am I not getting?" He asked with a frown.

"I made a deal with Kyle." Kris replied, heaving slightly in an effort to breath. "If a girl I didn't know ever hit on me, I'd dress like a girl."

"Okay, that explains it." Justin nodded, as if it all meant sense, while climbing off her back.

"Oh, dearest Brother... why didn't you save me from the crazy man?" Kris asked sarcastically as she sat up with a small wince. "Egh... damn it, hit too hard." She muttered, raising her right hand to her left side.

"I didn't find it necissary." Kyle shrugged but when she touched her left side he stood. "You okay?" He asked with a frown as she stood.

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that." She muttered with a short nod. "Who's up for something to do? I'm bored!" She said, trying to dodge Kyle as he atempted to ask her if she 'really was okay, or just being stupid'.

"She's fine, see?" Justin asked, poking Kris in the ribs. She succeeded in not wincing and even managing a smile.

"Okay, doctors honor, I'm fine, let's go..." Kris grabbed her three friends and Hiruma and hurried out the door before Kyle could stop her. "Damn it..." she muttered, rubbing her ribs. "You didn't have to poke me that hard, J!" She scowled at the grinning blonde.

"Heh, not my fault. You leaned toward me just as I was poking." Justin dodged her irritated glare.

"Why am I here?" Hiruma asked, pointing to himself.

"Because... I chose to bring you." Kris said with a smile. "Feel honored, Hiruma-_kun_ you are now with us." She said while exectuting a harmonious bow and Justin made a chimeing sound... somehow.

"Uh... no." Hiruma replied with a raised brow.

"Why not?" Kris asked with a mocking confused look. "I was hoping you'd tell us something fun to do... oh, right, what was I thinking? You're Hiruma Yoichi, is there anything fun you know how to _besides_ play football?" Kris asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yes... but it looks as if you won't be learning any of them soon." Hiruma said pointing over her shoulder. Kris turned to a familiar face... that she hated. And it was times like this that she prefered to hate Hiruma first then this guy.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked in a snarl. The Kishimoto Gang leader, Kiyoro Kimoto (Hiruma said this in the first part when she was still consious, and she remembers it.), stopped in front of Kris. She noticed that while they were talking, they'd drifted into a lower part of Deimon, no where near Kyle's house.

"Oi, it's not like I'm here to do anything." He replied in a mock innocent tone. Justin coughed and Kris turned to him, the look on her face explained that the guy before them was trouble and that he should shut up.

"What, like when you're thugs tried to hassle me in the alley?" Kris asked with a scowl.

"No, no, nothing like that, besides that this time you look your gender." Kris' frown deepened at this comment, and turned into a full out death glare when she watched his eyes drop like a haywire elevator a couple of times before focusing on her face again... men. "Just a simple challenge." Kimoto said with a shrug. "Unless of course, you're not up to it." He shrugged carelessly, as if it meant nothing to him.

"Which is...?" She rotated her hands, one over the other and waited for him to continue.

"Football. Seeming to be your motif, we've decided to eliminate your superior attitude by beating you at your game, like you did us at ours." Kimoto replied, Kris noticed that he had ten guys with him. She turned around to count out her friends and Hiruma... five, six short.

"We're playing standard, eleven man football?" Kris asked with a sigh as she turned back to Kimoto.

"Yes, but you seem to be a half-dozen men short." He stated dully.

"You make it sound like a lot." Kris commented as she thought frantically about who would be willing to play, fairly, excluding Kyle. "Damn it... Hiruma, do you know any-" Kris stopped as she saw him closing his cell phone.

"Damn Pipsqueak and Monkey are on their way over, so's Damn Fatty." Hiruma said, he then pulled out his black book. Kris saw the Kishimoto members wince at the sight but hold their ground, oh so bravely.

"That means we still need... three more." Kris muttered, looking at the ground and closing her eyes to search her mind.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!" Justin suddenly burst out in frustration. Kris' head snapped up to look at Justin, who's mouth was being covered by Laci's hand.

"That was un called for, J." Kris said with a frown.

"Hey, I thought I hear an obnoxious bastard." Kris blinked twice before looking past the Kishimoto Gang and at two boys, both in jeans, t-shirts and sneakers. "Holy hell... I never thought I'd see the day."

"That's Kris!" The other said, leaning over to his identical counter-part and whispering something. The other nodded and smirked.

"Oh, I forgot you guys moved to Japan a few years ago..." Kris sighed, running a hand through her hair with a nervous smile as the twins scowled at her.

"Well that's-" one started.

"Not very nice." The second finished.

"No, that's not. You know everyone hates it when you idiot's finish each other's sentences." Lank said with a smile, despite himself.

"Well, sorry of we're-"

"-too cool for you, Lanky-boy." Ranse finished his brother's sentence again. While they were bantering back and forth, with swearing from Logan and odd comments from Ranse, Hiruma was flipping through his black book.

"Logan and Ranse Kitz. Both sixteen with clean criminal records... attending Taiko High School, both second years, Logan enjoys excessive swearing while Ranse is the more timid one." Kris heard Hiruma rattle off under his breath.

"Lo-gain!" Kris smiled and looked at Ranse when she said it.

"Hey!" They coursed, "I'm not 'Lo-gain', he is." Ranse said with a frown. His brother mimicked his pout perfectly.

"I am... so how's our little bitch been taking care of herself?" Logan asked with a smile.

"Just fine, thanks." Kris smiled warmly at Logan's preferred pet name. "You guys want to play Football?" She asked with a smirk, already knowing the answer.

"Football?" Ranse perked up.

"Against who?" Logan asked eagerly.

"Who's standing in between us?" Kris asked as the twins finally realized that some very confused Kishimoto gangsters were standing in between her and them.

"Oh... hi, didn't see you there." Ranse said in a congenial fashion.

"What's that punk saying?" Kimoto asked with a blank face.

"Haha, nothing for you to worry about, but they're both playing on our team, so now we have ten..."

"Eleven." Hiruma said, taking a deep breath. "CERBERUS!" Kris listened to the mythical name echoing on the still air."

"Ever so effective, eh?" She asked sarcastically with a confused look towards Hiruma.

"Very." He agreed, as if not noticing her implied sarcasm. She suddenly heard a galloping gait coming toward them.

"What the... it only comes up to my knee." She stated plainly as a light brown dog stopped in front of Hiruma. The dog turned his eyes towards her and sniffed the air before settling down like a good dog.

"Okay... eleven. And we're gonna kick your butts." She smiled confidently as the twins walked over to accommodate her, the other four, and Cerberus.


	13. Lick Means More Than One Thing

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

"And the dog is for...?" Kris asked, bending down to where she was level with it. She held out a hand to his muzzle and waited for a reaction.

A snarl erupted from the plushie sized dog and Kris jerked her hand back before grabbing it's collar and holding it's head in a way so that it's teeth were away from her.

"Yeah, I wouldn't suggest doing that again." Hiruma commented, looking down at the struggling Kris.

"Shut up... you could have at least told me it would attack me, Baka Oni Inu (Idiot Demon Dog)." She muttered as the 'dog' flipped her on her back and stood over her, drool rolling off his fangs before he started licking her face. "Vudda vud?!" Kris managed, trying, without success to push the dog away. "Call it off!" She yelled at the first pause for breath she got. "Hiruma you flippin'..." Kris could hear Justin, Laci, Logan, Ranse, and Lank laughing, while Hiruma was muttering something, what ever it was, he sounded somewhat amused by the dog trying to lick Kris to death. She'd changed her shirt and pants at a stop by Kyle's and a quick good-bye with a 'no worries' promise, got out without Kyle following. They were now standing on the Kishimoto Field, with Sena and Monta, along with Kurita all just arriving. Sena raced over at the sight of Cerberus 'attacking' Kris. Cerberus suddenly stopped licking Kris's face and sniffed the air. His eyes turned to a slightly red hue, and he barked before chasing after Justin. Hiruma was grinning maliciously as he watched the tall blonde running from the small dog.

Justin seemed to have some difficulty keeping ahead of the gnashing canines. Sena and Monta were at her sides inquiring if she was okay or not. "What the heck did you do?" Kris asked Hiruma, wiping some of the dog drool and slobber off her face, ignoring the two short and skinny first-years. Hiruma's mouth quirked at the side as he removed a string of drool from her cheek.

"I stuck a dog biscuit in his pants." He shrugged when he said it.

"Well, thanks, and..." here she turned toward Justin, who was still trying to keep ahead of the tireless dog, she started laughing at his panting face.

* * *

Hiruma was a bit suspicious when Kishimoto proposed a Football game. They, all around, sucked at the game and he really didn't see their logic, unless they were planning something. If they were, it would probably involve Kris. Hiruma smiled as he watched the demonic canine lick the living hell out of the girl in question. It confused him though, he'd taught Cerberus to _bite_ not _lick_. What was with him?

"Hey, Justin?" Hiruma asked, walking towards the blonde. Sena was running over to Kris, and Monta was right behind him along with Kurita.

"Yeah?" Justin asked, pausing in his laughter. Hiruma ripped open a bag of bones and stuck one in the back pocket of Justin's pants. Cerberus had left Kris when he'd heard the bag open, and was now chasing Justin across the field.

"What the heck did you do?" Kris asked, wiping as much of the dog drool and slobber off her face as she could. Hiruma couldn't help but smile slightly as he wiped a small bit of saliva from her cheek.

"I stuck a dog biscuit in his pants." He shrugged as the blonde ran close to them, yelling for someone to 'call it off'.

"Well, thanks and..." Kris turned away from Hiruma to laugh at Justin, who was tiring considerably.

'He'll be no use in the game if he's tired like that.' Hiruma thought before letting out a whistle, Cerberus slid to a stop, Justin tripped over his feet and fell on his butt. "Cerberus," Hiruma pointed to the sidelines. The dog let out a small rumble and glared in Justin's direction before sitting next to the bench. "Okay, huddle up!" Hiruma yelled motioning for them to gather around. The Kishimoto guys were already in their huddle.

"She's... yeah... take-out... plan... BREAK!" Hiruma caught snatches of their huddle before Kishimoto ran out onto the field in a defensive position. "The game lasts fifteen minutes, you can have ball first, and... everything goes." Kimoto said, with a smile sneer as Hiruma met him at the fifty yard line.

"How gentlemanly of you." Kris sneered back as she walked past. They were starting out on the fifty yard line, no kick off.

"Okay, and if we win?" Hiruma asked, almost 100 sure they would.

"We leave the girl alone forever, and in return, she does the same, along with everyone else she knows." Kimoto said with a shrug. "But, if we win, she joins the gang, goes to our school, and plays on our team."

"Deal," Hiruma nodded and walked off.

"Why am I the only one who's a part of the bet?" Kris pouted with a frown.

"You sound disappointed, Kyle wouldn't let you go anyway, _if_ we lose, which we wont." Hiruma put emphasis on 'if' as if it could never happen.

"Right," she said sarcastically as they set up in the offensive position. "You don't know Kyle as well as you think..." she muttered, Hiruma just barely heard it though.

"HUT!" Hiruma yelled after receiving the okay that everyone was ready. Kurita tossed the ball back to him and the line, made up of Kurita, Lank, Laci, after a few tips for blocking from Kurita, and Logan and Ranse. Cerberus was running down the field, towards the goal posts. Kris and Monta were racing down opposite sides of the field, both had defenders stuck on them. Sena was pitching in with the line, helping Laci out a bit. 'Hmmm...' Hiruma saw a sudden opening for Monta and threw the ball. Monta caught it and ran towards the in-zone. One of the Kishimoto players caught him, on chance, and it was a gain of twenty yards. "Thirty more to the in-zone." Hiruma said as they set up again. "HUT HUT!" He yelled, the lines clashed once again and he spotted Kris.

A perfect spiral shot towards her and she caught it nicely. Only then did he notice that one of the linemen on the Kishimoto team had abandoned his position and was heading toward Kris. Kishimoto's safety(the safety is the last line of defense between the in-zone and the defensive line.) was going towards Kris also. The safety was hanging back just enough so that the other defensive player could catch her first, disabling her from dodging the safety as easily as she would normally. "DAMN MUTT, WATCH THE HELL OUT!" Hiruma yelled as he figured out what they were doing, and started sprinting toward them, if he got there soon enough, he might be able to block the lineman and... Kishimoto may not be a good team, but that doesn't mean that they didn't have fast players. The defensive player who'd broken off from the line hit Kris in the back of her shoulders, the safety dipped low and hit her legs, she turned a flip in mid-air before hitting the ground hard on her back. Hiruma heard a different sound than a thump, more of a small crack. He reached the two smirking defenders and Kris, who was trying to get to her feet, the ball clutched in her right hand, against her chest. She staggered slightly before standing completely.

"Hmmm... not bad. Try making sure I stay down next time." She smirked as she tossed the ball to Kurita and motioning for them to set up the play.

"Hey, Kris, you okay?" Ranse yelled from where he was, he and Logan looked confusedly at Justin and Lank. Justin and Lank were laughing at Kris and she smiled at them before lining back up. Hiruma saw Laci biting her lip in worry.

"Piece of cake, Ransey." Kris said, giving a thumbs up.

"You sure?" Hiruma said, surprising himself that he even gave a damn. Pausing, "you're acting out of character." He informed her of this as she took her position again with the offense.

"No I'm not." She muttered with a sudden frown, he could tell she was forcing her hand to stay away from her left side, no doubt it hurt when she leaned down to take up a playing stance.

Hiruma rolled his eyes, and the rest of the game went accordingly, Kishimoto was getting their asses kicked and Kris was holding up better than Hiruma thought she would, really, her behavior was confusing him. She went on like it never happened, like her ribs didn't crack again, or get the wind knocked out of her and then start running again. In the last few minutes of the game Hiruma set it up so that Kris could get open and score, something he'd been avoiding since the first few minutes when Kris got flipped. "Got it, Damn Mutt?"

"Yeah," she smiled with a peppy attitude.

"Good, because this is the last time you get to go against Kishimoto." Hiruma smirked with a glance over at the Kishimoto huddle who were glaring at Kris, knowing that their plan had failed. "Let's kick what's left of their asses and leave. We're gonna kill them!"

Kris nodded with a small smirk. "Yeah, we'll kill 'em."

"HUT! HUT!" Hiruma called out and everyone went their separate ways. Kris ran straight at a Kishimoto guy but then turned quickly to run her passing route, the Kishimoto player was left in her dust as she received the ball and ran towards the in-zone. Hiruma watched in satisfaction as she scored and the game ended. Kris jogged back over to their side and Hiruma walked to the fifty yard line with Kimoto.

"You lost, leave Damn Mutt alone from now on." Hiruma said, crossing his arms and putting his weight on his left leg.

"As we agreed," Kimoto agreed with a curt nod. "But our purpose for this game is already taken care of." He pointed toward the Deimon team.


	14. Coincedentially Agon

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

* * *

Hiruma turned to see Kris laying on the ground, holding her left side and staring up at the sky with what could be described as a determined look. "Whoops, but then that went against our agreement, didn't it?" Kimoto chuckled as he walked away with Hiruma already walking back toward his fallen teammate.

* * *

Kris felt pain crash through her brain as she hit the ground with a sickening crack. Justin and Lank were laughing, they knew better than to worry. Kris stood with a smile and tossed the ball back to Kurita. Her hand twitched as she sneered at the Kishimoto attackers. "Hmmm... not bad. Try making sure I stay down next time." 

"Hey, Kris, you okay?" Ranse yelled from where he was. Kris smiled with a nod as she turned to line back up. He and Logan were looking confusedly at Justin and Lank, who were both laughing like idiots. Kris saw Laci biting her lip out of the corner of her eye.

'Ah, Laci, don't worry like that. You know I'll be... relatively... fine.' Kris thought as she shook her head and yelled back, "piece of cake Ransey!" Her pet name for Ranse was followed by her carelessly giving a thumbs up.

"You sure?" Hiruma asked, was he concerned? "You're acting out of character." He said as she back up slightly to her offensive position in the play.

"No I'm not." She growled with a sudden frown. Who cares if he _was_ concerned? She was acting as normal as she always did. She could feel Hiruma roll his eyes.

As the play started, she felt herself draw in and go on automatic. Everything passed in a blur and the pain in her chest and ribs slowly faded to a dull throbbing that she barely felt. Hiruma was avoiding getting the ball to her for the rest of the game. Not that she noticed, she wasn't really aware of anything really. All smiles and smirks until the last few minutes of the game when her brain couldn't over-ride the pain any longer and she slowly came back. "Got it Damn Mutt?" Hiruma asked her as she still gave off a peppy smile.

"Yeah," the smile didn't falter as she noticed the Kishimoto team glaring over at her.

"Let's kick what's left of their asses and leave. We're gonna kill them!"

Kris smirks slightly while nodding. "Yeah, we'll kill 'em."

Kris ran her passing route and received the pass perfectly. She quickly scored and was jogging back to the team when she felt her self-built dam break, and the pain she'd felt a few years ago when she'd originally hurt her ribs. She silently collapsed onto her back on the ground.

"Kris!" Laci shrieked as she stood over her.

"Yes, Mother?" Kris muttered, opening one eye and looking up to meet Laci's scowl.

"Hey, calm down, Laci..." Lank held her shoulders back as she started to lean down to yell at Kris's face.

"What the hell are you doing, you promised you wouldn't do that again!" She yelled with slight tears forming in her eyes.

"Laci, calm-"

"No!" Laci cut Kris off, shaking her head while glaring. "You almost got yourself effing killed last time when you started playing again even though you weren't fully recovered, but no, you do it again! God, you ignorant-" A hand closed over her mouth from behind and she growled in her throat, something she'd picked up from Kris.

"Will you shut up?" Hiruma said with an annoyed twitch as Laci tried to get something out around his restraining hand. She sighed through her nose and crossed her arms with a withering glare. "Okay," Hiruma nodded as he didn't remove his hand. Laci pointed at it and took hold of his wrist to try and pry it off. "You're just going to start talking, and possibly yelling, again. So no." He answered simply.

"Wi no." Was all that could be made out from her muffled reply. Everyone ignored it for the moment as Kris sat up and started to stand.

"Bet that doesn't tickle." Lank said as he took her arm to try and help her up. She shook him off and started walking towards Deimon, and Kyle's house. She could feel the eyes on her back and heard someone gasp for breath and a low murmur of 'wait', before she started falling to the side. A pair of arms caught her and she felt her breath go ragged as more voices called her name, followed by shoes thudding on grass. The last thing she saw before her eyes shut, was spiky blonde hair and slightly worried green-gray eyes.

* * *

**.::Kris's Dream::.**

Arms wrapped around her and she whined slightly, she didn't feel pain, but it was like she was supposed to. Wind that she didn't feel blew through her hair and she clutched their shirt with one hand. Who was this? She didn't think of anyone at the moment. It felt like a dream, but then... it could also be real... she shook her head in confusion before settling back and just letting life happen. Something she tended to do when she was confused or scared. She heard metal against metal, like a train shrieking to a halt and who ever was holding her dropped her feet to the ground and a familiar male voice that she couldn't recognize told her to move her feet and helped her go up stairs. He then lead her to a seat and ordered people off the train or into another car... who was this?

She felt someone sit next to her and she let out a shaky breath. Almost her entire body had become numb and she leaned on whoever it was that was next to her. She felt herself slip into a peaceful sleep as and arm placed itself around her shoulders.

* * *

Hiruma looked down at Kris's peaceful face as she leaned against his shoulder. It looked like she wasn't feeling any pain. That was both good and bad, respectively. He shifted his arm to where it was more comfortably across her shoulders. He really didn't know why he was acting like this, maybe it's because he tended to be impulsive and now it was coming to bite him in the ass? He shook his head as her breathing slowed to normal. That was good. She sighed lightly and scooted across the seat slightly to where she was practically in his lap. 

"Kris..." he tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She slept on. He sighed slightly before sitting back. It was a while back to Deimon.

* * *

**.::Five Minutes Later::.**

By now Hiruma was quite uncomfortable. He didn't want to possibly break Kris's ribs even more than they more then likely were by pushing her off and into the floor, but it was ridiculous that she was sitting in his lap. "Damn it." He sighed as she shifted. He unconsciously put his arms around her, left: around her knees and waist, right: around her shoulders.

"... again...?" She muttered quietly and her brow furrowed slightly as he looked down, his chin resting on her hair.

"Comfortable?" He asked, she nodded and he chuckled at her, she looked like a child. Her arms suddenly circled around his neck, and her head rested in the hollow of his throat. "Good." He whispered in her ear, it had a new effect, he felt her back quiver slightly and she shrugged her shoulders slightly. He laughed in his throat and she snuggled closer to him. He didn't mean for her to do that. He meant for her to wake the hell up and get off him! If she had woken up he could have used this against her.

Her phone went off and she jumped slightly as it vibrated with the music. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at Hiruma. "What the...?!" She fell back and onto the floor, she suddenly grabbed her side as the 'Complicated' lyrics played.

"Damn Mutt?" He crouched beside her with a mildly concerned look as she took a deep breath and let it out.

* * *

Kris was completely surprised beyond quick recovery. Why was she on Hiruma's lap? Why didn't he push her off? Where was she in the first place? Why did she feel queasy... and not the 'throw your guts in the garbage' queasy, but the, 'why'd it stop?' empty queasy?! Her brain felt like it was going to explode as she flopped back from her sitting position and felt the pain in her ribs fade. "Calm down..." she muttered to herself. "You're not going crazy, it was just that phenomenon called Dejavu... right? Yeah... but... I should check the journal when I get back..." She stood, shaking her head and pulled the emergency stop chord. The rails squealed as the train slid to a stop and Kris stepped out of the open doors. She heard Hiruma follow behind her.

"Eheh... Kris, what were you doing in the car alone with-" she hit Justin before he even finished his sentence. "But your hair is messy!" He whined as he cowered away from her.

"And that means what?" She growled at him, her emerald eyes flashing. "Imply your thoughts again and I swear..."

"Kris, calm down." Hiruma ordered and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly beginning to pace back and forth.

"Why? I feel like I'm going crazy right now..." she looked down and gritted her teeth, stopping a few yards away. 'Or maybe I'm psychic? Haha, funny, unlikely and... not true.' She thought with a subconscious smile.

* * *

"How did you get here anyway?" Hiruma asked Justin as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ran." He shrugged with an indifferent look. Hiruma looked skeptically at Justin. "I'm not lying..." he furrowed his brow as if he was offended that Hiruma didn't believe him.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Hiruma said watching Kris start hitting her head against a brick wall. "What is she doing?"

"Hm? Uh... no clue. That can't be good though." Justin muttered as he walked over to Kris and put a hand on her shoulder, she stopped.

"Argh... must get home, now!" She turned toward Justin and pointed in the general direction of Deimon. "I'm going back alone, I need time to think." She said, giving Justin a small 'don't worry' smile. She started towards Deimon, her left hand hovering slightly between her hip and rib cage.

"She's hard headed." Hiruma commented as he watched Kris turn a corner.

"Yeah, but that's Kris for you then." Justin replied with a nod. "So... what town are we in?" He asked looking around.

"Shinryuuji," Hiruma replied looking around a bit. His ear twitched slightly when he heard two familiar voices, one was a male with a confident and innocent lilt; the other was female, stuttering and what sounded like... scared? "Crap..." he muttered running off in the direction Kris went.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked, bounding along side him, it appeared he didn't give the blonde idiot the credit he deserved in running.

"Agon." Hiruma said with a frown as he tried to find out exactly where Kris was.

* * *

"Argh... where the hell am I anyway?!" Kris sighed as she leaned against a wall. She growled before letting out another sigh.

"You seem lost." A shifty voice said from behind her. She pivoted quickly to see a gangster looking, skinny, and slightly tall teenager behind her.

"Um... no, I'm not lost." She said with a small smile. "I just have no clue where I am."

"That means you're lost." He said, cocking his head to the side. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "Where are you going?" He asked, his eyes seemed like they couldn't stay still and darted every where, as if he were trying to memorize everything about Kris in a short span of time.

"Home..." she said cautiously. "... why?" She didn't like where this was going. She knew she could take this guy, but her ribs were starting to throb again.

"Kichuna." Kris bit her bottom lip to refrain from hurting whoever was behind her and had just put their arm across her shoulders.

"Oi, I'm gone, boss." He skittered off like a rat and Kris took a deep breath as she tried to figure out who was behind her. Pressing back the disappointment that it wasn't Hiruma, she turned and looked up at a man with tinted goggle-like glasses and purple-ish black dread locks.

"Uh... I... uh... w-who're you?" She asked, swallowing slightly. The feeling in her gut that she could fight her way out of this was dimming dramatically as he smirked down at her, looking over his goggle-like glasses slightly.

"Name's Agon."

* * *

**A/N: I would love to note that Kris is not psychic and that this is just a coincedence spawned from BWS. This is the only 'coincidence' that will happen... coincidentaly.**


	15. I Hate You

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata are responsible for the genius of Eyeshield 21... I just like one of the characters.**

* * *

"Uh... um... thanks." She said softly, trying to keep her eyes directed down.

"It's no problem, really." He said squeezing her shoulder slightly. "Are you lost?"

"Uhm... if you could just tell me which way Deimon is, I can get there just fine." She replied, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"I don't mind showing you the way." He said with an innocent lilt in his voice.

"Um... n-no, I'm fine thanks, just show me the general direction-"

"I insist." Agon cut her off, locking eyes with her for a second as he dipped his head down while switching so that he was in front of her, his hand still on her shoulder. "I know where Deimon is, and you probably don't want to meet up with someone else like Kichuna. I'm offering you protection from the people that could hurt you... because even I can see that you're already quite hurt." He smirked at this and Kris's bad feeling turned worse.

"I don't think..." Kris trailed off as Agon put a crushing pressure on her left shoulder, she took in a sharp breath and nodded. "... that it's in my interest to refuse." She ended and sighed when he let the pressure off her shoulder.

"Good, so let's go." He said and started walking, with his hand still on her shoulder (much to her annoyance), in what she assumed was Deimon's direction.

* * *

" 'Agon' is a bad thing right?" Justin asked, walking quickly after Hiruma.

"You could say that..." Hiruma nodded turning down an alley.

Justin looked around slowly before saying something, "she was here."

"And how do you know this?" Hiruma asked him with a doubtful glance.

"Because... I just do." Justin shrugged. "It's a friend thing. Once you're her friend, you just know these things." He didn't know how to explain it, it was just this weird feeling of familiarity he and the others got if they were trying to find Kris. He looked around before hearing Kris's voice. "Hey, there she i-" Hiruma cut him off with a hand over his loud-mouth.

"Shut it." He hissed and listened over the traffic. "This way..." he muttered to himself, Justin tagged after him down the alley and into another one that adjoined it.

"How are we going to find Kris?" Justin asked looking around at the brick walls, knowing that now wasn't the time for his hyper-active nature to kick in.

"Listen and you'll find out." Hiruma said irritably, turning down another alley and coming out on a street. He turned so that he was facing the way that Agon and Kris would come from, if his calculations were right, but then again when aren't they?

Justin turned with him just in time to see his friend with a tall dread-locked man's arm slung around her shoulders. Her eyes took them in and she smiled.

"Damn skyscraper... go tell her brother that she'll be fine... no doubt that blonde girl is exaggerating the story." Hiruma's voice broke Justin's gaze away from the two.

"But..." Justin withered under Hiruma's glare and bit his tongue before nodding and running off away from them.

Hiruma saw Kris's gaze follow him before he was out of sight and then her eyes turned on him with a pleading expression.

"What do you want, Hiruma?" Agon asked, stopping about forty yards away from him.

"I think I'll escort her the rest of the way to Deimon." Hiruma starts walking toward them with one hand casually in his pocket.

"No, we're fine, thanks. Have a nice day." Agon squeezed Kris's shoulder again and Hiruma stopped when something in her face let him know she was in pain.

"Let my Corner Back go." Hiruma said with a glare.

"_Your_... Corner Back?" Agon looked at Kris for a second. "But she's a girl, the only place they play football is when their boyfriend acts like a jackass."

"That's not frickin' true..." Kris muttered and rolled her eyes. "Ah..." she gasped slightly when Agon squeezed her shoulder harder, she could practically hear the bone try to break.

"Just because you want to fuck every girl on the planet doesn't mean you have to get what you want." Hiruma stated and stopped about ten yards from him.

"It's worth a shot." Agon sneered back, gripping a little harder on Kris's shoulder.

"Kyle..." Kris breathed faintly, she said the name just to give herself a little faith to go on that she'd get through this with out a broken shoulder. 'I'm so glad I changed before I started playing... those friggin' weird clothes I was wearing earlier wouldn't help things one flippin' bit.' Kris thought and bit her lip against the pain.

"Fine... just make sure you drop her off at her house." Hiruma said and turned to walk away extremely slowly.

'... that was too easy,' Agon thought with a PlayBoy smirk, but then frowned at why he would give up so easy after he'd been semi-determined to take her earlier.

'... what?' Kris thought staring at Hiruma's back. 'No don't leave me... damn you.' She felt a lump in the back of her throat and something warm drop down her chin.

"Fine you can have her." Agon pushed Kris away toward Hiruma, even though they was about ten or twelve yards between them Kris almost fell on Hiruma.

Hiruma turned and caught her from stumbling. Kris quickly placed Hiruma in between her and Agon, clinging to the back of his shirt like a helpless child. Her shoulder slowly regained circulation and she absent-mindedly leaned her head against Hiruma's back. 'Safe... safe...' her mind kept telling her and she tried to slow her breathing and her heart rate at the same time, both had spiked and she felt like her heart was going to kick her lungs from her chest.

"Later, fuckers." Agon turned on his heel and walked the opposite way.

Hiruma watched Agon walk away in silence and then turned his head to see Kris still clinging to his shirt. He sighed when trying to get her to let go failed. "Damn Mutt, let go." He commanded, trying to force her hands to open. A vein in his forehead throbbed when she still didn't let go. "Bad dog no treat." He gripped her wrists at a pressure point and her hands opened and she let go. Hiruma turned to face her and lifted her face to look a him with a finger on her chin. "You'd better hope you didn't get blood on my shirt." He said with a scowl.

"Unless you're going to check right now I guess we won't know." She replied. "Wait, what?"

Hiruma rolled his eyes and wiped her bottom lip with his thumb and showed it to her. Crimson blood showed against his skin. She'd bitten her lip hard enough to draw blood. "You countered even thought you had no clue what I was talking about."

"Reflexive." She shrugged and wiped her lip on the back of her hand.

"Is completely shutting down your ability to fight back and then latching on with a death grip to anything you find familiar afterwards also reflexive?" Hiruma asked, hitting her in the back of the head.

"Uh... yeah." She answered turning away slightly and once again wiping her lip.

"Oh-ho... what's this?" Hiruma turned her toward him and looked at her for a second with a smirk.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"You're blushing you know that right?" He asked but then slapped a hand to his head. "What was I thinking , of course you didn't! You can't feel it when you blush, can you?" His smirk got bigger as her cheeks got redder.

"Dammit..." she tried to turn away from him again, but he wouldn't let her. "I flippin' hate you." She growled and he chuckled before letting her go and walking with her to Kyle's house.


	16. Exams

**This one is a bit longer than the rest of them.**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata writes. Riichiro Inagaki draws. I read. Eyshield 21 is theirs.**

* * *

"Uh... thanks for... y'know saving me from Agon." Kris said awkwardly as she stood on the front porch.

"You owe me, mutt." Hiruma leaned casually on one of the supports for the porch roof.

'Great... I'm in debt to the devil.' Kris thought and didn't notice that she'd gotten closer to Hiruma. Only about a foot was in between them and she could see his confused expression clearly. "Ah... thanks." She said, pulling him into a friendly hug. She could have sworn that he hugged back briefly before pushing her off of him in apparent disgust.

"Don't go touchy feely on me again or I'll shoot you." He warned, letting go of her shoulders which he had held to push her away. "Besides, what did I say about hugging dogs?" (In the last part of the Golden Bowl thing...)

"Fine... were you beaten as a child or something?" She asked rolling her eyes. "It would explain why you hate human contact." She shrugged with a small smile.

"I don't 'hate human contact'." He used a mimicking voice when saying her exact words and this got a small smile from Kris.

"You'd suck as a gay guy." She gave a small laugh and turned to go inside, but grabbed her side and almost fell if it weren't for the door jam.

"Take it easy, damn mutt..." Hiruma muttered, one hand on her shoulder the other on the small of her back. Kris bit her lip in frustration. "You bite it any more it's going to bleed again." Hiruma cautioned her as she wrinkled her nose at the taste of old, dried blood. Withdrawing her teeth from her lip she sat on the couch that he directed her to. "Go to sleep. Damn Wolf's at work already probably."

"It's that late?" Kris asked looking at the clock above the television. The sun was probably setting about now. Kris yawned and lazily curled up on the couch. She blinked at Hiruma who shook his head at her.

"Bad dog, not supposed to be on the furniture." He said in the mocking tone of a stern owner. She laughed and fell into sleep with a smile. Hiruma leaned down and lifted her easily before carrying her into her own room and laying her in her bed, he pulled the covers over her and turned to leave when something caught his eye: a _journal_. 'So even tomboys can keep journals...?' Hiruma thought with a smirk. He noted the place and the exact way it was positioned before snatching it and flipping to the first page.

"_**Something weird is happening... I'm having weird dreams of people I hate. I've decided to keep this journal and see if there's anything I can possibly do to make it stop. This isn't yours so don't read it.**_" He read in her chicken-scratch handwriting. Above it were some scratched out lines that proved to be unreadable; probably an earlier version that she corrected.

"_Dammit_... _I flippin' _hate _you_." Kris's words rebounded into his thoughts from earlier.

'Does she really _hate_ me?' He thought but then remembered her joking tone, and the circumstances.

"_**His handz cot min and we walkd quiet to skool.**_" This hand writing was messier than her present day handwriting, it was also dated eleven years ago, and the spelling mistakes marked it as an earlier entry by Kris.

'That means she probably wrote this while she was in pre-school or Kindergarten." Hiruma muttered and flipped through the entries. He opened to a random entry and entered a window of Dejavu after starting at a random place.

"..._**his chin rested on my hair and I let out a sigh and he asked in that damned way of his that gets my heart to skip in these cursed **__dre__ nightmares__**. "Comfortable?" He asked.**_

_**I just nod and circle my arms around his neck, what really pisses me off is that he breathes on my ticklish spot with his next word..."**_

Hiruma stopped reading and looked at the book in front of him. 'Damn Mutt has a ticklish spot? Hehe, as they say, never trust someone who knows your weak points.' Hiruma smirked at this thought and looked over at Kris. Seeing that this journal would tell him virtually everything about her, and that it would make good threat material, he started taking pictures of the pages with his cell phone. Kris shifted on her bed and he paused and waited until he was sure she was asleep by her deep breaths before he resumed his work.

Near the end, he heard the front door click and he quickly finished taking the pictures as he heard footsteps walk toward Kris's room. He quickly replaced the journal and shoved his phone in his pocket before opening the door just as Lank was reaching for the knob, Laci and Justin were right behind him, both looking sad.

"If I were you I'd leave her alone for the moment." Hiruma said and closed the door behind him, standing about two inches from the brunette, also looking up slightly as Lank was about an inch or two taller than him.

"You don't tell me what to do." Lank said with sudden bitterness that Hiruma had never seen in him before. "Why were you in there?" Hiruma judged from Lank's expression, tone and the way his left hand was clenched that he was both left handed and about to snap and kill the blonde quarter back.

"Eheh... well that's a good question," here Hiruma smirked and sidestepped around Lank smoothly, "sooooo good in fact, that I'm not sure I can give a good enough answer. Without embarrassing the damn mutt of course." He wasn't lying, Kris probably didn't want to have been carried helplessly by the demon twice in one day. Hiruma heard the floor creak behind him, knowing that his bait was about to be bitten, and was ready to pull a gun on Lank when he heard the door open instead and then close and he was left with the two surprised blondes, Justin and Laci.

"... damn you're good! I've never seen Lank so pissed off before!" Justin broke into a smile while Laci stayed somber faced.

"What's with little miss sadness?" Hiruma asked tapping Laci on the forehead.

"Ah... uhm... we're going back to America early." Laci said looking down. Some thing between laughing and pain sounded form Kris's room and Hiruma whipped around and opened the door. Kris was on her floor holding her sides and stomach, laughing while Lank stood there silently.

"Good, less Americans for me to worry about. You guys are a pain in the ass." Hiruma remarked while giving the illusion that he was relaxed by leaning in the doorway. "And what, dear bitch, is so goddamn funny?" Hiruma asked in a mocking voice.

"He... he..." here Kris burst out in new laughter while pointing at Lank.

"Uh-huh... that tells me little to nothing," Hiruma rolled his eyes and looked from Kris to Lank. Lank was flushing slightly and looked very irritated.

"What's wrong with her?" Hiruma pointed to Kris with a blank look at Lank.

"I... uh, nothing." He was starring at the ground and kicked at her carpet. Laci and Justin just watched from the door, both quiet, something that didn't happen very often.

"Wait, what do you mean less Americans to deal with?" She stopped suddenly and snapped her head to Hiruma.

"They're leaving, you didn't know?" Hiruma asked with a smirk that he knew more than her.

"No..." she whined with a frown. "Why?"

"Family issues for Laci, she has to go back for it, and the plane back has to be taken back by all of us." Lank said and shrugged like it wasn't really a big deal.

"Aw... okay, then." She stood and sat on the edge of her bed. "I guess I'll see you guys when and if I go back to America..." she said with a small wave.

"They're leaving now?" Hiruma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lank's a procrastinator, they probably need to be at the airport in a few minutes."

"Uh, yeah... Lank, she's serious, there are only a few minutes to verify our tickets and get on the plane." Laci said, looking at her watch.

"Later, Puppy!" Justin smiled at her and she glared back.

"Later, Tinman." She waved and they all left.

"... aren't they your friends?" Hiruma asked and watched them leave.

"Yeah, that's kind of obvious." Kris said, laying back on her bed, hand trailing to her left side.

"Didn't seem like one of those 'I'm going to miss you' goodbyes." Hiruma commented and sat in her desk chair.

"That's because they know me, okay? Drop it." She snapped the last part with a frown.

"Okay, okay..." he raised his hands defensively. "Not like I want to be hated." Here he smirked at her and she stared at him for a second with her brows furrowed.

"You don't act like it." She said finally, sitting up and scooting up against her head board.

"Why... do you hate me?" He pressed with a raised eye brow.

'He just had to ask that...' Kris thought and remembered her mixed feelings. "I... don't know." She shrugged and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"That's a great answer..." Hiruma rolled his eyes and unwrapped a piece of gum.

"Why does it matter?"

"... we're on the same team, if you hate me then we're going to have issues on the field. Besides the fact that you're one of my receivers and if the quarterback and receiver can't get along on the field then the game turns to shit and we all go to hell on the loser express." He explained and popped his gum.

"Nice, graphic, way to explain stuff." Kris commented with a yawn.

"Idiocy wears people out... go to sleep, damn mutt." Hiruma said and stood, he flipped off her light as he walked out the door and closed it.

-------------------------------------

"Damn mutt, get up. The Entrance Exams are today." Hiruma poked Kris with the barrel of a revolver. Kris just mumbled and turned over so that her back was facing him. Hiruma ran the gun tip lightly over the back of her neck and she suddenly grabbed the barrel of the gun, somehow facing him in a split second and glaring at Hiruma. "Good morning, lazy mutt." Hiruma greeted her hostile expression with a smirk.

She sat up and frowned at him. "I believe you said something about Exams...?" Hiruma was surprised she'd actually heard him say that, but he hid it well.

"Yeah, in about an hour." He nodded with a serious look.

"... dammit!" She cursed and jumped out of bed. She didn't even stop to think that she hadn't heard anything from her teachers about an Exam. She headed for a door that cut out to the side of her room, water started running and Hiruma sighed and rolled his eyes, debating on whether or not to wait for her. He sat on the couch and propped his head boredly on his hand. About ten to fifteen minutes later Kris came out of her room in a t-shirt and jeans. "You waited?" She asked in apparent surprise. He shrugged and stood, stretching. Her hair was dry, but he could tell it had been wet a few minutes ago by the smell of shampoo.

"I have to take it too, and you'll probably drop almost dead in the street if you walk alone."

"Will not." She said, hitting him lightly on the arm as she passed.

"Yeah, you will." He argued, hitting her in her hurt side slightly harder than he intended to. She took a deep breath and elbowed him in the gut. He followed up with hitting her in the gut with his hand as he doubled over slightly.

"No I won't... dammit, I don't want to argue!" She growled, walking out the door with him following.

"First time for everything, huh, Mutt?" Hiruma asked with a cocky tone, rubbing his abs where her elbow had hit him.

"Yeah, like you trying to be nice by waiting, that had to be a first for you." She said as they walked the sidewalks leading to the school.

"Who said I was trying to be nice? If you're late for the exam you don't take it." He said and hit her in the back of the head, leaving his arm on the back of her neck and head like an arm rest while she struggled to pull her head back up. "And if you don't take it... you don't get into Deimon for the Fall." He explained in a bored tone.

"Yeah, so you want me to stick around or something?" She looked at him through the corner of her eye and stuck her tongue out at him... technically the sidewalk, but it was meant to be directed at him.

"You're a decent receiver, of course I want you around. Maybe you can hammer the basics of how to catch the fucking ball into those damned numbskulls on the team." He returned, thinking he knew where she was going with her questions. 'She wants me to say something that she can twist to make me sound like a nice guy.' Hiruma thought with a sudden smirk. 'Good luck with that, Mutt.'

"Let me uuuuuuuup..." Kris whined as he steered her out of someone's way with his arm still on her neck and head.

"Nooooooo..." Hiruma mocked her and shook her head by moving his arm from side to side.

"Argh... let me go!" She pouted and stopped on the spot.

"Mush..." Hiruma pushed on her head to try and make her go forward.

"No... you're being mean." She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, bite me." He rolled his eyes and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder and started walking again.

"What the hell?!" She craned her neck to look at him, and suddenly became conscious that her butt was right next to is ear. "Put me down!"

"Nope. I'm not going to skip the damned exam, okay?" Hiruma said, not paying attention to the people staring at them. "And... well, you're not either. I can't work with just one damn pipsqueak as my single wide receiver."

"I'm warning you... put me down." She repeated, planning what she was going to do if he didn't, only one thing came to mind that was executable from her current position and it would also make him drop her... probably. He ignored her again. "Fine..." she said with a frown. "Warned you." She then bit his back. She felt him tense a little and he hit her side with his head. "Ow!" She let go and frowned. "you said 'bite me'... and your detergent doesn't taste like it smells..." she moved her tongue around in her mouth like it tasted bad.

"Meaning you like the way my clothes smell?" He smirked and turned his head slightly to look at her. Kris blinked a couple of times and realized what she'd said.

"No!" She blushed slightly and his smirk, if possible, widened when he saw this out of the corner of his eye. "I... di... damn..." she let her neck go limp and her face rested against his back.

Hiruma walked in silence with Kris tapping out the tune to 'Row Your Boat' on his back with one hand. She tapped a spot just below his last rib on his back and he rolled his shoulders slightly, if she hadn't been over his shoulder, she wouldn't have noticed it.

"... Hiruma's ticklish?" Kris smiled and craned her neck to look at him, all she saw was the back of his right ear and the back of his head. She poked him in the same place, nothing happened. "... damn." She moved her hand in a tickling motion over the spot. "You suck..." she pouted, crossing her arms and sighing.

"Watch it, or I'll drop you on your face." Hiruma warned, shifting his right arm so that she felt like she was about to fall on her face onto the cement.

"Okay, okay!" Kris's arms went around Hiruma, just below his ribs and held on incase he decided to make her fall, she would be able to do something besides fall flat on her face.

"Let go or I will drop you." Hiruma said, amused that she thought he would let her go and slightly irritated that she was hugging his middle upside-down and behind him, not that he would want her hugging him from the front either, he'd shoot her if she hugged him for no apparent reason again. Kris let go, but Hiruma kept her in the same behave-or-drop position that had caused her to grab him in the first place.

"I'll be good if you let me walk..." Kris tried bribing him to let her down.

"You'll be good if I keep you here too." Hiruma countered as the school loomed in front of them.

"Neh... we're almost to the school, how could I possibly piss you off in that amount of time?" Kris asked with a frown.

"You'd be surprised." Hiruma said. He stopped and leaned forward, letting her slide off his shoulder and to the ground.

"Yay!" Kris looked like she was ready to run to the school, and away from him, but he grabbed the back of her shirt.

"See? Just like that." He pushed her forward slightly and she walked forward, matching his steps.

"... why aren't we going to the entrance doors?" Kris asked when he nudged her towards the club.

"Because, you don't know jack about the Japanese school systems." Hiruma said and circled around to the back of the club, still pushing her.

'Why the hell are we behind the club?' Kris thought, looking around curiously. 'And what does he mean I don't know jack about the Japanese school system?'


	17. We're not!

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own everything Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

'Why the hell are we behind the club?' Kris thought, looking around curiously. 'And what does he mean I _don_'_t know jack about the Japanese school system_?' She frowned and her curiosity reached a whole new level when Rui Habashira and another guy from the Zokugaku Chameleons pulled up on motorcycles.

"'bout damn time, Damn Lizard." Hiruma said and Kris looked at him.

"So, you lied...?" Kris asked looking from Habashira to Hiruma and then the other guy.

"I never lie... I bluff." Hiruma replied. Rui motioned to the other guy and he jumped off his bike and got on sideways on the back of Rui's. Kris really hoped that the way the guy was sitting was actually safer than the way it looked. Kris felt eyes on her and she looked at Rui and he immediately averted his gaze... anxiously? Rui revved his cycle and Hiruma stepped up to talk to him, but Rui gave an annoyed look like he wanted to be gone as soon as possible. Hiruma finally stepped away and Rui sped around and out of the school grounds.

'What's that about?' Kris thought and just stood where she was boredly as the growling of the motorcycle faded into the distance.

"You just going to stare after them or you going to get on?" Hiruma's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked over at him. "At least I don't bite like you do." He said when she hesitated.

"Where are we going?" She asked warily.

"Get on and you'll find out." Hiruma knew once she was curious she'd do almost _anything_.

"... I hate you so-..." she corrected herself, quickly cutting off the 'sometimes' she was about to say. "I hate you." She repeated as a definite sentence with nothing added on.

"I know. Now get on." Kris got on behind Hiruma and sat sideways like she'd seen the Zokugaku guy do so that she could avoid holding onto him, she did this knowing that it was pointless to argue.

* * *

"You still lied." Kris said leaning against the back of the motorcycle, they were stopped at a gas pump just inside the gate of Zokugaku High School, she found it odd that they had a gas pump on their school grounds.

"No I didn't... you are getting an exam today just not the way you thought.

"... but you said that I wouldn't get into Deimon for the fa-" Hiruma splashed gas at her and she barely missed getting drenched by a quick dodge.

"I'm not dense, I know what I said." Hiruma returned the nozzle to the opening of the tank and placed his red card that he'd used to start the pump back in his wallet.

'Why do I have the feeling that that card isn't exactly legal...?' Kris thought, she was sure it wasn't a normal gas credit card. "Yeah, okay... so why'd you bring me to Zokugaku?" She asked looking around at the different names, phrases and gang signs that were spray painted on the school grounds.

"I need a reason?"

"Well... unless you're just wasting my time off from school, yeah." She answered and stepped so that the motorcycle was between her and some of the Zokugaku students who were racing around school grounds on their own cycles.

"What, afraid?" He gave a mild smirk at her edginess.

"Never quite recovered from an accident when I was younger..." she muttered and resumed her previous stance.

"I thought you used to say it wasn't an accident." Hiruma had lately been looking through her past and found quite a few interesting stories that involved her and a court of law.

"... I'm not going to ask." She shook her head. Kris hadn't eaten since yesterday, seeing as she'd left the house without any breakfast for fear of being late for the false exam, and now her stomach decided to protest. She flushed slightly and Hiruma glanced over at her from the race he'd previously been watching to predetermine the victor as the tank filled.

"Hungry?" He asked and she nodded slightly, feeling the sharp pang hit her stomach. The pump clicked and she got on the back of the motorcycle sideways and Hiruma started it after replacing the nozzle and taking his seat. He drove to a nearby restaurant and stopped in front of it. "Well, you going to get off and come in or not?" He asked when she just sat there with a confused expression.

"Uh... yeah," she got off and followed him in. 'There has to be some catch to this...' she thought as a waitress showed them to a table and Hiruma looked around boredly as he sat down, Kris sat across from him. They ordered drinks and sat in silence afterwards for a few minutes until the waitress came back with them. Kris sipped her Dr. Pepper and looked around at the "We support the Chameleons!" banners and flyers that were randomly tagged up around the restraunt.

"So, ready to order?" The waitress came back after taking a few orders and delivering some people's orders to them.

"Rice and spicy chicken." Hiruma said, handing his menu to the waitress.

"Same..." Kris said when the waitress looked at her.

Kris finished her food long before Hiruma, given that she eats fast no matter what. Once Hiruma was finished and the check came Kris picked it up when Hiruma sat there for a bit. She fished out her wallet and paid silently and Hiruma was already out the door when she walked out. Kris headed for the bike but Hiruma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where we're going isn't that far, walk." Hiruma tugged her sleeve forward impatiently.

"Where _are_ we going?" Kris asked curiously, refusing to move.

Hiruma sighed irritably, "I'm going to a college game at Zokugaku. You going to tag along like a good puppy?" He sneered and meant for it to be as offensive as possible. It's within walking distance so I'm walking to it."

"'Puppy', huh? I can learn a new trick." She smiled at him and fell in step behind him as she 'tagged along' down the street.

* * *

"Holy flippin' fudge it's huge!" Kris exclaimed as they reached Zokugaku University Stadium. "Hey, is that a giant version of Rui?" She asked pointing at one of the players, who looked, in fact, like a larger, scruffier, Rui Habashira.

"Will you calm down?" Hiruma asked irritably, the black haired girl was practically running circles around him. "How much caffeine have you had today?"

"Just what I had when I ate." She said, stopping abruptly in front of him. A smooth side-step brought Hiruma around her before he could run into her. She turned with an innocent smile.

"There is no way I'm believing that." He rolled his eyes at her and turned, walking again. "Stop trying to be cute, it's not working." He added when she jogged to catch up to his fast pace.

"I wasn't trying." She stated with a smile. She glanced side ways at him and the caffeine kicked her again. "Haha, you think I'm cute, admit it!" She turned to walk backwards with her hands behind her head. She weaved in-between people and wouldn't let him look away from her.

"In your dreams." (NOTE: Notice the irony here) He frowned at her as she almost hit the larger Habashira, Tokage Habashira, who was standing with a group of teammates near the entranceway to the stadium.

"Hey, watch where you're goin' punk!" Tokage said in what Kris thought was a hiss. His hand shot out and gripped the sleeve of her shirt.

She blinked and looked at him as if she didn't comprehend what he was saying. "But I didn't hit you." She said the obvious, earning a smirk from Hiruma.

"Why are you walking backwards anyway? If you hadn't noticed, all the normal people are walking forwards." Tokage sneered at her.

"Well, normal people don't eat flowers... even my cousin who's a _vegetarian_ doesn't eat flowers." Kris said with a frown. "Besides if I were normal, I wouldn't play Football, now would I?" She crossed her arms with no clue why she was back-talking a six foot something college cornerback.

"Girls can't play Football." One of Tokage's friends said with a scoffing laugh.

"But she's not a girl... she a bitch." Hiruma said with a shrug, Kris decided that this was the best defense she was getting from him... if it even could be called defense.

"True," she smiled slightly at the facial expressions of the Zokugaku college students.

"Dude, my girlfriend would have killed me if I'd said that about her," came a whisper from the back of the Zokugaku group.

Hiruma's ear twitched and he sighed in annoyance at the same time as Kris. "He is _not_ my boyfriend!"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend." They said at the same time, each to his or her own respective sentence. Then gave each other a glare.

"Uh-huh..." Tokage smirked before actually looking at the two, finally simmered down from his anger at almost being hit. "Hey, wait... you're Hiruma Yoichi." Tokage said with an almost idiotic realization.

"Yeah... pain in the ass too." Kris nodded rolling her eyes with an exaggerated sigh.

"She can talk to him like that?" The same whispered voice came from the back of the group, but this time with a tinge of fear.

"I'm not talking _to_ him... I'm talking about him, but being the weird stalker who keeps following me around all day, he just happens to be there." Kris shrugged with a sigh. "It's not my fault he came at the wrong time."

"... but he's been standing there the whole time... and... wait, what?" The team stood there scratching their heads.

"Well, good luck with the game." Kris smiled brightly with a small wave and grabbed Hiruma's hand, and pulled him away from the team, who were trying to figure out what she said.

"An entire Football team... confused by one girl?" Hiruma smirked and pulled out his threat book after pulling his hand away from Kris.

"Spending enough time around football players gives you an idea about how much logic affects them." Kris said, grabbing a Mountain Dew from a concession stand and paying for it quickly before opening it and falling in step beside Hiruma.

"I don't want to have to deal with you after you've drunk that." Hiruma said looking from her to the highly caffeinated drink.

Kris shrugged before chugging half the bottle. "I'm thirsty and need the caffeine." She shrugged again and chugged the last of the bottle. "Thanks for warning me about not wanting me to drink it though... sounded like you expected me to care."

"There's always hope... but no I didn't really." He replied as they picked some seats.

* * *

Kris was yelling almost throughout the whole game, Hiruma was eventually infected from his usual quiet observation and was soon yelling along with her... although the things that came from his mouth made mothers turn and cover their kids ears. The security seemed to know Hiruma so when someone complained they just shook their heads and pointed at him, saying something to the complainee and then the complainee either left or returned to their seats. Kris noticed this a few times and Hiruma seemed to not notice it at all, until a kid turned around and stuck it tongue out at him and thumbed their nose.

"Annoying brat..." Hiruma had mumbled and flipped the kid off, but before the child could alert his father of the offense Hiruma was back to the game.

Kris watched as Tokage, despite his bulk intercepted a few passes skillfully and she admired him a bit for that. She made a note of his technique that he used and to try it herself later, it seemed a bit more effective than her current one so why not?

"So, who's going to win?" Hiruma asked Kris, seeing if she could tell even though it was only half-time.

"Well.. each team has it's strong suits..." she paused to consider her answer. "Zokugaku," she said after about thirty seconds. Even though they were losing by thirteen points, they could still make it.

"Hn, but the other team is winning." He pointed out as everyone else around them filed out for a restroom break and food... and general walking around.

"So? Doesn't mean that they'll win. Scores can change..." she shrugged and watched the half-time show, only about half the stands stayed to watch it. Guys doing tricks on motorcycles and cheerleaders doing seemingly impossible acrobatics... some while _driving_ the motorcycles.

"Why do you think Zokugaku will win?" Hiruma asked and Kris looked over at him, giving up on trying to figure out how the heck the people on the field pulled off their tricks.

"Because all-in-all they have better team work, more skill, and better players. She shrugged and sat back in her chair.

Zokugaku Won.


	18. Gimme My Phone!

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21- Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Complicated(Kris's ring-tone)- Avril Lavigne**

* * *

Kris yawned and put her hands behind her head as she walked. "Caffeine-rush... waaaay over." She got on the bike behind Hiruma the correct way instead of sitting sideways and tried to keep from putting her arms around his middle as he started the motorcycle and started gathering speed. This didn't last for long and she soon looped her arms around his waist, feeling him tense a bit but then relax. Kris felt Hiruma make the cycle go faster and she tightened her grip as the wind whipped at her. She felt fear, something that hadn't happened it a while, and yet here she was finding that her fear was going down as she held onto Hiruma and trusted him not to crash.

"What, too fast?" She heard him taunt from slightly above her head, he was looking back at her with a smirk; no doubt he could feel her heart beating like a scared rabbit's.

"N-naw, ya think?" She didn't look up, but kept her eyes shut tight and her face buried against his shirt.

"Think you could squeeze any tighter? I can still breathe." She didn't reply and he sped up a little more, causing Kris to tighten her arms again.

"Slow down...!" Kris wailed, the wind whipping her words so that they were barely a whisper, even to his sensitive ears.

"Go faster? Sure!" He cackled evilly and Kris tightened her grip more, it was below his diaphragm so it didn't hinder his breathing. He had a feeling she didn't mind clinging to his back, and he found himself surprised that he too didn't mind... 'no, I'm only speeding up because it scares the crap out of her!' Hiruma thought quickly, pushing everything else away. 'I _don't like her_.' It sounded unconvincing even to Hiruma, and he was thinking it! Hiruma thought of dozens of reasons for himself to not like her, and he still couldn't shake the feeling of her heartbeat at his back. Her arms loosened slightly and he glanced back at her, her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly. "Good thing we're close to your house... otherwise I'd let you fall off on the road." Hiruma tried at saying something mean, rude, anything. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't really do it and drove one handed with one hand on the handles, the other on Kris's arms so that she didn't slip off.

* * *

When the bike finally pulled up in front of Wolfe's house Hiruma shifted his elbow back and nudged her.

"Nnn... pervert." She muttered as her eyes flickered open. "That was my boob." She glared.

"And you'd rather I hit your ribs?"

"My ribs are fine." She replied and sat up, her arms slipping from around him as she stretched, yawning.

"Of course they are, then what was the sound of a wet fish hitting water that I heard when you hit the ground?"

"Me hitting the ground." She shrugged and got off the bike. Hiruma followed her to the door and stopped her from going inside.

"I rescheduled your Entrance Exams for next week, be ready for them." Kris sighed.

"Yeah, okay... so they really were today?" She asked, leaning against the door-jam.

"Yep." He nodded with a shrug.

_I had fun... a better time with you than I would have in a testing room._ What Kris would have liked to say...

"Dammit... and I was ready for it too." Kris muttered, crossing her arms.

"And you didn't even know about it until today... tell me, what do you _do_ when you're not listening in class? Hell, there was an entire _school assembly_ on it." Hiruma smirked as Kris flushed.

"None of your business." She met his eyes and her mind flashed back to one of her various dreams with the sun going down behind him, bringing out the grey more in his eyes...

"You go to your little dream land?" Hiruma's smirk was less than an inch from her face. She'd spaced out with the devil of Deimon in front of her, how stupid was she really?

"Uh, I... uhm... er... d'I... zuh..." she was by now flushing deep, and wondering if by some weird way he could read her mind, and knew about her drea- nightmares.

"Hm... from the look on your face and the gibberish you're stuttering, could it have anything to do with me?" He asked in the most innocent voice he had... which was pretty innocent, believe it or not.

"N-no! Of course not!" Kris couldn't back up because of the door jam that she was leaning on and she could smell the mint on Hiruma's breath. 'Hm... spearmint.' Kris smiled absently, but then snapped back when Hiruma pulled back and popped his gum.

The door opened and Kyle looked out.

"Hey, you're finally back." He used Kris's head for a leaning post. "Hope she wasn't too annoying." He then noticed the flush on her face, but shrugged it off and turned back to Hiruma. "So, what'd you do?"

"I took her to a college game." Hiruma shrugged. "She should be having the after effects of a caffeine high right now." She was, Kris was leaning into Kyle who put a steadying arm around her shoulders, her eyes were about to close for good and nothing would wake her up.

"Nice," Kyle nodded at Hiruma. "Thanks, now all I have to do is dump and leave."

"Yeah, just make sure she gets up for morning practice." Hiruma said, leaning against a support for the porch.

"Will do." Kyle nodded and picked Kris up, heading back into he house.

"Hn... Damn Mutt..." Hiruma muttered with a smile as he left the porch and swung back onto the bike. "She can really turn red when you say the truth." He smirked and the sun finally went below the horizon with a "YA-HA!" Fading into the summer night.

* * *

Kyle set Kris on her bed and removed her cell phone, wallet and a red dog collar from her pockets. He looked at the collar and furrowed his brow in confusion. Looking at the tag, which was shaped in the form of the Deimon Devil Bat, he read:

_Damn Mutt  
Wide Receiver  
Deimon Devil Bats  
5-5_

"Hm... her birthday was yesterday..." Kyle muttered and shrugged, setting the collar next to her wallet and cell.

"Zzz... He... ma-kun..." Kris sighed, rolling over in her sleep. Kyle slipped out of her room and mulled over the collar. 'Where'd she get it from? And why?' He let it drop as he returned to the news, another story was up about the gang that had been messing with Kris on her first day in Japan, this one had a sucky sketch that hardly even resembled the attacker... but maybe someone could draw the conclusion... nah, he was safe. Kyle turned off the TV. If his father knew about him getting into it with a gang of high schoolers, Kris would leave immediately, not to mention if he found out about all the other stuff that Kyle had been up to in Japan... but he wouldn't find out anything... Kyle hoped anyway.

* * *

_... Kris shifted against him, making his eyes flicker open and his arm that wasn't around her come up and flick some of her hair- which had fallen into her eyes -back with his long, thin fingers._

_"Don't forget about morning practice..." he said in her ear and she ducked away slightly when his breath tickled her neck._

_"Yeah, yeah..." she muttered and reached out for his hand; she touched nothing and had the sensation of falling..._

... Kris jerked awake just before hitting the floor of her bedroom.

"If this is a subconscious pun, I'm going to die..." Kris muttered as her head pounded in protest to it's contact with the floor. She looked at her window and sighed when she saw it was still dark outside. Climbing back into bed, she fell back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Kris woke up the next morning before Kyle even thought about waking her up. She stretched and looked around her room. Spotting her cell phone and wallet, she changed quickly into clean clothes and stuffed them into her pockets, she searched her dirty clothes pockets and found 1,555 yen that she had no clue how it got there, it was the exact amount that she'd spent on dinner last night, including Hiruma's. Strange... and then she noticed the red collar on her bedside table that she'd neglected when she'd grabbed her wallet and cell.

"What the..." she looked at it and saw the Devil Bat-shaped tag. "Hm..." she left her room, buckling the collar on as she went.

"You're up early." Kyle commented, not looking up from his paper, already on his second cup of coffee.

"Yeah," she yawned and poured herself a glass of orange juice before plopping at the table and laying her head on the wooden surface making the tag on her collar click against the table.

"Where'd you get the collar?" Kyle asked, reaching across the table and hooking a finger through the red band and swinging her head up so he could look at it.

"Dunno, it was on my bed stand this mornin'..." She gasped out breathlessly and removed Kyle's hand so that the collar didn't dig into her throat.

"I found it in your pocket last night." Kyle said and returned to his paper.

"Really? Huh... dunno how it got there..." Kris said and finished her orange juice quickly.

"Don't forget about morning practice." Kyle said, flipping a page after a few minutes of morning silence.

She furrowed her brow. "Since when was there morning practice?"

"No clue, Hiruma told me to make sure you woke up for it last night when you passed out from a caffeine high." Kyle shrugged and finished off his coffee.

'That explains him saying it in my dream... he probably said it while I was asleep and standing there...' Kris thought and sighed, looking at the time on her phone. "Well, I'd better get going..." she said and stood. "Be good and don't break anything valuable at work." She said over her shoulder.

"Right," Kyle muttered as she walked out the door.

* * *

When Kris reached the field and turned the corner of the gym she saw that Hiruma was just opening the club door to go change into his practice equipment.

"Hey, Hiruma!" She ran past the gym storage and reached him. "How'd this get in my pocket?" Kris asked, she was slightly short of breath after the short run, but soon was breathing normally again. Hiruma looked at the collar around her neck then to her.

"Birthday present from the club. The damn manager found out it was your birthday somehow and wouldn't stop nagging me until I did something about it." He said flatly, Kris was toying with the tag and moved it so that she could see it.

"Thought you might have had something to do with it." She said and thought for a short second about hugging him with a 'thank you', like she'd have done with her American friends... but then did he even consider her a friend? He didn't toss her off the motorcycle when she'd fallen asleep on his back, but did that really mean anything? Hiruma was looking at her while she thought and she looked up to meet his eyes briefly before making a decision.

"Ah... thanks." She said awkwardly, dropping her hands to her sides from the tag and smiling. "But... how did you get it in my pocket without me noticing?" Here Hiruma smirked and closed the door to the club that was half open. He walked toward her, stopping a few inches away and leaned closer to her face, stopping when he was less than an inch away.

"Like this." He said, still smirking. She couldn't feel it, but she knew she was starting to blush. He suddenly pulled away and took a brown leather wallet from his front pocket, he opened it and pulled out a card and turned it so that she could see it. It was her ID.

"Hey, that's my..." her hand immediately went for her back pocket and she found a little black book there instead of her wallet, which Hiruma had. Hiruma snatched the book back form her and slid her ID back into her wallet. "Pickpocket." She accused and reached for her wallet.

_Chill out, whatcha yellin' for?._

_Lay back, it's all been done before._

Complicated started ringing from Hiruma's pocket.

"How much of my stuff did you take?!" Kris exclaimed and her hand went in Hiruma's pocket, him trying to push her away, he ended up with his back against the club with her free arm across his chest to hold him still while she went through his left front pocket with her right hand, he relaxed and let her search the pocket, rolling his eyes. Kris fished out a number of different guns, ranging from an HK MP5 to a .22 Long Rifle Mini-Revolver, before finally giving up and stepping back, she was slightly surprised that Hiruma had just sat back and let her search his pocket... because the collection of artillery on the ground that could win a small war _was_ from just one pocket.

"Can I have my phone back?" She pleaded with a pitiful look.

"After you just spent the last fifteen minutes with me pinned to the club while you tried to find it yourself?" He gave a sort of laugh. "No." He turned once again and opened the club door, walking in and shutting it behind him.

Kris looked at the pile of guns that was sitting beside her, it covered about 29 square feet in a circle and, in height, was up to her knee.

"Oh, and what's really stupid..." Hiruma was standing behind her, right next to her ear. "... wrong pocket." Kris raised a hand and covered her mouth to keep the hysterical laughter from coming out, she felt like she was going to go insane. Hiruma stepped around her and picked up the mound of weapons with seemingly no effort and walked back to the club, shutting the door behind him.

Kris thought about how he'd stolen her phone and wallet. She remembered the childish game where Justin would hold his finger millimeters away from her nose, making her crossing her eyes and focusing on it and then asking her, "am I touching you?" when she'd replied, "no." he had taken his finger from in front of her face and said, "Yeah I am!" and it was true, he'd had a hand on her arm the whole time, which she'd only noticed when she wasn't focusing on his finger.

"This is so unfair!" Kris growled and opened the club door, grabbing her practice equipment from the equipment room and changing for practice.

"I'm not a very fair person, mutt." Hiruma said, waiting in front of the club door as she came out, most of the other players were arriving, such as the 'huh-brothers' and Kurita, Mamori and Sena weren't close behind.

"We're practicing in full pads today!" Hiruma informed- or yelled at- the rest of the team. Kris was already dressed-out and Hiruma started her running backwards around the football field. "Come on! It's like running forwards in reverse, get the form right dammit!" He shot a few bullets at her feet and she started focusing more on the form, losing speed. "Don't slow down!" Another few bullets hit next to her feet.

"This is impossible!" Kris yelled as she tried to speed up while concentrating on the form.

"Not as impossible as digging through my pocket to find your phone! Especially when it wasn't in that pocket! You're going to keep running until you get the form _and_ the speed right!" Kris ran backwards for the rest of practice.


	19. Nosy Little Hiruma

**This is kind of filler-ish... **

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata are the gods that created Eyeshield 21... me no have anything to do with it, and I don't own anything either... except this story.**

* * *

"Ow... ow... ow..." Kyle could count the time exactly from Kris. One "ow" every second made sixty every minute and 3600 every hour. So far she was up to 3550 and Kyle was about to go berserk. "... ow."

"Stop it!" He yelled and she started laughing. "Get out of the house and stretch it out or go to the hot springs!" Kris shrank back into the couch a bit as he yelled and had her mouth twisted in an effort to keep from laughing.

"But I don't have enough y-" she was cut off by Kyle handing her half of the money in his wallet.

"Just. Get. Out. Of. The. House." Kyle glared at her, knowing that this could have been her purpose all along. If it was... he didn't care, just as long as she wasn't around him complaining about sore muscles from the past three days of practice. Kris made it sound as if Hiruma was putting her through torture all through practice, then again... maybe he was.

"No problem." She smiled easily and stood from the couch, walking easily to her room and shutting the door. Kyle glared after her, thinking that he was a fool.

* * *

Once Kris was on the other side of the door she clenched her teeth and winced at the feeling of her muscles pulling away from each other. She really just wanted to lay on her bed and sleep for the rest of the life in the hopes that her muscles would sort themselves out. There was no way that was going to happen and Kris knew it. 

A hot shower loosened her muscles and she felt slightly better. Clean clothes that didn't have the smell of a locker rooms helped only slightly as Kris stretched slowly- a ritual that she'd picked up from a friend that helped with flexibility and was sure to help her muscle pains disappear.

"Well... I guess I'd better walk around." Kris suddenly felt energetic, the stretching and alleviated pain gave her the energy she'd just gained from almost an hour of laying on the couch after practice- which she had done every day since Hiruma had started making her race almost constantly around the field backwards and forwards constantly. She had the vague thought of finding Hiruma and getting her phone back (somehow) when she realized he might have **answered** some of her calls.

Giving a mental groan at the thought of Hiruma talking to her parents or friends gave Kris one of the strangest feelings in the world. What with jumping-conclusions and Hiruma's tendency to do random and very drastic things to make her life harder...

"That's it!" Kris wouldn't be able to forget the conversations she imagined going on between that devilish high schooler and her father. She briefly saw Kyle as she ran through the house and out the door. She heard him mutter something about her being a 'damn faker' before she was running down the sidewalk towards the only place she thought he might be at the moment- the Deimon Devil Bats Club room.

* * *

"Damn mutt, nice of you to try and break the door." Hiruma scowled as the door to the club room slammed open, harder than even he ever slammed it. 

"Give. Me. My. Phone." She panted with a glare at the small device in his hands. Hiruma was currently leaning back in a chair with his feet up on one of the roulette tables. Kris's cell phone was in his hands and she could hear the small beeps of him scrolling through her phone.

"Aw... and I was just getting to the text messages with my name as the subject..." he said with a smirk at her annoyed frown.

"If you don't give me my goddamn phone _now_..." Kris started towards him and he leapt nimbly away from her just before she reached him, his balance regained before she even realized he wasn't in the chair anymore.

"It's not smart to make threats you can't back up." Hiruma taunted as she pushed the chair into the roulette table and walked past it toward him. He pressed a few more buttons before reading out loud: " 'I'm having guy issues over here, got any advice?' "

"My text messages are none of your business!" Kris felt anger flare as she ran at him, he never even glanced up at her as he sidestepped and she hit the counter. She turned as he read the reply and grabbed for her phone, but once again he wasn't where she remembered him being.

" 'What kind? Gimme details, I'll give answers...' with one of those weird anime faces that girls feel the immense need to use when they're smiling..." Hiruma was perched on one of the roulette tables with one leg crossed over the other.

"Do you know how much that makes you look like a gay guy?" Kris hadn't really thought about it before, but needed _something_ spiteful to say to him while he was reading through her text messages subjected about himself.

"Well, considering the text messages labeled 'Yaoi' I really don't think that makes me any worse in your eyes..." he shrugged and pressed a few more buttons, going to the next message. " 'Well, I don't know if I hate him or not, I'm confused...' Some weird double question-mark-with-an-under-score-in-the-middle... next." He said 'next' with one of the most sadistic smile Kris had yet seen on his face. Another button pressed.

"Can I just have my damned phone back?!" Kris knew from his grin widening that her face was flushed. She'd always hated anyone going through her stuff, be it parents, friends... this definitely applied to Hiruma.

"Now why would you want it back?" His finger was hovering over the button that would show him the next message.

Kris felt a sudden pang from her legs and remembered the fact that she was still sore from practice. "I need to talk to... uhm... Nick." The name popped into her head randomly. Maybe it was the similarities of the two- Hiruma in front of her and the friend back home. Who knew how the formula to randomness worked anyway?

"The spiky blonde that talks like a supersonic rocket?" Hiruma raised a brow and pressed the button for the message as Kris nodded slightly, supersonic rocket was _very_ close if not an understatement to the way Nick talked, and sat down across the roulette table from him.

"Wait what?!" She was back on her feet quickly. "You talked to him when he called?!" Hiruma just starred at her blankly, unperturbed at her outburst.

"Yep... he's very easy to talk to... and was very helpful in answering some questions." He smiled 'harmlessly' at her and she sank back down in the chair with her hands over her face and her elbows on the roulette table in front of her.

"_How helpful_?" She asked with her eyes closed and her palms against her eyes.

"Oh, you wouldn't_ believe_ some of the things I heard from him." Hiruma's tone was sadistically happy and Kris knew that if she raised her head she'd see him with a full blown demonic smirk. One of those that makes her heart feel like it's going to burst- 'from _**fear**_!' Kris yelled in her mind, still unwilling to believe anything that she'd felt for the last few days. Unable to shake the feeling of holding onto Hiruma on the back of the motorcycle and the fear that she _didn't_ feel. That was the surprise of it all. She'd always felt scared on motorcycles ever since she'd almost been run over by one of the motorcycle gangs back home... she didn't remember much about it though, just the fear.

"-ning to me?" Hiruma's voice cut through Kris's reflection and she looked up from her hands, shaking her head.

"Sorry, what?" She asked and furrowed her brow, trying to remember if she'd heard him talking before.

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you really have to daydream about me too? Pay attention when I talk to you." His eyes narrowed in annoyance and she raised a brow slowly with a small frown.

"Who said I was daydreaming about you? I wasn't even daydreaming, it was thinking."

"Well don't think about me and ignore me then."

"My thoughts had... I wasn't... argh." Kris let her head bump loudly on the table. It was so irritating when it was like he could read her mind... although she technically wasn't thinking about him. Though also she technically was. Kris could feel her brain trying to explode as she thought of a comeback that wouldn't be lying. She'd already resolved not to lie to him because the demonic high schooler in front of her was like a walking lie detector.

"Aw... head hurt?" Hiruma asked in a mock concerned voice, lacing his voice with a bit of baby-talk like she was a child.

"No, not before I started talking to you it didn't." She grumbled, he chuckled and she heard a slight 'shhhhik' as if he was sliding metal against metal. Kris sighed before raising her head. He snickered and she raised a hand to her forehead, there was a slight feel of texture similar to the carpet on the roulette table and she glared at him. He had already started cleaning a gun before she raised her head, owing to the 'shhhhik' sound she'd heard from him. She had no idea when or where to her phone had disappeared.

Kris lay her head on her arms and watched the pipe-cleaner he was using to clean out the barrel of the gun rhythmically move back and forth hypnotizingly. Kris had been told before that she was easily amused and she knew that it was completely true now. She only realized that he'd stopped when she unconsciously caught the phone he threw at her out of nowhere. She blinked and looked at her phone.

"Huh?" Kris stared blankly at the cellular device.

"You've been hounding me about that damn thing for almost four days and all you can say is 'huh?' while looking like Otawara when asked what Para dichlorobenzene is?" Hiruma asked, his eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Paruhdaywha?" Kris blinked. "What the hell did you just say?!"

"Nothing... I guess that's a yes then." Hiruma looked through the barrel of the gun he was cleaning and seemed satisfied because he took out a hex key and started twisting it to take the stock apart.

"Uh... thanks?" Kris muttered and flipped it open. "Get any texts?" She asked as she flipped through the menu to her messaging and scrolled through to find the last one she'd read... thirty messages down. And only ten of them were sent by her friends, the other twenty or so were from her phone.

"Yeah, Lank asked you to get back together with him when you go back to America." Kris snorted and Hiruma glanced up briefly. "It's good that you don't want to, I told him no."

"What?" Kris asked indignantly. "You had no rig-... what were your exact words?" She was already on the text message Hiruma had sent. She stared at it for a few seconds. "That's actually something I would have said." She sounded slightly surprised. She would have thought that Hiruma was rude to him and added a few profane words in... but all she saw was 'No, besides who knows if I'm going back?' It wasn't in chat speak but in grammar that she would normally write in if it were paper, or- more practically- typed on the computer or in a text message.

"It's not like I didn't pay attention to your text messages when I read through them." Hiruma shrugged, he had the gun in about five pieces by now. Kris sighed, unable to get mad at him again as she read through the other text messages, all said things that she would have actually replied- some in exact words, others not so exact, but close. Both sat quietly in the clubhouse with the occasional pop of Hiruma's gum and the steady beep of Kris's cell phone as she looked through it and texted back on some of the unanswered text messages.


	20. Sane or Insane?

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma.**

* * *

Kris slept peacefully on her side, undreaming. If she had been awake, however, she would have been raving at the blonde teenager who was flipping through a journal while sitting cross-legged in her floor. Hiruma's cell phone made small clicking noises as it captured a picture of each page. It had been less than a week since he'd last read it, but there were already quite a few new entries, all were more than three pages each of cramped, messy handwriting.

'It's like an American version of ancient hieroglyphics.' Hiruma thought as he took a picture of the last page and set the journal back in it's original spot while shoving his phone back in his pocket. Kris turned over so that she was facing away from him while she slept. He heard her mutter something that sounded like 'Hiru-kun', but it could have just been his imagination after reading some of the contents of her journal.

"Hm..." he briefly flipped through about fifteen different, and sadistic ways to wake her up as he cupped his chin between his thumb and forefinger as he thought. His trademark smirk slid across his lips as he finally came to a conclusion and walked out the door.

* * *

_He played with her hair with had somehow become long as they walked. The full moon overhead cast an eerie glow on his hair making it look like a golden halo, she knew better than to believe it and laughed slightly at the thought._

_"What?" He asked, tugging on her hair, he'd been walking slightly behind her and she stopped with him, turning to face him._

_"Just thinking." Kris shrugged and tried to tug her hair loose from his grip._

_"How dangerous." He smirked and stepped closer to her, releasing the lock of black hair and replacing it with her chin, tilting it up._

_"Not as dangerous as you." Kris countered and hugged him. His arms circled around her and she smiled as she smelt him, this may be a dream but her memory was engraved with everything about him. Maybe it was her, maybe it was the strange whatever-it-is that caused the dreams._

_"Complement or accusation?" He chuckled and smoothed her hair softly, if she'd have been awake she would have laughed that she could even use him and the word 'softly' in the same sentence._

_"Both," she deliberated after a while. He smiled and pressed his lips lightly to her hair. Another adverb she wouldn't used in her waking moments along with him: lightly. "Hiru-kun..." she muttered and turned around in his arms. He switched so that he had only one arm around her as they walked again._

_Silence reined as they came to a lake. "Hiruchi... the water's pretty." Kris commented, though this was probably one of those thoughts that would rarely/never be voiced if she were awake._

_"Really?" His voice was right next to her ear and his breath tickled her skin lightly._

_"Yes... really." She nodded and turned her face slightly to look at him, bumping close to his mouth with hers accidentally._

_"Well, then..." he smirked and she recognized the smirk above all else. "Why not try it out?!" She heard a splash and felt frozen as her senses came back to her._

* * *

**.::Slightly Before the End of Kris's Dream For the Fun of It::.**

Hiruma was back with a bucket filled half with ice cubes half with water, it was hanging loosely from his hand, ready to splash as soon as he deemed it the opportune moment. Kris mumbled something and he drifted closer to listen.

"Hiruchi... the water's pretty..." She mumbled sleepily.

'Who the fuck's Hiruchi?' Hiruma thought, then shrugged. Maybe she was over him. Either way, it was time for Kris to wake up. Hiruma bent down by Kris's ear. "Really?" He asked, she twitched slightly when he breathed on her ear. Although he didn't expect her to nod and turn her head, bumping her lips just below his mouth, he didn't really care. "Well then... Why not try it out?!" He then splashed the ice-cold water on her and stood back, smirking like the devil himself as Kris sat up violently, sputtering profusely. "Wakey-wakey..." he taunted when she turned a hate-filled glare on him. "Heh..." it was here that he ran.

"You little..." she was out of bed and who knows where the time to put shoes on came from before running out of the house, her string of profanities woke her brother and he poked his head out of the house to see the short bob of ebony hair chasing after the tall spiked blonde hair.

"Wonder what that's all... a... bou... t." He trailed his sentence intelligently as he came to Kris's room. "I'm going to kill whoever doesn't clean this up." Kyle glared at the water still dripping from her mattress and the empty bucket that was still spinning slowly on its side.

* * *

"I swear when I catch you Hiruma, I'll murder you then bring you back to life and murder you again!" Kris snarled from behind him, her freezing clothes had dried long ago and she was able to run without her teeth chattering.

"I think you might be taking this a little to personally, damn mutt!" Hiruma threw over his shoulder as the school loomed in view. There was a small crowd already congregating of football player wanna-bes outside the school steps and the way that he and Kris were coming from caused them to run straight through the crowd. Hiruma dodged in-between people fluidly while he heard Kris's sneakers scuff the cement every time she planted a foot to change direction.

" 'Too personally' my ass! That was freaking cold!" Kris reached out, almost grabbing the hem of his black shirt and centimeters from her revenge when he changed direction so quickly that she didn't have time to drag enough focus back to following him from the shirt that she wanted to grab so badly; she ended up smacking into someone, hard.

"Hey, watch it!" That someone yelled just before they cushioned Kris from the fall to the ground, and then her sneaker as she started running after Hiruma again.

"Now, that was just plain rude." Hiruma commented as she stopped in front of the club house, he was leaning in front of the door with one foot casually crossed over the other.

"And dumping ice on someone who's sleeping is any less rude?" She glared at him. Hiruma just smirked.

"Can I ask you one question before you massacre me into itty-bitty pieces even though that would be very inhumane?" Hiruma smile 'innocently' at her and she regarded him with a guarded glare.

"What?"

"Who is 'Hiruchi'?" Hiruma disappeared as Kris stayed frozen to the spot, her eyes wide.

"Kris-san? Hey, the try-outs are starting in a bit, you might want to put this on and... are you okay?" Sena's voice broke Kris out of her stupor and she shook her head slowly.

"I'm... fine." She smiled and took the name-tag he held out to her. "Thanks, Sena-kun."

"No problem... why were you chasing Hiruma-san across the school grounds earlier?" Sena asked curiously.

"Hiruma..." she paused for a short while. "... just, never sleep in when he has the ability to get inside your house." She warned him finally. Looking down, she noticed that she was still in her sleeping clothes, wholly consisting of an old Saturday cartoons shirt and shorts. "Aw, damn..." she muttered with a sigh. "I'll be right with you guys Sena, I have to change." Kris turned and disappeared inside the club.

* * *

"So, now that everyone's here." Hiruma gave a glancing glare to Kris as she jogged up to the crowd in her uniform shirt and practice shorts.

"Wait, where's Mamori?" Sena asked, looking around quickly incase he'd missed her.

"She's already gone to the site." Hiruma replied, resting a pump-action shotgun on his shoulder.

"The site?" Sena questioned uneasily.

"You mean we're not running up the school stairs?" Monta asked.

"Are you crazy? That's too docile for Hiruma..." Kris looked up at the school. "Heck, that's too easy for my _dad_'_s_ practice..."

"Exactly," Hiruma smirked and instructed the crowd to get on a train.

"... you've _got_ to be kidding me." Kris squinted up at the top of Tokyo Tower. "_This_ is why you set up the Golden Bowl?!" Hiruma cackled behind her.

"You're smarter than you look, damn mutt." Hiruma said as he passed her. She glared at his back and was contented to think death threats instead of act them out for the moment.

"How far do you freaking plan ahead?" She muttered rolling her eyes. "There wasn't even a try-out declared until after the Golden Bowl... the interviews were after it..." Kris muttered to herself as Hiruma started explaining the try-out.

"I reserved it for the day." Hiruma was explaining with his trusty Threat Book out. He caught sight of Mamori and walked over with a pump action shotgun in one hand.

'Where does he keep those?' Kris thought, looking around absently at the other people.

"Is the ice ready?" Hiruma questioned Mamori.

"There's plenty." She affirmed as Monta leaned over the large container and looked curiously in at the ice that it contained.

A sharp **crankkk** got everyone's attention as the spring in Hiruma's shot gun loaded a cartridge. "Okay you guys! The rules are simple! The goal is the special observatory two hundred fifty meters up! Fatty is there making snow cones... you've got to bring him the ice!" Hiruma held up a bag of ice. "It doesn't matte how much ice you carry... If it melts, you can keep coming back for refills. When you reach the goal line, as long as you have a little ice left, you're fine. You'll have made the cut!"

"B-but this ice seems to melt pretty easily..." a kid commented, picking up an ice cube and watching it change form quickly in his hand.

"We added sugar so it will melt quicker." Mamori admitted with a smile.

"Lovely..." Kris muttered while grabbing her own bag and filling it halfway with ice.

"Last one to the top has to buy the other lunch for a week!" Monta shouted just before jump-climbing the stairs. There was a 'no fair!' of protest before she watched Sena or Eyeshield 21 start up right with him.

"So enthusiastic..." she muttered with a smile before starting to run up the stairs. "Bleachers flashback..." Kris passed a guy with a large forehead and dodged through a few more lagers while trying not to lose speed.

* * *

**.::Quick Flash Up to the Top::.**

Hiruma cackled as he watched the screens in front of him display video feed from all over Tokyo Tower. "The Tower of Hell... ain't it sweet?!" He glanced up at Kurita from the screens who was grinding at the snow-cone maker worriedly.

"I'm worried." Kurita admitted, thoughts of the dangers that Hiruma had placed along the way to the goal running through his mind.

* * *

Kris had slowed only slightly since she'd started and knew better than to allow herself to go easier. Easier meant slower, slower meant melted ice, melted ice meant no football.

"Go any slower?" She glared at the backs of a group of guys who were taking up the whole width of the flight. She squirted some of the freezing water from her bag onto the back of one of the guy's neck and he jumped, giving her an opening; she gladly took it. After awhile of the repeated pattern of one leg up then down the other doing the same while turning slightly at intervals when a new flight started was getting boring as hell, her thighs felt the strain as well as her calves which were still slightly sore from the running she'd done at practice no matter that it had been a few days since then.

Kris heard a roar as a warning and barely had time to duck before Cerberus's jaws clipped the air just above her head. "What the fu-?!" She cut herself off and started running when the roar repeated itself and started following her progress as she kept climbing. 'How to make him stop, how to make him stop?!' She thought quickly over her options.

. 

'Brilliant... now I know how I'm going to get back at Hiruma for this...' Kris thought as she grabbed some ice from her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. A snap was heard and she spared a short glance back to see Cerberus contently munching on the sweet ice.

"There goes one... wonder how many more...?" Kris muttered as she gained speed again. "Is it too much to ask to just run up stairs?" Kris sighed as she reached the door of the Grand Observatory. She instinctively tucked the bag of ice closer to herself to protect it like it was a football and ran through the blazing hot room as fast as possible.

"Crap..." she muttered as she started running again. She had very little ice left. A while later she looked down to see her ice slowly disintegrating. "No! No, no, no..."

"NO WAY!" Monta yelled before racing down the steps, narrowly dodging Kris on his way.

"Does that mean I'm almost there?" Kris asked hopefully before opening the door to the special observatory and looking around.

"Damn mutt, makes the cut." Hiruma said, not looking up from the screens in front of him. (It rhymed!)

"Haha, funny." Kris mumbled before accepting the snow-cone from Kurita just as the last of her ice was melting. She sat on the floor cross legged, watching and waiting for Hiruma to get to the right spot. Monta burst back into the observatory a few seconds after Kris settled down.

"Th-that was fast." Sena commented as Monta caught his breath.

Hiruma laughed evilly at something on the screen and Kris took the opportunity to flick some of her _very sweet_ snow cone at him. Most of it went in his mouth.

"Wow... revenge _is_ sweet." Kris smiled before running for her life from Hiruma and his bullets. Kurita grabbed Hiruma from behind and Kris retreated to a corner with a self-satisfied grin and took another bite of her snow-cone while Hiruma popped another piece of sugarless gum in his mouth and settled back at the observation station (rhymage!) to watch the rest of the try-outees try and make it to the top.

The momentary silence was broken when a short, fat kid burst through the door.

"Damn fatty Jr. makes the cut!" Hiruma said while happily typing on his laptop.

"Hah. Hah. Haah." Kris looked over to see the three brothers crawling in the door. Kris thought she saw sparks fly between the three and 'damn fatty Jr.'

"Damn hah brothers make the cut!" Hiruma said, causing the lead hah brother to round on him and yell:

"I told you we're not brothers!"

"Why did we try so hard again?" One of the other two asked.

"Because deep down you enjoy football and love it like your brothers?" Kris guessed while getting a snow-cone refill from Kurita once he'd cranked out the hah brothers'.

"You're mental." The lead hah brother glared before taking a bite of his snow-cone.

"I willingly joined the team and put up with Mr. Anti-Sugar over there." Kris pointed at Hiruma lazily with her spoon, then dodged a well aimed bullet. "Otherwise I'm quite sane."

* * *

"There's nobody left down there." Mamori's voice broke one of the many momentary silences that had taken over the group as they waited. "It looks like everyone else went home." She informed Hiruma.

"Time to roll out then." Hiruma stood from his chair and picked up a pump action shotgun.

"If they had taken more ice, I wonder if they would have made it up in time." Monta mused and looked at Sena, who had long ago changed back into his school uniform.

"That's what the try-out was for. To see who had the perseverance to keep going..." Hiruma explained.

"Yeah, they're really going to risk getting eaten by a psychotic demon dog over a new sport." Kris muttered, Hiruma had just pumped a shell into the chamber of his shotgun when a **smush** noise from the door made everyone turn to see a scrawny second year who had fallen through the doorway.

"What is this- it's all melted." Hiruma frowned at the water that was being dumped into a bucket by Kurita from the bag that the guy had been carrying. Kris watched Mamori kneel next to him and try to cool him down.

"That's not healthy..." Kris muttered, grabbing a spare sack and putting some ice left over from the snow cones and handing it to Mamori. Mamori nodded in thanks and turned back to the exhausted high schooler.

"Hey... there's one little cube left." Hiruma said, pointing to a small piece of ice amid the bucketful of water. Kris had glanced up slightly and saw the cube drop from his hand at the last second. She smiled at his next words. "Damn baldy... made the cut!!"

* * *

"But seriously... adding Cerberus was a slight over-kill." Kris brought up the Hound of Hell again from the try-out on the train back to Deimon.

"Then why didn't you quit?" Hiruma asked while leaning back with his hands locked behind his head and his legs crossed.

"Just because a dog threatens to eat me you think I'd quit Football? Who's the mental one now?" She grimaced at the thought. Kris had learned the names of the 'hah brothers' Jumonji, Kuroki and Togano. The short first-year- 'fatty Jr.'- was Daikichi and the late but still on the team second-year- Yukimitsu.

"I don't know, but I do know how to make you freeze." Hiruma smirked and Kris gave him a 'try and die' look which only widened his smirk.

"Fine, I'll shut-up." Kris glared at him. The rest were watching with quiet amusement at the two's banter.

"Finally." Jumonji muttered to Kuroki. Kris frowned at him.

"Don't make me go psycho-girl on you... _hah brother one_." She smiled when Jumonji looked like he was about to explode at her.

"Don't make him implode just yet." Hiruma warned, the gun he was cleaning, although dismantled, looked dangerously close to useable. "We still need to see if he has any use at all."

"Of course he does... he'd make a wonderful target." Kris nodded with a smile. the other two were snickering at Jumonji for having Hiruma and Kris gang up on him. Jumonji sat and took the verbal abuse all the way back to Deimon. Although, there was still plenty of time to get Kris back for it. He just had to bide his time.


	21. Motorcycles are Evil

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own, I buy.**

_

* * *

_

_Kris walked through the open gate of Deimon's school grounds. It was dark out and- despite her schools-are-creepy-at-night policy- she was walking toward the club. After wanting her phone back from Hiruma so bad... she'd left it on the bench in the changing room._

_"How stupid can I get?" Kris muttered as she tried the club door- locked. "... you've got to be kidding me." She glared seethingly at the handle. Pulling out a knife, she slipped the blade between the door and the jamb, sliding it down and flicking her wrist so that the blade went toward her, making the bolt slip back and the door slide easily open. 'See? Kyle's a great influence on me.' Kris thought sarcastically with a smile as she walked through, reaching mechanically for the switch she knew was right by the door._

_"What the hell?" She muttered, looking over at the wall, there was nothing. She blinked and furrowed her brow in confusion. The switch was always there... it had to be, she had wanted to rip it off the wall and throw it half-way across the world a million times because it was positioned sideways and if she walked parallel to the wall- her being the unthinking person she is- she would flick the lights off, setting off another light that happened to be blonde and crazy._

_Kris shrugged, she wasn't afraid of the dark. She walked to the back of the room and looked in the change rooms. There it was, a plain silver phone with a small Caller ID window on the front. She looked around once and shivered. She thought schools were creepy at night? Try the Deimon club house where you feel like you're always being watched even when it's light. Kris felt paranoia rise in her chest and took a couple of slow, deep breaths before shoving the phone in her pocket and walking quickly toward the door._

_Just as she came to the door an arm circled around her waist, she was spun around and pinned to the wall before she could yell, or do anything really. What was more, the back of her head was pressed heavily back against the wall because her assailant was currently kissing her. She struggled slightly, trying to move her arms, but they were held in a firm grasp and she got nowhere. A feeling of familiarity slowly dripped through her thoughts and she relaxed, starting to return the kiss. He let go of her arms, but she was still pinned against the wall by his body. Her arms went around his neck and she tilted her head to deepen the kiss. A while later he pulled back and a shaft of moon light filtering through a window fell on his stunned face- she never knew that the expression existed for him. _The wall behind her turned soft, the opposite wall turned to her ceiling and the dark figure turned out to be...

"H-Hiru... ma-kun?"

* * *

"What... the fuck?" Hiruma's eyes flashed with something, but then it was gone and he was pulling Kris's arms from around his neck, quickly straightening from being bend over her.

"Wh- I-..." Kris snapped her hands back and leaned up quickly on one elbow, the other hand going to her lips. "What are you...?"

"What the _hell_ were you fucking dreaming about?" Hiruma asked with a sneer.

"I... I dunno." Kris breathed and ran her hand that wasn't supporting her through her hair. "Wait... why are you in my room anyway?!"

"I was hoping to have the chance to sleep with you." Sarcasm coated Hiruma's reply. "Che, what do you think I'd be doing in your room in middle of the night?"

"..." Kris looked at him blankly. "Drink my blood?"

"Sure, why not." Hiruma made his 'eh' face and turned to walk out.

"Wait..." Kris said and bit her lip when he turned to look at her questioningly. 'Great... now what? Tell him, don't tell him, or semi tell him... how the hell do I do that anyway?!' Kris blinked and scratched the back of her neck, now sitting up with her legs crossed and the blankets in disarray. "I... just wanted to let you know that I'm having Kyle get new locks." She finally said in a monotone.

"Finally smartening up." Hiruma commented as he left the room.

"And somehow... I doubt it." Kris muttered, already forgetting what she was going to have to tell Kyle. And the greatest part... there was the first early practice after try-outs in two hours. "Sometimes I wonder if the greater powers hate me..." Kris flopped back on her bed. "I kissed... Hiruma Yoichi..." she muttered softly, covering her eyes with one hand. "Why didn't he kill me, shoot me, torture me...? Anything but just act like it was mildly annoying and walk away." Kris grabbed her journal and started writing the dream down.

_It really... wasn't all that bad._ Was the last sentence she wrote before snapping the book shut. "Maybe... I don't really... hate Hiruma?" Kris asked her empty room before her alarm went off at five forty-five. Almost practice time. "Gah..." she muttered and slapped the snooze before jumping out of bed and walking quickly to her bathroom with her practice clothes in hand; never knowing that Hiruma was standing just outside her open door, listening and waiting curiously for her to finish writing. He walked silently across the room and took the book, opened it to the last page he'd read and photographed the next few pages that she'd just written.

"Heh... if she doesn't hate me... then what is it?"

* * *

For Kris, dodging a Franchi SPAS-12 Gauge Pump Action Shotgun round was becoming amazingly easy by now. It unnerved her, really, to say the least.

"Those three are the only ones who aren't here..." Mamori observed, sadly glancing over her shoulder at the running players.

"Call 'em." Hiruma ordered Sena, tossing him three cell phones.

"Okay... I can already imagine what they'll say..." Sena obediently dialed the numbers.

"Hah? Haah? Haaah?!" Soon screeched out of the cell phones. Sena plugged his ear a bit too late.

"How many cell phones _do you have_?" Kris asked pointedly.

"You'd be surprised, damn mutt." Hiruma smirked and fired off a round of shot at her to speed up. "I'll teach you the magic word." Hiruma looked over his shoulder at Sena with the shot gun leaning on his right shoulder. " 'Photos'." He said simply as he ran on after Kurita to keep up.

"Photos?" Sena asked in confusion. The hah brothers were soon running with the rest of the team.

"And somehow... I feel sorry for them." Kris muttered sadly as she passed Mamori and onto the school grounds.

Practice ended soon and everyone changed back into their school uniforms, even Kris- amazingly enough.

"Could the spring season regional tournament be going on today?" Kurita asked while pulling on his jacket as everyone was filing into the club.

"The Kanagawa tournament just ended, and... well, it goes without saying who won." Hiruma answered, sitting cross legged on the casino-club's Change counter with his laptop balanced on his lap.

"The Shinryuuji Nagas, I bet..." Kurita said almost sadly.

"So the Tokyo tournament... Hey! The finals are going on right now!" Hiruma grinned at the screen.

"Oh, it is Ojo!" Kurita exclaimed.

"They're playing Seibu? Wasn't that team just added this year?" Kris asked looking over Hiruma's shoulder from the inside of the Change counter.

"The finals?" Monta asked rubbing his nose. "I'd kinda like to see that."

"Aren't they showing it on T.V?" Sena asked timidly.

"Why don't we take our new guys to see their first game?" Hiruma uncrossed his legs, almost kicking Kris, and stood from the counter. Kris shot him a minute glare before walking around the counter to stand with Mamori.

"Great idea!" Kurita gushed. "None of them have really seen two decent teams play before."

"Send at least five taxis!" Hiruma spoke into his cell, there was a short chorus of surprise from the other team members at the fact that he would order so many.

* * *

"Just get on the god damned motorcycle already." Hiruma ordered Kris, standing next to Rui Habashira's motorcycle with his hands on his hips and his eyes narrowed threateningly.

"Nuh-uh, no way." She shook her head quickly and took a half-step back. "I'd rather walk."

"Che, you trusted _him_ to drive you that one day." Rui pointed out. Hiruma, Kris and Rui all ignored the questioning looks they were getting from the rest of the group. "Not like I'm any worse driver than him, and it's probably easier to trust me." Habashira just wanted to stop standing around- or, rather, sitting.

"... while that's probably true, I _really_ would rather no-" Hiruma's hand wrapped around her mouth, making it impossible for her to talk, and he bent closer to her ear. Kris noticed how long his fingers were, to say that his thumb and forefinger could touch her ears on either side of her face was not an overstatement.

"Want me to tell everyone about our lovely incident this morning?" Hiruma whispered in her ear. Kris's eyes narrowed and she glared at him sideways as he pulled back from her and let his hand fall.

"... damn you." She said simply before sitting sideways on the motorcycle and crossing her arms while pouting.

'Damn mutt looks kinda cute like that...' Hiruma thought with a smirk as he sat on the bike as well. He'd lately opened up his mind to thoughts such as this. Hell, Hiruma had the ability to think and feel about people just like everyone else, he just chose not to, but with Kris it was slightly harder to ignore her. And the accident this morning didn't help him at all.

"You there, three-on-a-bike without helmets- stop!" The megaphone atop the police car blared at the five motorcycles.

"Which one?" Kris muttered sarcastically while keeping her eyes clamped shut and a death grip on Hiruma's arm that was resting around her waist. A few minutes passed. "I'm going to die..." she repeated for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, you are." Hiruma agreed and moved his arm that she was holding onto for dear life as if to push her off the bike. Kris muttered something about taking him with her so that she could kill him in hell before latching onto his middle. There were two points on which she shouldn't have done this. One- the bikes had stopped at the Eiko Municipal Field, where the Finals were being played, thirty seconds ago. Two- it was Hiruma. "Get the fuck off me!"

"... do I even have to say it?" Kris gritted out against his shirt, unwilling to leave his smell. Or she was just annoying him... or both.

"If only once more." Hiruma rolled his eyes and tried to pry Kris off him. "Yeah, yeah, you hate me. I get it, now let go." He growled when he was unsuccessful in his prying job. Kris let go and shot him a glare before going to walk next to Mamori. "I'm so sad... she mad at me now." Was Hiruma's sarcastic response.

"You should be sad." Kris nodded, frowning at him around Mamori. "Oh so very sad." Mamori rolled her eyes at the two's childishness.

Hiruma shrugged disinterestedly and looked around at the people crowded around them. The team broke through the crowd to see the field. The half-time show had started and showed around nine or ten cheerleaders in western dress that consisted of the usual showing-of-the-stomach and covering-very-little-of-anything-else shirt with a vest over it as well as shorts made out of jean fabric a gun belt and a cowboy hat hanging behind each cheerleader's back. Oh, and boots. Can't forget those. The ten or so cheerleaders were cheering and shooting blanks while shouting, "Wild, Wild, Gunmen!"

"Is this the half-time show??" Sena asked, staring at the feild- dumbfounded.

"Quite a spectacle." Monta commented.

"It's a bit tame..." Kris crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side then she heard a slightly drawling voice to her right and looked over.

"Well, well... do they give up?" A tall, skinny player was reclining in a rocking chair with a western hat plopped over his eyes. The Seibu Wild Gunmen's football helmet rested in his lap.

Her eyes caught the scoreboard and then widened considerably. "Against Ojo...?"

"With seven points, that means that they scored a touchdown on Ojo!" Kurita exclaimed in surprised when he looked at the scoreboard.

"They're not all show, I guess." Monta muttered while Sena mumbled something about Shin.

"Idiots! Look again!" Hiruma told them with only slight irritation.

"It's twenty to seven and Ojo is _losing_." Kris said solemnly with a small quirk of her lips when she watched the wide receiver Jo Tetsuma do a perfect route to catch a water bottle. She'd heard his name from Kyle at some point.

"Good, huh?" Hiruma commented at her shoulder.

"Do you _have_ to pop up behind me _all_ the time?" Kris asked, slightly irked. "But yeah... he's good."

"That's right. Too good to be true." Kris heard the tall, lanky one in the rocking chair comment. She gave a wry smile and watched the rest of the rather dramatic half-time show.

* * *

"Jo Tetsuma... he does the forty yard dash in five seconds. He bench presses one hundred fifteen kilograms." Hiruma reported looking at his laptop screen.

"Wow!" Chorused Sena, Monta and Kurita. Kris silently watched the Wide Receiver consume any water he could get his hands on while listening.

"What's amazing about his guy, though, isn't his numbers." Hiruma explained slowly, reading while talking. Kris nodded slightly before turning away from the field.

"What's better? The ability to explode on the other team?" Kris asked, looking down at Hiruma who was sitting cross legged on the ground with his laptop propped on his knees. Tetsuma was drinking enough water for it.

"Not exactly." Hiruma frowned at Kris's sarcasm. "Once he's given a route, he sticks to it... no matter what."

"That's what that was..." Sena muttered, referring to the previous time when Tetsuma had obeyed a route to catch a water bottle.

"That was the name of a passing route." Hiruma said it like Sena should have known that already.

"You have to know ahead of time which direction everyone will run, or you can't make a pass, right?" Kurita supplied with a smile.

"Unless you feel like running into each other while trying to catch the ball." Kris added with a smile.

"... right..." Hiruma raised a brow at Kris but didn't say anything else. "So you're all going to memorize these routes!" Hiruma turned back to everyone else.

"Already know 'em." Kris muttered with a small frown. "They're annoying as hell to learn." Sena and Monta stared at the routes in disbelief, choking eloquently. Yukimitsu looked at the paper from behind them.

"You don't have to memorize all of them." Kurita informed them speedily. "Just learn two or three runs and practice them..."

"But someone like Eyeshield... he'd know all of them, right?" Yukimitsu asked, looking at the paper he'd received with the routes on it. Kris was avoiding taking the one that Hiruma thrust at her and ended up with it down the back of her shirt. Hiruma smirked at her with a sub-machine gun leaning on his shoulder while he watched Kris try and reach back far enough to get it out. his ear twitched at Yukimitsu's observation and he grinned demonically.

"You're right... after all, he _is_ from Notre Dame..." Hiruma played up the part.

"Indeed!" Yukimitsu twirled a pencil between his fingers as he examined the routes. "Alright, I'll do my best!"

'Poor Sena-kun...' Kris thought briefly about the pressure that he had to be under when he was Eyeshield, expected to know _everything_. Besides, how could they believe that a high schooler once played at university level? Kris sometimes really didn't understand the way some people thought, Hiruma foremost among them. "Mamori-chan... can you _please_ help me with this paper?"

"Hiruma's been picking on you...?" Mamori sighed before taking the corner of the paper and pulling out for Kris.

"Yeah... a little." She smiled slightly. '_Picking on_ me... havn't heard that phrase since fourth grade.' She thought before grabbing Mamori's arm. "Please, just ignore it." Kris pleaded, not really wanting Mamori to confront Hiruma, it would surely bring out the big guns and brooms. Mamori nodded after a few seconds.

"Fine, but if he does it again, tell me." Mamori advised in agreement.


	22. Sentimentaly Scary

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki are the master-minds behind Eyeshield 21.**

* * *

"Well... if that Tetsuma guy hadn't had to go out Seibu'd have won." Kris muttered. She had been rooting for them the entire time, much to Hiruma's unhappiness.

"Hn, you still were wrong about Seibu winning and you still have to be my gopher for the next week." Hiruma snickered at the deal he'd made. Kris frowned with her hands behind her head as they walked toward the 'taxis' with the rest of the team.

"Shut up. I wonder if catching a pass from Kid would hurt more than yours do." Kris looked at the sky thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't it depend on how you catch it?" Mamori asked.

"Yeah, but I'm talking about a straight-on pass to the face..." Hiruma laughed suddenly. "What's your problem?" She had the urge to hit him, but held back incase he decided to pull a few guns on her... or make her ride back to Deimon on a separate bike.

"Nothing, just imagining what would happen if you missed the ball." Hiruma smirked when Kris hit his arm. "You get to ride on a different taxi home then." Kris glared at him as Hiruma perched himself on the back of Habashira's bike.

"Hey Sena- what's up?" Monta yelled when his friend paused and looked at a retreating figure.

"Uh, well... I was thinking... for afternoon practice, maybe I'll run back..." Sena scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I'm in." Kris stated less than a second after he finished.

"Yeah! Awesome idea!" Monta agreed, pumped at the prospect of training.

"Ho, ho..." Hiruma laughed evilly, pulling out an AK-47 and standing. He gave Rui directions to leave- which were promptly obeyed- before informing the rest of the team that they were running back. "Good luck running in a skirt, damn mutt." Hiruma muttered under his breath as he passed her.

"Oh, don't worry... luck from you is the last thing I need." Kris sighed and started running with the rest of the team as soon as Hiruma fired a shot near her foot.

On the way back Hiruma called out routes galore, all the way from the simple Hook to the moderate Slice-in. He knew that Kris had thrown away the paper and had started naming a few routes that weren't on the paper.

"Chair!" Hiruma yelled, Kris ran into the street for about three or four yards, then slanted back towards the sidewalk, narrowly missing a car. "Stop 'N' Go!" Hiruma yelled, clipping another magazine into the Ak-47. Kris suddenly stopped for a split second then started running again.

"Do everyone else a favor and stick to what you put on the God damn paper!" Kris yelled back at him, turning around to run backwards with a frown. Hiruma was about to comment when she smoothed her skirt down and gave him a death glare. He smirked harmlessly and fired a round at the ground near her feet, just another thing for his threat book.

"Just fucking turn around and run the routes, damn mutt!" Hiruma fired another round once she had turned and started calling routes from the paper again.

* * *

_Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak._

"What the-" Monta started, staring at the scene in front of him. The area around the club had been turned into a construction site.

"- fuck." Kris ended helpfully.

"I wonder what he's building this time...?" Sena mused, almost muted by the clamor of machinery.

"A locker room!" Hiruma said, holding up a picture of what the finished product would look like. There was an amazed chorus of 'wow' as the team gathered around to look at the picture.

"With all our new players, we're running out of space." Kurita emanated glee like a light bulb.

"How'd you get funding for it?" Kris raised a brow as she watched the equipment work.

"The principal promised, 'one extension per victory.' This is for beating Zokugaku." Hiruma explained simply, having yet to put up his trusty AK-47.

"I wonder how big the clubhouse will get..." Sena muttered as he watched Hiruma walk off to talk with the head worker.

Five minutes later, Hiruma was yelling at them again. "All right, all hands on deck! All of you to work!" Hiruma slammed the butt of the Ak-47 on the ground for emphasis as if they were in the army.

"What?!" The whole team, minus Kris shouted in surprise.

"Construction work will be perfect for drills! It's basic strength training!" Hiruma cackled, reaching into the back of a canvas covered truck and pulling out changes of work clothes.

"More unorthodox training." She grumbled before catching the change of work clothes thrown at her.

* * *

Kris flipped another bag of cement over her shoulder and ran over to the growing pile that she was to transfer it to as Sena and Monta deposited theirs alongside her.

"How have you been keeping up with us?" Sena asked as they ran back to the truck that they retrieved the sacks from.

"I'm used to the labor." Kris shrugged as she quickly flipped another bag over her shoulder and jogged back to the deposit pile with Sena and Monta chanting 'one, two' in front of her.

"Why am I lumped in with the speed training again?" Kris growled as she picked another sack up.

"Because you need it, now quit whining and work." Hiruma walked off to make sure the other team members were still working hard. Kurita and Komusubi worked at hauling steel beams and other such stuffs around while Mamori and Yukimitsu mixed cement. Kris snickered when she saw the head of the project kick Jumonji in the back of the head for slacking along with the other Huh Brothers.

After about an hour's work Monta and Sena were carrying their own separate bags and Kris was entertaining the idea of taking the bags two at a time to make it faster.

"Dammit! This is just slave labor! How the hell is this basic strength training?!" Jumonji snarled as he carried four sack at once. Kris loaded another sack on her shoulder and carried it to the pile.

"We already have basic strength don't we?" Kuroki muttered, carrying a bundle of poles.

"Just shut up and work, idiots." Kris rolled her eyes at their complaints and went back for another load of sacks.

"Just you wait..." Jumonji muttered, the last of his sentence trailing off into a growl.

"What was that, blondie?" Kris asked, carrying a few more sacks. Jumonji just shot her a glare and kept working.

"The 'basics' are pretty tough..." Sena commented, passing another bucket of cement to Mamori.

"Basic is fine but... I want to hurry up and get to work on my super catch plays..." Monta admitted as Kris let the last bag of cement from the truck fall onto the pile.

"Well... if you don't have the speed to get to the ball, how can you work on your catching?" Kris clapped the dust off her hands and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"What're they mixing concrete for? We can just have a block foundation right?" Hiruma asked, poking at the mixture with a shovel. Still in his school uniform and purely supervising them while they work.

"If you don't lay down a good foundation, the whole thing will fall apart." The head builder answered Hiruma.

"We're not planning to use this building for decades or anything." Hiruma stopped poking at the cement and turned toward the head builder.

"You're going to use it through the end of this year, though, aren't you?" The head builder questioned. Kris was starting to wonder what he was getting at.

"Of course." Hiruma raised an inquisitive brow with a frown.

"In order to build something that will remain standing until the end..." the head builder tightened his bandana before continuing. "You have to start with a strong and solid foundation!"

"I'll believe him... he sounded cool saying that." Kris stretched her left shoulder slowly before starting to help Mamori and Yukimitsu mix the concrete.

* * *

About an hour later Hiruma called an end to their work. "Alright, you damn brats better memorize those passing routes for tomorrow! Got it?!" The team was far too tired to be intimidated at the moment and were sprawled out on the ground in front of him. He walked off to the club, leaving Mamori and Kris to deal with the team. Wait... Hiruma turned around again and looked over the team. "Where's the fucking mutt?"

"I don't know, she walked off somewhere when you called an end to work, Hiruma-kun... and don't call her that!" Mamori frowned at him, passing out water to the team. Hiruma resumed his course back to the club.

The door was cracked slightly and he slid it open the rest of the way, poking his head in. "What the hell are you doing, damn mutt?" He raised a brow at her back and she looked around at him calmly.

"What does it look like?" She growled around the sports tape that was in her mouth. Kris was sitting on the change counter with her work shirt sitting next to her. Underneath was a tank top, allowing her to wrap her shoulder easier and also to be half-decent if someone walked in on her. Hiruma looked past her to the rows of lockers and noticed that the medical one was open.

"Hn," was his answer and she turned her back to him again and started trying to wrap her shoulder again. Hiruma took a few long strides to reach her, taking her upper arm and the tape from her. "Why didn't you just ask for fucking help?" He asked as she turned sideways with her legs crossed to make it easier to wrap.

"Thought I could do it myself..." Kris shrugged slightly, but not enough to effect Hiruma's wrapping.

"Hn, idiot." Hiruma finished and tore the tape, sticking the end to the rest of the wrap.

"Huh... H-Hiruma?" Kris asked timidly, pulling her shirt back on and stretching her shoulder slowly.

"Where'd the timidity come from all the sudden?" Hiruma sneered as he leaned against the roulette table.

"..." Kris stared down at her hands in her lap. Hiruma shifted so that he was sitting on top of the roulette table and scrutinized her for a few seconds. "Why did you just walk away like it was nothing?" Her voice was a whisper and Hiruma couldn't find an emotion in it.

"Hm? What do you mean?" He pressed, the least she could do would be to come right out and say it.

"What happened this morning." She turned to face him with her legs swinging off the counter. She held up a hand to stop him from saying anything when he opened his mouth. "The... erm... kissing... thing..." she muttered in answer to the question that she assumed he was going to ask. Hiruma sighed and crossed his arms, looking at one of the slot machines thoughtfully.

"Because it _was_ nothing." He answered finally. "Why? _Was_ it supposed to mean anything? I mean... you _were_ asleep." Hiruma stood and walked toward Kris slowly. "Right?" He said softly, his eyes glinting again with something that Kris couldn't name, the same thing that she'd seen that morning with her arms still wrapped around his neck and just a few seconds before had been... Kris cut off her thoughts here.

"Yeah... I-I just..." Kris averted her green eyes from his grey and cleared her throat. "Of course I was, I was just wondering if you were going to add it to your increasing collection of 'Kris did's." Hiruma raised a brow questioningly and stopped a few inches from her knees. "I mean... since you didn't exactly force me off... and I think I remember your hands being somewhe-" Hiruma cut her off with a hand over her mouth. He took a few seconds to reply, and leaned forward so that he was a few inches away form her face when he did.

"No, I don't think I'll add it in... but there's a pretty nice collection without it." Hiruma smirked slightly and pulled back his hand, still only a few inches away from her. "I'm not all that disappointed."

"Hm, really? Well I think I've just started my list of 'Hiruma did's then." Kris smiled charmingly at him and his smirk went to a frown in less than a second.

"Libido." Was his simple reply as he backed away form her. "Surely you've had it once or twice before." Hiruma turned to walk out of the club.

" 'Libido'... that's not a Japanese word." Kris muttered as the club door slid shut behind Hiruma. "Note to self... ask Kyle what the hell it means." Kris's phone suddenly broke the silence making her jump. "Hello?" She answered, not bothering to look at the Caller ID while turning to lay on her back on the counter.

"_Kris_!_ Where the hell are you_?" Kyle's voice growled from the other end.

"The club... why?" She asked, sitting back up quickly. There was no reason for Kyle to be worrying about her... that she knew of anyway.

"_Is Hiruma there with you_?" He asked, she could hear the frown in his voice.

"He just left... _why_?"

"_Catch up to him and tell him to walk you home_."

"What the h- _why_?!" She really didn't like the way he phrased that.

"_Just do it_!_ I need to talk with him and since you're coming here anyway_,_ he might as well_... _just do it_." Kyle hung up and Kris glared at the phone. That was nothing like Kyle usually was on the phone, he had sounded almost scared.

"What the fuck is going on?" Kris sighed as she slid off the counter and slid open the door, looking around for Hiruma. It had gotten pretty dark since she'd last looked and that made finding him all the harder. "Hiruma-kun?" She called, looking around. Her voice echoed back at her and she remembered her schools-are-creepy-at-night policy. "Hiruma...?" She walked toward the gate, looking around slowly. 'Maybe I should just call him...' she thought and pulled out her cell phone, dialing his number.

"_Yo_." Hiruma answered _before_ the first ring.

"How'd you do that?"

"_Do what_?"

"Never mind... Kyle wants you to walk me home so that he can talk to you... he seemed kind of freaked when I talked to him." Kris explained, crossing her free arm under her phone-holding arm and tapping her foot.

"_Hn_..." she heard on the other line. There was a sigh before: "_fine_."

"So... where are you?" She asked, looking around.

"Behind you," the phrase that was in every good 'at the house alone with a psycho around' movie was breathed against the back of her neck, hands rested briefly on her sides before Kris jumped and spun around with a short squeak. Hiruma laughed at her reaction and when he stopped he still had a feral grin that showed just how sharp his teeth really were.

"My. _God_. If you _ever_ make me do that again..." Kris gritted her teeth tightly.

"No need to bristle, damn mutt." Hiruma smirked disarmingly and nodded toward the school gates. "Let's go."

"Whatever... dunno why _anyone_ would want to talk to you though..." Kris muttered as she walked with him.


	23. Waterguntastic

**I'm not particularly pleased with this part... but I think it's kind of funny so what the heck. : p**

**Disclaimer: SuperSoaker water guns belong to Hasbro. Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Kris, Kyle and the Nick that is referred to in the following document belong to me.**

**P.S. If you find ABC gum gross... sorry. It's only mentioned. Oh, and... thank you my anonymous reivewer for reviewing every part! -gives Hiruma plushie- **

* * *

"See ya at practice, Hiruma-kun." Kris gave Kyle a hug on the way to her room and shut the door behind her. She then pressed her ear to the door and proceeded to eavesdrop. 

"... I'm still worried about it." Kyle admitted, the chair he was sitting in creaked as he leaned back.

"I told you, I'd handle it." Hiruma answered.

"But still... Hiruma, I don't think they're going to just forget about these things. They'll still be looking."

"And what's the wor-..." Hiruma paused and cleared his throat. "Damn mutt, stop eavesdropping and go to bed!"

Kris slowly stood and walked to her bathroom for a shower before going to bed. What were they talking about? Who wasn't going to forget, and what had Kyle done this time? He was rarely ever worried about anything...

* * *

"Morning," Kyle greeted as Kris walked into the kitchen. 

"Mornin'," she mumbled before plopping into an chair at the table and burying her face in her arms to shut out the light. Just as she was trying to fall asleep last night she remembered that there was something that she wanted to ask Kyle but it kept slipping away whenever she tried to think about it. Therefore, she got little sleep.

"Sleeping problems?" Kyle looked at her over the morning paper. "Or were you too busy eavesdropping?" Kris flushed slightly and burried her head deeper with a shrug.

"Dunno what you're talking about..."

"Bull shitter." Kyle rolled his eyes and turned the page.

"What were you guys talking about anyway?" Kris asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Bull shitter." Kris mimicked, looking up from her arms. "Did you get into trouble again?"

"_No_. Keep your ass out of it, Kris." Kyle folded the paper on the table neatly. "Hiruma's just helping me with some stuff for work."

"Whatever..." Kris muttered, lying her head on the table. She stayed like that for a few minutes before her head shot up again with an, "oh!"

"... are you mental?" Kyle asked, raising a brow at her. He was already paranoid and now she was being weird, just what he needed at five-something in the morning.

"No, I just remembered what I was gonna ask you." She replied with a smile.

"Which is...?" He asked, standing and grabbing a soda from the fridge and opening it.

"What does 'libido' mean?" She asked, Kyle paused with the can just in front of his mouth.

"What?"

"Did I say it right?"

"... yeah" Kyle took a drink and rolled his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "Uh... who said it and what were you talking about?"

"... no one and nothing." Kris lied.

"Kris, seriously," Kyle laughed at the look on her face. "That's the same look you had when you asked me what 'fuck' meant."

"That's because you sound equally as, 'where the hell'd you hear that from?' as when I asked you about that." Kris defended herself quickly.

"Yeah, so? Not like I can help it." Kyle shrugged with a smile, officially out of his bad mood. "Tell me," he urged, sitting back down at the table.

"Uh... tell me what it means first."

"I'm not making deals, Krissy."

"Geez, I'll just go to the internet not like any of the words Hiruma uses that I don't understand can be this much trouble." Kris growled, stalking to the living room and booting up Kyle's desktop.

"Yeah, yeah be that... way... wait, _Hiruma_?"

"Shit!" Kris cursed, afraid she'd just given him what he wanted, and followed up with a weak, "no." Kris cleared her throat before saying, "shit no, I don't talk to Hiruma unless I have to." She pulled up the internet window, typed 'Dictionary' into Google and chose the first result. She then typed 'Libido' into the look-up box and waited for the results:

_libido [li bee dō  
(plural libidos)  
noun  
1. sex drive: sexual drive  
2. emotions theoretically linked to sexuality: in some psychoanalytical theories, the psychic and emotional energy in people's psychological makeup that is related to the basic human instincts, especially the sex drive._

"I thought I heard you wrong... so who said it?" Kyle asked, coming up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"Uhm... N-Nick, he called and started talking to me about, y'know stuff back home." Kris stuttered and closed the window out, flushing slightly.

"Okay then not even going to ask, I've picked up the phone on some of your conversations." Kyle walked back to the kitchen and tossed his can in the trash. "Off to work, have fun at practice!"

"Sure you too." Kris mumbled as she shut off the computer. "Wait! Which ones?!" Kyle laughed before the front door shut and there was silence in the house. 'So this libido is like lust or something?' Kris thought as she changed into her practice clothes and opened the door just as her cell phone started ringing. 'Then again, what guy wouldn't kiss back when a girl starts making out with him in her sleep?' Kris thought with a wry smile, answering her phone without checking the Caller ID.

"_Your first duty as my gopher is..._"

"Good morning to you too, Hiruma." Kris said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"_Yeah, whatever,_" he scoffed. "_You love dogs, right?_"

"... yeah..." she said cautiously. She knew he already knew that, why was he asking?

"_Good, as soon as afternoon practice is over... you're giving Cerberus a bath._"

"Wha... wait a second! What?" Kris blinked with her mouth opened slightly in astonishment. Silence came from Hiruma's end of the phone, then he popped his gum, and she heard him sigh.

"_Fine. I'll explain it in idiot for you._" Hiruma said sarcastically, speaking slower than usual. "_You. Are. Go-ing. To. Bathe. The. Dog. Named. Cer_-" Kris cut him off.

"Yeah, okay I get it, but why me?" Kris asked with a frown, shifting her backpack on her shoulder as she walked.

"_Because... you've got to do whatever I tell you for the next week, damn __**gopher**_"

"... oh yeah." Kris said eloquently.

"_Oh yeah._" Hiruma mimicked. "_You have five minutes to get here and dress out in full pads, construction work is this afternoon._"

"Yeah, yeah... I can see the school right now." Kris stated as the school came in sight and flipped her phone closed, hanging up on him trying to say something. "Oops..." Kris muttered sarcastically then started running toward the school.

* * *

"... I think it's safe to say... mother... fucking... ow." Kris whined as she started standing. Mamori's hand caught her arm as she almost fell back down and helped her up. Kris's other hand reached up and flicked the chin strap on her helmet to take it off. 

"I wonder why Hiruma was so mad this morning." Mamori let her sit on one of the roulette chairs. Which she promptly flopped over and made a face plant onto the table.

"You don't even want to know..." Kris mumbled, enjoying the fact that she wouldn't feel anything until the next time she moved, which came too soon.

"Damn mutt!" Hiruma's voice made her brain panic. But the 'flight' side of her 'fight or flight' seemed to have been shut down after she collapsed in the grass. Her chair, which she had previously perceived as bolted to the floor, which- in all honesty- it could have been, flew out from under her and her butt contacted with the floor... _hard_, then her back and head followed only not as painfully.

"... ow?" Kris winced, looking up at Hiruma. "Don't kill me... I have a brother to feed..." she pleaded as soon as the throbbing pain in her head subsided enough for thought.

"I think he's old enough to take care of himself." Hiruma stated.

"I still need to wash your dog?" She tried again.

"He's not my dog. He just sticks around for the food."

"... but I still have to bathe him... and... and... I still have to be your slave for a week..." She pointed out, searching his face for any sign of something that wasn't murderous and angry. "Why are you so pissed that I hung up on you anyway?"

"It was rude, I was in the middle of giving you an order." Hiruma shrugged.

"_You_ are talking to _me_ about _rudeness_?" Kris cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Yep, but I still don't think you've learned your lesson..."

"Thank you, oh Great and Mighty Hiruma-sama for sharing your infinite knowledge and wisdom that has been gifted to you- a youth with smarts far beyond his years!" Kris flinched. The next time she opened her eyes, Hiruma was gone and in his place stood Sena.

"You are awesome at sucking up!" Sena held out a helpful hand.

"Th-thanks." Kris muttered and stood, she looked around for Hiruma before saying: "The secret is to be good at _lying_, Sena-kun." A barrage of bullets peppered the floor and Kris hopped over the change counter and crouched behind it, pain-filled but feeling strangely accomplished in pissing Hiruma off. 'Now how to get to class...' Kris thought as the bell rang for first period.

* * *

"Argh! Stop shaking you little prick!" A half-soaked Kris tried to stop Cerberus from shaking the water off for the fifth time. His fur needed to be thoroughly wet for the shampoo and cooperation was the farthest thing from that dog's mind. Kris was glad that he was chained to the ground, seeing as if he wasn't she would probably have to chase him all over the football field; they were situated about five yards from the sidelines where Hiruma was sitting on a bench. 

"Yes, names and yelling are really doing you good." Hiruma commented- out of range of the flying water.

"I know... that's why I'm doing it... I think I'm getting through to him!" Kris yelled in frustrated sarcasm. She glared at the dog as he stood there... perfectly still and inviting her to try again. "Hiruma..." she whined, turning away from Cerberus, who she found- seeing as he was a dog- cute. "You're his... erm... Food Guy. Make him hold still!"

"But he's not moving..." Hiruma pointed out.

"Whatever, smart-ass." Kris growled, giving up and getting an idea. "Hm..." she squeezed some shampoo into a bucket and ran water in to make it sudsy before dumping it on Cerberus and tackling him. Kris felt Cerberus's sharp teeth close on her right arm so she lathered his fur with her left. "Just... don't... shake..." she breathed, looking at her arm in his mouth. She wasn't bleeding yet, but Kris was sure that wasn't very far away. She grabbed the back of his neck every time he started to get ready to shake the lather off. "Can I have my arm back...?" She asked when she finally finished and tugged at her arm, but Cerberus just bit tighter. "Ow... okay..." Kris glanced over at Hiruma who was watching with an amused grin. She gave a short sigh and looked at Cerberus again. "Pry-bar would be nice..." she muttered before sitting back and leaning her chin in her free hand and letting Cerberus bite her other arm. She could feel a dull throb and her hand was going numb. "Five minutes and I'm going to rinse the shit out of you..." Kris sighed.

"Kekeke..." Hiruma chuckled suddenly... evilly.

"Am I going to regret asking what you're laughing about?" Kris laid back on the grass and looked at Hiruma boredly.

"Oh, I don't know..." Hiruma shrugged and popped his gum. Kris checked her phone and was relieved to see that there was only about one more minute to wait until she could rinse Cerberus.

"Just spit it out, you know you want to say it." Kris rolled her eyes and turned them to the sky, looking at the clouds.

"... well, quite frankly I feel sorry for Cerberus. You taste pretty bad."

"How would you know?" Kris snorted and started trying to pick out shapes in the clouds.

"Aw... so you've already forgotten about _that_?" Hiruma questioned.

"Oh..." Kris flushed and coughed before sitting up so that Hiruma couldn't see her blush. She couldn't feel it but she just _knew_.

"Oh..." Hiruma mimicked.

"Not like minty gum is the ideal taste for someone either." She commented absently while thinking of ways to detach Cerberus from her arm. She suddenly started laughing to her self, tucking her chin down and covering her face with her free-hand.

"What the fuck's your problem?" Hiruma asked with a sneer.

"Oh, nothing..." she paused to laugh. "... you would want to hear."

"Try me." Hiruma challenged.

"You know about ABC gum right?"

"You're sick." Hiruma stated, getting what she was talking about. Kris just continued laughing.

"Well... think about it. I mean, you'd probably never notice... until she- or he," she coughed while saying that part," starts chewing." Kris snickered and pulled out her phone.

"What'd you say, damn mutt?" Hiruma glared at her.

"Rinse time." Kris announced, ignoring him and grabbing the hose that was lying nearby. She flipped the switch on the nozzle and a jet of water soaked Cerberus, washing away all the suds- he also let go of her arm. "... he looks fat."

"He's not fat, he's just poofy." Hiruma said, he was lying back in the grass with his eyes closed.

"... so?" Kris shot a stream of water at him from the hose and hit him square in the chest. When he sat up with an annoyed glare and holding a SuperSoaker CPS 21000 from nowhere Kris pointed to Cerberus who shook himself free of water- soaking Kris- and raised a paw in her direction.

"Traitor." Kris shot a glare at Cerberus before jumping up and running with he hose still in hand as a violent stream of water hit the ground where she had previously sat. Kris turned and shot a blast of water at Hiruma from the hose and hit him again, only to be hit back with more force seeing as she only had a wimpy hose while he had a really nice water gun... and water that felt like it had been in the freezer. "That's cold!" She shouted as she ran backwards.

"It should be! It's liquid nitrogen!" Hiruma laughed back. Kris looked at him with a horrified expression. He smirked and hit her in the left shoulder. "Just joking, geez."

"Little bastard! That's not funny!" She was laughing though. Kris started running towards him, switching directions quickly, and throwing the hose's stream wide open on full blast and soaking him from head to foot. When she finally turned the hose off with a satisfied smirk, Hiruma looked drowned. He sneered evilly and pulled the gun's trigger and held it- he must have modified it to sustain a constant stream- completely drenching Kris once again. When the gun ran out of water he tossed it to the side and shook his head making water fly around him.

"Technically, you and Cerberus ganged up on me." Kris pouted.

"Che, who needs technicalities, damn mutt?" Hiruma asked as Kris walked back over to the spigot that turned the water off and rolled the hose up neatly on the ground.

"Football refs go happy with them." Kris pointed out, bunching up a section of her shirt and wringing water from it. Hiruma just 'hn'ed and started walking towards the club room. Being a teenage girl, Kris couldn't help but notice that his shirt stuck to his skin, or that the hours he spent in the weight room and running really paid off. A few minutes later while Kris was examining the water gun, a towel hit her in the back of the head- helpfully thrown by Hiruma. "Thanks." She unfolded the towel and dried off her hair.

"That wasn't for you. It was for the dog." Hiruma said, coming out in his spare school uniform with his hair completely dry.

"According to your nickname for me, it's mine." Kris shook her head and ran a hand through her messy hair, looking at him.

"Fine, it was for the _other_ dog." Hiruma said, rolling his eyes as she laughed slightly and bent down to dry off Cerberus. When she was done she unclicked his collar from the chain and he quickly ran off to start rolling in the grass of the field. Kris sloshed into the club and grabbed her backpack, going into the change room and quickly pulling on clean clothes. She stuffed her wet clothes into her backpack and walked out of the change room trying to buckle her collar on, holding her backpack strap in her mouth while her hands fumbled with the collar.

"My God..." Kris growled around the strap on her backpack as the pin slipped once again and went to the side instead of in the hole. Hiruma looked up from his computer. He was sitting on the change counter with his legs crossed.

"... is it really that hard?" Hiruma asked, amusement coating his voice. Kris glanced up to see his smirk then averted her eyes back down, dropping her backpack out of her mouth.

"No, I'm just putting on a show for you..." the pin slipped to the side again and Kris let out a long string of curses. Hiruma's fingers brushed the back of her neck, he had gotten up and walked over without Kris noticing, as he took the two ends from her hands and slipped the pin in the hole then threaded the strap through the other side of the metal fastener. Kris turned and looked up at him, slightly awkward at the small distance between them. She would probably never get used to his problems with other people's personal space. "Ah... thanks." She said, taking a step back and rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand.

"Hn, looks like he didn't break the skin." Hiruma took her hand and twisted it- not in a painfully way- around so that he could look at her arm.

"Ahm, no... nope he didn't." Kris cleared her throat and pulled on her hand, but Hiruma took a step forward with it, still looking at her arm. He then looked up and fixed her with his green-grey gaze and she felt her heart pound harder but not faster.

"Did you know that you are blushing?" Hiruma asked, smirking. That broke it. Kris yanked back her hand and grabbed her backpack off the floor where she had dropped it and headed for the door with Hiruma chuckling after her.

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to be gone for a couple of weeks but I'm still going to write. I doubt that I will have internet where I will be, so... if I don't answer reviews or anything; that's where I'll be.**


	24. What Did I Say?

**Sorry it has been forever and that this is so short!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would be the ultimate master of Eyeshield 21 canon and would be able to create the _ultimate_ Eyeshield 21 FanFic... instead I have this. Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata are the masters -bows- Besides... if I owned it, I would write a fucking biography about Hiruma. The guy needs one!**

* * *

"... no good manipulating bastard... damned self-conceited fucker..."

"Talking about Hiruma?" Kyle asked as he closed the door.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Kyle chuckled and dropped his work bag. "Change the damned locks. I don't want to wake up to him standing over my with a knife or something." Kris growled, punching the button on the television remote hard to change the channel again.

"Sure thing... you might want to replace the knife with a gun though- just a tip." Kyle said, loosening his tie and walking to his room.

"Does that mean you're not changing the locks?" Kris groaned and turned off the television, curling up on the couch with a pillow.

"Bingo." Came Kyle's voice from his room.

"Wow... you really care... thank you, Kyle." Kris rolled her eyes and closed them but Hiruma's eyes flashed in front of her again- although to say that they were Hiruma's was stretching it, Hiruma didn't express feelings that required emotions like that. "Why can't I just say 'I fucking like you' and get it over with?" Kris growled, finally admitting to herself that she was crushing on the demon. "Oh yeah... I have to see him every friggin' day... although I could switch schools... nah, not smart enough to get into another with a good football team..."

"What are you mumbling about?" Kyle asked, walking out in street clothes instead of the slacks and dress shirt with tie he had to wear to work.

"Nothing..." Kris sighed and sprawled on the couch.

"Don't you have homework?" Kyle asked.

"Finished..." Kris sighed and tossed he pillow straight up and catching it boredly.

"Friends to hang out with?" Kyle prompted.

"Like?"

"I don't know... that one girl... what's-her-name... Midori?"

"Mamori." Kris corrected, tossing the pillow at him.

"Yeah, her." He caught it and hurled it back at her, socking her in the side of the head.

"Uhm... she's probably busy with some club stuff or her other friends." Kris said as an excuse and threw the pillow back.

"Right..." Kyle said, catching it again.

"Let me hit you with that thing at least once..." Kris whined pathetically.

"No..." Kyle mimicked her whine and threw it at her again but she caught it this time and curled up with it again. "So, what did Hiruma do to you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nothing... he just got some cheap humor... and a cold shower." She added with a small smirk.

"What?" Kyle raised a brow at her and she shrugged.

"Watergun versus water hose... I think I won."

"...Of course you did."

Well... I'm going to eventually..." Kris said as the gears in her mind started turning.

"Right, good luck with that. Why don't you go find him and bug him or something?" Kyle asked, sitting ion his recliner.

"Do you just want me out of the house for-" the doorbell rang and Kris sat up, looking at the door. "- a few... hours...?" Kris glanced at Kyle before bolting for the door with him just behind her. She opened the door to see a smiling woman around Kyle's age frown at the sight of her. Before Kris could say anything, Kyle clamped his hand over her mouth and grinned at the woman.

"Hey, glad you could come." Kyle said with Kris trying to pry his hand off her mouth.

"You never told me you had a brother-"

"-sister, actually." Kris said, wrenching Kyle's hand off her mouth and quickly slipping her shoes on. "And I was just leaving, really." She smiled fakely and quickly walked past the woman, jogging down the steps and turning out of the yard onto the sidewalk.

"I thought you said it was a girl." She heard the woman say.

"Only sometimes." Kyle laughed and the door shut.

"Yeah, that's prime family loyalty right there." Kris muttered sarcastically, walking randomly through Deimon. When she finally pulled herself out of her thoughts she looked up to see a familiar neon sign. She looked up and down the almost empty street then pushed open the door and walked in.

"I don't care what it is, just give me it and keep it flowing." Kris said, putting down almost all of the money that Kyle had given her before the bartender could open his mouth.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded before putting a bottle on the bar and walking away.

" 'Ma'am'?" Kris blinked and popped the cap off. "I need my brain to liquidate for a few hours," she took a drink. "Mmm... been too long my friend. Hiruma's training is like AA..."

-------------------------

"It's illegal to sell alcohol to minors in the first place... worse to sell it to an intoxicated person." The bartender informed a drunk Kris.

"Who gish a f... a fsh... mmm... I dun care." Kris slurred, twirling her empty bottle so that it spun on its edge.

"However... you can sell it to a sober person and can't say anything if they give it to the intoxicated person." A voice cut through her slurred thoughts and she looked at the person that she may have known or may not have. Her vision was blurring badly, but she could hear his voice and knew that she didn't know him.

"I'll... pash." Kris scooted away from the man, dragging her empty bottle with her.

"You sure?" The voice coaxed smoothly. "I think th-"

"She said she'd pass." A voice rudely cut in, making Kris turn- she knew this one... and said the first name that came to her mind.

"Boob... bob! Thashit..." she grinned. "I leh yo buy meh a dran... drun... alcohol."

"Smooth." The voice she had identified as 'Bob' commented, the other one had left.

Something bumped her hand and she reflexively took it and put it to her lips. "How long has she been in here?" Kris listened to her drink provider and the bartender talk.

"She wandered in around four."

"Damn." She felt the familiar voice's eyes look her over and she looked over at him and blinked then she grinned and leaned on him, finding that her balance was failing her for the third time that night.

"You know her?" The bartender asked.

"Nope." Bob shrugged, shifting her slightly and almost making her slip off of him, if not for the helpful arm around her. "She come in often?"

"First time I'm seen her in a month. She used to be in here quite a bit... this is the worst I've seen her though."

"Hn... I think it's time she left." Kris heard Bob's voice say distantly, she was slowly drifting to sleep when she felt him stand and support her toward what she perceived as the door when she blacked out.

---------------------------------------

"Mmmmn..." Kris moaned and cracked an eye open, immediately closing it and cursing the sunlight that flooded her vision, tugging at the jacket around her shoulders so that it covered her head to block it out just as her head started hurting. She opened her eyes again and saw a glass of water and a small square packet that said 'Aspirin' across it, she grasped the packet, opened it and tossed the pills in her mouth before quaffing the full glass of water. The pain in her head slowly dimmed to a throbbing in the back of her skull, and her thoughts slowly organized themselves. Tugging the jacket tighter around her shoulders she let her head drop back to her arms- exhausted even though she had just woken up.

'Let's see... I was pissed at Kyle for being an ass... walked around randomly then went to a bar... got drunk... then... I don't remember anything except the name Bob...?' She thought, puzzled. "I don't even fucking know anyone named 'Bob'..." Kris muttered.

"That hurts... really." Kris jumped slightly and gave a groan that had nothing to do with pain.

'Hiruma...' Kris thought and was sorely tempted to bang her head into the table she now recognized as the roulette table in the clubhouse. 'I just wonder what I don't remember saying to him...' she thought wryly as she heard a clacking sound to her left. She turned her head to see Hiruma typing on his laptop while sitting on the change counter.

"You look like crap." Hiruma glanced up with a smirk then back to his laptop.

"Whatever..." she muttered, severely uncomfortable in her current slumped position, especially when her empty stomach started heaving. Kris heard her back pop as she straightened up on her chair and stretched slowly, her stomach settled and she felt the jacket leave her shoulders. She looked down and then picked it up. It was one of the required blazers for the Deimon school uniform. She looked over at Hiruma and saw that he didn't have his green blazer on, just the white, short sleeved collared shirt of his uniform. "This is yours...?" She asked, walking toward him on lead feet and setting it on the counter next to his feet.

"Nope, I just decided to leave my jacket at home today." Hiruma said sarcastically. Kris smiled and laid the jacket on the counter next to his feet.

"Of course you did." She smiled slightly and braced herself against the counter when she felt the world tip. "Whee..." Kris muttered and walked over to a roulette table, lying down on it with an arm over her eyes. "Let the teachers know I'm not dead..."

"Sure." Hiruma said, never pausing in his typing.

"Thanks..." Kris muttered and sighed. "... what did I say last night?"

"That my name was 'Bob'."

"... is that it?"

"Yep." She could see the lying smirk flash against the inside of her eyelids.

"Liar." Kris growled, raising her head and removing her arm from her eyes to look at him, then letting it thump back to the roulette table with a short "ow!"

"How could you accuse me of something like that?" Hiruma asked innocently. Kris didn't answer, giving up and being too tired to argue with him she drifted off to sleep.


	25. Because

**I hate this part... it seemed like a good idea at the time though... oh, and I edited the last part of Chapter 24 as well.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own. I only love a character.**

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Kris felt a finger jab her side sharply and she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball. "... damn mutt, get up." Hiruma poked her again, this time on the back of her neck and ten to fifteen times.

"Gah! Shit! I'm up, I'm up! Stop!" She wrenched his hand away from her neck and shot him a glare while sitting up. "What time is it?" She yawned and noticed that the light didn't hurt her head near as much as it had when she had first woken up.

"You missed school, but you're fucking coming to practice." Hiruma stated, trying to get his hand back from her. "If you really wanna hold my hand that bad you have to pay ten thousand yen." He said finally and Kris let go immediately.

"Touch my neck again and I'll cut your hand off." Kris growled threateningly.

"I'm trembling in my cleats." Hiruma snickered and turned to walk out. "Oh, and we started practicing in separate groups this morning- in the practice you missed. You're in mine." He stated, and walked out.

"I really am trembling in my cleats..." Kris muttered and hopped off the roulette table. "My clothes are old enough to work construction in..." she muttered and walked out the door to the sounds of normal construction. "... I'm going to kill that boy." She growled, pressing her temples with her fore and middle fingers before walking over to the site of the new locker rooms and receiving instructions to unload lumber from one of the trucks.

* * *

"It's just so irresponsible! And it's a foul habit to get into, worse than Hiruma's mouth!" Kris was using the table as a pillow as she received her lecture from Mamori. Hiruma had told her everything and Kris was currently plotting to kill him. "... and his compulsive lying as well!" She added for good measure.

"I know, I'm sorry Mamori-chan." Kris apologized with a sad smile. "I'll never do it again." She promised, it was half true... she would never get _drunk_ again if she could help it and she probably wouldn't touch alcohol for a while. "Just... please don't tell Kyle?" She asked hopefully, Mamori was only informed of her role in this when she had gotten to school and Hiruma had explained why Kris wasn't in her uniform and looked like she was dead.

"... fine." Mamori sighed she was immediately hugged by an ecstatic Kris and had to smile.

"I'm exhausted..." Sena sighed, coming in with his school uniform on and flopping into a seat, the rest of the team slouched in behind him. "Th-thank you." He stuttered as Mamori started massaging his shoulders.

"It's sure gonna be tough to practice after working construction." Monta slouched cross legged on a chair and stretching his shoulder out.

"Is it gonna be this hardcore until the locker room is built?" Kuroki puffed.

"Looks like it, Kuroki-kun." Kris sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, she knows my name." Kuroki said in surprise.

"And yet I'm too tired to remember the other two... oh well." She smiled when Jumonji started fuming.

"It'll be three weeks at the earliest until completion." The lead carpenter told them, leaning against the door to the club. "If the boss weren't in the hospital, it might be a little sooner."

"He hasn't been discharged yet?" Hiruma walked into the club with an AK-47 leaning on his shoulder.

"No, not for a while." Was the answer; Sena let out a gasp.

"Come to think of it, I still haven't gone to visit Sakuraba-san." Sena said, sitting up. "But I don't know which hospital..." he admitted, swiveling his chair around.

"I tried to find out because I wanted to send flowers from the Devil Bats..." Mamori rested her cheek on her right hand and crossed her left across her stomach. "But it must be a secret so that his fans don't disturb him."

"Ask Hiruma, nothings a fu-" Kris stopped, and coughed before saying, "secret to him." Mamori nodded as if considering her idea, oblivious to her almost using Hiruma's favorite word..

"The boss is at Joka-Machi Hospital..." the lead carpenter said, attracting Mamori and Sena's attention. "And since mid-April... there's been a football player with a bone fracture in room 418. He's a celebrity." He added, pushing off the wall and crossing his arms. "I think they said he was Sakuraba from Jari Productions..."

"Th-that's him! He's the one!" Sena stood quickly.

"That guy from the American Burger commercial?" Kris asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah, aren't you excited you'll get to meet him if you go with them?" Hiruma rolled his eyes, unwrapping a piece of gum.

"Pretty-boys aren't my type." Kris stated, shaking her head.

"Aw, poor Lank." Hiruma gave a mocking pout and wrote something in his black book. Mamori went with Monta and Sena to pick out a fruit basket from the Deimon Sun-Sun East store.

"Yeah, sure..." Kris muttered and her cell phone rang. "... oh... God... please tell me you said something to Kyle?" She asked as the name 'Ky-Ky' flashed across the front of her phone. She looked at Hiruma who pointedly ignored her.

"H-hello?" Kris answered quickly before her phone went to voice mail.

"_Hey, did you have fun at Midori's?_"

"Mamori..." Kris corrected him, confused beyond all reason. He sounded cheerful, and not mad that she was gone for the entire night.

"_Yeah, her._" He said, same cheerfulness and Kris could imagine the huge grin he probably had. She mouthed 'what the fuck?' to Hiruma but he just sniggered lightly and shrugged, closing his eyes and leaning back with his feet on the roulette table. Kurita and Daikichi were watching an old football game with Kurita explaining the things the line were doing and why. The Huh Brothers had left already.

"Uh... yeah! I had lots of fun... but I have to go, I'll call you later." Kris said quickly and hung up just after Kyle said '_later_'.

"Hiruma..." Kris whined. "... I'm more confused!"

"Good, now go away." He replied, cracking an eye open.

"... explain." She demanded with frown, walking over and sitting in the seat next to him at the roulette table.

"Since when do I take orders from you?" He raised a brow and looked over at her.

"Since I asked you nicely."

"What part of whining is 'nice'?" Hiruma scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Why did Kyle think I spent the night with Mamori?"

"Because, as much as I'd _enjoy_ watching him go psycho big brother on you I chose to not be a bastard this once and save your ass." Hiruma sneered, closing his eyes and leaning back again. "Got it?"

"That I now owe you big time?" Kris smiled and scratched the back of her neck nervously. "Yeah... wanna hug?" She spread her arms out with a cheesy smile. Hiruma eyed her up and down with a raised brow.

"I'll pass." He stated, locking eyes with her. Kris blinked and averted her eyes to the screen, she still saw Hiruma, but Kurita was standing next to him, a score board was also visible.

"0-54 in the third quarter?" Kris asked, seeing the names above the scores.

"Yeah." Hiruma shrugged. "It was Ojo." He said it like it explained everything.

"Right... the only way that score could be possible is if you guys sucked and they were really good."

"Me and damn fatass were the only people in the football club last year... the others were just support." Hiruma said with a frown.

"... sorry." Kris muttered, feeling that she might have- if possible- hit a soft spot on the demon.

"Whatever..." Hiruma stared at the screen in silence for a little while before saying: "This is my last year."

"Huh?" Kris asked turning towards him. She was startled that he'd said something. "I thought that you had one more year...?"

"At Deimon you have to quit all clubs for your third year so that you can focus on college exams." He informed her and shrugged. "This is the last year for us to make it to the Christmas Bowl."

"... I see." Kris nodded, understanding the hectic training and the do-or-die attitude that drove him.

"This year we've got the damn brothers, fatass jr., and the damn pipsqueaks... also you... this year, we have to make it." Hiruma said confidently. Kris nodded, watching the determined look on his face fade back to normality and Hiruma looked over at her. He looked like he was about to say something when the door to the club slid open and Mamori walked in.

"Well, they should be back in about a half-hour." She smiled cheerfully and grabbed her school bag, pulling out a few books and opening them. "Now for you to make up your work that you missed as school today.

"Oh, goody..." Kris grimaced and Hiruma cackled at her before standing and walking out.

* * *

Kris walked out of the club- finally finished with her work. Monta and Sena had returned a few minute earlier- an hour past the time Mamori had predicted- with a pillow from the hospital for some reason. She saw a few people heading home from their own clubs and was just past the work-out room when three people hurried out, muttering about 'a jerk'. "Hey," she stopped them. "Who's in the work-out room?"

"Hiruma-sama." One of them answered softly, as if afraid to say his name. "He's been in there for about an hour, he just kicked us out."

"Alone? That idiot." She growled when they nodded. When she called him an 'idiot' their eyes widened- horrified- and quickly ran off. Kris went inside the work-out room which- for some reason- had the lights out except for the few over the bench presses. She saw Hiruma benching about fifty kilograms and walked quietly over with all the intent of chewing him out for not having a spotting partner. 'I think Mamori-chan is rubbing off on me...' Kris thought wryly just before she saw Hiruma's hand slip on the bar.

"Fuck...!" Hiruma muttered, clenching his eyes shut on reflex just before Kris caught the bar and quickly racked it.

"The hell are you thinking?!" She asked, clenching the bar with her left hand and smacking him in the side of the head with her right.

"That's a fucking good question for you." Hiruma snarled, standing and glaring at her over the bar.

"I asked first." Kris growled. "You could have hurt yourself!"

"You sound like the fucking manager!"

"Maybe because in this case she would have the most logic!" Kris retorted. "The first rule of the bench is to _always_ have a _spotting partner_ for a reason!"

"Why do you care?!" Hiruma wiped his sweaty hands on his pants (what had caused him to slip in the first place) and rested them on the bar between them.

"Because I...!" Kris paused and swallowed dryly.

"Because you...?" Hiruma's eyes narrowed but were thrown wide open by her next action.

Kris leaned up and pressed her lips gently to his.


	26. Raining Love

**Hm... glad I didn't get any rave reviews abot the last chapter XD Anyway...**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21, I just buy it at my local book store.**

* * *

"Kris-chan? Are you in here?" Mamori's voice echoed slightly in the work-out room. Hiruma quickly broke the lip-lock and cursed. "Hiruma-kun?"

"Y-yeah, I'm here Mamori-chan." Kris didn't dare make eye contact with Hiruma and quickly turned, almost flying toward Mamori; her heart was racing like she was scared and her head was light, but she felt strangely happy.

"Ah, good... two students came to me, saying you were suicidal." She explained, turning the lights on. The back door to the room was just swinging shut and Hiruma was gone. "Are you okay? Your face is..."

"Ah, yeah. I was just working out... and... yeah." Kris said lamely, running a hand through her hair nervously. 'Oh shit... I can't believe I just...'

"Oh, okay... so you're alright?" Mamori smiled and Kris nodded slowly. "... Kris?" She waved her hand a few inches from Kris's face and she looked up with a start. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Kris nodded quickly. "Just perfect..." she muttered while entertaining the idea of skipping practice tomorrow as she walked beside Mamori toward the school gate.

* * *

"Where have you been Hiruma?" Kurita asked as he walked into the club and swung himself onto the change counter.

"Work-out room." He answered simply, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Oh, okay..."

"Hey, Fatass?" Hiruma asked, looking over at him just as he was about to leave the club.

"Hm?" Kurita turned and looked at Hiruma questioningly.

"How would the damn wolf react to some idiot making a move on his sister?" He asked curiously.

"... I don't know. But it would probably be a lot like you on a bad day." Kurita answered. "Why?" He asked curiously.

"Just for the information." Hiruma shrugged and pulled out his black book.

"Oh, okay. See you on Monday." Kurita said before leaving with a smile and a wave.

"Hn..." Hiruma scribbled a few lines in his book. "Might be worth it to see how I look on a bad day." He muttered with a small smirk, clicking his pen back in.

* * *

"I'll see you on Monday then." Kris said as she climbed the steps of the porch; her house was on the way to Mamori's.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Mamori handed Kris a note. It read:

_To whom it may concern,  
Kris is to be excused from all classes for the day of Saturday, May 17th. She had an allergic reaction to cocoa and is in need of rest._

Kris couldn't read the signature, but then it was a doctors note scribbled on a piece of paper that looked like it came out of a doctor's office anyway. "Ah, thanks! So that's my excuse...?" Kris frowned at the note. 'Damn, Hiruma's good...' she thought.

"Yes, I didn't know that you were allregic to cocoa...?" Mamori said curiously.

"Yeah, but only in large quantities." She nodded with a yawn. "Gah... I'll see you Monday, I think I'll sleep for today and tomorrow." Mamori nodded and started walking to her own house with a wave. Kris slipped off her shoes and headed for her room.

"Kris..." Kyle said gruffly. Kris froze.

'My God, he sounds like _Dad_.' Kris thought, surprised. "Ah... yea, Ky?" She smiled nervously and scratched the back of her neck, turning to the living room. He stood and walked into the hall.

"I got a call from your school today... you were 'sick' with an allergy that I didn't know you had." He stated, looking her straight in the eye.

"... uh..." Kris pulled the note from her pocket.

"... oh really?" Kyle raised a brow at the note. "Since when are you allergic?" He asked skeptically.

"Hey, I only found out about a month after you left... I've never really been a chocolate buff but Nick gave me a freaking _huge_ sack... and... I couldn't resist. Half way through I realized I couldn't move my mouth and was taken to the hospital... I've been chocolate-free ever since." Kris said with a shrug; thinking, 'Hiruma knows more about me than my brother does... this is scary.'

"And so... why did you eat chocolate then?" Kyle asked, still skeptical.

"Because I didn't want to be rude to Mamori-chan's mom... and... I ended up eating five... or seven... they were good cookies!" She defended herself at his shaking his head. "And I didn't come home because you had your girlfriend over." Kris said before he chould ask.

"I'm going to call Anezaki-sama and check your story." Kyle warned her.

"That's cool..." Kris resisted the urge to swallow.

"What is Mamori-san's home phone number?" Kyle asked, walking into the kitchen to the phone. Kris scrolled through her phone book and rattled off the number. "... Anezaki-san? This is Wolfe Kyle, my little sister spent the night at your house last ni-... oh? Yes... okay... thank you." Kyle hung up the phone. "Okay... so you were sick." Kris switched to staring accusingly at him from being nervous immediately. "Hey, I was just checking your story... you know how I used to say I was sleeping over at Terry's house so that I could see Geina without Mom and Dad knowing."

"Lie just so I wouldn't get in trouble?" Kris laughed. "I'd never do that." Kris stated bluntly with a convincing frown. "Besides, I don't like anyone." She added, turning to go to her room.

"My mistake." Kyle shrugged and headed for the living room.

"... h-hey, Ky?" Kris turned and Kyle poked his head back out of the living room door. "Ah... how long have you known Hiruma?"

"Hm... three or four years, why?"

"Nothing!" She chirped and turned to go to her room.

"Hm... wonder what her problem is..." Kyle muttered, scratching the back of his head and flopping back on the couch to watch TV again.

* * *

"... Niiiiiick... pick up your fucking phooooone!" Kris whined pitifully at her friend's voicemail before flipping her phone closed. She wasn't even regretting kissing Hiruma, she was just surprised that she had been so impulsive. "How the _hell_ am I going to go to practice Monday...?" Kris groaned, going to her bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower.

Afterward, she flopped on her bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

"Uwah?!" Kris yelled, finding herself suddenly on the floor. The hand that had dragged her off let go of her ankle and she turned over on her back just in time to see blonde hair disappear out her door. "... is he writing a fucking _book_ about how to wake people up?" Kris growled, sitting up and looking over her shoulder at her bed, her phone caught her eye and she stared at it for a few seconds before standing up and walking over to pick it up off her bed-side table. '1 missed call!' It flashed on the screen. '1 new message!' It alternated. Kris opened her phone and pressed the button that let her see who called. _Nick_. She pressed the 'listen to message' button.

"_I'm sorry that I was in the middle of a drug deal, gosh... joking!_" He chirped and chuckled. She had been just about ready to kill him, he would have known that. "_Mmmm... I was actually trying to talk Laci into going out with me. She said that she saw a guy that looked like me in Japan... eh, prom's coming up and I don't wanna go with some random cheerleader! Come back to America!_" Kris laughed at his whiney tone. "_And don't laugh at me... well, call me back when you feel like talking to this poor, unworthy loser... later._"

"Melodramatic much?" Kris muttered, putting her phone in her jeans pocket and running her hands through her hair quickly to get rid of bed-head, walked out of her door.

"Hm, so she's allergic to cocoa? That's interesting." Kris heard Hiruma say to Kyle as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I never knew that either..." Kyle nodded, taking a sip of what must have been coffee. "Morning, Kris." He greeted cheerfully. Kris was staring at Hiruma sitting at the table, also drinking coffee. "... Kris?" Kyle raised a brow at her.

"Oh, morning." Kris said, snapping her head up to look at Kyle. "Ah, I'll be... at the mall, later, Kyle!" She started walking briskly toward the door.

"Hold it, mutt!" Hiruma's voice halted her as she was slipping her shoes on. Kris swallowed slowly and a brief flash of remembrance of her lips on his made her stomach flip over. "You still owe me practice from yesterday." He reminded her.

"... yeah..." she nodded, not turning. Hiruma's chair scrapped the floor.

"Later, damn wolfe." Hiruma walked to the front door and opened it, Kris went out and he shut it behind them.

"Later y'all!" He called, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

* * *

There was a tense silence uncharacteristic to either of the two as they walked down the sidewalk. Kris's stomach growled loudly and she slapped a hand to her forehead. "Good grief..." she growled, trying to ignore Hiruma's humored smirk that he shot at her over his shoulder.

"You're not hungry are you?" He asked offhandedly.

"No..." Her stomach contradicted her with another growl. "Not at all."

"M-hm..." Hiruma reached back and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a random restraunt. "I don't need you fainting on the field, You probably haven't eaten since... what? lunch the day you got wasted, and you chucked that up before you passed out." Hiruma informed her, pulling her to a booth and sitting down on the other side. Kris sat slowly and looked around to avoid looking at him.

"Good morning, what would you like to drink?" The waitress walked up, she gave a nervous glance from Hiruma to Kris.

"Coffee, black." Hiruma stated. "And, she'll have coffee with extra cream and sugar." The waitress wrote it down and walked away while Kris blinked at him.

"How'd you...?" She trailed off.

"I have ways." Hiruma shrugged and took out his gum, folding it neatly in a napkin. The silence that followed was only broken by the waitress coming back and setting their respective coffee in front of them.

"Have you decided what you'd like to eat?" The waitress asked, Kris realized with a start she hadn't even noticed the menus in front of them.

"Not yet." Hiruma answered, taking a sip of his coffee. The waitress nodded and walked off with a promise that she would be back after a while. Kris took one of the menus and slid down in her seat. "Damn mutt...?"

"Y-yeah?" She swallowed, scanning the menu for something that would leave her with enough money to go to the mall later.

"I'm paying this time... pick whatever you want." Kris glanced at him over her menu and saw that he was sitting sideways, watching the other people in the restraunt.

'Is he on crack?' Kris thought, staring at him for a few seconds, _knowing_ that there was a blush creeping up her cheeks. 'Or maybe I am...' she took a small sip of her coffee and felt a rush of calm as the warm liquid hit her stomach which was currently doing flips. "Ah, no... I can pay." She cleared her throat and raised her menu again when he turned to look at her. A long finger hooked the top of her menu and pulled it down so that his eyes met hers.

"You could also go back out with Lank, but you seem to have chosen me..." Hiruma raised a brow at her red tinged face. She swallowed slowly and shrunk further behind her menu. Hiruma chuckled and let her menu come back up.

'He's so fucking calm about it... like... oh my God... he knew I liked him, bastard.' She thought, frowning and lowering her menu slightly. "What, so does this mean you like me?" Kris set her menu down and crossed her arms rebelliously, he was looking at the rest of the restraunt again. Hiruma glanced over at her from the rest of the restraunt, she noticed the person behind Hiruma turn around in his booth and peered over at them.

"... yes." Hiruma nodded slowly, seeming to contemplate saying anything for a few seconds before he spoke. He turned to face her and rested his chin on a palm.

"And you knew I liked you before... yesterday?" She asked, swallowing.

"Hehe, yeah." He chuckled and shrugged with a short smirk. "You were actually pretty obvious." He took another sip of his coffee just as the waitress came back with the pot and poured some more in his cup; she also topped off Kris's.

"Ready to order, Hiruma-sama?" The waitress asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Number one." He said, not even glancing at her from Kris.

"Five." Kris said, smiling at the waitress, she received a smile back that seemed to hold some sort of pity in it before the waitress walked off to give their orders to the cook, they lapsed into silence again.

"Here you are." The waitress set their plates in front of them, startling a spaced-out Kris. "Enjoy," she walked off.

Kris started eating, finished in a few minutes while Hiruma took his time and was less than half-done when Kris pushed her plate away. A summer rain started tapping lightly on the window they sat at, quickly picking up tempo into a pour.

"Hm... you're going to have fun running in this." Hiruma commented, looking at the window and pushing his plate away.

"_What_?" Kris gapped at him, watching him unwrap a piece of gum and pop it into his mouth.

"What, you thought I was kidding about you owing me practice?" Hiruma smirked and slid out of the booth. Kris slid out of the other side and followed him to the door.

"... it's hard to tell with you." Kris defended herself, looking out at the pouring rain. She noticed that no one stopped them to make them pay the bill and then remembered that she was with Hiruma. The rain had made the air cooler and Kris shivered, not wanting to step out from under the small awning that the restraunt had over it's door and into the rain. Hiruma pulled her back to his chest and muttered in her ear:

"I'll let you do the pushups in the weight room, make you feel better?" Kris shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Not really... can't I put it off for... y'know a drier time... like tomorrow?" She turned her head up to look at him, her face less than an inch away from his. Her face was tinged with red again.

"Hm..." was he actually considering it? "Nah, today is fine." He smirked and let go of her, walking out into the rain. Kris hurried after him and walked beside him to the school, he pulled out a key and unlocked the school gate, let them both in and locked it behind them before heading to the field. "Ten laps forward." Hiruma informed her, leaning close to her ear to be heard. "Don't make me get my gun powder wet." He added and she let out a large sigh before starting off at a quick jog which eventually led into a practiced run.

One lap... two... five... eight... Kris stopped in front of Hiruma with her hands locked behind her head to catch her breath. Sweat mixed with rain as the sky continued to pour.

"Hm... now do it backwards." Hiruma commanded.

"Gah..." Kris sighed. "I'm going to fucking trip or slip..." she started running backwards and finished her ten laps after about an hour. Hiruma was still in the same place that she'd left him, the rain was still pouring, and she was still cold and soaked to the bone.

"Well, you only slipped five times." Hiruma smirked, his hair was- scarily- still defying gravity and his clothes clung to his body.

"Sure, look at the bright side..." Kris muttered, wiping sweat and rain from her eyes, she took another step which slipped out from under her and tripped her forward. Hiruma caught her forearms and her sneakers skidded to the side as she grabbed the front of his shirt, closing her eyes in reaction to knowing that she would fall... she didn't.

"You're such a clutz." Hiruma rolled his eyes and Kris opened hers. Hiruma switched one of his arms to her waist and tried to get her to let go of his short with his other. Kris let go quickly and took a few steps back, her feet flew out from under her and she splashed gracefully into the layer of mud and water that coated the field. Hiruma broke into laughter immediately.

"Gah!" Kris tried to sit up with her arms braced behind her back- only to slip again. "... this is so not funny..." Kris growled and kicked out her foot to hook around Hiruma's ankle, she pulled forward and Hiruma slipped with a sucking splash onto his back.

"The fuck...?!" Hiruma sputtered, sitting up and wiping mud from his eyes.

"Haha... you slipped... clutz." Kris sat up slowly- grinning widely- and was able to stay up without slipping again. it wasn't until Hiruma was on his knees and reaching behind his back that Kris realized that running would be her smartest option. She struggled to stand but only slipped again and fell back into the mud. She looked up and saw Hiruma standing over her with- of course- a gun that was trained on her, his finger twitched on the trigger and a slurping _click_ along with muddy ooze squirting from the barrel made her laugh.

"Shut up... now after you do your fucking push ups you have to help clean my guns." Hiruma sneered, wiping the smile from her face. Mud ran down his face as the rain washed it from his hair.

"Okay... just as soon as I can stand." Kris mumbled and rolled over to her stomach and got on her knees then to her feet. She almost slipped again, but Hiruma caught her elbow and headed for the gym's weight room since it was closer than the club and they could walk through it to get closer to the club without having to go through the rain. Kris was glad once they hit the steps and she could walk without the worry of slipping, Hiruma let her elbow go and took out the keys from his pocket again as he jogged up the steps, leaving muddy footprints in his wake. He opened the door and waited for Kris to run in and remove her shoes before letting the door close again and locking it again before turning on the lights and walking across the gym with his shoes still on. Kris shook her head and picked her own up before walking to the weight room while he rummaged in a closet. She turned on the lights and looked around. A towel socked her in the back of the head and Hiruma walked past her with his own towel around his neck. Kris wrapped the towel around her neck after wiping her face off. "Let's do that again!" She smile at Hiruma's glare.

"You just want to watch me fall down again so that you don't look like an idiot." Hiruma accused, leaning back against a bench press bar.

"There a problem with that?" Kris asked, chafing her shoulders against the combined power of rain and air conditioning.

"Nope, but you might want to start on your two hundred pushups." Hiruma informed her, taking out a hand gun and sliding the clip out, tossing it in a trash can across the room and starting to clean the mud out with his towel. "I was serious about those push ups." He looked up at her from his work. Kris sighed and dropped her towel on the bench press bench before dropping down and starting her pushups. "Keep your butt down." He said with a smirk lacing his voice.

"Gah, you know I hate pushups!" Kris growled, trying to use the proper technique. "Nit picky quarterback." She muttered, Hiruma laughed and started counting once she finally started doing her pushups correctly.


	27. Two Shots

**Yes, I just updated in less than a week, miracles happen, huh? Anyway, Hope this parts okay. The Tennessee Titans beat the Jacksonville Jags today so I'm extremely happy even though my TV didn't let me watch it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, but I would willingly change my name to either Riichiro Inagaki or Yusuke Murata in hopes of that changing.**

* * *

"Done!" Kris said happily, wiping some gun grease off of her hands and onto her towel after putting the last fire arm back together. 

"Che, you missed a spot." Hiruma said, setting the gun down after inspecting her work.

"Where?" Kris asked, picking the gun up and looking it over. Hiruma shook his head and smirked.

"Right there..." he wiped his fingers across her forehead, showing her the black smear before wiping his hand on his own towel. "And everywhere else, you're almost completely covered in mud."

"Eh, oh well." Kris shrugged and leaned back against the bar behind her, massaging her left shoulder slowly. "A step outside could fix that."

"Still sore?" Hiruma questioned nonchalantly as he collected a grease bottle, two rags and an assortment of various sized pipe cleaners, tossing them into a duffel bag on the floor and leaning down to zip it. Kris's eyes followed his movements and she let her right hand slip down her arm to her elbow.

"S'fine." She mumbled and stood, walking to the door that led into the gym. She heard keys jangle through the air and turned around just in time for a key ring to hit her in the middle of the forehead. "Ow! The hell's that for?" She asked, catching them on their way to the floor.

"The girls' basketball club room, steal a jersey and some shorts. They have showers in there as well." Hiruma said as he stood and slung the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Oh... thanks." Kris smiled and twirled the keys around her finger as she turned and disappeared through the door.

* * *

The door to the girls locker room opened causing Kris to look at the wall that separated the showers from the view of the room curiously. 

"Aren't you done _yet_?" Hiruma asked obnoxiously, a chair scraped the floor from the dry erase table that the basketball team looked at their plays on and squeaked slightly with Hiruma slouching into it.

"Does it look like it?" Kris growled, blushing slightly.

"I dunno, should I check?"

"Only if you want an early grave... and I'll make sure you don't go to hell." Kris replied, letting the hot water relax her left shoulder. "Knowing you, you'd take over in less than forty-eight hours and enjoy it."

"Ooooh... scary." Kris could hear the smirk in his voice. She rolled her eyes and shut off the water. After donning the jersey and basketball shorts that she had (stolen) borrowed from the basketball club, she walked back into the main room to find Hiruma in the usual black t-shirt and pants that he wore out of uniform, he'd obviously taken a shower- he had been practically covered in mud just like Kris had been. Hiruma looked over at her and eyed her up and down. "Ready to play?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

"What?" Kris asked, puzzled. Hiruma reached beneath the table and brought out a basketball, spinning it on his middle finger.

"One-on-one." He stated and tossed her the ball before standing and heading for the door of the locker room. Kris followed him out and dribbled the ball a bit once they were on the court.

"Normal rules?" Kris asked, doing a few ball handling drills to get used to the ball.

"Che, the only rule is to get it in the hoop. First person to five wins. Each shot made is one point." Hiruma said, watching her pass the ball behind her back and catch it easily with her opposite hand. "I'm probably at the disadvantage." He stated with a short shrug.

"Doubt it... I can't shoot worth crack." Kris assured him. "Which is the goal I shoot at?" She asked, walking to the middle of the court with the ball cradled against her hip.

"The one that I don't score in."

"But I have the b-" Kris cut off when Hiruma darted forward and hit the ball from her loose grasp.

"I'm sorry... what do you have?!" He asked, Kris was turning just as he shot with a "YA-HA!" that echoed through the almost empty gym as it swished through the goal. "Hm... did I fail to mention that the loser has a penalty game?" Hiruma smirked and put the ball in Kris's hands as he passed her on his way to the other side of the court for defense.

"All the more fun to beat you..." Kris smiled at him and turned to head down the court.

It took Kris a hour to score two points while Hiruma's score stayed at one. Kris's only advantage was that she was good at defense and had the control of both hands dribbling, Hiruma- on the other hand- had a smirk that made Kris start to think that he was planning something devilish. She scored twice more in the next hour and called a time-out.

"Water break..." she gasped, wiping sweat from her eyes. Hiruma nodded and locked his hands behind his head to make breathing easier. Kris had rarely seen him out of breath before and enjoyed the fact that he was showing a human side. Hiruma disappeared into the coaches offices and returned with two bottles of cold water, tossing one to her.

"Y'know... one more point and I win." Kris commented, taking a large gulp of water.

"Wanna make a bet?" Hiruma asked with a slow smirk spreading across his face.

"What? I don't like that smirk." Even though she thought he looked good with the small smirk playing across his lips- it fit him better than the one that looked humanly impossibly big- it sent a shiver of dread down her spine.

"Aw... but you'll love the bet, right?" He slung an arm around her shoulders and turned her toward the basket that he was scoring in, setting his face next to hers so that they were looking at vaguely the same thing. "I... am going to beat you with two baskets." Hiruma stated and took a sip of his water before straightening.

"... you... can't..." Kris blinked at the basket and looked over at him. "What the fuck are you planning?"

"Nothing" he said innocently and his smirk widened dramatically.

"M-hm..." Kris drained the rest of her water and took a deep breath before letting it out and walking back on the court, Hiruma's arm fell from her shoulders and he chugged the rest of his water before tossing the bottle behind his back- it landed in the trash. He picked up the ball from the sideline and started from half-court with Kris stuck on him at defense, she faded back to the free throw line and waited for him to come closer, he didn't. Instead, he squared his shoulders on the three-point line and shot, the ball swished through perfectly and Kris immediately stated: "but each basket is one point...!" Hiruma snickered.

"But this is the 'three-point' line."

"Gah, you suck." Kris muttered and retrieved the ball. 'If I can score right now, I'll win... but if he takes the ball and scores, I lose... is everything with him a gamble?!' Kris thought as she headed down the court. Hiruma did end up stealing the ball back, but Kris quickly stole it back at only half-court and shot towards the goal in hopes of a shot. Hiruma quickly ran to defend and caught her in his arms just as she was about to shoot, the ball bounced lamely to the ground and he let go, grabbing the ball and sprinting toward his basket where he made an easy shot.

"... that's a foul!" Kris growled, stalking up to the grinning Hiruma and frowning up at him.

"Who said we were playing by the rules?" Hiruma asked, tugging her closer to him with an arm around her waist and leaning his head closer to hers. "Besides, you owe me a penalty game as well as you losing the bet!"

"What?! But I never agreed on the bet...!" Kris pushed away from him and crossed her arms sulkily. "And you didn't win fairly..." she mumbled as a bonus.

"Either way, you owe me two penalty games then." Hiruma shrugged and his lips twitched into an amused smile at her childish behavior.

"What the hell, no I don't! I'm not doing them..." Kris stuck her tongue out at him and stalked away. Hiruma caught her wrist and pulled her back a few steps.

"Stop acting like a five-year-old." He stated with that same small smile.

"Why? You're starting to think I'm cute again?" Kris rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically, tilting her head.

"I don't think that's it, close though." He added and took a step forward to close the gap between their faces. Kris stopped fighting against his grasp on her wrist and brought up her other hand to his cheek, her eyes closed slowly and she leaned up slightly on tired toes. Hiruma's tongue found its way past her lips and his arms the wall behind her- who knew when she'd backed up? Her other hand grasped Hiruma's sweaty hair and pulled him closer. His teeth grazed her tongue and she jerked back suddenly, hitting her head against the wall behind her.

"Ah..." Kris looked at him apologetically and one of his hands slipped behind her head, rubbing it slightly. "Your teeth are sharp." She stated with a small blush. Hiruma chuckled and nodded. It didn't hurt, but it felt wierd.

"Glad you finally noticed." His ear twitched and he turned just as the gym door opened. "Is there no fucking privacy in this school?" Hiruma growled and watched the person close the door and walk into the gym.

"Who is it?" Kris squinted and took a step forward, her hand absently brushing Hiruma's hand away from the back of her head.

"The basketball team captain..." Hiruma said almost uncertainly but then nodded and straightened next to her. "C'mon, I'll buy you dinner." He stated and Kris looked at the windows around the ceiling of the gym- it was starting to get dark and the rain had stopped.

"Oh, Kris-san, hey! Hi-Hiruma-sama..." the poor girl was in their homeroom. Her name eluded Kris.

"Hey," Kris smiled at her and took a step between her and Hiruma- the girl seemed to relax a bit. "Why are you here on a Sunday?" She asked curiously, Hiruma muttered something rude and Kris kicked his shin with her heel.

"I had some papers to mail for our next tournament." She explained and saw that the coaches office was already open. "And... are you wearing one of the uniforms?"

"Long story..." Kris nodded and scratched the back of her head. The girl nodded and shifted nervously. "Ah, well... we'll see you tomorrow, then!" Kris grabbed Hiruma's hand and jogged over to the locker rooms, grabbed the bag that had her wet clothes in it and slung it over her shoulder before tugging him out of the gym door and into the weight room.

"I have the ability to walk on my own..." Hiruma muttered as Kris still pulled him along, dragging his feet as he went.

"Then quit dragging your feet and walk." Kris stated and let go of his hand to open the weight room door. Hiruma reached around her and closed the door back, Kris tried to open it again, but Hiruma closed it. "Hiruma-kun..." she whined and opened the door one more time, he let her. "Are you bored? Or you just want to make my life harder."

"Mix of both I guess." He shrugged and walked out. "You coming or do I have to hold your hand?" Kris followed him, taking his hand in her own as they walked. She glanced around the grounds and saw the lead builder staring at them. She waved slightly with her other hand and he waved back slowly. She heard Hiruma mutter: "damn old man..." before they walked out the gate and headed down the sidewalk toward the shopping center. Kris felt a few pairs of eyes on them as they walked and had to remind herself that she was holding hands with a demon. She shifted closer to his side and he glanced over at her before turning into a restraunt and making Kris feel very out of place in a basketball uniform and with a duffel bag hanging from her shoulder. He dragged her over to a table in an empty corner and they sat, Kris kicking the bag under the table and Hiruma across from her. Their waitress arrived after a while, Hiruma had pointed out that the group of timid servers had played rock, paper, scissors to see who would server them and Kris smiled wryly.

"That's heartbreaking that they don't want to be my server..." Kris said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, I'm risking my reputation just going out with you." Hiruma snickered and rolled his eyes. In a sense it was true, what would people say when they found out that Hiruma was dating someone? That he had gone soft and had changed? He'd probably change that opinion before it even got around. And Kris knew that he wasn't the type to let up on her during practice just because of it.

"I'm sorry, is it really that bad?" Kris asked after ordering a soda from the waitress. Hiruma grimaced.

"You're not going to fall asleep on the way back again are you?" He crossed his arms and balanced his chair back on two legs.

"I dunno, can I force you to carry me?" Kris smirked at the thought of Hiruma walking down the street with her on his back, or carrying her princess-style. She laughed and Hiruma shook his head.

"I'll just toss you on the back of the motorcycle with the damn lizard and he can take you." Kris frowned.

"I'd rather walk." Kris stated as the waitress came with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Hiruma ordered for both of them and Kris sighed, relaxing back into the comfy chair. She was surprised when her food was set infront of her. American Barbeque. "Gah, I love you!" Kris smiled and started eating. Hiruma shook his head with a small smile and ate his meal. Kris found it 'awesome' that her drink glass was never empty. "She doesn't even let it get half empty..." Kris muttered, entertaining the idea of draining the whole glass in one go and seeing if the waitress would freak out.

"This place has good service." Hiruma shrugged, pushing his plate away and taking a sip of his water. "How much of that crap have you had?" He asked curiously when she spun the glass around on the edge after draining it.

"Hm... it's hard to tell, maybe more than seven glasses?" She guessed and was delighted to see that the waitress did indeed freak out and run over with a full glass and change it out for Kris's empty one. " 'bout to be eight." She stated and drained that one as well.

"I'm cutting you off..." Hiruma held his hand up to the waitress when she started back over with another full glass.

"Aw..." Kris took one last bite of food and pushed her plate away. "So mean to me..." Kris muttered and yawned widely. Hiruma unwrapped a piece of gum and put it in his mouth. The waitress brought Kris a piece of some kind of sweet pastry and she blinked. "I didn't order this..." she pointed at the desert and the waitress claimed it was complements of the manager. Kris shrugged and took a bite.

"So, how did you and Lank break up?" Hiruma asked after a while of Kris trying to figure out what the desert was.

"Wha...?!" Kris coughed on her desert and blinked at him.

"I said-" Kris cut him off.

"I know what you said, why'd you ask?" She asked, staring at him with a small frown creasing her forehead.

"I've heard several second-hand accounts, but they're all a different story." Hiruma stated with a shrug.

"... hm." Kris grunted and pushed her plate away. "I... I don't want to talk about it." She muttered and averted her eyes from Hiruma's gaze.

"... I'm not going to tell your brother." Hiruma stated plainly. Kris shrugged.

"I don't really care about Kyle, he has nothing to do with it."

"Other than you know that if he found out that the damn jock hurt you he'd physically dismantle him piece by piece?" Hiruma supplied.

"Why do I have the feeling you enjoyed saying that?" Kris sighed and looked up at him.

"I might wanna watch." He said sarcastically.

That look that Kris had seen a few times before and always in awkward situation between them was surfacing in Hiruma's eyes, oh wait... she'd seen it when they had kissed in the gym, 'that wasn't awkward was it?' She thought and stared down at the table again. "It's... let's talk elsewhere." She said, standing and dragging her bag out from under the table before slinging it over her shoulder and walking out the door, Hiruma following quickly after her.


	28. Agon and the Floor

**An update! Yay! Hm... well, this isn't my best chapter but I'm actually pretty happy with it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, I would insert myself and marry Hiruma. Hence... me no own. Besides Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata do a spectacular job!**

* * *

"Did you really practice through that entire time?" Kyle asked, looking up from his paper to see Hiruma and Kris pass the kitchen, he was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"Nope... I got two or three breaks." Kris answered with a smile.

"Hm... how's your shoulder?" Kyle asked, his eyes locking with hers. "And why the fuck are you wearing a basketball jersey?" He added, raising a brow at her.

"Uhm... we-" Hiruma cut Kris off.

"Basketball improves the transition from offense to defense in short periods of time. I watched a couple of videos of her playing from Middle School and saw that she had issues with switching; since we don't have enough players for offense and defense, I decided that she needed to work on it so that I don't gain the inclination to kill her during our next game." Hiruma stated, leaning against the door jamb.

"Oh... 'kay." Kyle nodded and looked back to his paper.

Kris turned and headed for her room with Hiruma following behind her. "You're brother strikes me as an idiot at the moment..." Hiruma commented as soon as Kris shut the door and kicked off her shoes.

"This is the first time you've noticed that?" Kris asked, flopping on her bed and rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Only a few times before." Hiruma shrugged and sat backwards on the chair that was at her desk, straddling the back with his chin resting on the back. "So, tell me this epic story of betrayal and 'love' before you fall asleep and I won't wake you up in the morning."

"That's almost enough inspiration to tell it..." Kris muttered with a sigh. "Do I have to now?" She whined and looked up at Hiruma.

"I'm not leaving until you do." He stated with a small smirk.

"... I could make Kyle throw you out." Kris pointed out and crossed her arms, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of the big, bad Wolfe." Hiruma snickered, rolling his eyes. "The most he could do to me would be to ask me to leave."

"... or dismember you." Kris stated.

"Only if he finds out about..." Hiruma hesitated for a second. "... us." He said finally. Kris nodded.

"Well... anyway..." Kris leaned forward and rested her chin in one hand and her elbow on her knee. "I guess it started in the... eighth or ninth grade maybe? Sure, why not..." Kris shrugged and puffed out her cheeks in thought, staring at a corner of her room. She let out the air and continued. "Anyway, sometime around the end of Middle School and the start of High School- American wise, Lank moved to our school, he made friends immediately and was actually pretty popular. He asked me out spontaneously- at least I thought so at first- near the end of middle school, we hung out through the summer and so-on and so forth, until I walked through the guys locker rooms to the coaches offices at the wrong time. It was just after athletics practice and I just had to pass Lank's locker...

" 'So, you're still going out with Wolfe?' One of Lank's teammates asked. He mumbled a confirmation back and another one of them spoke up: 'but you've already won the bet.' " Kris felt something fall down her face and she flopped back on her bed before Hiruma saw that she was crying, he'd probably seen anyway, but the hope that he didn't still rested in her mind. "Anyway... it turned out that the starting center told him that if he could date me for the summer and then prove that he still 'had me' two weeks into school then he would give him the position." Kris cleared her throat and sighed. "Anyway, he won... blah blah... I can't hold grudges for very long... and that's it." She took a breath through her nose that _had_ to have sounded like a sniffle. She let out an exasperated breath and sat up, facing away from Hiruma. "You can... leave now." She swallowed when she heard the chair creak slightly and Hiruma sigh something that sounded like 'girls'.

"You're an idiot." He stated in her ear, his right arm wrapping around her waist from behind. Kris laughed softly and nodded, leaning back and into him; her short lived tears already drying on her cheeks. She still remembered the feeling that she had had when she'd heard those words in the locker room, like her heart had constricted spasmodically and stopped beating.

"So?" She muttered, feeling her bed shift at Hiruma leaning a knee on in and turning to sit behind her with his left knee hanging over the side. "What were you expecting me to be? Smart? All-seeing?" Kris sighed and leaned further into his chest, his left arm came up around her waist as well and he leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Not really..." he muttered and she sworn that he could feel her heart beat quicken against his chest, she felt slightly out of place when his beat so much slower and steadier than hers against her back. Hiruma's phone suddenly beeped loudly, causing Kris to jump all the way across the bed and out of Hiruma's arms; Hiruma chuckled with a smirk and slipped his phone out of his pocket and look at the Caller-ID. "The fuck could he want..." Hiruma muttered with a small frown before answering with a simple, "yo?"

"_Hiruma! Musashi just told me that he saw...! I mean...! __**Well**_" Kris could hear Kurita's frantic voice clearly and she raised a brow at Hiruma who was rubbing his ear ruefully. "_I mean... I know you gamble Hiruma, but... you've never... I mean... well... it's __**Kyle**_" Kurita continued haltingly, unsure.

"No, it's a cute little bunny rabbit in a kids fairy-tale!" Hiruma snapped at the phone, baring his teeth angrily. "The fuck did you call me and try to make me deaf for anyway? What about the damn old man and Wolfe?"

"_M-Musashi told me that he saw... you and Kris-chan... uhm... holding hands and walking out the school gates together._" Kurita sounded anxious and Kris could barely hear him, since his voice wasn't as loud.

"So? Is that fucking _all_?!" Hiruma looked irked, but wasn't as miffed since Kurita was talking in normal tones.

"_What do you mean?! If he..._" there was a gasp on the other end of the line. "_That's why you asked m_-" Hiruma snapped his phone closed and rolled his eyes, flopping onto his back with his leg still hanging over the bed.

"Hm... never thought about Kyle's reaction." Kris muttered, remembering the look Kyle had had when he'd found out that Lank and she had been an 'item'.

"Well, I'm not expecting him to find out any time soon... and it probably won't be pretty when he does." Hiruma grimaced but shrugged it off a few milli-seconds later.

"Yeah, he's a bit..." Kris paused to find the right words.

"Possessive, over protective, sheltering and shielding you from a love life almost to the point of being maternal?" Hiruma asked, using quick and blunt English.

"... yeah." Kris nodded. "Something like that."

"Well, don't worry about it." Hiruma sat up and turned his torso to face her with his right arm holding him up. "I got an Ace on him." He smiled just a little too comfortably for Kris and she bit her bottom lip, scooting closer to him and crossing her legs between them.

"And what might that be?" She leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, craning her neck to look up at him.

"... curious?" She nodded slowly. "Not telling." He smirked sadistically.

"Evil prick." She mumbled and scooted away again, crossing her arms and turning with he back toward him. Hiruma let out a barking laugh and leaned over to tug at her hair. "I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked, turning her head to glance at him.

"Leaving."

"Bye, Leaving..." She waved over her shoulder with a smile. "Hope you don't come back in the morning."

"Charming..." Hiruma muttered, leaning across to peck her cheek before standing. "Oh, and don't forget to finish the Calculus paper on your desk... problems four, five, seven, nine and eleven are wrong, by the way." He added before shutting her door. "Oh," he opened the door again, "and you're going to get points taken off of one, three, six and ten for guessing." He left then, the door closing behind him.

Kris glanced at the mirror over her dresser and saw that she had a small blush across her nose and cheeks. "Damn him..." she muttered and glanced over at the paper on her desk. 'When did he even look at it...?' She replayed him swinging into sitting backwards on her desk chair, he would have only had a few seconds to glance at it... Kris shook her head and shrugged it off, glancing at her clock she saw that it was 9:46. "... Hm... well 4:46 AM isn't a too unreasonable time to call." Kris muttered and grabbed her phone, dialing Nick's number.

"_Who the hell 'er you... and what's yer death-wish?_" The voice drawled sleepily, Kris made a wild guess that he hadn't looked at the Caller-ID.

"Nicky!" Kris squealed, knowing that he was shying away from the phone at the moment. She heard a disgusted 'ugh' and something hit a pillow hard. "Good morning." She said in a cheerful voice.

"_... you got my message at 4:48 in the morning?_" He asked, probably just now actually waking up.

"Actually... I got it earlier, but... I was, erm... distracted?" She looked at a few distractions in her room to find that words.

"_... hm, so the thing with that one dude work out?_" He asked, probably smirking on the other end.

"Uh... you mean with Hiruma?" She asked, looking for more distractions.

"_Mmm... yeah, give my brain time to work, babe._" He yawned and she heard water running in the background.

"You do know I'm going to kill you for that drug deal joke you made earlier."

" _'Cause you can do that from Japan._" Water splashed as he washed his face, she knew his morning routine and she predicted that she was on speaker phone at the moment.

"Actually... I probably couldn't... but I know someone who would!" She grinned and heard him gasp in mock horror. "... might take out the entire city, though." She added with a small sigh.

"_How about we not and say we did?_" Nick suggested, there was a shuffling on his side as he changed- for football practice probably.

"Works for me, one less missile fired."

"_So... you never answered my question!_" He said in a sing-song voice. Kris heard a bag zip. "_C'mon, you know I can't drive talking on the phone and I have practice in nine minutes..._" he whined, Kris could imagine him leaning against the back of his living room couch that was just in front of the door.

"Ah... I guess things are going good." She relented and glanced at her clock. 9:53. "There, I told you! Now don't be late!" She cautioned him. "Suicides are the last thing you want... especially across a football field." She winced. After track was over for the aspiring high school football players they went back to 5:00 every morning at the field house. The punishment for lateness was running from the goal line to the ten yard line and back then to the twenty and back then to the thirty and back, etc.

"_But they're so much fun!_" He said sarcastically. "_'Ey I'll call you... later, bye!_" He hung up and Kris glanced at her clock again. 9:58. He lived maybe ten minutes from the school?

"He'll still make it." She muttered, rolling her eyes and walking to her bathroom for a shower before bed.

* * *

_Running. Just running. 'Well this is an odd change...' Kris thought, looking around her. Then the panic hit her and the reason **why** she was running almost made her trip._

_**Agon slipped his arm around her, insisting that she walk with him... offering to buy her a drink. She'd slipped away from him and politely refused before walking away. Agon had grasped her hand, jerked her back toward him and smirked- it wasn't the smirk that Hiruma usually had plastered on his face, it was a cold smirk that told her of her own impending fate. She'd punched him and run for it.**_

_Kris took in a ragged breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm herself. This was a dream, this was a dream... she heard a hoarse laugh behind her and she saw the purple hued glint of his dread locks in the sun to her left. It was a game to him! 'Well... he is Shinryuji's running back.' She thought but shook off the depressing thought and pushed herself to run faster. There **had** to be a way to lose him... or someone that could keep him away... of course!_

_"Kyle-nii..." she gasped and turned down a side street that led to Kyle's house, she was unsure of herself now, this might not be a dream for all she knew, she might just have been out of it once she woke up, maybe? Either way, dream or not, Agon was not someone she wanted to see, talk to or be- she shivered- touched by. The sun was setting already and she broke out of the street that she had gone down, seeing the house, she ran in and called out for her brother frantically. No answer._

_"Just when I need the bastard..." she growled and turned- Agon was leaning casually in the door. "Oh... fuck." Kris swallowed slowly and started backing up the same time that Agon stepped forward._

_"What, unhappy to see me?" He teased with that same smirk. Kris was now frozen to the spot- paralyzed by the sight of him looking over his sunglasses and smirking at her in what Laci would call a 'sexy' way. She felt the blood drain from her face and couldn't breathe. She heard her name somewhere and snapped out of it- Agon was only a yard away. She quickly backed into the living room and put the couch between them. Kris felt her heart hammer against her chest painfully and she knew her eyes were darting around the room like a cornered rabbit looking for an escape. Agon leaned a knee on the couch and leaned forward slightly, reaching out for her. She broke for the door and headed for the school._

_"H-Hiruma-kun..." she gasped, remembering the hate between himself and Agon._

_"Damn mutt?" She heard the nickname and fairly tackled Hiruma, his bags of groceries spilling all over the street. She looked up into his surprised face and felt tears rolling down her cheeks, streaked across the corners from the speed of her running for her life. "The hell's wrong?" He asked, his arms wrapping around her back comfortingly, she leaned her face into his shoulder and took a few deep breaths. She felt safe and the terror that she had felt a little while before was receding. She clung tighter to him with a sob and he rested his cheek on her hair. "Hey... what happened?" He rubbed her back slowly._

_"A-Agon..." she choked out, suddenly feeling stupid. She was a pile of nerves over some ass hole. Honestly..._

_Hiruma tensed and she looked up at him. "Did he hurt you?" his voice was quiet and a bit monotone. Kris shook her head._

_"As- Aside from making me almost die of heart failure, no... but he... I-I think he wanted to..." she swallowed again and felt her heart slow down marginally, it no longer hurt to breathe and she was quite happy where she was. Hiruma glared over her shoulder suddenly and she turned around to see Agon smirking at them, his glasses flashing in the sunlight before he sauntered off..._

* * *

"Ow! Fuckin' floor!" Kris moaned as she had rolled off her bed, still clutching her pillow. She noticed that there were tears rolling down her face and that her heart was still beating rather quickly. "Good God... it was so real..." she curled her knees to her chest and lay her face into her pillow. Her alarm went off what seemed a few seconds after but was probably more like hours of her re-playing and remembering the nightmare. That _is_ what it was, whether Hiruma was there to save her or not, if erotic or romantic situations with Hiruma were no longer nightmares; Agon was. And he was serious. Kris was pretty sure that he was just as dangerous in real life as he was in her nightmares with the same desires and intentions- no matter who she was. Kris wiped her tears on her pillow and looked up. Hiruma was sitting at her desk with coffee.

"The hell's wrong?" Hiruma furrowed his brow and was half standing before Kris shook her head and he sat again.

"Ah... I just... fell off my bed, hit my head, that's all." (Rhymage!)

"Uh-huh..." Hiruma took a sip of his coffee and studied her for a few seconds. Kris sniffed and stood, tossing her pillow on the bed and subtly grabbing her journal while 'looking for a shirt to wear to practice'.

"When did you get here anyway?" She asked, 'finding' the shirt and covering the journal with it before walking to the bathroom.

"Recently." Hiruma answered.

"That tells me so much." Kris muttered sarcastically as she switched shirts an sat down against the door to scribble down the nightmare.

"I know." She heard him set down his cup on her desk and sigh. "Do you just not get the lesson or what?"

"It's Calculus, what is there _to_ get?" She grumbled, dotting her last period in handwriting her mother would kill her over and putting her journal over her medicine cabinet. Hiruma didn't answer and Kris brushed her teeth and washed her face quickly before walking back out of her bathroom. Hiruma was scribbling on her Calculus paper and she rolled her eyes. "OCD," she accused, looking around for her shoes. One was under her school bag, the other... no clue.

"Sure, at least I know where my own shoes are." He sneered and watched her in amusement as she crawled all over her room, looking for her other sneaker.

"Hi-ru-ma!" Kris whined, breaking his name into it's syllables.

"It's right there." He rolled his eyes and Kris looked to where his finger was pointing.

"I so knew that." She grabbed her shoe and pulled it on before hugging him quickly and grabbing her school bag. "Let's go!" She grinned and quickly walked out her door and into the hall. "Hi, Ky. Bye, Ky." She greeted and was out the door.

"... what did you do to her? give her caffeine?" Kyle asked, looking up to see Hiruma placing his cup on the table.

"Nope, but it wasn't me, I'll tell you that much." Hiruma muttered. 'Or maybe it was... should I search for that blasted journal or ask her why she's being weird on my own...?' He wondered as he walked out the door and Kris grabbed his hand, pulling him along animatedly.


	29. Jumonji's Temper

**Hm... the conversation concerning the play that Kris and Hiruma have isn't really meant to be understood, I probably messed it up somewhere as well. Enjoy the update.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. If I owned I wouldn't be aout to kill Hiruma for lying three times so far about his past... Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki own it.**

* * *

Kris sighed as she walked to her Homeroom from the Gym; working construction in the mornings was tiring and she probably needed more sleep. Kris was about a yard from her classroom door when an over confident blonde someone suddenly stepped in of her path. "Kris-sempai," he greeted her with a brilliant smile.

"Ah... Miyake-kouhai...?" she had to search for his name, but he nodded. "Not to be rude, but... why are you stopping me in the hall when the bell is going to ring in less than two minutes and your classroom in on the second floor?"

"Oh, it's no problem... trust me." He flashed her another smile. "I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out sometime? Get to know each other better...?" He leaned an arm against the wall casually.

"Uh... actually, I can't... football practice, y'know." She scratched the back of her neck with an awkward grin.

"Aw, c'mon... you can't be practicing _all_ the time." Miyake was pushing her patience when he leaned slightly closer.

"You're right." Miyake's head snapped to look at Hiruma who was hovering at Kris's right shoulder. Kris glanced over at Hiruma curiously and smiled slightly when his arm circled her waist, he slowly brought his other arm around her as well. Miyake's mouth made a silent 'O' and he slowly backed up, letting his arm fall from the wall.

"Ah... or maybe you're just busy," he chuckled nervously and quickly started up the stairs as soon as he reached them.

"... H-Hiruma," Kris slipped away from his arm, willing the blush that was bound to be on her face away.

"Did you kn-"

"Yes! I know!" Kris snapped and covered her face with her hands. "Gah... this is your fault." She mumbled, rubbing at her face as if that would make it go away.

"Hm... I'll take the blame." He smirked and opened the door to their classroom and walked in. The bell rang, Kris cursed and followed in after him.

"Kris-san? Why are you late?" The teacher asked, not looking up from his book.

"I have no excuse, sensei." She bowed respectfully. " 'There is no excuse for tardiness.' " She quoted him as he had said this numerous times before to other students.

"... very true, Kris-san." He looked up. "Please refrain from this happening again, and see me before you go to lunch." He scribbled something down on a slip of paper and handed it to her.

'Detention slip...' Kris thought with a mental sigh, taking it and walking to her seat. "That's you're fault too, y'know." She growled as she passed Hiruma and sat in the seat next to him. He shook his head with a smirk and leaned back with his feet on the desk.

The periods passed quickly and Kris soon found herself walking up to the teacher's desk after the class had either took up seats in the back of the room with lunches from home or flooded out of the room towards the school store.

"I'll wave your detention this once... I'm aware that you have club practice and your captain," he glanced at Hiruma as he walked out the door and Kris heard gum pop before the door slid closed, "would be disappointed for you to miss an hour of his practice." Kris nodded in agreement. "Just don't be late again." He repeated and waved her toward the door. "You may go."

"Thank you, sensei." She forced out, giving the thanks as much sugarcoated-ness as she could and bowed before walking out the door. Maybe he'd do it again sometime...

"Thank you, sensei." Hiruma mimicked as soon as she walked out and the door rolled closed behind her. Kris rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "Or was that my fault too?" He grinned when she looked at him, confusion written across her face. "You don't like him, that 'thank you' was obviously forced." Hiruma stated plainly.

"Was I that obvious?"

"Nah, it was probably just me... everyone else believes you're a pet." He scoffed and blew a gum bubble.

"Hm... seems like it sometimes." Kris muttered, passing the second and third year's entrance and continuing on to the school store. She grabbed two bento boxes and paid for them, Hiruma earning her a wary glance from the woman at the counter. She grabbed the bag and followed Hiruma back out, he'd grabbed a couple of drinks- not having to pay for them, obviously. "Gah... it annoys me when you do that." She growled when he tucked the drinks into the sack.

"Hm...? What does?"

"The walk-out-without-paying thing... and no one says jack about it." She frowned and shook her head. Hiruma shrugged and popped his gum.

"Don't see how it bothers you." He rolled his eyes and started up the stairs that let to the roof, Kris followed a few steps behind. The sun made Kris squint slightly when Hiruma pushed open the door to the roof.

"I've never been up here before." Kris commented, looking around at the neighborhood.

"Hn, wonder why." Hiruma slid down the wall of the room that enclosed the landing of the stairs. Kris tucked her skirt under her knees before sitting on her knees across from him and shrugged.

"The sign that says 'Faculty Only!' might have been a part. I also haven't been in the rooftop with the pool in the center of it either..." she mused, handing Hiruma a bento from the plastic sack and opening one of the cans. She tossed the sack to Hiruma and took a sip of her drink. "Eh... _bitter_." Kris screwed up her face and looked at the front of the can.

"That's mine, dumbass." Hiruma took the drink from her and tossed her the other drink from the sack.

"Oh... oops." Kris smiled an apology and opened the other one.

"Whatever..." Hiruma shrugged. "So you've never been on the roof... what, you afraid of heights?"

"Nah, I got over that ages ago... just never really thought about it, really." She admitted, ripping the label on the plastic box and popping it open.

"Hn, that's a great excuse." Hiruma commented, leaning back against the wall with his own lunch already open. Kris nodded before breaking her chopsticks and starting to eat. They ate in silence for the five minutes it took Kris to empty the bento box and set it aside with her empty can crushed inside. "Damn mutt... how many options can you find in the play?" He asked, handing her a piece of paper from his back pocket, shifting only for a second before going back to eating. Kris looked at the play and blinked for a few seconds. She used her free hand to count on her fingers twice and finally said:

"... four?" She guessed after a few seconds.

"... nope." Hiruma stated, setting his bento aside and leaning forward to take the paper and spread it on the roof. "The first one you saw was this one." It wasn't a question. Kris nodded slowly, the first option she had seen was the option of the wide receiver on the right- her position. He traced the path with his index finger. "Then the left receiver option... tight end, fullback." Kris nodded, staring at him with a crooked smile on her face. "What you fo-... what?" Hiruma asked, glancing up at her.

"Nothing, just wondering how you do that... and _why_ when you know it annoys the shit out of me." Kris looked back at the paper.

"You're predictable." Hiruma stated. "The options you forgot were the running back and the quarterback." Hiruma said, drawing the paths.

"But then they'd go right through the center, which isn't exactly being protected, I mean... you have _one_ person on two so that the two next to him can help take the sides down a little more and possibly give your running back a straight side-shot to the-" Hiruma's hand pressed over her mouth.

"Ah, but then what happens when they think, 'oh, if that's how it is then let's all focus on the outsides and put our weak players in the center.' With just one strong lineman against two weak ones, the center would be all but completely unguarded." Hiruma pointed out, his hand still clamped on Kris's mouth. He pulled it back with a look of mild annoyance when she licked his hand- the completely normal thing to do when someone has a hand over your mouth.

"What if all of their linemen are strong though."

"This play is only meant for teams with a moderate difference between their centers and guards." Hiruma pointed out, wiping his hand on Kris's jacket.

"Ew... anyway, that probably means that there are few teams that you could use it on."

"We're at the top of the list." Hiruma smirked.

"Hmmm... Ojo too. Their line probably couldn't stand being double teamed by the brothers for very long... 'cept if it were Otowara." Kris added, desperately wanting to sit cross legged but knowing that she couldn't in a skirt. Hiruma nodded and folded the paper back up. Kris yawned widely and shifted over to sit next to Hiruma with her back against the wall, she let her head fall onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Since when am I your pillow?" Hiruma asked, crossing his right arm around her shoulders.

"Mmmm... I volunteered you." She replied, letting her left arm go around his waist and turning her head so that her- now shaggy from a month of not having it trimmed- hair fall over her eyes and block out the sun. "What was the point in asking me about that play?" Kris asked suddenly.

"There wasn't one." Hiruma shrugged and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall.

"How long until the bell rings?" Kris inquired sleepily, not feeling like arguing with Hiruma for the answer.

"Ten minutes." Hiruma muttered, Kris nodded and glanced up at him. "What?" Hiruma asked, his eyes were still closed and he had seemingly not moved except for his lips.

"... nothing." She said after a bit and turning her head back down.

Nine minutes later the bell rang and Hiruma prodded Kris awake. "C'mon... wouldn't want the teacher to have to wave another detention." Hiruma smirked in her face and she instinctively pulled back when he blew a bubble of gum.

"Okay, okay... just become more than two inches from my face before I put that gum in your hair." She muttered as the bubble popped and Hiruma grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the stairs. "What about the trash...?" Kris asked, looking back at the sack with the two empty boxes and cans in it.

"Janitor'll get it." Hiruma said, opening the door and pulling her down after him to go to class. He let her hand go when they reached the first sign of other people on the forth floor.

* * *

"The block from Hell!" Hiruma yelled, maneuvering a piece of equipment that the builders weren't currently using. Kris shook her head and caught another ball that Mamori fed through the passing machine.

"Passes from Hell!" Hiruma was suddenly jacking the speed on the passing machine up to high gear and throwing footballs as well at Monta, Yukimitsu and herself like crazy. Kris had no idea _when_ he'd switched from the piece of construction equipment to the passing machine.

"The fucking... hell!" Kris rubbed her head ruefully after missing a ball and caught another that was flying at her, barely stopping for fear of getting hit again. Where was he getting the unlimited supply of footballs anyway?! After about a minute, Kris got a football to the gut and then another to the forehead, laying her flat out on the grass.

"Are you okay?!" Mamori asked, about to walk over to her.

"No! Stay where you are!" Kris watched a few footballs zoom over her head, Monta caught one while Yukimitsu got hit with another before standing and starting to catch balls again. "Do you have to have the setting so fucking high?!" Kris whined, dodging from getting hit again and catching another ball in the process that was headed for Yukimitsu.

"If I had it any lower you'd be able to stop between passes!" Hiruma yelled before zipping over to the construction machine and abusing the Huh Brothers a little more.

After about an hour Hiruma stopped the machine suddenly and Kris leaned over with her hands on her knees, shaking slightly. "Now... you're going to stand here," he indicated a spot on the field, "and you're going to try and push the Huh Brothers over with this," he tossed Kris a rectangular pad with straps on the back and she barely caught it.

"Hiruma-kun! At least let her take a break first!" Mamori scolded him.

"You wanna break?" Hiruma looked pointedly at Kris and she shrugged. The whole team gawked at Hiruma.

"A sip of water'd keep me going for a while." Kris said, Hiruma rolled his eyes and nodded his head to Mamori. Kris jogged over and took a bottle from Mamori and took a few gulps before it was shot out of her hand and Hiruma was yelling at her to get back to the exact spot he'd told her to stand at. 'Figures...' Kris thought with a sigh as she put her helmet back on and ran back over to her spot, slipping the pad on her left arm. She hit it experimentally with her right. "Just me?" She asked, looking at Hiruma.

"They'll do it after you. We only have one of those damn things." Hiruma shrugged and crossed his arms. "Damn Huh Brother Number One! Get over here and try to knock her down." Kris sighed and took a stance on the balls of her feet that gave better balance, digging the spikes on her cleats into the ground.

"You sure? She might get hurt." Jumonji smirked cockily and stood in front of Kris.

"Oh... that makes me so scared." Kris rolled her eyes and braced herself when Jumonji lunged at her, pushing against the pad strongly. Kris gave a small growl, concentrating power into her arms and legs before pushing away with a yell of effort.

"The fu-?!" Jumonji looked up from the ground.

"Your balance sucks." Kris stated, panting slightly. "And this is unfair, he's stronger than me!" She pointed at Jumonji, looking pointedly at Hiruma.

"And yet he's the one on the ground." Hiruma stated, pointing at Jumonji.

"Next time it'll be you!" Jumonji lunged at Kris again, giving her barely enough time to raise her arm to block him off. They clashed together for a few seconds, concentration written across both of their faces and then Jumonji was on the ground again.

This was repeated five more times- with the odd 'you suck' comment from Kris- before Jumonji resorted to wanting to flat out _kill_ her. He charged at her once more, but this time he stepped around the pad, throwing a punch at the side of her helmet. Kris jolted sideways and let out an indescernible yell when she hit the ground, a jarring pain bloomed through her left shoulder and she felt tears well in her eyes before she turned just as Jumonji was hitting the ground with a gun-butt crushing down on his football-pads guarded chest. Kurita was restraining the other two Brothers and Mamori rushed over to Kris.

"Oh my God, Kris-chan! Are you okay?!" Kris sat up and shook her head slowly, her neck popped from having also been hurt and her shoulder had resided to a dull throb. In a shallow daze she felt her helmet being unbuckled and taken off. Mamori kept repeating her question until Kris nodded slowly. Hiruma appeared next to her and turned her face toward him. Her eyes focused and her brain slowly started working again.

"I'm fine." She said with a convincing smile. Her brain was up and running normally again suddenly and she smiled wider. "He finally got me down." Hiruma rolled his eyes and put a hand to her chest, pushing her back to the ground while standing from his crouching position.

"Albeit it wasn't the way he was supposed to." Hiruma shrugged and picked up his gun while Mamori yelled at him for pushing Kris.

"St-still counts." She stuttered from the sudden stab of pain from her left shoulder while pushing herself up to stand. "Aw... fuck." Kris growled and rotated her arm in it's socket a few times. "Jumonji, you're an asshole." She said flatly, noticing him standing over with Kurita, Komusubi and the other two Huh Brothers (who were still suspended in Kurita's arms).

"You're a bitch." He countered with a glare, buckling his helmet back on.

"Why yes... yes I am." She buckled on her own helmet and moved her neck as well as she could in shoulder pads until it popped. Hiruma tossed the pad to Eyeshield 21 next and told him to 'get a fucking move on'. Kris felt a stab of pity for the small boy.

Kris was relieved when Hiruma called an end to practice and used him as a support to the gym while Sena and Monta slumped against Mamori and headed for the club.

Once they were inside the already abandoned gym changing rooms, Hiruma let Kris sit on a bench and went to grab some athletic tape and a cold press from a random locker. Kris pulled off her jersey and focused on trying to get her pads off. Long fingers knocked hers away and there was a series of clicks and the string at the front was undone before Hiruma lifted them over her head. Kris slumped backward against the wall and gave an exhausted sigh when he started unlacing her rib-gaurd. He let it drop behind her and removed her sweat soaked t-shirt to reveal a tank top and hot, angry inflammation on Kris's shoulder. He quickly unwound the old tape that was wrapped around her shoulder and prodded the swelling lightly, Kris let out a hiss and he let her fall back against the wall lightly.

"Fucking cold wall..." Kris groaned and flinched her left shoulder away from it. Hiruma slammed the cold press into the wall and pressed it lightly against Kris's shoulder, she gasped and let out a soft curse before Hiruma taped it in place and circled around to her front.

"How's your neck?" Hiruma asked, his hands prodded both sides of it lightly. A sarcastic affirmative from Kris caused him to slip his hand behind her neck and brush his fingers lightly against her skin, her back arched and she shot him a glare and a comment about his mother before he pecked her lips. "Nice to know." She sighed, unable to glare at him anymore and noticed that she had completely forgotten about the cold press that was still taped to her shoulder. She reached up to take it off, but he caught her hand. "Leave it," he stated.

"But-" he gave her a pointed look and she sighed before leaning back against the wall. Hiruma proceeded to take off his pads. Kris watched disinterestedly, letting her mind wander and barely noticing that Hiruma didn't wear a t-shirt under his protective gear until he pulled his jersey back on. Kris blinked and shook her head, having a hard time focusing on anything. "Can it go now?" She asked tiredly.

Hiruma looked at her shoulder, the swelling had gone down considerably and her shoulder wasn't the same red that he'd seen earlier. He untapped the pack and set it on the bench next to her, pressing his warm hand to her shoulder, she let out a content sigh and leaned into his hand, lolling her head onto his forearm.

"You're fucking pooped, eh?" Hiruma chuckled and took his hand away, catching her from falling and stradling the bench on her other side, leaning her into his chest before grabbing the tape and beginning to wrap her shoulder. Kris's eyes closed and her breathing slowed after a while. Hiruma let her arm fall after finishing his wrapping job and grabbed her t-shirt, pulling it on her and resting his chin on her left temple, rubbing the scar that ended at her elbow and ran up to her shoulder. "You're a damned idiot." He muttered, taking out his phone and dialing Rui's number. He received an impolite greeting- as usual- and ordered Rui to come to the Deimon school grounds. Kyle was probably on a date tonight, so he wouldn't freak out when Hiruma carried Kris to her room still half in her football uniform and dead to the world.


	30. News and More News

**Yep, back with another update. Here's the official icon for this chapter: http://i2. Hiruma and the rest of the Eyeshield 21 cast belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Kris woke up to a horrible pain in her left shoulder. She whined as she sat up, careful to support herself with her right hand. "Mother effing..." Kris growled, massaging her left shoulder. She only noticed that she was still in her football pants when she also stumbled over her cleats on her way to the bathroom with the nagging hope that a hot shower would ease her shoulder pain.

Kris came out of the bathroom ten minutes later, painless and finding Hiruma Yoichi laying on his back in her bed reading her journal. She yawned and ran her fingers through her hair before finally noticing what he was reading.

"The hell...?" She hopped onto the bed and snatched it from his hands. He sat up quickly but not in a rushed manner.

"Hey I was re-" Kris cut him off when he had to block her from hitting him. "...reading that." He finished, matching her glare.

"You're a nosy bastard." She accused, trying to get her right hand back from him.

"You're terrified of the damn dread." Hiruma countered, his hand locked like a vice around her wrist. Kris felt her glare soften as she remembered the terror and helplessness that she had felt in the dream, so realistic; so similar to what she felt in real life with her first meeting with Agon that she wanted to cry.

"You had no right to read that." She growled, breaking away from his gaze and looking down.

"I 'don't have the right' to do a lot of things that I do anyway." Hiruma stated, letting her wrist go. "It's time for practice."

"I'll be out in a bit." Kris said evenly, watching Hiruma stand and walk out of her room. Kris grabbed her journal and flipped to the page that Hiruma had been on, the very end of the Agon dream. Was he going to say anything later? How much of the journal had he read? Did he just think it was some deranged fantasy or that she was psychotic? "My brain hurts..." Kris mumbled, feeling the familiar sick grumble in her stomach that signaled stress and worry. "Whatever." She finally decided on. "Guys have never made me worry before and I'm not starting now." She growled before grabbing her cleats, tying the laces together and slinging them across her shoulders and heading out her door. Her school bag was at the school, as was her uniform, cell phone, keys, money, construction clothes- all in her duffel bag which also was located at the school.

"... and you're sure there's nothing to worry about?" Kyle's voice came from the kitchen.

"Stop asking me the same fucking question." Hiruma snarled back. "The answer's the _Goddamn fucking same_." He turned to Kris and she saw the aggravated expression that he had etched in his over-expressive face ease slightly. "Finally fucking ready?" Kris nodded.

"Well, I guess it's time for another day of your training from Hell." Kris sighed and waved to Kyle. "Don't miss me if I never return."

Kyle's eyes were transfixed on the paper and he gave her an undeterminable grunt.

"That seems... optimistic?" Kris tilted her head questioningly at Kyle, but when he didn't respond she shrugged it off and headed for the door with Hiruma following her. "You have extra uniform pants, right?" Kris asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"At the club, yeah." Hiruma nodded. He suddenly pulled out an AK-47 and snapped a clip in. "Let's run." He smirked and Kris immediately took off with bullets peppering the ground just behind her.

"You don't have to shoot at me to get me to run!" Kris complained. "It's too early..."

"Che, to get you to run faster I do!" He answered back, a bullet nicked the heel of her sneaker and she quickened her pace. Kris was silent except for her breathing and the odd expletive the rest of the way to practice.

"Kris-chan!" Kurita hugged Kris ecstatically. "So you're shoulder is alright?!" He grinned enthusiastically and Kris nodded, unable to breathe.

"Damn porker, we still need her for practice! Kill her afterwards!" Hiruma kicked Kurita, causing him to relinquish his hold on Kris. "Ah, sorry." Kurita smiled apologetically when Kris rubbed her left shoulder.

"No problem." Kris smiled and accepted his hand up.

"Go get fucking changed for fucking practice, dammit!" Hiruma kicked Kris in the butt, earning himself a glare. He smirked at her and blew her a sarcastic kiss before turning to yell at Sena and Monta who were just arriving. Kris jogged around to the club room and waved brightly at the construction crew before darting inside and changing into her pads and a pair of uniform pants that were lying on top of her jersey in her locker. She grabbed her helmet and snapped it on before walking back out to practice just as Sena and Monta were walking up with Mamori.

"Oh! Kris-chan!" She gasped and pulled her aside. "I... uhm... I'm not one for gossip really, but... I've heard something and I'd like for you to-"

"Fucking mutt! Get your ass over here and start warm-up laps!" Hiruma's voice cut Mamori off. She gave a roll of her eyes and shook her head.

"Never mind, it's preposterous anyway." Mamori smiled suddenly. "Go practice and let me know if your shoulder hurts!" She yelled as Kris ran off.

'Gossip...? About what I wonder...?' Kris thought, thinking back to anything that she might have done that would bring her any unwanted attention. She drew a blank and shrugged it off before starting two warm-up laps around the field while Hiruma goaded the three Brothers with the word 'photos' to show up in the 'next five fucking seconds'.

Practice passed uneventfully, they learned the 'Dance From Hell' via Hiruma and his inspiring Sten Mark II sub-machine gun. and Jumonji finally learned how to get balance from his footing and took Kris down 'correctly' according to Hiruma.

When Kris opened her duffel bag to get her school uniform out she smelled lemons. "Er... why does my uniform smell like lemons?" Kris asked, looking at Hiruma.

"The Home Ec. class joyfully washed it. They'd just finished a 'soap making' course..." He informed her, popping his gum.

"... okay then..." she shrugged and re-zipped her duffel bag before heading for the gym to shower before Homeroom.

On her way to Homeroom Kris felt many pairs of eyes glance over her then look away, heard whispers that she was sure had something to do with her.

"You look edgy." Hiruma commented, not looking up from his laptop as she took the seat next to him.

"I'm probably just paranoid..." Kris shrugged and glanced over at his laptop screen. "You're e-mailing Nick?" She asked, recognizing his e-mail address at the header and her eyes trailed down to read what Hiruma was typing. The laptop shut and Hiruma looked over at her.

"You're a nosy bitch." He accused and then smirked at Kris's undoubted blush at remembering that he had read her journal.

"Shut up." She turned back to the front of the class and crossed her arms.

* * *

"Hey, Mamori-chan?" Kris asked, walking out of the club in her construction clothes for afternoon practice. Mamori looked over at Kris questioningly. "What were you talking about earlier, before Hiruma cut you off...?" She asked curiously.

"Ah... uhm... there were rumors going around school all of yesterday that... well..." Mamori flushed and looked around as if wanting a distraction, but she found none- Hiruma wasn't even around bullying Sena. "... that you and Hiruma were a, erm... couple." She finally bit out.

"Oh. Okay." Kris shrugged and turned to go to the site of construction not two feet away from them.

"What do you mean 'Oh. Okay.'?!" Mamori asked yelled in shock.

"What the fuck are you two fucking yelling about?!" Hiruma snapped, suddenly standing behind Kris.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?!" Kris turned, a growl in her voice. Hiruma smirked and ruffled her hair, pushing her toward the construction site.

"You think I'd keep track of that? Go fucking make yourself useful." Hiruma stated and started talking to Mamori who was gesturing around wildly when Kris looked back. Hiruma cackled evilly and said something that made Mamori go wide-eyed and flush before she turned away and walked off with a huff. Hiruma stood cackling until Mamori was well out of sight and then turned, smirking toward the construction site and a curious Kris. "You don't look useful." Hiruma stated as he passed her, grabbing the collar of her shirt and dragging her with him.

"That's because... what did you say to Mamori-chan?" Kris asked, fumbling with his hand. Hiruma chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said finally and let go of her. He nimbly climbed the scaffolds that led to the top of the new locker room. Kris rolled her eyes before climbing up after him to help with the roof.

* * *

The rest of the week was spent on finishing the minor details such as lighting and paint inside the locker room- Kris had 'accidentally' splashed Hiruma with white paint, and although it really was an accident, she got an entire bucket over her head. It was also spent working even harder at gaining better physical strength and skill. She was amazed at Yukimitsu's work ethic during practices. Even though he was lanky and weak- even though he stumbled and fell more often than ran, he still got up again and ran with the rest of the team.

When in the weight room while doing a menial task that required as much thinking as breathing- sit ups- on every up she found herself watching Hiruma over Mamori's shoulder, his determined look and the sweat that dripped from his face as his muscles strained to work harder at performing one handed push-ups... Kris quickly shook her head and let the back of her head slam unnecessarily into the mat to clear her mind of the loose thoughts that had been running through it. Mamori had asked her if she needed a break, but Kris shook her head and went back to doing the fifty sit-ups she had left, her mind seemed to wander to Hiruma quite a bit during that week.

* * *

"YA--HA--!" Hiruma shot through the wrecking ball, confetti and ribbons rained down on the Deimon Devil Bats and their new locker room. Kurita threw Komusubi in the air and everyone grinned happily. There were shouts of:

"All right!" and "It's incredible!" from all sides as well as a collective "wow!" once they looked inside.

"Everyone has their own space!" Kurita exclaimed joyfully as the team dispersed to find their nameplates.

"Awesome, I get one too?" Kris asked, shaking her head at the perenthesized name, 'Damn Mutt' beneath 'Kris'.

"Of course, you're a fucking part of the team." Hiruma ruffled her hair and she ducked away from him with a frown.

"How come the three of us have to share one locker?!" The three Brothers chorused. Kris smiled and was about to make a comment when Monta burst out.

"This is it!" Monta yelled, pointing at his name plate with his toe- as a monkey would. "I have something to say to everyone! Stop making fun of me by calling me 'Monta'..."

"I got it from Joe Montana!" Hiruma said with a devilish grin, showing all his teeth in the process.

"But he's a quarterback..." Kris muttered.

"He's one of the greatest superstars in NFL history. He's like a god. He'd use his skills to maneuver his many comeback victories... it was 'Montana Magic'." Kris watched Monta's face as his brain clicked and he stuck a pose just as she rolled her eyes and left to go change in the club room.

"Call me Monta!" was his ecstatic phrase. Mamori left the club room with some laundry just as Kris was opening her small, old locker on the other side of the change counter.

"Now that we have so much room... we can finally get everything in order." Mamori said happily. A shifting sound was followed by a plop of the magazine she had been balancing ontop of the laundry.

"Oh, Football Monthly... I haven't read this issue yet." Kurita said, Kris could hear the pages of the magazine turning. "The Football Monthly Bowl...? It's on the sixth of June... Wow! Someone gets to play against an American High School!" Kris's ears perked and she pulled on the clean shirt she had just pulled out of her duffel bag on quickly.

"But, didn't you say it's the week after next? Isn't that right in the middle of the Kanto tournament?" Mamori asked curiously and Kris walked in wearing street clothes while pulling on her sneakers.

"Anyone who's not playing in the Kanto tournament..." Kurita confirmed, scanning the article again.

"Someone who can't even make it to the finals would challenge the Americans?" Monta asked edgily.

"Nobody's that crazy..." Sena nodded.

"I already sent in our application." Hiruma said nonchalantly as he pulled on his uniform jacket.

"You're crazy!" The whole team burst out.

"Who's the team?" Kris asked, grabbing the magazine and plopping next to Hiruma on the bench. She blinked at the article and suddenly rolled up the magazine and slapped Hiruma's upper-arm with it. The whole team ran for cover outside while Mamori concluded that Kris could handle herself and scuttled out to make sure Sena wasn't scared. "You've _got_ to be fucking with me!" Kris growled, looking at the article again and reading through it.

"I'm not." Hiruma shrugged and grabbed the magazine when she went to hit him again. "Are you feeling a little abusive?"

"Why would you want to play _them_? _Why_?" She groaned and relinquished the magazine, slumping over onto his shoulder. Hiruma rolled up the magazine and popped her on the back of the head with his arm crossing in front of her.

"Because I knew you'd love it." Hiruma smirked and Kris glared at him, straightening and scooting away from him.

"You're not going to win." She stated with a frown.

"You doubting me, fucking mutt?" Hiruma's eyes flashed and Kris found herself nodding solemnly.

"You know that there is no chance of winning." She stated and crossed her arms.

"Says you." Hiruma frowned and stood.

"Yeah, says me." She stood with him and followed him out of the locker room. "I..."

"You know every player on the team." Hiruma finished her sentence when she trailed off to find the right words. "Your dad is the head-assistant coach for the High School and head coach for NASA Middle School." Hiruma supplied in a monotone as they turned out of the school gates.

"Y-yeah... but, c'mon... you _know_ that there's not chance of wi-" Hiruma turned on her and pulled her closer to him by her waist.

"That's the thing." He said, his grey eyes glaring into her green. "There _is_ a fucking chance. And as long as there's a 1 chance..." he let his lips meet hers briefly and any doubts she had in him flew quickly away. "... then there's a _chance_ that we can win."

"You need to win the lottery first..." Kris muttered, looking down and guessing that there was a slight blush across her cheeks.

"That's already in the bag." He nodded and let her go. Even though it was summer, Kris felt slightly cold when Hiruma's body heat moved away.

"Yeah... it probably is." The inability to doubt him when he spoke like that and the inability to logic a reason that he could be wrong, seeing as the fuzzy feeling she had inside wouldn't go away and let her think, left Kris with a small frown as she followed him to the shopping district of Deimon. "Will you not do that?" Kris asked finally.

"Do what?" Hiruma asked innocently, a few people shied away from him on the sidewalk and some completely crossed to the other side.

"Kiss me when I'm trying to argue with you." Kris growled and bumped into his side. "It doesn't work as well as you think." Kris lied. Hiruma glanced over at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a restraunt.

"I bet it does." Hiruma said, sitting at an empty table. "I'll bet it would work even better if it lasted longer." He smirked at Kris's glare and grinned mischievously. "But then that's probably what you wanted in the first place."

"No!" Kris defended herself, leaning back in her chair. "It's just unnerving that you can gain the upper hand so easily when I wanna win... and I'm right."

"You can't be right all the time." Hiruma stated, ordering water for both of them. "Besides, that was only the first test to see if it would work." He smirked and Kris opened her mouth in a retort but ended up without one until their drinks came.

"Hey, look. Your brother is fucking skipping work... or he got off early." Hiruma smirked and cupped his hand around his mouth just as Kris turned.

"Hiruma-kun... that's not-!" Kris was cut off when Hiruma yelled across the restraunt.

"Hey, fucking Wolfe! Skipping work again?" He crossed his arms and blew a bubble of gum as the man who he had assumed was Kyle turned, but Hiruma was not fixed with the green eyes of Kyle, but rather light brown eyes set in a slightly older looking face- his gum bubble popped sharply in surprise. Kris scooted down in her seat and raised a hand to her eyes.

"Hiruma... that's not Kyle." Kris half groaned as she heard the heavy thud of boots that had been alien to her since she'd left the Houston airport.

"You have a problem with me, sir?" A steady drawl asked in English, that is how Hiruma had addressed him in the first place.

"No... but apparently your fucking daughter does." Hiruma smirked and cocked his head to the side.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?" The way Coach Wolfe said 'hell' made it sound like 'hail' and 'boy' ended up 'bo-ah'.

"I dunno... who the _hail_ do I think I should be... damn Coach Wolfe." Hiruma kicked Kris under the table and she slid back up into her seat. Coach Wolfe didn't look very happy.

"You don't know anything about my daughter, I'll tell you that much." He growled and Hiruma decided that the growling must be a family habit.

"Oh really?" Hiruma gave a demonic smirk. "Try me."

"Daaaaaaddy... that's a great way to say hello to your one and only daughter whom you haven't seen in... a month." Kris cut in.

"Kris! Didn't see ya there." A huge grin spread across his face.

"Noticed." She smiled back and Hiruma kicked out the chair that Wolfe was standing behind with an elaborate rolling of the eyes.

"Don't fucking stand there all day." Hiruma stated, gesturing to the seat.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that kind of language around my daughter." Coach Wolfe narrowed his eyes slightly and sat. The waitress that had been serving Hiruma and Kris placed their menus in front of them and brought Wolfe his cup of coffee from the table he had previously sat at.

"I'll _fucking_ speak however I _fucking_ want, when I _fucking_ want to... _fucking_ got it?" Hiruma stated and opened his menu.

"... he's... not that bad once you get to know him?" Kris laughed nervously when her dad looked at her. She glanced over her menu before setting it down again. "Coffee?" She asked, looking at the cup and trying to change the subject.

"Back in America, where my mind is, it's either late or early." Coach Wolfe replied to her skepticism and took a sip of the black liquid.

"Dunno how the heck you two can stand that stuff without anything in it." Kris winced at the strong, bitter smell of the 'pure' coffee.

"You drink it straight, too?" Wolfe looked at Hiruma and Hiruma shrugged as the waitress came to take their orders.

"There's no point in adding crap to it." Hiruma pointed out before ordering.


	31. Plotting Against the Sphinx

**I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, but the need to update was unbareable.**

**Disclaimer: I love Eyeshield 21 and Hiruma dearly, but they don't belong to me. I believe they are _much_ safer in the hands of Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

* * *

"Hm, I should probably go." Hiruma commented after about two hours of reading some comics and magazines that Kris had brought with her from America. He had read through about twenty or more issues of Monthly Sports Illustrated (which had been in a box that sat on a rack in the top of her closet) with dates ranging from the start of the NFL and NCAA Football seasons of 1997 to the present, all of them Kris's favorite issues. All of them either had interviews with some of her favorite players or had good suggestions to 'preparing for football try-outs'- which Hiruma took a special interest in since they had some training methods that he hadn't tried before; and were extremely modifiable into more painful methods.

"Huh, I didn't know that you liked American comics." Kris commented, looking at her floor where there were many, many comics that Hiruma had read through that had previously been neatly stacked in her closet. Spiderman, X-men, Batman, Captain America, Iron Man, as well as many titles that had been completely lost among the more popular comics, but were still fun to read, were strewn across her floor.

"Sometimes, yeah." Hiruma nodded with a shrug as he stood up, Kris stood along with him. He caught Kris's right hand when it rose habitually to her left shoulder. "You have to break that habit, or Daddy Wolfe will suspect something's up." He informed her and she flushed a bit.

"I'll try..." she nodded and brought her hand slowly back to her side when he released it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, poking at the joint curiously.

"It tenses every now and then and it gets cramped after a while if I don't relax it." Kris admitted and her hand reached back up towards her shoulder, but she forced it back down again. Hiruma reached forward and gently massaged her shoulder for a few minutes, to which Kris closed her eyes happily at the euphoric feeling his long, kneading fingers gave her shoulder. She thanked him quietly with a small kiss and a hug before he ruffle her hair and left with another warning to try and break her habit.

* * *

_"Hiruma-kun?" Kris asked lazily, snuggling into his side. They were in the team room and rain pounded the roof steadily._

_"Yeah, damn mutt?" He asked curiously._

_"Do you think I'm still going to be in Japan to go with you guys to the Christmas Bowl?" She questioned softly, closing her eyes._

_"... there's a 75 percent chance of it." Hiruma said after a pause._

_"What about the other 25?" She asked and felt him shift nervously next to her._

_"That's allowing that nothing goes wrong."_

_"... I don't understand." She muttered, turning her head to look up at him. He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead and cursed under his breath._

_"I'm not 100 percent sure..." he admitted, his grey-ish green eyes bore into hers. "But there's a good chance you'll be here." He assured her. Kris nodded slightly and listened to the steady tattoo of water on the roof..._

* * *

**CRACK-A-BOOM!**

Kris sat up quickly to the summer rain pounding heavily on her roof and window. "... Hiruma and his percentages... wait, it wasn't even Hiruma who gave them..." Kris muttered tiredly, flopping back in bed and turning over to look at the time on her alarm clock: **2:25 AM**. Kris sighed in disgust and rolled over onto her stomach with her head facing opposite the clock. She faded in and out of sleep for the rest of the morning until her alarm went off which she slammed her hand on and rolled over.

"Crap... I have to go to practice..." Kris groaned tiredly and rolled out of bed and onto her feet. Her phone beeped suddenly and she flipped it open, squinting at the screen to focus the text message and sitting heavily back on her bed.

_If you fucking come to watch practice, come in your damn school uniform, mutt. Until the fucking Coach leaves, you're not going to practice with us._

Kris growled about her dad starting to get annoying and threw her phone across the room at her wall, muttering a few choice curses under her breath. Her phone beeped again and she hopped out of bed, grabbing her phone and reading the next message.

_And don't throw your fucking phone._

"A little late for that, bastard." She muttered and texted that same sentence to him as she grabbed her uniform and headed for her bathroom.

_Che, not my fault you're crazy._ He had also added a small Devil Bat emoticon that grinned as it hovered at the end of the sentence, taking the edge of rudeness from it and causing her to shake her head and smile a bit before tossing her phone onto her bed and closing the bathroom door to shower and get ready for school.

* * *

**.::After School and Practice::.**

_You've Got Mail!_ Hiruma's computer chirped cheerfully in an electronic rendition of what the Devil Bat's voice might be expected to sound like from the roulette table. Kris looked over from her chair and maneuvered the track pad around to try and click on the Devil Bat that flitted around the screen with an envelope in it's mouth.

"Hiruma! Your computer's against me!" She growled, missing the bat again. Hiruma just laughed while Kurita, Sena and Monta watched her sadly.

"That's what you get for touching without asking." Hiruma cackled in amusement. Kris muttered a colorful remark before finally catching the Devil Bat and immediately feeling claustrophobic when Sena, Kurita and Monta crowded around her back to read it and she wiggled out of the pile and sat on the change counter.

_Thank you for your application. Official Lottery Results:  
The Taiyo Sphinx will represent Japan in the competition._

"Aww... that's too bad, but it's also kind of a relief..." Kurita said sadly.

"Told you so." Kris muttered from her perch on the change counter.

"Heh heh heh... That's what I thought. It's all a little too perfect for that team to have won." Hiruma said as he dialed a number on his phone.

"You're not going to give up are you?" Kris sighed and he shot her a glance that pointedly said 'do you not know me?' before talking into his phone with the grin of a child receiving candy.

"Hello, Football Monthly? Want an interview with the much talked about Eyeshield 21?"

A taxi soon collected Sena dressed out as Eyeshield 21 and sped off to the Sports Magazine Limited Headquarters.

"What are you planning?" Kris asked, standing and walking around behind Hiruma to rest her chin on his hair as he leaned back in his chair at the roulette table precariously- somehow keeping his balance.

"Nothing at all..." Hiruma said innocently. She rolled her eyes at his next sentence: "it's already planned and in action."

"If the world ends, I'm blaming you." She muttered, pushing off the back of his chair and pacing around to the other side of the table. Kris pulled a bag of jerky out of her bag and popped a piece in her mouth.

"Not if you die first." Hiruma muttered, earning a piece of jerky being spit at him across the table. Cerberus jumped onto the table and ate it before it got to him. Kris laughed at Hiruma's disgusted expression and then she took on a mock seriousness.

"You're a two timing dog, Cerberus." Kris muttered, fake glaring at him and eating a piece of jerky out of her bag. Cerberus growled at her, trotting over and she petted him affectionately. His tongue shot out and licked the side of her face before tackling her to the floor and licking face relentlessly. "Gah...! Nooooooo, Hiru- yuck!- Hiruma, call him off!" Hiruma cackled evilly and moved to the change counter where he flipped out his phone and called Sena.

"Cerberus!" He commanded sharply and the dog bounded away from Kris. "All right, Head Quarters to spy 0021." Hiruma stated as soon as Sena picked up. Kris slumped into her chair and ran a hand through her hair muttering things about 'cruelty to humans'. "Say you have to go to the bathroom and then infiltrate the computer room!" Hiruma ordered Sena and Kris looked up at him.

"What?!" Kris heard Sena shriek on the other end of the line.

"You're not gonna...?" Kris watched Hiruma's gleeful face and smiled, shaking her head slightly. 'Like a kid with candy...' she thought and lay her chin on her hands, watching Hiruma as he was informed that Sena knew nothing about hacking computers. (Something that he should have known already, but probably forgot since he knew so much about it himself.) And then his face as his thumb flew over the keys, barely hesitating in his text message of step-by-step instructions for Sena. Kris's ears perked with Hiruma laughed about something on his computer screen being clever and then her smirked at having all of what he needed. Kris didn't really understand, nor care to. It was probably illegal anyway. Hiruma's phone suddenly screeched from Sena's side of the line with "_YA-HA-!! Heh heh heh! We've hacked into all of your computers!_" Before going silent again.

Sena commented about legalities only to be quickly reassured by Hiruma that they were 'completely in the right!' Kris drifted to sleep just as Hiruma was cackling about sending an e-mail.

* * *

"Damn mutt!" Hiruma woke Kris up by shaking her shoulder roughly.

"Huh...?" She asked groggily. Hiruma's hand stopped shaking her and hooked on her collar, pulling her up a bit.

"C'mon. You, me and damn fatty are gonna pay a visit to Football Monthly." Hiruma grinned his sharp-toothed, excited grin at her and she couldn't help smiling. He gave her collar an extra tug before walking to the door and opening it as she stood and stretched. He was always so spirited when a plan was working. Kurita was just jogging up to the club when Hiruma locked the door.

"What's the emergency, Hiruma?" Kurita panted heavily.

"We're going to Football Monthly's Editorial offices... they have requested for us to meet with them, some 'glitch' in their computers or something." Hiruma grinned insanely.

"... I wonder what caused the glitch." Kris yawned, stretching her arms tiredly and bumping Hiruma's forehead with her arm. "Oops, sorry." She yawned sheepishly. Hiruma shrugged and thumped her in the head before flipping his phone out, pressing a few buttons then putting it back up. Kris leaned tiredly on Hiruma, only half-awake.

"The hell are you so sleepy for? I know you didn't fucking stay up late last night." Hiruma muttered, looking down at her.

"Thunder woke me up in the middle of the night and I couldn't go back to sleep." She sighed and pushed off of him to stand next to him. She ran a hand through her hair and yawned widely again.

"Che... you wanna just stay in the fucking club?" Hiruma asked as the cab that was going to take them to the Football Monthly Office pulled up.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She smiled and got in the back with Kurita while Hiruma took the passenger seat.


	32. Agon Returns

**It's been forever since I updated, I know! DX My excues for writer's block? CHAPTER 258. What brought me back? The second to last panel in ch. 259 : D**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata, while they broke my heart as easily as Gaou snapped... ahem... a toothpick. Anyway, I don't own it.**

* * *

Hiruma barely caught Kris when she fell out of the taxi once he opened her door. "You should have fucking stayed at the club." He grumbled, pushing her back into the cab. Kris blinked at him a few times and her hand shot out to block the door from slamming shut.

"I'm coming." She yawned and pushed open the car door. "Sorry... I guess I dozed off." She muttered and scratched her head.

"You _guess_?" Hiruma raised a brow. Kris smiled and shrugged, brushing past him and stretching her arms out before her.

"So I did..." she sighed as she brought her arms back to her sides once her left shoulder popped. "But I'm awake now, so let's go!" She said, turning around to see Hiruma and Kurita in the same places. Kurita smiled and started walking toward the building while Hiruma rolled his eyes and slammed the taxi door before catching up to her in a few quick strides.

"You going to stay awake for this?" He sneered, glancing at her. Kris nodded and looked around curiously when they entered the building. "You better..." Hiruma took the lead and Kris faded back to walk next to Kurita.

"... so you and Hiruma are... are really d-d..." Kurita trailed off when Hiruma shot him a glare over his shoulder. Kris smirked a bit and looked up at Kurita, nodding.

"Yes, we are together." She confirmed as they boarded an elevator. "He'd probably ignore the question if anyone put it to him though." She observed causing Kurita to nod in agreement. Hiruma popped his gum and crossed his arms, standing on the other side of the elevator from the two. "And now he's sulking because he's embarassed." Kris teased Hiruma who blinked at her with a raised brow.

"You fucking insane?" He asked with a bored expression. "If I'm fucking embarassed, it's by your idiocy."

"But you love me anyways." Kris trilled with a grin. "Admit it."

"When hell freezes over and Cerberus chickens out of a dog fight." Hiruma stated, rolling his eyes.

"Sure." Kris's hands went into her pockets and she was the first off the elevator when they had reached the _Football Monthly_ offices' floor. Hiruma brushed her shoulder lightly as he strode past her toward a coffee table with two couches set on either side of it.

"Mr. Editor!" Hiruma said with a 'friendly' grin as Kris looked around herself. Many carbon copies of the same computer, the same rolling chair, and the same desk as well as the _same_ compilation of the three generic items were neatly placed around the room.

"No way!" The cry of dismay with an underlying message of 'oh, shit!' brought Kris back from her thoughts. She looked over at Hiruma and Kurita who were standing with a middle-aged man who looked as if he needed a straight-jacket when he was informed that the 'Americans had been notified by phone' and Hiruma showed him a printed e-mail. A young techie pushed his glasses up his nose nervously as he confirmed that the e-mail was indeed sent.

"How could this get any worse?!" The middle-aged man lamented.

"What does this mean?" Droned a haughty voice that could have belonged to a pompous king, or in this case: pharaoh. She looked over at the coffee table and couches and saw, for the first time, the two mountains that perched on the couches. A thin, feminine-looking young man was sitting next to one of the 'mountains'. The three were oddly dressed in gold and black striped school uniforms and had golden suntans, they wore eyeliner and the fashions of their hair completed the over-all look of 'Egyptian'; the man who was not sitting with the frail-looking man (in comparison to their bulk) was bald. It was the smaller man who had spoken. "Was today not by _Football Monthly_'s arrangement?" He asked, crossing his arms and looking accusingly at the man who Kris now deemed Editor of _Football Monthly_. "That is why our presence is here."

'_Our presence_?' Kris raised a brow at his use of words and Hiruma smirked cockily at the regal facade.

"Deimon is the one who will compete. So you guys can run home to your mummies." Hiruma pointed his finger at them mockingly. Kris could swear she _heard_ the veins pop in the two large mens' heads as one of them rose quickly and pointed angrily at Hiruma while exclaiming:

"There's no way a puny team like Deimon can win!"

"It will be the shame of Japan." The feminine guy said coolly, seemingly unphased by Hiruma's pun. The cue-ball seemed to have his temper under control and he settled for a steady glare at Hiruma.

"Well then..." Hiruma gave a winning grin and Kris prayed to God that she was wrong about what Hiruma was about to do. "Do you mean to say that you're better than we are?"

"Naturally!" The only one of the three who was rising to Hiruma's taunts looked very large and menacing from where Kris and Kurita stood quietly watching.

"Why don't we see about that?" Hiruma gave his trade-mark grin that easily showed all his teeth in the process. "Let's play a game to determine who will represent Japan!" Hiruma proposed and Kris slapped her hand to her forehead.

"He just had to..." she sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Agreed!" The large man said, shaking hands with Hiruma. The Editor looked like he was having a war between the emotions of horror and glee.

* * *

"But you know I'm not gonna be able to play!" Kris whined pitifully as Hiruma and she slid into the back seat of the taxi. Hiruma blinked at her.

"You wouldn't have played even if your dad wasn't here to make sure you wouldn't." He said with a blank face as if it were an obvious thing.

"What?! Why?!" Kris demanded, her eyes narrowing and a betrayed look taking residence upon her features; Hiruma seemed unphased by her reaction and he leaned closer to her, Kris pulled back a bit. She wasn't in the mood to kiss him and anything else he would lean toward her for would probably not be the funnest thing ever. She was right. Her back bumped the door of the cab and Hiruma's right hand rose to press lightly against her shoulder. She gasped when a rocket of pain shot through her shoulder and tingled at her finger-tips as well as shocking her brain.

"That's fucking why." Hiruma breathed, inches from her face so that the minty freshness of his breath tickled her nose. His hand brushed her neck and jaw line fleetingly as he pulled his hand back. "You can't fucking make the correct decisions for yourself, so I- as the fucking team captain- have to make them for you. When we beat Taiyo, you will not play in the American game either." Hiruma stated, staring out his window.

Kris stared at her lap for a few seconds before sitting correctly in her seat again and the taxi lapsed into an awkward silence with Kurita sweating it out in the front seat along with the cab driver who was entertaining the idea of jumping out of the door just to leave the atmosphere.

"I'm sorry." It was the first time she had ever apologized to him that she could remember.

"What the fuck ever, just don't look at me like that _ever_ again." Hiruma stated. Kris saw his eyes roll in the reflection from the window and she smiled slightly.

"I think I'll walk from here, I need some air." Kris said to the driver and he gladly stopped to let her out. The truth was that her shoulder was still throbbing and she was starting to get a bit nauseous from the pain. Hiruma looked at her and she gave him a smile. "I'll be fine, see you at the club house, Hiruchi." She smirked when his face developed an annoyed tick and slammed the door before he could say anything.

"You've been hanging out with that trash lately." Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her into the alley that they had been hidden in. "You two seem... close." Agon stated with a smirk, Kris tried to slide towards the entrance but he blocked her way with an arm, leaning casually on the wall.

"I don't know what you're talking about, the only time I've hung out with trash so far is right now..." Kris glared at him, if she hadn't had enough control over herself, she would have been shaking from head to toe in fear. Her shoulder throbbed as her heart beat faster and adrenaline made its way through her system. Agon's eyes flashed and he sneered at her.

"Trashy mouth, trashy friends... wonder how trashy you are in the bed, eh?" He ran one of the fingers on his left hand down her face from her right temple to her chin lightly. Kris swallowed the bile that rushed to her throat, his touch made her sick as he tilted her head up to look at him.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She demanded with her voice shaking slightly, causing Agon to give a harsh laugh. Any other guy she could have punched, stabbed or bitten by now. But Agon immobilized her, she was like a deer in front of headlights. "Kyle... my brother will _kill_ you if you don't back off..." she tried weakly.

"Oh, will he now...?" Agon leaned toward her and ran his lips lightly over her ear. "And what if I can take him?" Kris shivered when his breath tickled her neck.

"You can't." Kris let out a squeak of joy at Hiruma's voice and Agon sighed the word: 'trash...' before lifting his head up to look at Hiruma. Hiruma walked up to Agon's left side with his trusty Uzi in one hand. "Get away from her, fucking dread." He tapped Agon's chest with his gun barrel, sliding between Agon and Kris when Agon took an automatic step back. Kris let out a sigh of relief and ran her trembling hands through her hair.

"What I can't see is why she finds trash more appealing than jewels." Agon took a small step forward so that he was hovering a few inches away from Hiruma, causing him to look up a bit to meet Agon's orange-tinted stare.

"She's always had weird taste, not mine to contest. Yours either. I hear of you so much as talking about her and... well... you've got a good imagination, I'll let you fill in the fucking gap." Hiruma chuckled coldly and Kris shut out her _own_ imagination of what he might be planning for Agon. She didn't really want to recognize how evil he could be sometimes.

"Sure, sure..." Agon's glasses flashed in the sun as he lowered them slightly to look at them. "But you do know that she's pissing me off every time I see her. I might have to kill her... if she rejects me again." He warned calmly, looking from Kris's pale face to Hiruma's impassive glare. Kris notice that his fist was clenched to the point of his veins standing out.

"Whatever, just go to hell already and leave." Hiruma rolled his eyes and Agon turned.

"The third time isn't going to be as peaceful." Agon stated as he walked away.

"Che, he calls this 'peaceful'? Hiruma asked as he turned to face Kris, "breathe, damn mutt." He ordered, seeing as she had forgotten how to.

Kris took a gulp of air in, too big. She let it out with a sputtering cough, leaning over a bit. Hiruma noticed drops of water hit the ground and he slung his gun strap over his shoulder before wrapping his arms around her. Kris took slow, deep breaths through her mouth with her face hidden in Hiruma's chest. He absently ran his fingers through the ends of her hair and could feel her heart beating like a rabbit's through her back.

"You done?" He asked when her breathing returned to normal and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Y-yeah." Her voice shook slightly and her arms tightened. "Sorry..." she whispered and he rolled his eyes before kissing the top of her head.

"Whatever..." He sighed and ruffled her hair. She growled softly and he chuckled at her before letting go and walking past her. "You coming?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Yeah." She nodded and tried to catch up with him. Hiruma took out a small silver device and pressed a button, the thing screeched like it was rewinding a tape and he hit another button. And annoying sound that sounded like a cross between a parakeet on crack and a dog yelping sounded and then a sigh before Hiruma's voice sounded with: _let her g-_ Hiruma pressed the STOP button on the recorder and Kris flushed.

"You bastard, record over that!" Hiruma gave her a crooked smiled and dashed off down the sidewalk while she ran after him, completely forgetting about her shoulder and Agon, only feeling the thrill of chasing the man she... liked a lot.


	33. Giving Up and Changing Views

**Update? FTW is that? Does it involve cookies? D : Yes, forever. I know. And this is half as short as the last one DX**

**.::Scrunchy's rant about ch 264 (WARNING: Spoilers!)::.**

**Hiruma's an idiot, he shouldn't have gone back out :( -goes to corner and emos until the next chapter comes out-**

**.::END Scrunchy' rant about ch 264::.**

**Disclaimer: All characters except Kris, Kyle, and Daddy Wolfe and the other people who you know don't belong in Eyeshield 21, belong to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata. Devies does too : D**

* * *

Kris gave up chasing Hiruma halfway back to the club house and he faded back when it seemed safe to walk beside her. Thirty minutes of silence passed before they sighted the school gates.

"Yeah, get 'em and meet us outside the club." Hiruma said, Kris glanced up to see him flip his cell phone closed and it disappeared back into his pocket.

"What was that?" Kris asked curiously.

"You'll see." Hiruma smirked, when they got to the club room, Kurita was waiting outside with a box which Hiruma took from him. Kris was opening the door when Hiruma gracefully and with all the gusto in the world, kicked it open.

"Trying to take off my fucking arm?!" Kris growled as she slipped in front of him and walked in first.

"Maybe..." Hiruma said with a smirk as he passed her, pushing her to the side with his hip, Kris hoisted herself on a swivel chair at a slot machine.

"Bastard..." she muttered, sticking her tongue out at him, only to have him shoot and miss the said, tongue, by a few millimeters.

"We're going to have a play-off game against Taiyo... that will decide who represents Japan against the Americans." Hiruma stated with a blank face, slamming the box down on the table.

"Play-off game to represent Japan?!" The team, minus the Huh Brothers (for lack of them being there), Kurita and Kris, chorused. Monta choked on his banana and Yukimitsu broke out in nervous sweat at the thought.

"He's done it again..." Sena muttered, watching Hiruma empty the contents of the box onto the table with an explanatory:

"I've already got models for the opposing team." Four huge linemen caught everyone's eye.

"Whoa, they're huge!" Monta exclaimed.

"Massive!" Yukimitsu stated.

"All of them are as big as Otowara!" Sena said, picking three of the dolls up.

"We've got to make the most of our line." Hiruma said, holding the Huh Brother's dolls by their heads between his knuckles at eye level. "Teamwork!"

"Teamwork?" Kris raised a brow at him. "Please, they try to skip practice every chance they get, there is no 'cooperation' anywhere in them."

"We'll see." Hiruma grinned evilly.

--------------------------------------------

**.::At _Devies_, Deimon's Resident Diner.::.**

Two large men sat at table number 21 in Devies with a very feminine looking young man with glasses of water sitting in front of them. An imposing air surrounded them and earned wary glances by the passers by and staff that passed their table; they sat rigidly in their seats, not slouching or seeming to relax.

"Fool..." the thin one of the bunch stated, his name was Harao and he was the quarterback for Taiyo. "So easily prone to provocation." He chastised the one of the larger two who were both lineman.

"S-sorry..." The one with hair stuttered and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"It is fine." Harao said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "It will be all the more satisfying to defeat the rebellious element. More importantly, why are we in this plebian restraunt?!" He asked irately.

"S-sorry..." the man stuttered again. "There's no where to eat around here..." the cue ball headed lineman had started staring disapprovingly at him as well.

The bell of the door jingled and the guy at the cash register greeted three new people walking in in the silence that followed.

"Wow, they're huge..." one of the guys who had just entered muttered shakily.

"Assemblyman Habashira has close ties with my father's company..." Harao said, taking out his phone. "His son's team played Deimon the other day..."

The three men who had just entered ears perked at the mention of Deimon.

"... and he said that linemen fifty-one, fifty-two and fifty-three are just scrubs."

"Hah?" One of the men asked.

"Haah?!" Another followed.

"Haaah?!" The last, and possibly loudest of all. They were the beloved Huh Brothers!

"Heeheehee!" The lineman with hair wheezed a laugh. "As long as those douchebags don't quit, we'll have an-" he cut off when his shoulder was clasped from behind.

"**I'm** number fifty-one." Jumonji said, removing his cigarette from betwixt his teeth threateningly. "Which one of you called me a 'douchebag'? Was it you?!" He asked the lineman with hair menacingly. Kuroki had just pulled a bat from one of their schoolbags when Jumonji said, "I don't need the bat. I'm gonna tear him apart with my bare hands!" He stated, threateningly stubbing his cigarette out in the ash tray that was sitting on the table.

"Banba..." Harao addressed the cue ball lineman. "Take a minute to clean this guy up." He ordered in a voice that clearly stated that he was above doing it himself.

"One minute is too long." Banba replied ominously.

The next thing the Huh Brothers knew, they were 'cleaned up' in the alley that housed Devies's boxes of recycled bottles. Bits of broken glass were scattered all around the three and bit harshly at them from where they lay.

"Exactly ten seconds." Harao consulted his watch.

"They were way out of their league. Are you guys really linemen?" The lineman with hair asked laughingly. Jumonji had crawled back to them and spat a curse at their feet.

"They learned their lesson. You showed them what a real blocker is like." Harao said superiorly.

'Blocker...?!' Jumonji thought and something clicked in his mind, back to the first day of school...

_The three Huh Bro's had rushed at Kurita with the intent to knock him down and then beat the shit out of him for intruding on their beating the shit out of Sena. "When you're coming at a blocker, take the heel of your hand and place it in your opponent's armpit and push off..."_ he had said.

"The heel of the hand in his armpit...!" Jumonji lunged at Banba one more time with the balance stance that he had learned from training with Kris, Banba seemed to hesitate but then threw him to the side and into some more boxes of bottles.

"Heeheehee!" The other lineman wheezed.

'At the last moment... all of a sudden, he seemed to get stronger.' Banba thought, glancing at him before walking away.

Jumonji crawled back over to his friends and groaned as he pulled a piece of glass from beneath him before laying down in defeat.

"We're pathetic!" Togano whined.

"Shut up!" Jumonji shouted.

----------------------------------------

"It's been a long time since we recorded your bench presses." Mamori said as the team walked into the weight room, now done with their break. Hiruma had taken up residence on a leg machine to start cleaning a gun and Kris stood over by him, watching Monta look at Mamori questioningly.

"The benches here are different than in America... your able to use your heel to get better leverage since your legs aren't hanging off." Kris said, watching Sena complain about bench press being his 'worst'.

"Yeah, but didn't you haul all those steal beams?" Monta asked, fitting weights on the bar while Sena laid down on the bench.

"How much do you bench?" Kris asked, looking Hiruma over, both of them had changed into their workout clothes with the excuse that she was just helping them train if Kris's dad popped in.

"Seventy five." Hiruma said, examining his gun closer before wiping off a smudge. Kris was silent for a few seconds but Hiruma still felt her eyes on him. "What?" He looked up as Monta was telling Sena that he had actually put forty Kilos on the bar.

"I can lift more than that!" Kris shook her head. "C'mon... you're jo-"

"Kilograms." Hiruma clarified, smirking slightly. "Not pounds, bitch." Kris's mouth was slightly open from being cut off in mid sentence and then it made a silent 'O'.

"I... knew that." She said, turning to watch Monta lift thirty-seven kilos.

"I think we should start you out with seventy-five and se-"

"No... eheh... no, I'm fine with starting at one hundred twenty-five pounds." Kris waved him off.

"Kris-chan, your turn." Mamori said motioning to the bench.

"Put fifty-seven on for the damn mutt." Hiruma ordered.

Kris laid on the bench and adjusted her legs uncomfortably on the bed-like bench that reached a few inches past her heels. "So different..." Kris muttered as she grasped the bar and took it off the rack, lowered it to touch her chest and pushed up with a soft grunt of exertion.

"That's great, Kris-chan!" Mamori smiled as she wrote the numbers down. Kris rubbed her left shoulder slightly with a smile.

"Yeah, it was about two and a half pounds more than I lifted in America though."

A movement at the door caught Kris's glance and she turned her attention to three _very_ beaten Huh Brothers.

"The heck happened to you three?" She asked, wondering what kind of crazy person could reduce all three to the exhausted and pulp-like state that was being exhibited.

"How'd you get those bruises...?" Mamori asked curiously.

"Hey! Perfect timing!" Kurita exclaimed, ushering the three to three different benches. "You guys are up! Write down their numbers!" Kurita buzzed excitedly.

"Yeah!" The Huh Brothers shouted as they pushed the bars up.

"Hey we improved our numbers!" Kuroki exclaimed as he sat up.

"The special training worked." Togano said as if her were surprised.

"Teach us..." Jumonji caught Kurita's attention. "What do we have to do to dominate the line? I don't want to keep losing all the time!" Jumonji said.

"How hard are you willing to work for it?" Hiruma asked, his fingers laced behind his head as he relaxed on the machine he was on and his gun cleaning duty done.

"As hard as we have to," Jumonji answered, Hiruma's face broke into a demonic grin.

"Damn mutt." Hiruma said and Kris looked at him curiously from where she was looking at the sheet with Mamori. "You'll be working with them until you think they're ready to train with Kurita."

"What?!" Kris as well as the three Huh Brothers exclaimed, looking at him as if he had gone insane.


	34. Intuition and Daddy's Help

**[EDIT**

**Okay, so it's not going on Hiatus... yeah... anyway, expect an update at some point... : ) Peace-out.**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata own Eyeshield 21. I just own the Kamikaze plot and a few Americans.**

* * *

"No, you idiot!" Kris growled as Togano once again crashed into the mud that was a product of the recent summer rain. It was still slightly clouded and the sun had not yet risen which would signal a half hour until actual morning practice. "Balance on the balls of your feet, throw your weight forward!" She motioned, raising her arms as in a mimic of the lineman position. 

"Like you haven't said that fifty times already?" Togano muttered in frustration from the ground as he futily tried to wipe the mud from his tinted glasses.

"Well, if you would listen the first time...!" Kris growled. "C'mon, even _Jumonji_ eventually got it around the fifteenth time!" Kris motioned to the mud covered blonde who was doing death crawls with an improvised bag of weights strapped to his back. Normal death crawls were done with the lighter members of the team: running back, full back, maybe the quarterback back to back with the lineman and holding onto their jersey sleeves while the lineman bear crawled to the ten yard line and back, twenty and back, thirty, etc.

"What the fuck's that supposed to mean?!" Jumonji asked, standing and cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"That you're... _bull headed_!" Kris finally settled on the English phrase in lack of a Japanese word or phrase.

"Huh?"

"Huuh?!"

"Huuuh?!"

"Must you guys do that?" Kris asked, annoyedly. Jumonji nodded to Togano and Kuroki and they grabbed her arms. "What the fu-" Kris cut herself off when she saw Jumonji pull back his fist. Then she saw a shock of black hair and familiar brown eyes. "Daddy?" She asked with the Texas accent that boggled the minds of the three Huh Brothers.

"Is she talking German?" Togano asked when he backed away.

"I think it was Italian." Kuroki guessed as he too let Kris go and backed away from the rather large man who was holding Jumonji up by his jersey collar.

"Kyle said I could find you here." Coach Wolfe eyed the three Huh Brothers dangerously.

"Yeah, I... volunteered to help Hiruma with his linemen practice." Kris smiled uneasily and reached up to scratch the back of her head with her left arm, which popped painfully, making her flinch and laughed nervously while reaching up with her right hand instead.

"I'll have to talk with 'iruma when I get the chance." Coach Wolfe said, letting Jumonji drop to the ground and watching him walk to his friends with a wary eye trained on the coach.

"He'll be here... maybe a half-hour after sun up...?" A light bulb clicked on in Kris's brain. "Heeeeey..." she smiled widely and took a deep breath. "Daddy-dearest-of-whom-I-absolutely-love-and-adore-and-"

"Whaddaya want?" He asked suspiciously.

"Help me... y'know... get them like... freshman Junior Varsity level in the next oh, I dunno..." she looked at her phone for the time, "hour and a half?!" She pleaded, grabbing the front of his shirt.

"Uh... sure?" He smiled a bit. "What do they need help with?" He asked, watching Jumonji unstrap the weights he used for his death crawls.

"Oh, y'know... balance, form, heads up, using their strength as linemen and not High school punks..." Kris shrugged.

"_That_ green?" He stared at her in disbelief. She nodded with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"You said you'd help." Kris pointed out. Wolfe sighed.

"Guess I did." He nodded and pulled off his boots. "Give me your cleats, big foot." He teased. Kris sat down on the bench and tossed one of the cleats she was wearing at his head. "That's not nice." She shrugged in response and tossed him the other one while his boots thudded at her feet. She pulled them on and sat back to watch.

Meanwhile in the thirty seconds in which this all took place, Togano and Kuroki were arguing about what language they were speaking, since their accents didn't sound like any English they had ever heard, while Jumonji was eyeing the two with a 'what the fuck?' look.

"He..." Kris coughed to shake her accent away and continued in Japanese, "he is going to take over your early morning training for today. With any luck, you guys will be ready to start working with Kurita again by afternoon practice."

"Less time with you telling us what to do?" Jumonji asked warily, in case there were strings attached.

"The less the better." Kris sneered with a nod.

"I don't know what the hell you two are saying, or what those two," Coach Wolfe hiked a thumb at Togano and Kuroki, "are bickering about, but can you tell me how to say good, better and bad?" Wolfe asked. "Oh, and let them know what's going on, eh?" He added as he finished tying the cleats. Kris pulled on the boots and nodded. She complied with his request then walked over to the Huh Brothers and waited patiently for their attention.

"So your old man's gonna teach us how to be linemen?" Jumonji looked over at Wolfe who was stretching a bit. Kris nodded.

"Yeah. He's only going to use three words, good, better and bad." Kris informed them.

"Great..." the three sighed, looking over at him.

"Isn't it?" Kris smiled before walking off to the bench to sit down and watch them work.

---------------------------------------

"So you had your old man take over your job?" Hiruma asked from above Kris. Her eyes opened slightly and she squinted them against the glare of the sun. She was on the same bench as earlier and had drifted off to sleep.

"Mmmm... yeah." She muttered and closed her eyes again. She heard the crunch of grass and assumed that Hiruma had walked off and let her sleep.

"That anxious to dream about me, huh?" Hiruma's voice whispered in her ear. He had kneeled, not walked off. Kris's eyes snapped open and she rolled off the narrow bench.

"Ow..." she groaned and sat up, shaking her head. Hiruma was laughing at her while leaning on the bench. "Shut up!" She shot him a glare and then felt her mind shut down when she realized what he'd said. Kris bit her lip and looked down.

"Did you hit your shoulder?" Hiruma asked with a slight tinge of worry in his voice, jumping the bench and walking to her left side.

"Uh... no." She shook her head and stood slowly.

"You'r-"

"I know!" She snapped, covering her eyes with one hand tiredly and feeling the heat in her cheeks with her palm.

"... What's wrong with you?" He raised a questioning bow at her when she glanced at him.

"You..." she sighed and sat on the bench. He sat next to her and massaged her left shoulder with his right hand lightly.

"How?" He asked when she looked over at him with a small smile of thanks.

"You freaking read my journal." She stated, her mouth flipping into a frown.

"Hm... oops?" Hiruma smirked cockily and flashed a toothy grin.

"How much of it have you read?" She asked calmly.

"All of it." He said and her eyes widened slightly.

"And you're still speaking to me... don't think I'm insane...?"

"Not really."

"Hopeless romantic?"

"Nah."

"Hormonal teenage girl."

"I've known that one for a while." He teased and Kris punched his chest lightly with her left hand.

"You... don't think it's weird?" She asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Of course it's fucking weird." Hiruma sneered, taking his hand away from her shoulder. "But, it's probably just an imbalance in your brain somewhere." He shrugged and Kris blinked at him. "Your hormones recognized that you would be hopeless at finding love-" Kris punched him again, but a little harder. Hiruma chuckled and smirked. "Kidding... your brain probably just doesn't fully recognize what 'hate' and 'love' is when you're subconscious. But it knows that they are equally violent reactions and it chooses the one it likes best." Hiruma explained.

"I waited twelve years just to hear I'm mental?" Kris raised a brow at Hiruma and he smirked. "Or are you just fucking with me and don't really know?"

"Educated guess." Hiruma stated. "Go get ready for school." He ordered, ruffling her hair as he stood. "You have a half hour, and you're covered in mud... again."

"Dammit!" Kris jumped up and ran off to the club room where she grabbed her bag of clothes and went to shower in the new locker rooms before the guys came back.

Kris came back into the main locker rooms just as Hiruma was buttoning up his school shirt.

"Message from the damn huh brothers: they hate you." Hiruma stated when he caught sight of her.

"Hehe... so they're with Kurita now, I'm guessing?" Kris grinned and buttoned his top two buttons that he usually had casually undone.

"M-hm..." he confirmed, unbuttoning the two again and ruffling her hair.

"Good." She smiled and playfully kissed him before walking out of the club and heading for class while she ran a hand through her hair. Hiruma pulled on his jacket as he walked out behind her.

"You seem happy." Hiruma commented, falling into step beside her.

"Dad didn't spaz at me helping the Huh Brothers!" Kris pumped her fist in the air ecstatically and turned to walk backwards in front of him. She had almost completely forgotten about him having read her journal again and wasn't all that worried about it anymore anyway. "This is huge! Before I left and after my third trip to the doct-"

"Third?" Hiruma interrupted.

"Uhm... I was playing street football and a new guy tackled me a mite too hard." Kris explained quickly, her words seeming to jumble together. "And that cemented Dad's decision of sending me here."

"Uh-huh..." Hiruma nodded as they turned into the second and third year entrance.

"_Anyway_... after that trip, Dad wouldn't let me out of his sight. He was really scary sometimes too." Kris winced, remembering one time when he had yelled at her for trying to sneak out.

"I'm sure you deserved it." Hiruma said, smirking at her. Kris nodded reluctantly with a small grin.

"Nick got yelled at too, so I wasn't the only one who was scared shit-less." Kris grinned.

"Hn," Hiruma answered, opening the classroom door and walking in after Kris. Kris heard a few whispers flutter around the room that she was almost certain were about her and Hiruma. The bell rang soon after they took their seats.


	35. Steak and Astonishing News

**Long update to make up for the lack of updates! It's like... seven full pages in Word Processor (one word was on page eight : P).**

**Uhm... the last part of this is a product of complaints about Hiruma not getting enough Bishie love... XD So... yeah... that's it I guess...?**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata are the men behind the Masterpiece: Eyeshield 21. I don't own it.**

* * *

"So... what do you think of him?" Kris asked, sitting with her legs pulled up into a cross legged position on the bench and watching Hiruma throw footballs at Monta. She felt the insane urge to run out and catch one herself but remembered that her father was sitting next to her.

"Hm... he must be good." Wolfe mumbled, his eyes trained on Hiruma as if he were prey.

"How good?" Kris asked, looking over at him.

"He got you, didn't he?" Wolfe raised a brow. Kris knew she was flushing just from the situation and her dad's eyebrow had quirked slightly.

"Quarterback skills..." Kris gritted, knowing that he was teasing her.

"Oh..." Wolfe smirked and ruffled Kris's hair. "He's really good. He's got great reflexes, knows when to protect the ball and when to throw it away..." Kris had gone over some old tapes of Deimon's games at Wolfe's request, it almost killed her just watching and not being able to show any real passion for the game in fear that Wolfe would suspect something. "And... those passes, they're not like Fitzgerald's. They have a target, but they have power and speed to back up the pin-point precision." Wolfe shook his head. "When you can put the ball where you want it at that speed..." he shook his head and nodded appreciatively as Hiruma threw another pass right between Jumonji and Kuroki and into Monta's hands, "_that's_ what makes a quarter back dangerous." He stated, crossing his arms and leaning back a bit.

"Yeah..." Kris nodded. "Think he tops Nick?"

"Hm... Nick's a bit faster, but not as controlled, he would probably end up hitting that blonde wannabe gangster." Wolfe stated with a smile.

"You don't like him either." Kris grinned.

"Not at all." Wolfe agreed with a nod.

The rest of practice was of Wolfe making comments about the team and Kris wishing that she were out there practicing with them. Hiruma walked over to the bench after practice and Kris handed him a bottle of water.

"Not bad." Wolfe grinned, slapping him approvingly on the shoulder pad.

"Che... I know." Hiruma smirked and took a sip of water.

"Hm... well, I've got to head home and finish up dinner. 'iruma, why don't you join us tonight?" Wolfe asked offhandedly. "Or would your parents mind?"

"Che," Hiruma scoffed and handed Kris the water bottle back. "They won't give a shit. Trust me." With that, he turned to the locker rooms and headed in to change out of his uniform.

"... bad family?" Wolfe asked, his eyes softening slightly.

"I dunno, never met 'em." Kris shrugged, looking after Hiruma and wondering about his parents. He had never talked about them or shown any interest in talking about them in the first place.

"Your boyfriend and you don't know his parents?" Wolfe stated blankly.

"Uhm... y-yeah." Kris coughed and took a sip from the water bottle in her hand.

"... are you planning on telling your brother that you and 'iru-"

"No!" Kris cut him off. "No... no, no, no, no... no. Bad idea." Kris shook her head.

"You have to tell him sometime."

"How did you find out?" Kris questioned, shifting her weight to one foot.

"Observation."

"We're not that obvious..." Kris muttered.

"Nick told him." Hiruma said from behind Kris, she jumped as usual.

"What did I tell you?!" Kris glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Hm... don't remember." Hiruma shrugged and smirked, ruffling her hair. "We going or what?"

"Yeah..." Kris nodded and set the bottle of water down on the bench. Mamori would get it later when she picked up the rest of the bottles that the guys had left lying around.

"So, what's for supper?" Kris asked, looking up at Coach Wolfe.

"Steak..." He answered back, looking at her to see her expression- which was one of pure happiness.

"Oh my God..." she almost squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly. Hiruma put his hands on her shoulders to see if he could hold her down; he couldn't.

"The fuck's your problem?" Hiruma asked, earning himself a glare from Coach Wolfe.

"Steak... Dad's steak... yummy." Kris said happily. Coach Wolfe shook his head at Kris's behavior and turned into Kyle's gate. Kris hopped the fence hyperly and jumped the porch steps. Hiruma walked calmly through the gate and smiled slightly at her childish behavior.

"You guys are finally home?" Kyle's voice came from the living room.

"Yeah, and Hiruma's eating with us." Kris called before dashing into the living room. A long rush of breath being blown out, coupled with a groan was heard before Kyle wheezed:

"What the hell...?! Get off!"

"Running leap?" Hiruma asked, leaning on the door jamb that lead from the hall to the living room.

"Yeah..." Kyle groaned and sat up with Kris still crouched on his stomach.

"You used to just look at me in annoyance when I did that." Kris pouted.

"Yeah, seventy pounds an a decade ago." He growled back and pushed her off.

"Damn mutt, don't torture your brother, it's not nice." Hiruma smirked and Kris rolled her eyes at him before smiling.

"But it's fun!"

"Trust me... he knows." Kyle grunted, getting up from the couch and heading for the door to the hall. Kris followed him out and ran into the kitchen ahead of him.

"No running in the house, Kristen." Coach Wolfe's voice chided her.

"Don't call me that!" She whined.

"Kristen..." Hiruma snickered in her ear as he passed her to sit in the open seat next to her. Kris kicked him lightly once they had sat down.

"Hm, I didn't know that you would actually accept an invitation from Coach." Kyle grinned across the table at Hiruma.

"What can I say? I took to him." Hiruma shrugged with a smirk.

"Aw, don't lie to th' poor sap." Wolfe said as he walked in with a plate full of delicious smelling and looking steaks. "Kris asked him."

"Oh really...?" Kyle looked at Kris curiously. Kris nodded flusteredly before meeting Hiruma's eyes, which seemed to be silently telling her that she was blushing. She kicked him lightly under the table again and coughed.

"So... where's your girlfriend, damn Wolfe?" Hiruma asked, smirking.

"You finally got a girl?" Coach Wolfe asked, his brow raised in surprise.

" 'Finally'?" Hiruma asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... enough about my personal life, I'm starved." Kyle quickly changed the subject and stabbed one of the steaks off of the plate that his father was holding.

"Kyle, show some manners."

"Yes, sir..." Kyle put his fork down and waited for Coach Wolfe to serve Hiruma and Kris.

"Okay... now you can be a moron and eat like a buffoon." Wolfe said, turning to face Kris and Hiruma. "Honestly... you'd think he'd remember something about what we tried to teach him over the thirteen years he was with us at home... but in eight years its gone!"

"Actually it was more of a week." Hiruma smirked, watching Kris tear into her own steak. "I don't think this one ever got the lesson."

"You're right about that." Wolfe nodded, shaking his head.

"Hn..." Hiruma silently started eating his steak.

* * *

"So, how'd you like Dad's steak?" Kris asked, Wolfe and Kyle had gone to the living room and were watching TV.

"It was... different." Hiruma said after a while, his feet were propped up on the table.

"Hm... well, you wanna pick up where we left off in the comics?" Kris asked, smiling contentedly. Hiruma shrugged in answer and Kris took it as an affirmative before standing and stretching. Hiruma watched her shirt rise slightly over her stomach and quickly stood up himself and headed for her room.

"Hiruma..." Kyle called from the living room as he passed and Hiruma looked in.

"What the fuck do you want?" He questioned with a raised brow. Kris brushed past him on her way to her room.

"I need to talk to you..." Kyle said, switching off the TV. Coach Wolfe was nowhere to be seen.

"If it's about you g-"

"It's not... it's about Kris." Kyle said, meeting his eyes.

"Che, what about her?"

"I think... she likes you... as more than a friend." Kyle said haltingly, trying to register what kind of a reaction Hiruma would have to this _a__stonishing_ news.

"No shit, Sherlock." Hiruma scoffed, rolling his eyes. Kyle kept his silence for a few seconds.

"You... have known?" Kyle asked curiously. "For how long?! I mean... of course _you_ would have noticed... but when did this start?" Kyle asked, close to rambling.

"Hn... I've known for a while." Hiruma shrugged nonchalantly. "How did you finally come to this amazing conclusion?"

"Well... she invited you to dinner... and she kept glancing up at you every now and then... and then she blushed a few times when you caught her..." Kyle shrugged and acted as if it were simply two plus two.

"M-hm..." Hiruma nodded, remembering the times that he had felt Kris's eyes on him and had glanced over only for her to look away with a flustered expression.

"... please don't encourage her." Kyle said after a moment of silence. "She doesn't need the disappointment of an unreturned crush..."

"Hn, and what if I do?" Hiruma questioned and Kyle's face seemed to darken like a thunder cloud.

"If you encourage her and then hurt her, I swear to God that you'll be five times worse off than that Kishimoto guy." Kyle stated icily.

"That wasn't what I meant, but okay." Hiruma shrugged. "Don't worry about it so much."

"Yeah... you're right." Kyle sat back in the couch and rubbed his temples. "I just don't want Kris to get into a relationship too soon... she could get hurt."

'Like she hasn't already?' Hiruma thought bitterly, remembering how weak Kris had seemed when she had told him the story of her and Lank's getting together and the reason for their break up. "Che, I'm more into blackmail than seduction." Hiruma stated.

"Yeah... I know." Kyle nodded. 'I've known Hiruma for a few years... he's not that bad once you get to know him, and I'm pretty sure he's not interested in skirts.' Kyle thought to himself as he leaned back into the couch and planned to talk with Kris after Hiruma left.

* * *

Kris was sitting on her bed with her back to the door, reading an issue of _Iron Man_ when Hiruma walked silently into her room and shut the door just as silently behind him.

"You'll never guess what your fucking idiot of a brother said." Hiruma informed her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Oh, really?" Kris leaned back into his chest and set the comic down. "Did it have anything to do with this amazing secret that you two have been on eggshells about?"

"Correction: he's been on eggshells. I, on the other hand, don't think it's very major." Hiruma shrugged and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Anyway... he said that you _might_ have feelings other than just fucking friendship for me... is that _true_?" Hiruma asked in a dramatic voice.

"... yes." Kris turned in his embrace and gripped his shirt theatrically. "It's true, it's all true! I... I..." Kris held in a laugh when Hiruma pressed his cool fingertips to her lips and made a soft shushing sound.

"It's alright, you don't have to say a fucking thing..."

"I know." Kris said simply around his fingers and let go of his shirt, smoothing it out again over his chest. Her mind wandered for a few milli seconds before she realized that Hiruma was breathing on the side of her neck and sitting almost in her lap on the bed.

"H-Hiruma..." Kris coughed and Hiruma pressed his lips to her neck lightly.

"Screw the comics, we can read them later." Hiruma stated, letting his tongue flick out at her skin at every 'l' and 't' as he spoke.

"J-Just... not the neck...!" Kris muttered before she felt Hiruma's sharp teeth nip lightly at her sensitive skin. Hiruma merely chuckled and went on playing with her neck. Kris tried to lift her hands but found that Hiruma held them by her sides.

"Hiru-mph!" Kris was cut off when Hiruma's lips met her's. Kris's eyes closed slowly and she leaned forward until Hiruma pressed her back against the bed. Hiruma nipped her lip lightly and grinned against her lips when she made a muffled noise. Hiruma's tongue found its way easily past her lips and Kris's right hand twined through the back of his hair, pulling him closer while shifting her head at an angle. Hiruma's right hand played with the hem of Kris's shirt before dancing up the scars on her ribs and pausing at the fabric of her bra.

A short internal struggle later, Hiruma pulled his hand back out of Kris's shirt (having decided not to do anything that his hormones were telling him to) with his lips still locked against hers and their tongues at war. The top two buttons other than the two that Hiruma usually had casually un-done had come apart at some point and Kris, in trying to wrap her left arm around him, circled her left arm inside his shirt and around his warm, bare back. Their legs tangled chaotically and Kris tried to roll so that she was on top. As soon as Hiruma finally let her turn them over, Kris's phone rang.

"What th-" Hiruma pulled her head down and burried her face in the crook of his neck to keep her silent as his other hand fished in her pocket for her phone.

"Yeah?" Hiruma asked in as close to a normal voice as he could muster.

"_Hey... Hiruma, right? Is my little chickadee- Kristen- there?_" Nick asked from the other line.

"She left her cell in the club house, I'll tell her to call you back later, fucking blonde-ass-cowboy." Hiruma lied smoothly.

"_Oh, okay then, la-_ Hiruma hung up and released Kris who lay against his neck for a few more seconds before sitting up on his thighs.

" 'Blonde-ass-cowboy'...? Nick, right?" Kris asked, noticing her hand was in his shirt and withdrawing it quickly with a blush.

"Yeah..." Hiruma stretched his long arms up to wrap his hands around the back of Kris's neck and pull her down for a quick kiss. "You need to call him back eventually." He said, kissing her again.

"I-I know... but... not right now..." She muttered, her hands braced against his chest to keep her from flat out laying on him.

"I wasn't saying right now..." Hiruma smirked and flipped them back over.

"I knew that..." Kris looked away from his smirk.

"Kekeke... you're so stupid, it's cute sometimes, know that?" Hiruma asked, nipping at her lip.

"Should I take that as a criticism or a compliment?" Kris pouted, biting his nose. Hiruma shrugged and let his lips touch hers lightly again before he pulled back quickly and slid off her bed to sit next to it. He tossed her a comic while buttoning the two buttons that had come undone and running a long hand through his hair and grabbing a comic of his own as the door of Kris's room opened to reveal Kyle.

"Hey, what're you guys doing?" He asked, leaning on her doorframe.

"Nothing, damn Wolfe... go away." Hiruma said smoothly as he turned a page. Kris picked up her comic on the page it had flipped to when it was thrown and started reading.

"Why?" Kyle raised a questioning brow.

"I can't read with you standing there. It's distracting." Hiruma stated.

'I doubt anything can really distract you...' was the thought going through both Kris and Kyle's minds.

"Dad wanted to know if you're going to morning practice again tomorrow." Kyle addressed Kris.

"N... y... I dunno!" Kris said finally. "I'll tell him later, I wasn't really thinking about it..." she said, turning her page.

"Okay..." Kyle replied uncertainly.

"Do I have to fucking repeat myself? I can't read with you two yapping!" Hiruma glared at Kyle over the edge of Kris's bed with a field assault rifle resting on the comforter and trained on Kyle.

"Okay, okay! Just asking before I forgot." Kyle held his hands up defensively and quickly walked back out, letting the door shut lightly behind him.

"Che, what the fuck ever..." Hiruma muttered.

"Did it really bother you that mu-" Hiruma's hands rested on the blanket to either side of Kris's chest and his knees were between hers as he pressed his lips to hers.

"That he fucking interrupted me, yes. You know damn well that I wasn't reading, though." Hiruma smirked.

"Y-yeah..." Kris smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. Hiruma's right arm came slowly around her back and he looked at her with a questioning frown. "What?"

"That's what I was wondering." Hiruma blinked and fell on his side so that they were both laying on their sides, looking at each other.

"I feel comfortable when I hug you... and safe." Kris smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"... oh... kay..." Hiruma nodded and pulled his other arm around her. "Guess that's a good thing..." he muttered into her hair. He was answered with light snoring. "Ah... shit...!"

* * *

"Mmn... Hiruma...?" Kris looked around her room slowly.

"Yo." Hiruma said from the end of her bed.

"Ah!" Kris flipped over, hitting Hiruma in the forehead with her foot.

"Ow!" Hiruma complained, rubbing his head.

"S-Sorry... you startled me." Kris muttered, laying her arm agaisnt her face and feeling the heat in her cheeks through her skin.

"Hn... it's fine." Hiruma muttered, going back to the comic he was reading.

"Whatcha readin'?" Kris asked, turning so that her head was at the foot of her bed and she could see what he was reading.

"Green Lantern, when your fucking idiot of a brother walked in earlier I grabbed a later issue where Rose and Thorn came back, but I haven't even reached the part where she died yet so I was wondering what the fuck was going on." Hiruma explained, turning a page.

"Ah... okay." Kris nodded and rested her chin on her arms. "Oh crap, it's nine!" Kris stated with surprise.

"M-hm... I should probably be going." Hiruma stated, taking note of what page he was on.

"Oh... okay..." Kris muttered, looking off to the side.

"So, you coming to practice or what?" Hiruma asked, bringing her face back to face him.

"Uhm... I won't be doing anything..."

"I'll give you something to do." Hiruma smirked and pressed his lips to Kris's lightly.

"Then I'll be there." She grinned and Hiruma ruffled her hair.

"Alright... later then." Hiruma said, standing and straightening his shirt.

"Later..." Kris muttered, standing as well but not really having a reason. "See you at practice!" She suddenly hugged him and felt his arms return the hug.

"Yeah." Hiruma chuckled.

"Okay... then I'll see you later." Kris smiled and waved at Hiruma as he opened the door and left.

"... Kris?" Kyle asked, walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah, Ky?" Kris asked, looking up from picking up the comics that were scattered over the floor and humming a happy tune.

"Uhm..." Kyle started before sitting on her bed and crossing his arms in thought. "Come sit down..."

"Oh... kay?" Kris dropped the comics in a neat stack and came around to sit next to Kyle. "What's up?"

"It's... about Hiruma." Kyle said, hesitating.

"What 'bout him?" Kris asked with a cocked brow.

"... I know that you have a crush on him." Kyle said quickly. "I mean... I know that you like him and... I want you to know that you should forget it... he's... not a great guy... and besides! you shouldn't be worrying about boys right now anyway... and... it's _Hiruma_ you know him about as well as I do... or if you don't, then take it from me, he's not a guy you want to get involved with! I mean... he's rude and inconsiderate, abusive, mean, uncompassionate, manipulative, shrewd, devious, brash, selfish, reckless, intolerant, irrational, violent, wild, disregardful of others, insolent, uncaring, misguided, reckless, impulsive and cocky... on top of that he lies, blackmails, cheats and doesn't _like_ girls... and... he's not a good choice for a crush, Krissy." Kyle finished, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Uhm... and you're not some of those things?" Kris asked, with a small smile.

"No!" Kyle growled with a frown. "I was when I was his age... but... I've changed, I've matured." Kris snorted loudly. "Hey! I'm serious. Hiruma is trouble!" Kyle pressed.

"In your eyes..."

"... which aren't clouded with teenage hormones. Trust me, Kris!" Kyle pleaded. "He's not good for you, you'd be better off with what's-his-face... Lank!"

"Oh really..." Kris's eyes narrowed and she stood, her blood boiling with anger that her brother who was absent from her life for eight years thought he could just hop right back in and play referee. "You don't know anything about my love-life past or present! Or, for that matter, that Hiruma and I are..."

"... 'are...'?" Kyle squeaked, slightly taken aback by her outburst.

"Forget it!" Kris huffed and crossed her arms. "Don't worry about me... I can take care of myself." Kris said, fixing him with her emerald glare.

"Yeah... I know..." Kyle sighed and smiled sadly. "Eh... anyway... please just try to forget about Hiruma... he's... you just shouldn't think about him like that." Kyle sighed and ruffled her hair as he stood and walked out.

"... bastard..." Kris muttered.

"Wow... that was pretty nice." Hiruma said, walking through her door.

"What... you..." Kris blinked.

"Forgot my phone." Hiruma said with a smirk, picking up the cellular device from her bedside table- it was also apparently on speaker.

"Bull, you just wanted to hear what Kyle was gonna say." Kris rolled her eyes.

"Guilty." Hiruma smirked and slipped his phone back in his pocket. "You almost told him." He commented.

"Yeah, I know..." Kris nodded, running a hand through her hair. "Uh..." Kris coughed and shifted from one foot to the other. Hiruma chuckled at her uneasiness and pecked her cheek lightly.

"See you at practice." He muttered near her ear and left.

"Yeah..." Kris sighed and started to get ready for bed. She showered and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt before crawling into bed. She traced her scars on her left ribs absently remembering the feeling she'd had when it had been Hiruma's hot hand dancing across her skin. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone rang. "Hello...?"

"_Hey, you got your phone back from the club?_" Nicks voice drawled across the line.

"Yeah... shouldn't you be in school?" Kris asked curiously.

"_Nah, it's Summer vacation here, kid._" Nick laughed.

"Oh... yeah... forgot that yours was earlier than ours." Kris muttered and closed her eyes tiredly.

"_You sound tired, should I let you go? It's... ten there?_"

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, man." She yawned. "Night..."

"_G'night, sweet dreams._" Nick replied and hung up.

"I hope so..." Kris muttered. Lately her dreams had been plagued by Agon, and her fear of him. But Hiruma had always been there, shown up. Kris snuggled into her pillows and drifted off to sleep still thinking about how Hiruma wasn't _all_ of the things Kyle had said, he cared.


	36. Flirting? Wazzat?

**Dodges rotten fruits and veggies- yes... 'tis an update... after a month... God I'm such a bad person DX**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki an Yusuke Murata can update their freaking awesome comic: Eyeshield 21 every week but I can't even update this story once a month... therefore ES21 clearly does _not_ belong to me.**

_

* * *

"No!" Kris sat up, unable to remember why she was yelling and unaware of where she was. She felt her heart racing against the inside of her rib cage and she stared forward until her room became distinguishable from the darkness._

_"Kris?" A voice questioned from somewhere in the darkness._

_"H-Hiru... Hiruma." She panted and struggled to free her legs from her blankets. Long fingers held her legs still before tugging the covers calmly away. Weight settled next to her and she reached out a timid hand to feel a shirt and a warm chest beneath it._

_"You don't have to grope me." Hiruma stated with a hint of laughter in his voice._

_"I could say the same for you yesterday." Kris defended, withdrawing her hand; satisfied that he was really there._

_"I didn't gro-"_

_"You thought about it."_

_"Thinking isn't the same as doing." Hiruma muttered._

_"Yeah... I know. Speaking of doing... what are you _doing_ in my room?" Kris asked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness and the outline of Hiruma's hair became slightly visible- it looked flatter than usual. Hiruma chuckled darkly before saying:_

_"You!" Kris suddenly saw everything like a light had been turned on. It wasn't Hiruma who sat on- and was suddenly pinning her to- her bed, it was Agon._

* * *

"Damn mutt! Wake up!"

"Nnn... you're not gonna..."

"Mutt!" Hiruma snapped irately and Kris's eyes snapped open.

"H-Hiruma...?" Kris's eyes darted around the room quickly as her heart sped agaisnt the inside of her ribcage and then focused back on his moonlit dark grey eyes. "Let me up..." she stated, looking to either side where her hands were pinned to the bed. Hiruma complied warily. "Why were you...?"

"Because you fucking tried to punch me when I came near you, you were muttering something about a 'dreaded bastard'. Either it's a fucker you're scared of, or it's a fucker with dreads _and_ you're scared of him. I'm pretty sure my guess is close."

"Y... yeah... s-sorry." Kris ran a hand through her hair and brought her knees up to her chest.

"Hn... whatever, it's okay." He said, sitting on the edge of her bed. Kris was watching him warily and Hiruma looked at her oddly. "What?"

"That's where he sat..." She whispered.

"Fucking hell..." Hiruma rolled his eyes. "I'm. Not. Fucking. Him." Hiruma stated, taking her head in both hands and forcing her to look at him.

"You... he..." Kris stuttered.

"... c'mere." Hiruma moved so that he was cross legged on her bed and patted his thigh. Kris moved so that she was in his lap shyly and relaxed when his arms wrapped around her. "What happened?" He asked soothingly. Kris looked up at him in surprised and then leaned against his chest.

"I woke up from a dream..." she started. "_Inside_ the nightmare." She growled when she felt his chest expand with a speaking breath. "You- at least I thought it was you- were in my desk chair I think and came over and sat on the edge like you just did... but... when I asked what you were doing in my room... you turned into Agon and... you didn't... like usual..." Kris rambled softly.

"Hn... shut up. I'm here now." Hiruma ruffled her hair reassuringly. After five minutes of sitting in silence Hiruma cleared his throat and said, "morning practice begins in a half hour, you might want to change into some fucking workout clothes."

"Okay..." Kris nodded, not moving.

"... Mutt..." Hiruma muttered.

"Huh?" She looked at him as if she was only just hearing him.

"Practice in half an hour, get ready." He repeated firmly.

"Oh! Okay." She quickly scrambled off his lap and flushed. "Sorry..." she scratched the back of her head before taking a school uniform out of her closet and folding it into a duffle bag. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled on some socks before opening the door of her room. "Let's go." He wasn't in her room though.

"Way ahead of you." He called from down the hall.

"Cheater..." she muttered, closing her door behind her and following him down the hall and into the kitchen.

"What happened to telling me 'later'?" Coach Wolfe asked from the table, looking over his newspaper, which must have been just out of pure habit because it was all written in Jpanese characters.

"I was tired so I fell asleep as soon as Hiruma left." Kris replied. "Sorry, I forgot."

"Looks like you _are_ going..." he stated as he stood, folding up the paper and letting it drop.

"Yeah... looks like you're going too." She commented, shifting her bag nervously. That would seriously constrict her ability to do anything at all during practice.

"Yep." He smiled that easy going smile that he and Kyle shared, only his face wrinkled more than Kyle's from twenty or so years worth of more use.

"Great." She replied and felt Hiruma tug on her shirt. She turned to follow him out the door with Coach Wolfe following behind them.

* * *

Once they reached the field, Hiruma opened the club door and walked in, turning the lights on in the process. Kris set her duffle bag down and watched Coach Wolfe look around with a raised brow.

"Is this a Casino or a locker room?" He muttered as he looked around. Kris smiled and took hold of a handle on the roulette table and pulled it up, displaying the opposite side of the table that was fashioned like a football field.

"It's both I guess." She let it back down and shrugged. Hiruma had disappeared into the change rooms and she decided to wait until he came out before she put her duffle bag in her locker space. Despite the fact that he probably would not have shown her the same respect of privacy.

"Have you heard from Nick lately?" Wolfe broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah, he called last night." She supplied, looking at the days on the calendar. The Taiyo game was the next day and would decide who would play the Americans. Hiruma had been bearing down hard on the team lately, leaving them all more haggard and worn than usual by the end of practice. Kris was amazed that he was as fresh as ever when he walked home with her most days to hang out in her room. She shifted nervously at the remembrance of last night. Hiruma had never taken the physical part of their relationship that far before. She had liked it. A lot. But was concerned that he might take it farther next time and she wouldn't have a mind to stop him- exactly like she didn't last night. He was the first boy to ever have had his hand up her shirt. At all.

"Something wrong?" Hiruma's voice cut into her thoughts as he waved a long hand in front of her vision.

"Oh... uh... n-no, I'm fine." Kris smiled and scratched the back of her head. "Just waiting for you to finish changing before I went in to toss my stuff in my locker."

"Why?" He raised a brow at her. "Not like you used to give a damn."

"That was back when I 'hated' you." She smiled a bit at a time or two back when her and Hiruma were constantly fighting that she had walked in on him changing and went ahead to do whatever she had gone into the club to do before leaving again. Not like she hadn't gone through the lockerooms to get to her dad's office back at home.

Wolfe walked in through the door of the club, he had left her alone when she had started staring into space. "Nice field you got, but you've got to share it with the other teams, huh?" He grinned good naturedly at this, _he_ never had to.

"Yeah," Hiruma replied with a shrug. "But they know to get the hell off when we go out to practice." He smirked with a challenging glimmer in his eye. "In Japan, Academics are more important than sports teams, fuckin' Coach." Hiruma said, crossing his arms.

"No pass, no play is our rule." Wolfe replied with a frown.

"And yet your school has football, soccer, baseball and softball fields; all separate... and the field for track and field events as well." Hiruma stated, looking in his black book. "Each one costed around two hundred fifty dollars to excavate and it costs around one hundred every time they get maintenance..."

"Wow..." Kris whistled.

"I just coach..." Wolfe shrugged. Team members had started showing up and filtering through to the change rooms. "I don't care about how much they spend to keep the fields my teams play on useable." Wolfe said just as Mamori came in.

"Coach Wolfe," she greeted him with a smile. Just like Kris and Kyle, Coach Wolfe had refused to let her use his surname and had asked her to call him either Coach Wolfe or David.

"Mornin', Mamori." Wolfe replied with an easy grin. "Can you tell me something? How could you _possibly_ put up with this little varmint for a month?" Wolfe had put his arm affectionately around Kris's shoulders and ruffled her hair joshingly.

"She's no problem at all, sir." Mamori giggled when Kris pushed his hand away from her hair and covered her head. "It's Hiruma-kun I have the most trouble with." She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Hiruma gives everyone problems, that's nothing new." Kris said, peeking out from between her arms at the blonde with a grin that was close to her father's but not quite as large, though it held the same caiber of good humor.

"I'm not even going to fucking list the problems you give people, mutt." Hiruma stated from where he sat at the roulette table, waiting for the team to get out of the change rooms. "You make mine seem few."

"Do not... I don't break people's brains, will _and_ spirit." Kris commented, letting her arms down from her head and standing with one hand on her hip. "Not all in one sentence anyway."

"That sounds horrifying." Wolfe said with a glance at Hiruma. "Is he really that bad?"

"Yep." Mamori and Kris chorused. Hiruma rolled his eyes snapping out a Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun and standing.

"Fuckin' mutt, start running around the field."

"Aw... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told the truth..." she said innocently. Hiruma fired a shot at her feet and she jumped into Wolfe's arms with a shout.

"You're going to get some fuckin' warm up laps in just like the rest of the team. They'll be out there just as you finish your second lap." He stated, walking up to her and her dad. "Besides, you need to run..." He stated, pinching her stomach. "... getting kind of flabby."

"Hey! That's mean..." Kris said, swatting his hand away and jumping down from her father's arms. "Maybe you should run too..." he said, poking his stomach through his jersey and pausing before she continued,"... wouldn't want to _lose_ those." She pouted, unable to say that he was the least bit fat. 'Stupid skinny ass...' she thought with a sigh.

"Stop flirting and start running if you're going to." Wolfe commented and Mamori looked at him in shock before he ducked down to dodge a barrage of shots from Hiruma's Heckler & Koch.

"You'd do good to shut the fuck up." Hiruma glared. "We're not flirting." Kris thought she saw a bit of color in his face but passed it for him being angry.

"Yeah, Dad... Hiruma doesn't flirt. He insults, blackmails and cons people but flirting doesn't suit him." Kris said, grabbing Hiruma's hand and pulling him out of the club room. "We'll just be running..." Hiruma only just got another shot off that knocked over the chair sitting next to Wolfe before Kris had dragged him off.

"Huh... I never thought that they were flirting before..." Mamori mused with a small smile.

"Hm?" Wolfe grunted, looking at her curiously. "They always like that?"

"Usually they're at each other's throats, bantering I guess... calling names while Kris dodges and laughs and Hiruma-kun fires, promising she might die one of these days, daring her to stay still." Mamori explained what usually happened around the club house when the two were in proximity to each other. "I never thought about it as their way of flirting."

"That's the way she is, always insults and jibes and banter." Wolfe stated, smiling. "Glad I grew her up right."

"... what?" Mamori furrowed her brow at his hick grammar as well as the country accent that he had slipped into, which made it seem garbled.

"Glad I raised her correctly." Wolfe amended, forcing away his accent.

"That is what is correct in America? It is usually considered rude here..."

"That's the way we do it in my family. Give 'em character while they're young so that it'll get better with time and before you know it, you'll have someone who easily attracts people with their nonchalant insults and wittiness." Wolfe eyes were shining with passion as he smiled into space, away in his thoughts.

"So you just wanted your children to be liked by society by insulting them with good humor." Mamori summed up his speech as best she could understand it.

"In a nutshell," Wolfe winked with a nod.

'Nutshell...?' Mamori thought, wishing that Kris were here to translate her father's slang. They heard shots from outside and Kris's boisterous laughter as well as Hiruma's yelling and cussing, which quickly reversed.

The phrase: "I got your gun!" in the lilting taunt of Kris's voice sounded from outside then a confused: "How the hell do you work it...?" Before a shot was fired and Hiruma shouted:

"Watch it!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"That's fuckin' it! Give me that!"

"Nooooo!" Kris stretched the single syllable word into a five syllable whine.

Shots followed as well as the sound of struggle from outside. Mamori sighed and shook her head as Kris started laughing madly and Hiruma was cackling, the gunfire had stopped.

"What the hell...?" Wolfe looked out the club door to see Kris laying on the ground on her stomach with Hiruma sitting on her back with her wrists pinned under his feet and his hands at the back of her neck with her face to the side so that she could breathe (or not since she was laughing her ass off). Hiruma's long, spindly fingers were teasing her neck, her ticklish spot. 'How'd he find that out...?' Wolfe thought as he watched Mamori run out to try and separate them with a broom in hand. Hiruma jumped off of Kris who lay laughing on the ground and ran off a few steps while pulling out a gun from seemingly nowhere. Kris was clutching her stomach as she laughed and Wolfe smiled as he leaned on the door jamb. 'She seems to have adjusted well.' He thought as her laughter died down and she lay there on the ground panting with a few random giggles.

"You going to fucking lay there all day?!" Shots again, and Kris was suddenly up and running her warm-up laps.


	37. Like Cornstarch and Water

**It didn't take a month to get out! Anyway, this is the real climax of the story... so basically the plot is going to be on a bullet train downhill after this I guess. And you thought that the first time Kris kissed Hiruma was going to be the most affecting part of the story... didn't ya? I guess this is a two climax story. Fun, eh?**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata masterminded Eyeshield 21 and it's psychotic plot at the moment (oxygen capsules, ftw?!) so it belongs to them. I can't twist a tale like they can, wish I could though. T'would be awesome... oh, and the song that Hiruma sings is a part from _Anger Management_ (though they did not originally write the song) which I had no hand in creating either... another amazing thing that I have no association with other than being in the audience.**

* * *

Morning practice passed quickly and Kris soon found that rotary motion in her left shoulder was not going to work for throwing in afternoon practice. She had mentioned it to Hiruma only for him to toss her a tube of Icy-Hot. A few people asked her why she smelled like mint throughout the day but at least the stuff dulled the pain.

Now in afternoon practice, Kris ran to and fro, picking up footballs and tossing them back to Hiruma with her right hand, still finding motion with her left shoulder stiff. Every time Monta dropped a ball to catch another that was missiling through the air at him, she was there to scoop it up and throw it back where Coach Wolfe caught it and hiked it to Hiruma so that Mamori could work on some paperwork and Kurita could work with his linemen.

"You fuckers have five minutes for a fucking water break!" Hiruma yelled, pulling off his helmet. Sweat trickled down his neck and the sides of his face as he grabbed a water bottle from the bench.

"Hiruma." Kris called and Hiruma turned in just enough time to catch the towel about to hit his face.

"It's called fucking _handing_. It's a thing that doesn't almost hit people in the face, damn mutt." Hiruma shot her a glare as she smiled with a shrug and walked past him to sit with her dad, brushing his shoulder with hers lightly.

"So why've you been using your right arm more, lately?" Wolfe asked casually.

"Erm..." Kris sipped her water nervously.

"The summer rains have been fucking with her shoulder." Hiruma covered for her, standing behind her and using her head for a table for his water.

"So she hasn't gotten injured or anything since she got here?"

"What could she possibly do besides trip over her own feet to hurt herself?" Hiruma snickered only to receive an elbow to the thigh; which would have connected with his crotch if he hadn't leaned to the right at that moment. "Mutt..." he warned.

"Oops?" She kept her head the way it was so that his water wouldn't fall but she was grinning a bit, his lies were perfect.

"No playing football, or fighting?" Wolfe asked, noticing a few small scars on her arms that were barely noticeable.

"Nah, she's too much of a 'Daddy's Girl' to do any of that crap." Hiruma shook his head.

"I know." Wolfe grinned. "But you never know at her age."

"I know exactly what you mean." Hiruma said, taking a sip of his water and nudging her with his knee.

"Shut it." She snapped, but she was grinning. Wolfe watched them exchange a few insults before Hiruma let out a sigh and said:

Alright, you can have the last fucking word."

"Finally smartening up." Kris commented, leaning back against his legs. Hiruma had been inconspicuously unscrewing his water bottle's top and suddenly dumped it on her as he jumped back so that none got on him and she fell backwards, landing shoulders first and hard. Wolfe laughed as he watched Hiruma run away with Kris hot on his tail. Exactly as the five minutes ended, Hiruma stopped suddenly and Kris slammed into his back, falling back onto her butt with a short: "oomph!"

"Practice over brats! We face Taiyo tomorrow!" Hiruma called to the team who were lazing around in the grass.

"Alright MAX!" Monta yelled ecstatically, drowning out the general cry of enthusiasm around him. The team rushed off to the change rooms, leaving Hiruma, Coach Wolfe and an in pain Kris.

"Bastard..." Kris kicked Hiruma's legs out from under him and watched him fall to the ground satisfactorily.

"Bitch..." Hiruma tossed some grass at her.

"Enough children." Coach Wolfe sighed and held out a hand to Kris as Hiruma stood and headed for the change room. Kris grasped his hand with her left and supported her self off the ground with her right arm. Wolfe pulled her close to him and stretched the collar of her short over to her shoulder and immediately frowned, it was red and swollen again but it wasn't as bad as it had been after this morning's practice. Not that the small piece of information would have earned her any points. "I know injuries and this is not something that happens from the weather..." Wolfe's eyes pieced Kris as he searched her eyes for the truth that Hiruma had completely thrown out of his story of why her shoulder hurt. "You've been playing." Wolfe accused, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes even more.

"N... no I..." but she couldn't lie to him, Hiruma had known that and that is the reason he had stepped in. "... yeah." She winced when he took a breath and opened his mouth, waiting for his reaction.

"God, Kristen... I can't believe you'd do that! No, wait, I can." He nodded, then shook his head before flipping out his phone. He hadn't yelled or anything, just an exclamation of surprise. But none-the-less, Kris felt tears brimming her eyes that she had disappointed him.

"Wh-what are you doing...?" She whispered, looking at the cellular device like it was a gun and sitting down heavily on the bench, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Ordering a plane ticket."

"You're leaving...?"

"For you." Kris felt time stop for a second then speed into fast forward.

"No!" She protested, standing and grabbing for his phone.

"Kris, I told you not to a billion times! What did _I_ say, what did the _doctors_ say... what did _you_ say?!"

"Don't; don't; I won't... but so what?! You're always like this! You praise me for doing something good and then when someone else thinks it's dangerous you jerk it away and tell me: 'no, it's too dangerous...'!"

"Kris..." he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger wearily. "It became dangerous for you, you got hurt and never let it heal."

"It was fine!"

"No, it wasn't, Kris! It wasn't fine for me and Nick to be worried sick in the hospital every Saturday and Sunday. Wondering if you'd even be able to use your left arm again, wondering if you'd have problems breathing from your ribcage getting broken..." Wolfe's eyes softened then became hard again. "You're acting like I'm at fault but I'm just trying to protect you... I thought that Kyle was on my side when I sent you here, he had told me that there wasn't anything to worry about football-wise when I sent you here... maybe he didn't think there was, I don't know! But I do know that you're going to be on a plane as soon as the Taiyo game is over, maybe before then!" Kris was staring at her dad's face, wanting to look through it and see his thoughts. He had never yelled at her before. Always with a calm and quiet voice that had the force of a steel wall to push her back in line. But never in the seventeen years she had lived, had he ever had the need to yell at her.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Kris bit her lip and looked down.

Wolfe suddenly looked ashamed but tried to keep up the look that he was mad at her.

"Fuckin' Coach." Hiruma's voice sounded from behind him and Wolfe turned to give him a steady stare. "C'mere." He ordered, crooking a finger to signal him over. Wolfe stared at him for a few more seconds before walking over to stand with the teen who was only half out of his uniform, his uniform pants were still on but he'd changed his jersey and pads for a black t-shirt.

Kris watched them for a few seconds, they circled slowly as they talked. If they knew that they did so, she'd never know; but she saw them as two dogs about to fight. Hiruma sneered a few times and Coach Wolfe gave him a few glares. Mid-way through their chat Wolfe raised his voice and lifted Hiruma off the ground by the front of his shirt. Kris had started forward but Hiruma had held up his hand to her. Wolfe's face fell after Hiruma spoke again and he dropped him to the ground, taking a step back. They didn't resume their circling but talked more; near the end of their chat Wolfe asked a question that made Hiruma's ears twitch in annoyance before answering back. Wolfe's brow furrowed before he finally broke his brandy colored eyes away from Hiruma's oceanic gaze and he started walking back towards Kris.

"What, that's not the answer you wanted!" Hiruma called after him; not asking, but stating it.

"Let's go, Kris." He rested his large hand on her shoulder and turned her away.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked curiously, looking back at Hiruma who was making his way to the change room.

"Nothing..." he said with an ending note to his voice which made her fear asking him anymore questions. Like if she was still going home. When they reached Kyle's, Kris went to her room as Wolfe sat on the couch to wait for Kyle to get home from work.

"Ugh, this isn't fair..." Kris muttered, flopping on her bed and hugging her pillow to her face. Her phone buzzed with a crecendoing beep that told her she had a voice mail. "... No one called me." She stated in confusion, calling her mailbox.

_You have one unheard message, received at: 5:02 PM._

"_You knew about her body and yet you still let her play?_" Wolfe's voice played across the line.

"_She didn't get hurt until some bastard pulled bull shit in a game._" Hiruma's voice answered back.

"_But even after that!_"

"_Yeah._"

"_Why?_"

"_... She loves the damn game. She's got passion for it that rivals the damn porker's _size" Hiruma's voice had a slight sneer to it.

"_I know, but that doesn't mean that she should play!_"

"_Let her stay then._"

"_Wh-_" Hiruma cut him off.

"_Let her fucking stay, and I swear to you, she will _not_ play football until you deem it appropriate... and your wife won't find out about Hawaii._" Hiruma stated, the sneer in his voice back.

"_Wh... what the... _nothing_ happened in Hawaii!_" Wolfe growled, there was a rustle of clothing, that was the part when Wolfe had grabbed the front of Hiruma's shirt and lifted him off the ground.

Hiruma chuckled, "_you want to call it '_nothing_'? Fine, but I'm sure your wife will think differently."_ Wolfe sighed resignedly in response.

"_... do you love her?_" this must have been the question that made Hiruma's ears twitch. Kris could hear her heart beating hard against her chest.

"_What the hell kind of question is that?_" Hiruma sounded as if it had caught him off guard.

"_Do. You love. My daughter?_" Wolfe pressed.

"_... Yeah..._" Hiruma answered. "_What, that's not the answer you wanted!_" the phone clicked and asked if she wanted to save or delete the message, she pressed 9 for save and closed her phone shakily.

He brother's voice rose defensively from the living room.

There was a tap on her window and she looked over to see Hiruma tapping his fingers against the pane. She bounded over to the window and unlocked it quickly before shoving it up with Hiruma's help on the other side. He climbed through and shut it, turning back to her room only to meet her lips. Tears had run for a short while during the course of the message and Hiruma raised his hand to wipe them away.

"What was that for?" Hiruma asked when she pulled away and hugged him.

"I love you, too." She whispered next to his ear with her head on his shoulder.

"You'd better, I'm putting all my cards on the table right now." He stated when he heard the exclamation of Kyle's:

"They're _what_?!" From the living room.

"Oh... shit..." Kris muttered, biting her lip and burying her face deeper in Hiruma's neck.

"Stay like this..." He murmured, running his hand that wasn't around her waist through the back of her hair. Kris looked back at her door when the heavy footsteps started down the hall. Her grip on him tightened slightly when the door banged open and she turned in Hiruma's arms to greet Kyle with a shy smile as he stared at them, amazement written across his face.

"He... wasn't lying...?" Kyle stared from Kris's face to Hiruma's (whose chin was resting on Kris's shoulder) then his eyes rested on Hiruma's hands that rested on her stomach. "You betrayed me." He looked at Hiruma with a hurt expression. A horrified expression taking its place as he remembered all the hours that Kris and Hiruma had spent in her room, _alone_, **while he was at work**.

"How?" Hiruma asked, moving so that he only had one arm around her waist and the other rested in his pocket casually as he stood next to her. "Did I ever tell you we weren't involved? Did I ever say we wouldn't become involved?" Hiruma asked, his eyes flashing defensively.

"N... I... get out." Kyle stated.

"Did you forget our little secret?" Hiruma smirked. Kris could see the quirk of his mouth in her peripheral vision. Kyle was silent, then he looked down. "Exactly..." Hiruma laughed slightly and Kris looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to tone his torture down a bit. He shook his head. "So unless you want the police to hear about it and the _various_ others, I'd suggest you just accept it and move on. You know that if you go to jail, then the mutt leaves. I've got your old man letting her stay for now..."

"How can I?! You're one of the last people I'd want her to date! You're one of the last people I'd think she would want to... hell I didn't even think you were interested in skirts!" Kyle shot back, now turning his look of betrayal and horror to Kris who flinched and averted her eyes.

"Kyle..." she sighed.

"No... I don't want to hear it." He shook his head. "We used to be so close..." he muttered, taking a step back. "You told me everything, you never kept the slightest detail of your life from me..."

"You moved." She muttered softly.

"What...?"

"You _moved_." She repeated, looking up with a frown and raising her voice a notch. "You left me, Kyle. That lost you your rights to be a part of my life." Kris bit her bottom lip nervously.

"I... Kris..."

"What gave you the right to think we could pick right back up again? After nine years..."

"Well, the fact that-"

"We're brother and sister? for God's sake, we're almost five years apart." Kris laughed and shook her head, stepping forward. "I'm seventeen Kyle, I've already failed at the game of love once and I'm prepared to fail again if your horrified look is any prediction of the future of Hiruma and mine's relationship." Kris said.

"What do you...?"

"Lank. Long story short, broke my heart and I don't hold grudges. Ask Hiruma for the Broadway play or something, I'm sure he'd give it to you." She snapped icily.

"Kris..." Kyle started but stopped and glared at Hiruma again. "Hiruma... she doesn't know what she's getting herself into..."

"_What_ exactly is it that she's getting herself into?" Hiruma asked with a honestly curious expression.

"_You_." Kyle replied with a growl.

"Aw... she knows what she's got on her plate. Besides, _she_ made the first move." Hiruma winked with a saucy grin. Kyle had never seen Kris blush before, now he had.

"You...?" Kyle sighed and gritted his teeth.

"Sing with me, damn Wolfe... I feel pretty, oh so pretty..." Hiruma teased Kyle's lack of control over his anger.

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyle snarled and launched himself at Hiruma. Hiruma pushed Kris onto her bed before disappearing out the window with Kyle right after him.

"Did I just hear a dog attack someone outside?" Wolfe asked as Kris stood quickly and looked out the window.

"N-no... Kyle's after Hiruma."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Is the phrase: "HULK SMASH!" Running through anyone elses head? Just me? Huh...**

**If you're wondering, picture a pissed off Banba running after Hiruma. That's pretty much what's happening wiht Kyle. ;D**

**Fun, fun, fun 'til her daddy took her T-bird away... ( that song doens't belong to me either D: )**


	38. Kyle's Where? Did Hiruma Die?

**This is one of those long chapters that I hope makes up for a few months of not updating... so... enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata are the two amazing-tastic geniuses that have created the manga Eyeshield 21. I just own the characters not mentioned in the manga... and... the plot... yeah... so I'm pretty much worthless : )**

"Kris, just sit down." Wolfe ordered, watching his daughter pace around Kyle's living room. He had recovered from his mild shock in hearing the news to grab her before she could jump out the window after them and was rubbing a place on his arm that she had bit him.

"No... I'm too worried." Kris shook her head, looking to the door when she heard a laugh from outside and she ran to the window to look out, but it was just a couple walking to or from a date. Kris went back to pacing.

About an hour later when Wolfe had fixed himself and Kris two respective plates of left over steak and mashed potatoes, which she refused to stop in her pacing to eat, the door swung open and Kris darted into the hall. There was a '**thump**' and two yells; one was joyful and from Kris, the other was a curse- obviously from Hiruma.

"Get off me, woman!" Hiruma said in an irritated voice, but when Wolfe walked into the hall Hiruma was hugging Kris back with a smirk as he leaned back against the door.

"Y' don't have to attack 'im the minute 'e comes in the door..." Wolfe shook his head and kept on walking into the kitchen to fix Hiruma a plate.

"Like hell I don't." She muttered and kissed his cheek quickly. "Where's Kyle?"

"Police station." Hiruma answered, pushing off the door and heading to the living room with his arm around her waist. His hair was wind blow from running and he still had sweat on his temples and the back of his neck. "Your fuckin' brother can run, I'll tell you that much." Hiruma sneered, plopping on the couch and pulling her with him to sit beside him.

"Wouldn't doubt it. On his days off we sometimes go to the park and play. Then before, when he was still at home, he was the fastest defensive player that Dad had." Kris replied, taking her plate of food and cutting her steak. Wolfe walked in and handed Hiruma a plate and a glass of water.

"He could outrun a few of the wide receivers too." Wolfe commented, sitting in Kyle's recliner and resuming where he'd left off on his own plate.

"Well... yeah. But he couldn't out run you." Kris smiled deviously.

"And he never will until I break a bone or have arthritis in my hips like your gramps did." Wolfe stated with a frown.

"Hm... so how'd he get to the police station? Isn't that like... all the way across Deimon?" Kris asked as she shoveled a large piece of steak in her mouth.

"I had texted them where we were going to be and when. They met us there." Hiruma replied, taking a sip of his water and eating his food calmly and in a civilized manner.

"Huh... owd oo know wer ood ee?"

"Kris, smaller bites and don't talk with your mouth full." Wolfe recommended.

"I just did." Hiruma answered, reaching over and cutting off a piece of Kris's steak the size of a quarter. "Cut all your pieces like that or you'll choke and die. Heimlich and CPR aren't my thing." He said, stealing the piece of steak before she could stab it with her fork after she swallowed the dollar sized chunk in her mouth. She growled as he ate it.

"That was mine..."

"And I care?" He smiled innocently.

"So, Kris, when do you want to leave?" Wolfe asked off-handedly.

"... I don't." She said, cutting her steak into the same sized pieces that Hiruma had instructed her to.

"Tough luck, honey, you're gonna." Wolfe said, leaning back after setting his plate down on the coffee table.

"Nnn... but..." Kris stammered and whined a bit but nothing intelligible that an educated human could understand came out.

"Well, now that Kyle's gone you can't live here." Wolfe replied.

"She can fucking stay here, I've got connections." Hiruma stated as he set down his half eaten plate. His arm rested across her shoulders as he leaned back and crossed his legs habitually.

"I know you do. But I'm talking that I don't want her to stay in Japan without a guardian."

"I know people who would _love_ to take her as an exchange student." Hiruma countered.

"And I know people who would _love_ to have her back in America." Wolfe rebounded with a glare.

"Tough fucking luck. Forget our little… discussion?" Hiruma inquired with a smirk, the two were glaring daggers at each other and seemed to have forgotten that Kris was in the room.

"Erm… know what? I'll just be getting a drink of water…" She muttered, standing and quickly walking out of the tense atmosphere and taking a deep breath that she had been holding once out of the room. The conversation continued as soon as the kitchen door swung shut.

"I'm sure you'd have divorce papers and about fifteen really mad in-laws on your ass as soon as you get back to America… if I were to put in the call right now." Hiruma's threat seemed to hang in the air dangerously, like a guillotine about to swing.

"Then do it." Wolfe stated with a tone of regret as he leaned back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I made a mistake… but I'm not going to make any more that concern Kris. That girl's safety means more to me than my thirty year marriage. And I'm willing to face the consequences of a one-week-stand in order to protect her wellbeing." Wolfe growled, sitting forward and pinning Hiruma to the couch with his rarely serious light brown eyes. "She's leaving. And there's not a damned thing you can or _will_ do about it. Got it?" Wolfe said adamantly.

"Precisely." Hiruma smirked and stood, heading for the hall.

"What in Sam Hell is _that _supposed to mean?!" Wolfe asked incredulously and followed him into the hall. Kris skidded out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand.

"What's wrong…?!" She looked from one to the other, afraid that her father was going to lose his temper like Kyle.

"Nothing, mutt." Hiruma ruffled her hair with a sigh and tucked her against his side in a hug. She looked from him to her father curiously, wondering what the sudden affection was about and at the same time putting one of her arms around his waist in a sign she wasn't complaining. Hiruma stared at Coach Wolfe for a few seconds before stating: "the seventh. The day after the NASA game versus us."

"On the off chance you beat the Sphinx?" Wolfe added.

"Sure…" Hiruma nodded and his fingers tapped against Kris's side in a sign of agitation.

"Fine." Wolfe nodded and crossed his arms. Hiruma leaned closer to Kris's cheek, kissing it lightly before pulling away and heading out the door.

"Hn… you might want to start packing." Wolfe growled as he headed back to the living room and taking Kris bolting for her room as a sign that she was going to throw a tantrum.

'_Unlock your window…_' Hiruma had whispered when he'd leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"What did you say to make him so pissed?!" Kris asked as soon as she wrenched up her window. Hiruma poked his head up and shrugged with a sharp, toothy grin.

"No clue what you're talking about." Hiruma said plopping on her bed and holding up a bottle of sake that she hadn't seen previously. It left his hand almost faster than Agon's 'God-Speed Impulse' could have grabbed it.

"Liar." She accused with a huff, jumping on top of him and sitting heavily on his stomach after taking a drink.

"You're fuckin' heavy!" He teased.

"… meanie." She took another drink before sliding off of him and using his stomach for a pillow with a sigh. "Thanks for the drink." She said, sipping it slowly and staring straight ahead at the stars winking through her window as the day's events began to sink into her mind.

"Sure…" Hiruma nodded, closing his eyes and resting a hand on her hair. She sipped her sake silently as she worked her way through the bottle. "Predictions for tomorrow's game." Hiruma demanded after a while.

"Ask me at half time, Hiruchi." Kris said, glancing up at him and moving her non-drinking hand up to play with one of his ears.

"Remind me not to give you any fucking alcohol again." Hiruma stated, cracking an eye open with a half smirk after batting her hand away, his ear was twitching.

"Hm? Why the hell would I do that? Aw… it's so cute…" she reached her hand back up to try again.

"Figure of speech, damn mutt." Hiruma chuckled and sat up, her head slipping to his lap and his hand catching hers and bringing it down to rest on her stomach.

"Sure…" Kris took a gulp that effectively made the bottle less than a quarter full and sighed heavily and harshly.

"You've had enough for this five minutes." Hiruma snatched the bottle from her and leaned over the side of the bed to set it down away from her.

"Nuh-uh…" Kris complained, reaching for the bottle childishly. "Gimme…" she reached farther, her hand not even reaching as far as his elbow. After a few minutes of Hiruma teasing her with the bottle, she gave up and settled down with her head still in his lap and eyes closed. Her mind was restlessly rifling through everything that had happened since she had come to Japan when she felt long thin fingers combing through her hair soothingly. "Mmm… what?" She looked up at him, the moonlight catching his face and showing his high cheek bones and sharp, narrow features in a very attractive light.

"Predictions for tomorrow's game?" He prodded after a while, his hand still working through her hair rhythmically.

"Hmm… Devil Bats'll win." She mumbled, relaxing.

"You're saying that just so I'll keep this up…"

"Shhh… what you don't know won't hurt you." She smiled, bringing her hand nearest to him up to touch his cheek.

"Give me an _accurate_ prediction of tomorrow's game then." Hiruma said with a frown, his hand stopping and resting next to him on the bed.

"… Taiyo." Kris admitted, grabbing his hand with one of hers and putting it on her forehead.

Hiruma chuckled and started petting her hair again. "I say you're wrong." He stated after a while.

"Oh? Why's that?" Kris asked, sitting up and leaning next to him against the head board.

"I just do. So… since I'm going to be right, you have to promise me that the next time I see you after you leave…" he paused and Kris looked over at him. "… you're not going to tackle me."

"Ah… er… sure." Kris nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder. Hiruma handed her her bottle again and she snatched it away before moving to the end of the bed so that he couldn't take it away again. "Hah." She stuck her tongue out before tilting her head back and taking a long drink. When she finished, she brought her head back forward and was confronted with Hiruma's nose less than an inch from hers.

"Don't be such a tease…" Hiruma said, his lips stopping millimeters away from hers. Kris leaned forward slightly, expecting to kiss him but Hiruma pulled back and smirked at her with a chuckle. Kris growled in her throat and pounced on him, pinning his arms to the bed and his waist between her knees. "Dog," he accused.

"Devil…" She shot back with a small smile, leaning down to kiss him.

* * *

Kris awoke to the smell of breakfast and her dad calling her name from the kitchen. She pushed the pillow she had been hugging aside and looked around her room. "Hiruma…?" She didn't remember falling asleep last night, the last thing she remembered was his lips and arms. She padded into the kitchen, yawning just as Coach Wolfe was coming out to see if she was up.

"Morning, sunshine." He smirked, kissing her forehead affectionately and going back to tending the food on the stove. "Sleep well?"

"Well… Kyle wasn't snoring so I guess." She mumbled, plopping in a chair at the table and running a hand through her hair.

"I'll be sure to tell him that when I go receive my yelling from him." Hiruma stated as he sipped his coffee while leaning against a counter.

"M-morning!" She started, waking up a bit more. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked, standing and walking over to hug him.

"Since before you came in." Wolfe told her as he dished out breakfast onto three plates and set them at the table before sitting in his own chair.

"Oh… oops…" she smiled with a slightly embarassed laugh.

"Che, whatever… Mutt." Hiruma smirked, ruffling her hair before going to sit at the table with her following him.

"You don't have to go to school today, by the way." Wolfe said after five minutes of silent eating.

"… I'm going anyway." She stated with a short glare.

"Okay, okay… just saying." Wolfe held up his hands in a defensive gesture.

"If you don't want her to rip your head off, don't mention it." Hiruma advised, setting his fork down and standing.

"I'm not gonna rip his head off!" Kris defended, standing and heading up to her room to change. Hiruma followed, arguing that she would 'definitely rip someone's head off before going back to America with that kind of fucking temper'.

Wolfe stood and gathered the dishes silently. 'She's happy.' He thought as he loaded and started the dishwasher. He sighed as he leaned on the counter with his arms crossed, thinking.

"Later." Kris called before heading out the door with Hiruma.

"Nice skirt!" He teased just before she shut the door.

"Bastard…" was audible once the door closed and Wolfe chuckled, making a mental note (that he would probably forget anyway) to scold her later.

**

* * *

**

.:After School:.

"_This stop is Minami Kanagawa_." Droned the intercom as the subway stopped and the team piled off.

"Even though it's only June, are those cicadas?" Monta asked, looking around at the surrounding trees.

"M-hm… those things are really annoying when you're camping." Kris commented, sipping a bottle of water. "Dam it's hot…" she muttered.

"It's so hot…" Sena complained as Mamori worried over him. "If only we didn't have to play on a day like today…"

"Stop being so unaffected by the heat…" Kris said, putting her cold water bottle against the back of Hiruma's neck.

"Stop being so whiney." Hiruma said, taking her water bottle from her and unscrewing the top then emptying it down the back of her shirt before she could realize what was coming.

"Hiruma!" She screamed shrilly, running away from him and hiding behind Mamori while he cackled and smirked at her.

"Hiruma, that was very rude." Mamori stated with a glare.

"Oh, bite me." He rolled his eyes. "It's hot enough that it'll dry any time now."

"Says you." Kris muttered, walking over to walk with the Huh Brothers. "These guys are even nicer than you now."

"Go away…" Jumonji complained.

"… don't make me hug you or something."

"Oh, the terror." Kuroki laughed.

"Yeah, this isn't Shojo, you don't have to threaten him with something he wants just to find out if he likes you or not." This comment from Togano brought silence form the whole team. "… what? I was joking!" He laughed nervously as Jumonji and Hiruma glared at him while Kris blinked dumbly.

"You're weird… I'm going back over to the evil side…" Kris said, going back over to walk with Hiruma.

"Who's evil?" Hiruma rested an arm across her shoulders.

"You." She said, sticking her tongue out at him as they passed through the entrance to Taiyo Prefectural High School. "Oh… the Desert Field, I've always wanted to come here…" Kris said as she looked around.

"Well now you have." Wolfe's voice came from behind them. The Huh Brothers sidled to the back of the group away from the tall, muscled coach while the rest, minus Hiruma and Kris, smiled and went to greet him.

"Okay, damn brats! Start building!" Hiruma yelled, removing his arm from around Kris and tossing a large duffle bag on the ground with a clang. The team ran over and started putting together the metal pieces that they pulled out of the bag.

Coach Wolfe let out a short series of staccato whistles and Kris sighed, heading over to him.

"Don't be so pissed at me, Kris." Wolfe said, resting a hand on her shoulder and leaning down a bit so that they were eye to eye.

"Then don't force me to leave." Kris said, setting her jaw adamantly and forcing her eyes to narrow in a glare.

"… Kristen Ookami Wolfe, wipe that glare off your face right now or we can leave without even watching this game." Wolfe said, his face hardening into an angry expression. Kris's eyes suddenly widened and she let her face drop down in submission.

"I'm… sorry." She said, leaning the top of her head into his chest. She had never been so defiant of him (to his face) _ever_.

"You need to think next time… I know you're strong willed and think you know what's the best, but you don't always see things from the point of view of others, dear…" Wolfe said, wrapping his arms around her in a fatherly embrace.

"What's with that pyramid?!"

Kris pulled back and turned to look curiously at what the team was making a hubbub over; Taiyo's observation tower.

"The higher you are, the easier it is to see everything." Horao's overly regal voice was clearly audible across the field.

"Deimon's tower is so puny…"a Sphinx player guffawed.

"Maybe it's relative to the size of something else?" The large lineman that Kris had seen with Harao at Football Monthly sniggered, causing everyone around him to launch into laughter.

"That joke wasn't even that funny…" Kris said, helping Komusubi down from the top of the tower and watching Cerberus jump on with a treat in his mouth. "Cerberu-?" Kris was pushed aside by a fireman as he and three others hooked the tower up to their ladder and hoisted it up. Hiruma's hand caught her lower back and pushed her back to a standing position as he pulled out his little black book and chuckled, looking over at the startled Sphinx players.

"Taiyo's tower is so puny… what did they say it was relative to, damn mutt?" Hiruma cackled.

"I don't think they specified… but it might have been y'all's-" Coach Wolfe's hand covered Kris's mouth.

"Make sure you cover all the shots, damn pipsqueak!" Hiruma yelled up to the now-fifty-feet-off-the-ground tower.

"Woof woof!" Cerberus answered.

"Woof?" Mamori looked up at the tower with a puzzled expression.

"There are a lot of people here for this game." Kris said, looking around at all of the fans.

"Kurita, are you nervous?" Mamori asked the quaking giant.

"What the hell are you so worked up about?!" Hiruma asked as he finished changing into his football gear.

"You know, the Taiyo Sphinx…" he started, sweating a bit either form his nerves or from the sweltering heat. "Everyone knows about their linemen… they've got the fiercest line." He concluded edgily. "Especially… that third year Banba!" Kurita glanced over his shoulder at the heavily muscled lineman who was wrapping himself with athletic tape.

"Daaaaaaaamn, he's as big as Kyle!" Kris said, staring in awe.

"Mamuro Banba. He holds the high school record for the squat." Kumabukuro said, looking at his stat charts as he stood near the Devil Bats' team.

"Squat?" Sena asked, looking to Kurita.

"It's another weight lifting exercise." Kurita explained.

"If you haven't worked out in a while and then do it, you'll have a hard time walking up and down stairs for a week." Kris added with a nod.

"Mukya! That sounds like it sucks!" Monta exclaimed, rubbing his legs at the thought.

"It does." Kris agreed with a small smile at his over exaggerated antics.

"I'll ask for another prediction at half-time." Hiruma said as he headed over to where he was going to call the huddle.

"It'll probably be the same." Kris replied, patting his butt as he walked away and heading back over to where her father was standing talking to Kumabukuro as the intercom blared:

"_Competing for the right to appear as Japan's representative in the game against the Americans_… _it's the Taiyo Sphinx and the Deimon Devil Bats_! _And the game is about to begin_!"

"-we can't wait to have your team here to play against he winner of this match." Kumabukuro was telling Coach Wolfe as she reached them.

"They're pretty excited to have an out of country game." Wolfe replied with a smile.

"It's not his team." Kris said in a joking tone as she stood next to her father.

"I'm Assistant Coach, I get to call dibs on it when Leo's not around to." Wolfe said, ruffling her hair good-naturedly.

"Is this you're daughter?" Kumabukuro asked, raising his huge eyebrows curiously.

"Well, I can't say she isn't… so yeah." Wolfe joked.

"Ah… I have a daughter about your age." He said with a grin. "Oh, and I had heard that there was a female player on the Devil Bats team playing corner back and wide receiver, is that you?"

"I… was." She nodded and glanced over at the Devil Bats as they headed into their huddle, a few buckling their helmets.

"Ugh… there's _no way_ we can send out runts like Deimon as our representative." The editor on the other side of Kumabukuro grumbled in disgust, halting him from any further discussion with Kris as he turned his attention to the thin, grey haired man. "Well… I don't have to worry- Taiyo is Kanagawa's top team. There's a ninety percent chance that they'll win."

"I think it's more of an eighty percenter…" Kris mumbled under her breath.

"Did you say ninety percent?" Kumabukuro asked, with a short chuckle. "No way. Taiyo has a one hundred percent chance of winning!" Kris was about to object but Kumabukuro continued, "that's if they were up against Deimon as they used to be… it's the lousy teams that can have a sudden burst of improvement… who knows how many new players they've added since the Ojo game…"

"… six players and a manager." Kris said, after a few minutes of thinking.

"Re-?" but Kumabukuro was cut off by two loud battle cries overlapping each other.

"Taiyo Sphinx!"

"We're gonna kill them!" Hiruma yelled and was answered with a resounding, "yeah!" from his teammates.

"And the match begins…" Kris said, walking away as Kumabukuro started scribbling on his notepad.

"Go for it!" Mamori yelled in encouragement as the first play was set up with Deimon on defense.

"They're… gonna die." Kris said, staring at the difference in Taiyo's line and the little group of Hah Brothers, Komusubi and Kurita that was standing to face them.


	39. Agon's Attitude

**No, I'm not dead! Yes, I am as excited as you that this is out! And I will try and start updateing more often! (And yeah, it's short c_c" sorry!)**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEPH-NEE!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

* * *

"Predictions?" Hiruma cackled smugly as he sipped water from his bottle.

"Damn it…" Kris mumbled, reviewing the game for the tenth time to try and find who would win. "I don't know… it's been an awesome game so far…" She pouted as she brooded over the close score and the ability of the players versus good strategy.

"I think it'll be Deimon." Coach Wolfe commented from where he was sitting next to Kris.

"Yeah but…" Kris was staring at Banba on the Taiyo sidelines.

Hiruma glanced over and saw Banba teaching Harao how to correctly hold the ball. "Tsk… that damned cueball! Now we won't be able to make him drop the ball when we sack him." He turned to the team, shrugging off the inconvenience and smirking. "All right , you guys! This time go straight for intercepting Harao's passes!" He pointed commandingly at the backs, "offense! That means… even when you're on defense, be on offense!"

"Well… after that Paradox I think I'll go with Taiyo." Kris smiled and crossed her arms.

"We'll see, damn mutt." Hiruma smirked and ruffled her hair before pulling his helmet back on and heading onto the field as the whistle blew.

* * *

"Tied…" Kris and Coach Wolfe chorused as the whistle blew.

The team started cheering and swinging each other around in elation as they realized that they hadn't lost against the Sphinx. Hiruma stood off to the side and grumbled about tying not being any better than losing.

"He's never satisfied is he?" Wolfe asked, crossing his arms with a chuckle.

"Only when he wins." Kris amended, watching Banba talk with Kurita for a few minutes before walking off and Hiruma scramble up the truck lift with a megaphone.

"_The Deimon Devil Bats win! They'll represent Japan against the Americans!_" Hiruma's announcement was followed by a loud, drawn out howl from Cerberus.

"Where's everyone going?" Wolfe asked, watching the stands empty and the Taiyo players change quickly into their street clothes by their bench.

"The Spring Tournament Semi-Final, Dad." Kris explained, watching the people filter out. Sena and Monta were equally surprised at the mass exodus.

"Did you think that many people came just to see our game?" Hiruma asked them with a raised brow as Kris walked over to stand with him.

"Since it's close to Enoshima, we're the opening act." Kurita said with a smile as the team gathered to head for the monorail station.

"Who're the two teams playing?" Wolfe asked as they walked.

"Shinryuuji and Ojo." Kris informed him, brushing shoulders lightly with Hiruma every now and then. She said a silent prayer that Agon would pull one of his famous 'I'm so good, I'm not going to even show up' shticks.

* * *

A short monorail ride later dropped the group onto the small island filled with sunbathers and football fans.

Kris kept glancing around as they walked toward the field entrance, thinking that at any moment she might see Agon Kongo leering at her. Having Coach Wolfe with them calmed her nerves a bit, she was quite sure that even with Agon's reputation nothing could get past her dad. Hadn't that fact been displayed already with Hiruma?

Hiruma's arm rested across her waist suddenly and he leaned over to her ear. "He wouldn't be here yet… and there's no way I'll let him fucking touch you anyway, so stop being so fucking nervous, dammit."

"Y-yeah." Kris nodded, giving him a small, thankful smile. "You're right… he just-" Hiruma shook his head and his gaze flicked over to Coach Wolfe who was watching them curiously.

"It'd help your case if he didn't know about your issues, mutt." He muttered next to her ear, a chill scraping down her spine at his breath on her neck. His arm withdrew and they walked normally again, herding the group toward the entrance.

As soon as they entered the stadium the tense atmosphere seemed like a brick wall to Kris, she knew that this was going to be an intense, win or lose match. There was no 'we tried our best' or 'we had fun and that's all that mattered' this was where Hiruma's philosophy on 'there's no point if you don't win' kicked in. This was the two strongest teams in the Kanto region meeting head to head on almost one thousand five hundred square yards of lined grass. This was what football fans all over Kanto had been waiting for since the first kick off of the tournament.

"This is going to be intense." Wolfe commented as they filed up into the stands.

The White Knights battle cry was heard all across the stadium, followed by a very loud "BOO" from the Shinryuuji side what scared everyone in the stadium except Hiruma.

Kris had jumped at the sudden noise and lost her footing on the steps as she whirled in mid-step, falling into Hiruma who was following her up. "Holy crap… sorry, Yoichi." A startled gasp rose from all around them and Kris felt at least a fifth of the eyes in the stadium focus on her.

"… s'fine, damn mutt." Hiruma said after a few seconds and pushed her lightly toward the rows of bleachers Wolfe was waiting at. Kris plopped down next to her father, followed by Hiruma next to her with Kurita sitting next to him.

"Hiruma… why did we have to come watch the Shinryuuji game?" Kurita sighed glumly. He caught a few curious glances from a few teammates.

"He used to go to Shinryuuji." Hiruma explained, unwrapping apiece of gum with one hand and pointing at Kurita with the other.

A loud chorus of: "WHAT?!" followed his revelation.

"N-no, it's not like I played on the best team in Kanto…" Kurita said with a self-deprecating half smile.

"Best team? I thought Ojo was." Monta pointed out in confusion.

"Want to know? I can tell you all about it!" Mamori piped, digging around in her bag. "Here is a history of the Kanto tournament at a glance!" Mamori smiled proudly as she held up the picture cards she had pulled out of her bag.

"Wow, did you really make this?!" Kurita asked enthusiastically, kneeling on his seat to watch the show. "Hah, what a dork!" Was Hiruma's contribution as he leaned back with one arm resting across the back of Kris's seat. Kris started to tune them out, her eyes restlessly roving over the crowd, the people entering and the team. She had seen a few people with their hair in dreads, but they were either too short or too lanky to be the dreaded Kongo.

Hiruma was saying something about Eyeshield and publicity when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a bit to find that Coach Wolfe was looking at her, his brown eyes clouded with slight worry.

"You okay?" He asked, meeting her eyes.

"Yeah…" she replied as the whistle blew and the thump of the kickoff sent a cheer rocketing through the stands. "It's nothing, let's enjoy the game." She smiled, touching his hand on her shoulder reassuringly and turning back to watch the game begin.


	40. Fin: Soon

**Thanks to ****wellie for letting me know how much they missed me in the most amusing way possible. So... I hope the ending of this is as satisfying as I hope it is. -smiles-**

* * *

"You know he can't see you from all the fucking way across the stadium…" Hiruma grumbled as Kris crouched behind him, peeking over his shoulder with her hands resting on them. Her knees touched his back and her breath whistled past his ear gently as she hid from the Kongo twin with dreads.

"I know… but I'm not taking chances." She stated , resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Who are you hiding from, Kris-chan?" Mamori asked, looking in the direction Kris's gaze kept flickering to. "Oh, Sena-kun, there's the guy who helped you find your assignment book!" Mamori exclaimed with a smile as she pointed. Kris's breath hitched when she realized that Mamori was talking about Agon. That her friend had been near the bastard.

"He… didn't do anything did he, Mamori?" She asked, turning her back to the floundering Knights as the clock was counting down with no possibility of them catching up. She used Hiruma's back as a back rest and looked up at Mamori with one leg curled and the other poking through the hole under the bleacher level that Mamori was sitting on.

" 'Do anything'?" She asked, with a mildly confused look. "He asked me where the field was and then found Sena's Assignment Book… but he left after that…"

"Oh… good… okay…" Kris nodded, flooded with relief that she didn't have to either go attempt to punch Agon or sic her dad on him. She probably would have siced her dad on him if it came to it. The coach had wondered off to chat with Kumabukuro again, Kris could tell that her dad enjoyed talking to the frizzy haired man and later on the long flight back he would probably comment that he was a 'character' which was his grand seal of approval. She turned back around as the final whistle blew with her legs on one side of Hiruma and her chin cupped in her palm. "That's a crushing defeat…" she commented as people began to file out, the teams bowed to each other one last time before changing and starting to make their way off the field.

A boy in a wheelchair was yelling at the Shinryuuji players and Agon was the only one who glanced back and took noticed. Ikkyu was following him with a basket of warm-up balls. Kris felt her stomach drop when he picked one up. His line of sight was locked on the kid in the chair.

"He wouldn't…" she breathed, unable to move. Hiruma sensed her tense and looked over to her line of sight.

Agon drew back and released the ball with a clean snap. It streaked right over the refs and toward the kid's legs. Kris watched it happen in slow motion as the ball rocketed forward, then suddenly both Sakuraba and Monta were there to catch it, Sena had used his speed to move the wheelchair out of the trajectory direction and she was standing; with Hiruma glaring at Agon as he stood silently beside her.

"That… that bastard…!" Kris growled, locking eyes with Agon for a few seconds. Half a second after she did so, her fear chased her anger away and she broke his gaze and headed for the end of the bleachers.

"Kris, where are you…?" She couldn't hear the rest of Coach Wolfe's sentence over the crowd as they poured out of the stands, the many overlapping voices morphing into one big roar. Kris dodged between people, still having the feeling that Agon's gaze was on her and running faster because of it. She vaulted over a "Authorized Personnel Only" rope and skidded to a halt in a deserted corridor. She leaned against the concrete wall, panting, adrenaline coursing through her as she looked around for any sign of the source of the evil presence she still felt after looking in those shaded eyes across the field.

"Good…" she muttered with a sigh once she was convinced he wasn't around. "He's probably going back with Shin-" she was cut off by a large hand pushing her forcefully back into the wall by her chest before Agon slid into her view. "Fuck."

"You have no idea how I'd love to." He smirked, ruffling her slightly windswept hair with his free hand before jerking it back a few seconds before Kris's teeth snapped on thin air. "Though that little reflex might turn into a problem." Agon let his bag drop to the ground next to him and he leaned closer to Kris's face. "But I'm sure if the trash could get around it…" he wrapped a hand through her short locks and wrenched her head back with a dark chuckle. "… then so can I…" he whispered against her neck, his hand deftly flipping the buckle on her collar off before his lips made contact. Kris's leg spazed up to knee his groin but he batted it away easily and pinned her legs sideways to the wall with a knee, pressing himself against her as his mouth made it's way up towards her lips. The clink of his belt buckle made her eyes widen and horror course through her veins. "Bite me and I fucking swear I'll kill your 'beloved Yoichi'." He growled as soon as the thought entered her mind, the sarcasm and promise in his threat ripping through her heart with dread even more potent than the situation she was currently in.

"You… you couldn't…!" she gasped when his tongue flicked over the sweet spot just beneath her ear.

"You really thing that trash could win a fight against-" Agon was yanked back and hit the wall with a loud 'crack!', his 'me' choked out in surprise as he had found the floor no longer was beneath his feet. "Who the fuck?!" His grey, now shadeless eyes glared up at the six-and-a-quarter-foot tower of rage that was Coach Wolfe and Kris saw a hint of disbelief flit across his face as his gaze flicked over to the ever present pocketknife that had been flicked out in his right hand.

"The hell you think you were doin'?" Wolfe's snarl echoed through the corridor sinisterly.

"… you're not Kyle…" Agon's eyes narrowed as he pushed himself up from the floor and moved to a fighting stance, having switched to English.

"You're right, I'm a hell of a lot worse." Wolfe growled. "You have five seconds to apologize and get out of throwing distance. I don't want to join Kyle in jail."

Agon stared at him for two of those seconds before Kris rattled off a translation. "Che… whatever. She's not worth the time anyway." He grumbled before flipping them both off and grabbing his bag and zipping off with Wolfe's knife clicking against the wall right behind his head before he turned a corner.

Wolfe swung around to see Hiruma's arm loosely wrapped around Kris as she clung to him like a life line, his other hand running through her hair soothingly as she shook.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Hiruma asked, his arm around Kris tightening slightly.

"Because, I'm no murderer…" Wolfe grumbled as he headed over to retrieve his knife.

"Then you could have at least maimed him. He wouldn't be man enough to go to the cops." Hiruma suggested as Kris went slack in his arms with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Like I said… I don't want to join her brother in jail." Wolfe stated, running a hand through his hair, his fierce expression now gone and replaced by a tired one. "We're going home… today." He stated, pulling a sleeping Kris away from Hiruma. Hiruma allowed him to, letting his lips trail across her cheek as she left him.

"Alright." Hiruma stated with some reluctance, but a serious expression.

" 'Alright.'?!" Wolfe boomed as he cradled Kris in his arms. "You threaten me, my marriage and my dignity and then just say 'alright'?!"

"Yes."

"… you're one messed up SOB, you know that?" Wolfe said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Yep." Hiruma nodded and started walking away to join the team at the monorail with the large Coach trailing after him.

---------

At almost 5 o'clock PM that afternoon, Coach Wolfe and Kris sat silently in a busy terminal. He was too afraid of incurring her wrath further and she was giving him the silent treatment.

"_Flight 55555 please proceed to the terminal, your plane will leave in fifteen minutes._" A squawky female voice announced across the intercom. Few people stood all around them and headed for the terminal, as most had already boarded at the first two calls.

Wolfe heaved a sigh and stood. "He's not coming, Kris…" his large hand rested lightly on her head as he said this.

"Yes he is…" she whispered as her eyes scanned any blond head she saw. Her frown deepened when she didn't see Hiruma.

"… I'll wait for you on the plane, miss it and I'll lock you in your room for a whole year with nothing but your Game Boy and a blanket." He stated as he grabbed their carry-on luggage and headed for the door.

"He will…" she whimpered as the first strain of doubt flicked through her mind.

" 'He will' what?" A silvery voice said from the seat that's back was against hers. Her mouth slid into a wide smile as she turned to see Hiruma's narrow features glancing at her from over a newspaper.

"You did." She said, throwing her arms around him with a laugh.

"What'd I do?" Hiruma chuckled with a wide grin as he held her close for what could be the last time.

"Everything…" she whispered, kissing his ear gently. "You made my stay in Japan worth it…" she said with a sad smile. "I… are we…" tears suddenly pooled in her eyes and he quickly assuaged her fears with a simple devilish smirk and a shake of his head.

"You can't escape from me that easily." **(Quote put in for the benefit of Steph-nee.)**

"What a shame." Kris falsely lamented.

"I know."

They went silent, eyes drinking in the other's visage, milking the moment.

"_Last call for passengers of flight 55555._" The intercom blared above them.

"… I've got to go." Kris whispered, starting to pull back before she realized Hiruma's arms weren't loosening. "Hiruma… please don't ma-" he cut her off with his lips pressed against hers. He hand slid up her side and paused on her breast briefly before trailing up to ruffle her hair. He chuckled against her lips before stepping back as she blushed and glanced around furtively to see if anyone had watched the exchange before glaring at him with a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Slap me next time you see me." He suggested as the intercom announced that the doors were now closing.

"Bastard!" She growled, lunging for the plane entrance and flashing her ticket at the woman and apologizing profusely in both English and Japanese as the exasperated flight attendant allowed her on. A clinking noise followed her on and she reached back to find a strip of woven thread tucked in her back pocket with a metal tag clicking against the metal hoop it was affixed to. She pulled it out and looked at the back to see a phone number on the back while a new inscription across the front caught her eye. She smiled as she attempted to buckle it on and raced onto the plane.

It now had a snarling dog and a puffed up cat engraved with the name: _Damn Mutt _above the dog effigy and _Hiruma_ above the cats, and despite the fierce look of the two, their mouths were turned up slightly in what could only be described as playful smirks. A single word was beneath the picture that gave her the strength she needed to climb the stairs and even catch a few hours sleep on the long flight home.

_Soon._

_

* * *

_

**After so many years of thinking of plots and writing on so much of the same story... -sobs-**

**Look for another series and more One-Shots, y'all. Soon.**


End file.
